


I See You and I Actually Feel Something

by Islandofmisfittoys13



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 88,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandofmisfittoys13/pseuds/Islandofmisfittoys13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U, Tobin Heath is a badass as well as Ashlyn Harris and Hope Solo, but like every human, they do have a sweet and sensitive side. Everyone is now a high school senior, ready and excited to leave school and explore life freely. What happens if Alex Morgan is a new teacher to the school, Kelley O'Hara is a new student and Alex and Kelley are step sisters? Will they find love, happiness, friends and peace or will they find nothing but heartbreak, adulthood struggles, and same old high school drama with a twist here and there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story. It's my first time doing this so please, bare with me. The story will bounce to everyone's point of view as well to third person point of view. Hope you enjoy it at least a little!

I had one ear bud in my ear as I was riding my motorcycle. Of course I would like to hear my surroundings but it's not like I can hear with the sound of my engine anyways, so what the heck?  
  
I clenched my jaw as I was returning to the hellhole of all hellholes for the last year of high school. I'm finally a senior, that's all I could think about. It was the time to leave and run off to another state for college. Why not leave the past behind? Renew myself as a person. Possibly change who I've become... Pfft, yeah like that would actually happen. It would take a miracle.  
  
My 18th birthday had just passed before the summer started, May 29th. I'm an adult, which means I should probably act like one too? Well, good thing not many people know my age, but it's not like it really matters.  
  
I pull into my parking spot I usually park my bike at. I quickly turn off my bike and get off, my best friends Hope and Ashlyn are already waiting for me inside like they do every day. I grab my binder from my carrier that's attached to my bike. I groan inwardly before I walk into my high school.  
  
I look around to our normal meet up spot only to find out that Hope and Ashlyn aren't there. I furrow my eyebrows before continuing to look around.  
  
"Tobs!" Hope calls out. I look over to see her with a smirk and her hand in the air.  
  
"Sup," I smile, giving her then Ashlyn a fist bump.  
  
"We have soccer practice after school." Hope reminds me, but she's met with groans. "You forgot again didn't you?" She asks.  
  
"You forgot your stuff again didn't you?" Ashlyn asks with a smirk.  
  
"Yes and yes." I respond, giving them my puppy dog eyes. They know exactly what I'm asking for.  
  
"Alright fine, you can borrow my extra set of clothes but seriously, this time wash them when you get to the flat." Hope rolls her eyes.  
  
"You can borrow my extra running shoes and cleats but if you fuck them up Tobin, I will beat you." Ashlyn glares, "I know where you sleep." She says.  
  
"Yes in my flat, in my room, and on my bed. Sometimes I lie on the floor but it depends on the day." I respond.  
  
"Shush up." She says, leaning back into the lockers. "Did you guys hear about the new girl?" Ashlyn asks, checking out another girl as she walks past. I look over my shoulder to see the girl passing, wink to Ashlyn.  
  
"No, what about a new girl? I hope she knows we run this school." I clench my jaw. I've fought hard to get where I am on the high school hierarchy, literally.  
  
"I don't remember her name but she should be here today. Syd said she was going to be late according to Coach." She explains in more detail.  
  
"Got it. Welp, as long as she stays out of our way when it comes to running these halls as well as cooperating the right way on the field as a team then we should be just fine." I nod once, tucking a pen into my back pocket. The bell rings to get to class and I groan loudly.  
  
"We should ditch." Hope throws out.  
  
"It's the first day!" I respond a bit loudly.  
  
"Exactly, they won't know we were here." She points out.  
  
"True, oh well, it'll be worth the extra running if coach finds out." We all shrug before walking towards the door to leave.

* * *

The three of us didn't come back to school until lunch time. We all had fake notes that we came up with. We never go to the office for slips. We stole a stack knowing they would come in handy. Usually the three of us make stuff up then scribble some random letters as if it was our parents. We learned to forge signatures too so that's a one up.  
  
It was now lunch time.The three of us walked to the table where all the soccer girls hung out, but a girl at another table caught my eye.  
  
"Watch this." I said, I ran and jumped up a bit, balancing myself as I slid down the edge of the lunch table on my butt and stopped right next to a girl I've never seen before.  
  
"Hey." I said, giving her the signature smile that usually wins girls over in an instant.  
  
"Hi." She says, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Tobin Heath." I respond, holding my hand out. I laugh to myself when the girls eyes went wide in realization.  
  
"Ohh, so you're the girl everyone warns me about!" The stranger says.  
  
"Yup I'm pretty sure that's me." I chuckle out, "I saw you here by yourself and thought you should come sit with us." I smiled nicely, nodding in the direction of the soccer team.  
  
"Oh ok. Sure." The girl nods slowly before grabbing her food and carrying it to the table.  
  
"Everyone this is..." I drag out the sentence and wait,  
  
"Oh, I'm Anastasia Bradley." She smiles.  
  
"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I smile, putting my hand on her lower back when she blushes. The action caused her to blush more.  
  
"Welcome!" The girls from the soccer team greet.  
  
"I'm Alexandra Krieger but you can call me Ali." I smile to one of my closest friends.  
  
"I'm Sydney Leroux but call me Syd like these wildebeests around you do." She laughs.  
  
"Shut up before I make you run extra at practice." Abby snaps back with a smirk. "I'm Abby Wambach." She smiles, holding her hand out for Anastasia to shake.  
  
"I'm Ashlyn Harris, the only other person you should be worried about." Ashlyn gives her signature smile with her dimples showing and all.  
  
I can tell Ali got jealous, I saw her jaw clench and her body tense up.  
  
"Kriegy," I say, getting her attention, "loosen up." I order while everyone looks at us confused. Ali nods and looks down.  
  
The rest of lunch we just hung out and talked. Through it all, Anastasia and I were flirting like crazy. I knew that we were going to leave before the bell rang. Once I was done, I’d do my normal routine and never talk again unless necessary. It was how I was. I don't care for relationships, I just want fun. I'm a senior for crying out loud. I'm going to college soon on a full ride where I can continue being a nuisance until graduation and I mature… you know hopefully!

“We should go somewhere.” Anastasia whispered into my ear.

“Come on.” I stood up, and held my hand out for her. I smirked and nodded once to signal my goodbye to my friends before I intertwined my fingers with Anastasias then walked off.

“You must do this a lot.” She says, smiling.

“Why do you expect that?” I ask, my smile becoming wide.

“I heard you friends nonchalantly say, ‘How does she freakin do it?’ as we walked away.”

“Not going to lie, I don’t do relationships. I do chicks. That’s all. I fuck them then I leave them.” I respond.

“Aren’t you blunt.” Anastasia chuckles out. I stop outside the janitors closet and turn to the new girl.

“Because you seem to be someone pretty cool, I’m going to say this once. If you in there with me, I guarantee that you’ll enjoy it tremendously, if you don’t then ok. I’m also going to say that, there’s a big chance I won’t call, text, or talk to you. I probably won’t even smile at you down the hall but like I said, you seem nice so maybe I’ll say hi here and there. In all honesty, I don’t care about anyone’s feelings and that’s how it’s going to be for a while. You go in, we fuck, we walk out and go to class late, everyone is going to talk and you’re going to be put on the list of girls that I’ve hit and quit in the nice way. You’re going to be asked on how you got me to yourself constantly, and you’re going to be bugged about how it was. Do you want to be known at your new school like that?” I ask, being the most considerate I’ve been in a long time.

“Sure.” She responds.

“Glad to hear.” I smile before pushing open the door, “After you.” I check to make sure no one is around before I make my way in then lock the door.

It’s the first day of school, fifth period can wait. It’s just boring teachers with syllabuses right?

* * *

 

Surprisingly, Anastasia had the same fifth period class with me. I decided to actually be nice for once as I agreed, while being you know not fully there during that amazing hook up when she asked me to show her around school. We both have Mrs. Griswold, for French 4. I don’t know why, but I've always been interested in learning French so I took it freshman year and fell in love.

“Heath, you’re late.” Mrs. Griswolds says, her back turned to me while she writes on the white board.

“Do you have eyes on the back of your head or something?” I ask, sitting in a open desk nearest to the door.

“I’m a teacher who’s been working here for years. You’re a student that everyone either envies or hates, maybe a few like but teachers especially don’t.” She responds before turning around.

“I hope you learn to like me.” I smile with a wink.

“Funny, so what’s your excuse?” She asks, putting her hands on her desk.

“I was just doing something with uh her.” I smile, thumbing towards Anastasia, who’s sitting to my right.

“Interesting,” She nods slowly, “Don’t make it a habit.”

“Already is.” I smirk before keeping quiet in my seat.

Class was okay for now, we went straight into learning French. Midway I got bored, broke my pen then started shooting spitballs at a kid across class. He was being really annoying so when my teacher was or wasn’t looking, I would shot a spitball, if he was being completely obnoxious.

“Watch it Heath.” The kid says across the classroom.

“Ohhh, whatcha gonna do about it bud?” I ask, shooting another one. The entire class and myself started dying in laughter as the guy opened his mouth to say something at the perfect timing, resulting in my spitball landing in his mouth.

“You’ll get yours.” He spits the paper out and washes his mouth with water.

“Hey look on the bright side, you finally had a taste of your girlfriend.” I wink.

“That’s enough Heath!” My French teacher shouts.

“He was being obnoxious!” I shout in defense.

“Yes I know that, but for now, this is my class not yours. Be quiet and work!” She shouts again. I groan then go back to the French test/assessment.

* * *

 

There's pain to my lip from biting it when I hit the floor after being taken down by a slide tackle.

“Thanks Syd my freakin lip is bleeding!” I shout at her.

“Suck it up Toby.” She laughs.

“You know damn well I hate being called Toby!” I groan before taking my shirt off.

“We get you got the bod there Heath but put your shirt on.” Coach Pia yells.

“Ah come on Pia, it’s hot. I’m sweaty buckets here.” I argue my case.

“Fine, but just this once!” She yells.

“All I ask.” I smile and bow, “Thank you Queen Pia” This gets the coaches and my teammates laughing.

“Shut up before I make you run.” Pia shakes her head with a smile. She’s probably one of the only adults here, besides my other coaches that I respect.

“Hey Pia, when are we getting the new girl to come practice, I heard she was supposed to be here today!” Hope yells before diving to save the ball I kicked at her.

“She was but something came up.” Pia responded.

“Will she be here tomorrow?” I ask, jumping over Carli Lloyd as she tries to slide tackle the ball from me.  I dribble the ball and see Abby open. I kick the ball so it flies over at the perfect amount for a header. I watch as she jumps up and heads it into the top corner of the goal. Abby runs over and I jump up for a good chest bump.

“Nice header.” I smile, patting her back.

“Nice kick, keep it up and we may have an amazing play like that, that could help us for a win.”

“Got it Capt.” I salute her before running back to my position.

Hope kicks the ball and it flies across the field, I start running down with Megan Rapinoe after the ball. I watch as Heather O’Reilly is running down beside me, Lauren Cheney kicks the ball and I see it coming straight to HAO and I. We both jump up to try to fight for a header, but HAO beats me to it. When I come down, I lose my balance and slip. I fall flat on my butt and groan.

“Oh my gosh you totally just ate it!” Pinoe shouts while laughing.

“Like you’ve never fallen!” I yell back. If today could get better, I would tell you that the sprinklers went off during practice. Well, the second I started to get up, the sprinklers went off and all of us on the field were immediately getting hit with water.

“Yes it’s stinking hot out!” Cheney yells, running and sliding towards a sprinkler. We all laugh and run around like little kids, playing in the sprinklers. I slip again and fall out my back, getting the wind slightly knocked out of me. I lie there the grass, trying my best to catch my breath. When i felt ready, I got off the ground and started wiping all the grass off my back and stomach with my jersey.

I look up and there is the most beautiful girl-wait- not girl, woman. There is the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid on eyes on, and she’s looking back at me. _She’s perfect,_ I say to myself in my head. Without thinking, I lift my hand and wave to her. Luckily, she smiled and lifted her hand to give a slight wave back.

“Who’s that?” I hear my two best friends’ voices on either side of me.

“I don’t know,” I shrug, “But I’m going to find out.”


	2. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID ANY OF YOU READERS WATCH THE USA vs MEX GAME? IT WAS SUCH AN AMAZING GAME. JUST, IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT THEN WATCH IT.

Next morning, I woke up earlier than usual. I did my normal morning routine, wake up, put on some music, brush my teeth, shower, get dressed, make and eat breakfast, grab my bag, grab my motorcycle gear then off to school. I wanted to get to school earlier to see if I could find that lady from yesterday. Ever since I laid eyes on her, she hasn't left my mind. Something about her is already pulling me in. She was watching us, maybe out of curiosity or more but either way, I want to get to know her.  
  
I pulled into my usual parking spot and took off my helmet. I took in a deep intake of cool morning air before releasing it slowly.  
  
 I wonder if anyone is here yet. I get off my bike then make my way inside the school. I go to my locker, unlock it then throw my helmet in there. Thankfully, the locker was a little bit wider than average so I was able to fit my helmet in there.  
  
"Wow, is that Tobin Heath in the flesh? Early to school and not sleeping in for once." Solo fake gasps before laughing.  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny Hope. Total knee slapper." I deadpan as I shut my locker.  
  
"No really, why are you here so early?" She asks.  
  
"I don't know, I just wanted to be early." I shrug before I start to walk away.  
  
"Sure, let's go with that for now." She replies, speeding up so she's next to me.  
  
"Shut up." I look up to see the woman from yesterday. "Uh, hold on." I tell Hope before running to catch up with the woman then slowing down so it didn't seem like I ran as I got closer.  
  
The woman seemed to be struggling to unlock a class door with all these books and papers in her hand.  
  
"Here," I say, "let me help." I grab the books and papers out of her arms and hold them in mine.  
  
"Oh, thank you." She responds, opening the door then holding it open for me. I walk into the class and look around, this is my fourth period class. "Can you place all of that on the desk please?" The stranger asks, I nod then walk to the front of the class to set everything down.  
  
"There you go." I smile, "good to go." I hear footsteps behind me. I turn and my jaw drops slightly as I see the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen. They're icy blue and beautiful. I can't stop staring into them. They're impossible to read.  
  
"Hello?" She asks, breaking my thoughts.  
  
"Oh, excuse me. Sorry, what did you ask or say?"  
  
"What's your name?" She chuckles out. _Ugh, perfect._  
  
"I'm Tobin Heath." I smile, holding my hand out.  
  
"Ah, you're the student who has already missed this class." She shakes her head and looks down.  
  
"What? Is that bad?" I ask nervously, trying to play off the fact she didn't shake my hand with a back of the neck rub to myself.  
  
"Just a little if you're just starting off the year." She responds.  
  
"Eh, I like to skip here and there." I shrug.  
  
"You're not going to be passing my class if you're skipping Ms. Heath." She replies, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Wait what?" I cough, "this is your class? You're Ms. Morgan?" I ask.  
  
"Yup, I am your English teacher who expects you to be at my class every day." She answers.  
  
"Uh, um, yeah, totally." I stutter out.  
  
"Good. Now, get to first period Ms. Heath, I'll see you fourth period." She says, shooing me off. I smile and salute her.  
  
"See you then Ms. Morgan." I give her my signature smile that seems to pull girls in, but she's not a girl. She's a woman and i'm not going to stop thinking about her.   
  
"See you then." She responds, walking to the front of the class to start writing stuff on the white board. I can't help that on instinct I look down and check out her butt. She has a nice one if I may say so.  
  
I'm so caught up in checking Ms. Morgan out that I walk back into a desk and stumble.  
  
"Shit!" I shriek, catching myself before I trip and fall.  
  
"Watch your language." She says demandingly, back still to me.  
  
"Gotcha, sorry." I say before turning to rush out of the class. I close my eyes in attempt to relax my heart. _God, she is so perfect._  
  
"You ok there?" I hear a strange voice. I open an eye to see a girl with light brown hair and a big smile on her face.  
  
"Uh yeah, anyways, bye now." I say, shoving past her. I feel myself run into someone. I get a glimpse of books flying into the air as well as my phone.  
  
"Oops, sorry!" I look down I see a football jock picking up his books. I bend down to pick up my iPhone, only to find the screen shattered.  
  
"Watch where you're going next time bud!" I yell, kicking away a couple of his books. "Move your big ass jock self to the other side of the hall so you're not slamming into people, got it?! You made me shatter my screen!" I shout in his face.  
  
"Back up Heath, it was an accident! Jeez, you think you're so bad. You're nothing but a big, lesbian, dy-" right before the footballer could finish his sentence, I punched him straight in the face as hard as I could. I open and closed my hand to get used to the slight pain.  
  
"Yeah, finish that sentence! I dare you!" I shout down at him.  
  
"You broke my nose!" He groans, covering it. I watch carefully as he sits up, "You know everyone knows you live alone." He starts, "I bet I can ask any of these girls you've had sex with at your place and find out where you live. I mean you probably don't have anything valuable in there that you're going to miss after it's destroyed. I mean, your parents obviously didn't want you so I doubt there's any family antiques." The second he finished talking, I kicked him at the ribs. My anger was boiling.  
  
"You," kick, "don't," punch to the jaw, "know," another punch to the face, "anything!" I punch him once more then kicked him as hard as I can.  
  
"Tobin!!" I heard Hope and Abby scream my name. All I could see was red, I felt arms wrap around my waist and hands grab my wrists.  
  
"Tobin you need to stop!" I hear Ms. Morgans voice next to me. I turn to her and notice genuine fear on her face. I try to break free from everyone's grip.  
  
"Let me go!" I shout as I finally break free and fix my clothes. I slide my phone back into my pocket. I look up to see all eyes on me.  
  
"You did your damage Tobin now go. You'll be called into the principles office later." Ms. Morgan says to me before kneeling down next to the guy.  
  
"Whatever." I respond, I go to my locker and quickly open it. I pull out my helmet and put it on then rush outside to my bike.  
  
When I hop onto my bike, I look to the school entrance to see all of my friends standing there. I lift my hand to give a wave. I see Cheney and Abby shaking their heads. I point to my chest then to the ground then hold my hand up and tap on my wrist as if I have a watch, signaling that I’ll be back later.  
  
I start my bike and wave once more before riding off. It's barely the beginning of the day, I got in a fight, and it's the second day of this school year. That's awesome isn't it?

* * *

 

During break I came back on campus, bag on my back and helmet in hand. Once I got off my bike, I contemplated whether or not I should get back on and leave or stop running from my problems. I chose to stop running from my problems. That's honestly a shocker for me. 

 The moment I walked into school, all eyes were on me as if I had chocolate all over my face or I had just pissed myself. My jaw clenched, I rolled my shoulders back, trying to relax. I looked around and smirked at how much everyone talks and focuses on me. I shook my head before walking to where my friends are in the cafeteria.

When I entered in, the cafeteria got silent. I didn’t know high school could ever be silent like that. I looked to the soccer table and all my friends were staring at me with disappointment in their eyes. I internally groaned then walked over slowly, secretly hoping the bell would ring.

“Tobin Powell Heath.” Lauren starts. In that moment, I visually cringed in genuine fear.

“Oh gosh the full name.” I muttered.

“We need to talk after school, all of us.” Cheney finishes.

“Ok I promise.” I say.

“Your house after practice.” Ali says, I look down and nod slowly. I place my helmet on the table then sit between Hope and Abby; these two are close friends to me who are very attractive but also insanely intimidating. Thanks to soccer, they have well-built muscles and are toned. That is why I hate that I’m sitting between them because the both of them could kill me at any given time.

“You’re running extra.” Abby leans over and tells me.

“You’re getting beat up when we get to your place.” Hope leans over next.

“I know.” I whisper, gulping.

Finally the bell rings and it's time for 3rd period. I have a filming class, I needed an elective and I thought this was the easier choice. Luckily, Hope, Ashlyn and HAO are in my class.  
  
There I stood silently, hands in my pockets as I waited for the three. I nodded my head bye to everyone before turning to walk away to class.  
  
"You're so fucked Tobs." Ashlyn breaks the silence.  
  
"I know, I sort of just snapped." I shrug, looking forward down the hall.  
  
"Tobin, I get you're Mrs. Badass of the school. You're never going to change that. That means, take a break from fighting until the first couple of months pass at least." HAO comments.  
  
"Did you even hear what he said?!" I shout to my three friends. Heads had snapped to our direction and I took a deep breath.  
  
"We heard Tobs, but we know you're stronger than that. Don't let something like that get to you here ok? Everyone knows your life to a certain extent." Hope responds calmly with a punch to the shoulder.  
  
"You know how I am. He was about to call me a dyke. Plus, I hate when people talk as if they know every detail. All anyone knows is that I like to fight. I pick on people who annoy me. I don’t commit and I’ll hook up with any girl. The only personal thing they know is the amount of girls I’ve fucked and that I live alone. They don’t know why and they assume with family. It’s annoying and that jockstrap you call a football player ticked me off once he started to talk about family.” I explain

“Look, we of all people should know how your family is and we do Heath, but it’s senior year. You want to graduate don’t you? You want a scholarship don’t you?” Ashlyn asks and I nod.

“Then act your age and try just try not to fight the first couple of months. We all know you can’t not fight the entire year, because that would take a miracle.” Heather laughs. I scoff and punch her arm, causing her to shout in pain.

“Shut up, you’re lucky it wasn’t your face.” We all laugh before we walk in our third period.

* * *

 

“You think fighting solves everything don’t you Tobin?!” Coach Pia shouts at me as I do sprints.

“No coach!” I shout back as I push myself to keep going.

“I think you proved that wrong today, right girls?!” Pia screams once again. Today was, pick on Tobin day for practice. When I was gone, Coach Pia was informed about my “violent outburst” by the principal.

“Yes Coach!” My friends have become my enemies. I’ve had to do extra sprints on top of the 45 minute part of sprints and other workouts we finished in the beginning of our practice for our conditioning.

“Are you going to keep fighting Heath? I can easily bench you and suspend you until further notice with games!” Pia screams again.

“No coach! It won’t happen again!” I yell back, groaning as I sprint back to goalie box then across the field to the other goalie box.

“Good or else you’ll be doing twice as much as these! Grab a ball and split into two different teams. One red vests the other yellow!” Pia claps. Immediately, I stop and take a breather. I put my hands on my head and take deep breaths.

“Here, I brought you this.” I turn to see the girl I shoved past in the hall.

“Thanks.” I breathe out heavily, taking the red jersey from her.

“Kelley O’Hara.” She smiles, it’s a nice smile.

“Tobin Heath.” I give a head nod before putting on the practice jersey. I groan then feel myself start to relax more.

“Your breathing is slowly evening out.” She says.

“Don’t ever fight.” I painfully laugh out.

“I was never planning on it.” Kelley laughs

“Good,” I take a deep breath when my breathing finally evens out, “So you’re the new girl?”

“Yup, moved from Georgia.”

“How do you like the new place?”

“Way better in my opinion but Georgia will always be my home without a doubt.” She laughs

“I’d hope so.” I laugh along.

“Can I ask you something?” She asks.

“You just did.” I smirk then wink to the freckled faced girl.

“Ohh, you’re a funny one.” Kelley deadpans.

“I try!” I chuckle.

“Who’s that girl?” She asks, pointing to where Hope and Ashlyn are talking.

“Blondie or Brown hair?” I ask, looking to my best friends then back to Kelley.

“Brown.” She responds, staring at the two keepers.

“That is Hope Solo. Blondie is Ashlyn Harris.” I smile at her.

“They’re both attractive but I saw the vibe between Ashlyn and Ali.” She says.

“You should go talk to Hopey over there. She’s cool, plus I saw her checking you out here and there.” I tell her.

“You totally just sold her out.” Kelley laughs when looking back to me.

“Eh, she’ll forgive me. I’ll call Ashlyn over. Go talk to Hope, you won’t regret it.” I smile wide.

“Sounds good Toby.” Kelley winks.

“Kelley, I hate that name!” I groan.

“Thought so.” She laughs before making her way to Hope and Ashlyn.

“Ashlyn!” I call to her.

As Ashlyn was walking to me, Kelley waved hi to her as Kelley made her way to Hope.

“She’s hot.” Ashlyn comments, looking to Kelley then me.

“Yup.” In all honesty, I feel no one could be more beautiful or gorgeous than Ms. Morgan.

“Beautiful.” Ashlyn sighs out.

This grabbed my attention from my train of thoughts. I found Ashlyn talking out loud to herself while staring at Ali.  
  
"You know, even Kelley caught the lovey-dovey vibe you two give towards one another."  
  
"Huh?" Ashlyn quickly reacted, "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Yeah, sure, cut the crap Ashlyn." I smirk, "you two are in love and I wish you guys would just open your eyes and realize it." I respond.  
  
"She deserves so much more than me Tobin." Ashlyn responds quietly. It was like a faint whisper.  
  
"Why do you say that?" I ask.  
  
"Because I'm a mess Tobs! Look at who you, me and Hope are! We bully for the fun and to get some laughs. You've almost gotten a teacher to fight you and you almost got in a fight with a principal! We've hurt people immensely. The point is, I'm alongside the entire time, letting things happen because, I don't care. I care about sex, soccer and fun. I don't do relationships or love. Trust me when I say, for once I care about someone like I should've but also trust me when I say, I'll break her heart without as much as a second thought in the blink of an eye." Ashlyn looks down and I can tell she's hurting and at a cross roads. If i wasn't having a bad day I would've been making fun of her but since I'm having one, I don't want to spread the hate to my friends. I put my hand on Ashlyn's shoulder and look at Ali.  
  
"You should go with what makes you happy. I'm serious." I say, looking to Ashlyn. "You two have been going at this come here, go away thing for years. Well, ever since you two met." I sigh, "stop listening to your head so you can listen to your heart." I quickly rub Ashlyn's head, causing her to groan.  
  
"You ruined my hair Tobin! I'm going to tell everyone about this talk now and how you talked!" She shouts.  
  
"It's ok. Girls will just think I'm sensitive and run to me more." I wink then laugh.  
  
For the rest of practice we scrimmaged and worked on different drills. Kelley is an amazing player. I couldn’t be more glad than I am now, that she’s on the team. After practice we had to hit the showers then go back out on the pitch before we could leave.

“What do you think she’s going to say?” Kelley asks me as we walk out of the locker room.

“How bad we are.” I reply with a serious face while adjusting my duffle bag.

“Are you serious?” She asks

“No, not at all.” I laugh then wrap my arm around her shoulder.

“Pia is a good person an amazing one too. But the school sucks and so do the people. If I were you, I’d hang out with Lauren and Amy; you’ll have a good time and meet a lot of people through them.” I start.

“Why’s that?” She asks, looking to me.

“Good question. There are people like Amy and Lauren and basically everyone else on the team other than Ashlyn, Hope and I. Want to know why?” I ask. I get a nod as my answer, “Because we’re like the people you hear in the movies. The douche bag, badass, rude, bully type of kids you see. We run the school, but we do it in a not so good way and you’re a nice person, I can tell. With that being said, want to be around the ‘right’ people? Go with Chen Chen, Kriegy, Pinoe, Leroux, A-Rod, Abby and everyone else but us.”

“What if I don’t want to?” She asks.

“I’m not saying you have to. I’m not saying you can’t hang with us. I’m just saying that if you care what people think then it’s best to do the usual, ‘jock’ thing and hang with the jocks. If you don’t care then feel free to hang out with us, just know people are going to talk. In the end, I’m looking out for you ok? You’re new to the school and a newbie to the soccer team. I don’t want people to assume and I definitely do not want you to be judge for someone who you are not. I don’t want people to talk about you behind your back like they do with Hope, Ashlyn and I. Most of it is pretty awesome, but a lot of it is really bad. I just don’t want you to have to go through the same thing when you can be enjoying a drama free senior year.” I warn, but only because it’s true. You make a mistake and it’s remembered forever.

“Come on, take a knee!” Pia and the other coaches yell. All the girls walked up then took a knee and waited for Pia to continue. “As you know, our first game is coming up. I know we don’t normally do this but the different high school soccer teams wanted to have sort like preseason friendlies. It gives us a chance to see how well we play versus another team. It also gives us a chance to see how the other teams play. I couldn’t feel better about how well we are going to play. If we keep it up and fight like we do every game, we will make it to the playoffs. If we fight harder with determination and let the pressure we feel make us better in games, we will make it to the championships. I believe in you girls. Each and every one of you earned a spot on this team and you should be playing as hard as you did to earn your spot, if not harder, every single game.” Pia motivates so easily and that’s what I love in a coach. “It’s not just about winning; it’s also about building a family and fun. Do this for the love you have of the game. Play hard. Fight hard. Keep going. Break the rules. Stand apart. Ignore your mind. Follow your heart. Remember that quote ladies, I don’t remember who wrote it but remember it. Follow your heart; this is the last and most important year for some of you here. Don’t stop going. Bring it in.”

We all stood up and put our hands in the middle. On three we lifted our arms and yelled our team name. I pulled out my phone to check it when I felt someone bump me. I looked up to see Kelley.

“You got a ride?” She asks, and I nod.

“Riding my bike, do you need a ride?”

“No my step sister is giving me a ride.” She responds.

“Does she go here?” I ask, sliding my phone back into my pocket.

“Technically, she does so I guess you can say that.” She responds.

“That’s cool I guess. “ I lift my helmet up to put it on when I hear the same angelic voice that I fell in love with earlier today.

“Kelley, hurry your butt up! Your dad is waiting for you and I need to get you home because my mom is nagging me!” I look to the direction the voice is coming from to see Ms. Morgan waving Kelley over.

“Jeez, Alex hold on!” Kelley yells back before looking to me.

“Ms. Morgan is your step sister?” I ask in shock.

“Yeah, Alex is pretty cool, but she’s annoying me so I better go!” I laugh when Kelley shouts the last part to Alex.

“I heard that!” Ms. Morgan yells.

“You were supposed to!” Kelley shouts, I watch the two sisters and laugh harder.

“Looks like her patience is running low. You better go.” I say.

“Yeah, well it was nice meeting you. Thanks for telling me Hopes name.” Kelley responds as she starts to walk away.

“No biggie, I’ll see you tomorrow!” I shout, waving her way.

“If you’re not fighting!” Kelley responds before getting into the passenger side of the car. I look over to Ms. Morgan to see her watching me. I give the full grin Tobin Heath smile then put my helmet on. I get onto my bike and start it before looking back over to see Alex still watching me. I wave then push off and ride quickly out of the parking lot.

_I can’t believe Kelley is Alex Morgan’s little step sister._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Study Groups and Grocery Stops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was up until 3 AM because i couldn't fall back asleep. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for all the kudos and comments!

Don't you hate homework? I do. I don't like to do it. I usually don't but I still pass my classes with A's because I pay attention and understand the crap they're teaching me.  
  
This the first time I've ever been in a "study group." We're at Kelley’s place. We’re, as in Hope, Kelley and I. Kelley's parents are gone. Alex isn't here, thank God. I’d probably stare not so subtly the entire time.  
  
"What happened in the principal’s office today?" Hope asks, scribbling down the notes she missed.  
  
"I was called in during first. I had to explain my part of the story. I got detention the days we don't have practice for two months." I reply as I type the math into my calculator.  
  
"We didn't have practice today." Kelley points out.  
  
"And I didn't go to so I'll go next time." I say, closing my homework packet once I'm done.  
  
"You're going to get in more trouble." Kelley states.  
  
"Like she cares, she skipped so she can come over and see Ms. Morgan." Hope coos then smirks.  
  
"Shut it solo." I snap, throwing my reading book at her.  
  
"Ohh, someone's getting defensive now! Is little Tobs embarrassed?" She laughs harder, catching my book.  
  
"No!" I say back.  
  
"You're blushing! Oh my gosh Hope, Tobin is blushing!" Kelley shouts, poking my cheeks.

“Stop touching me!” I shout, slapping away Kelley’s hands.

“Aww Tobin, catching the feels aren't you?” Hope asks with a baby voice.

“No I am not.” I respond seriously. _Total lie, I’m at least, falling into lust._

“Being completely serious right now, you think my step sister is hot. I noticed how you do nothing but undress her with your eyes in fourth period.” Kelley points out.

“Alright fine, yes Alex is insanely gorgeous and beautiful, but that doesn't change the fact that I doubt she has even considered it. For the most part, I don’t even know if she is into chicks!” I defend.

“Trust me buddy,” Kelley puts her hand on my shoulder, “I don’t know either.”

“You’re a terrible step sister.” I deadpan. “You should be helping me!” I yell.

“I am! I’m telling you that I don’t know so there’s a 50/50 chance she digs chicks dude so lay off!” Kelley shouts back.

“You’re a butt.” I laugh, punching her arm.

“At least I’m trying. I’m not afraid to actually go talk to a chick Ms. I can get any girl I want.”

“She is a teacher Kelley are you forgetting that?!” I shout, “She can get fired.”

“Since when have you cared about that?” Hope asks with laughter, “You have hooked up with a teacher before.”

“That was because the teacher was a professor at the community college and it was during summer.”

“Because that totally makes a difference.” Hope says.

“Okay, so what am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to just walk up and make out with her in her class? Hmm?” I ask with a pause, waiting for answers but greeted with silence, “Yeah, I didn’t think so.”

“You know, pretty sure it could happen.” Kelley laughs, “I mean you got the bod and the face for it.” She answers.

“Thanks.” I smirk.

“Kelley didn’t you say Alex used to play soccer?” Hope asks.

“Oh yeah! She played for Diamond Bar High School like we are now then she got a scholarship to go to UCB.” Kelley informs me. _No wonder why she was watching us practice that one time. Ugh, swoon._

“That makes her even better in my book.” I laugh.

“Oh geez, ok let’s do our homework now.”

Once the three of us decided to shut up and actually focus on homework, Hope and Kelley finished first while I was stuck on English homework. Thanks for the reading Ms. Freaking Morgan, killing me already.

“Put on some music.” I tell Hope. I look up to see Kelley drawing patterns on the palms of Hopes hand. _They’re going to have an endless cycle of flirtation, I feel it._ I stared at the goalkeeper and defender as they ignored me more by the second. “Damn it Hope, put on some music!” I yell.

“Gosh you’re so freakin annoying! What song?!” Hope yells back.

“Surprise me!” I shout, throwing a crumpled up ball of paper.

“Will the both of you shut up?! You’re like a married couple for crying out loud!” Kelley shouts louder than both Hope and I was yelling.

“Sorry.” I respond quietly.

“Me too.” Hope whispers before putting on a song. Immediately after the song started playing, Hope and Kelley went back to talking. I went back to homework. You know, the usual. Halfway through the song, there was a loud bang, scaring the three of us. I got so scared I literally jumped from my seat.

“Kelley, why is the music so loud?!” I look over to see Alex struggling to carry grocery bags in her arms.

“Sorry, can’t hear you!” Kelley shouts, not bothering to look Alex.

“I hate you!” Alex yells over the music.

“No you don’t!” Kelley yells back. I shake my head as neither of the two get up and help. I groan, _minus well do the nice thing._ I rush over to Alex and grab some bags.

“What, didn’t want to make multiple trips?” I ask with a small laugh as I take most of the bags.

“I’ll carry 20 bags before having to make two trips.” Alex chuckles out before hurrying to carry the rest of the bags to the kitchen.

“It’s ok, I’m the same way.” I answer, setting the bags down on the counter.

“Thanks for helping, again.” Alex smiles. _Good God that’s the most beautiful smile ever!_

“Uh, um, no-no problem.” I stutter out. I clear my throat before moving my attention to the bags. “Want me to help put these away?” I ask.

“That’d be great. I had to pick up so much for my parents.” Alex answers while taking stuff out of the bags.

“I have to buy them a lot for my place too.”

“You live alone?” Alex asks, somewhat in shock.

“Um, you can say that.”

“Hmm, interesting, do you mind me asking how old you are?”

“I turned 18 this past May so, legally an adult.” I answer as I put some items in the pantry.

“Wow, wouldn’t have expected that.”

“I know, I’m immature.” I chuckle.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“It’s ok. I am to be honest. I probably should start acting like an adult.” I respond. In all honesty, I should, I have in some ways acted like one, but most of the time, I don’t when I should be.

“Aw shoot.”

“What?” I ask, looking to see Alex rubbing her temples.

“I forgot the milk. How do you forget milk?” She asks a rhetorical question.

“I forget it all the time.” I laugh.

“We’ll go get the milk!” Kelley jumps off the couch and shouts before turning off the music.

“Wait, who’s we?” Hope asks while she keeps sitting.

“Us silly. Hope and I will go stop and get the milk while you and Tobin finish whatever that is.” Kelley gestures to us putting stuff away.  “Come on Hopey!” She says, “Be back soon!”

“Don’t call me Hopey.”

“Have fun Hopey!” I shout with a smile.

“You suck Toby!”

“Toby huh?” Alex asks smile on and eyebrows raised.

“I hate that name.” I say seriously.

* * *

 

“Why did we leave them?” I ask Kelley. We’re currently walking down the aisle for stuff that Tobin might need at her place and for the milk Alex forgot to pick up.

“They need alone time so they can converse before going out don’t they?” Kelley asks. This made me choke on the gum I was chewing.

“Wait, are we trying to set Tobin and Alex up?” I ask, coughing up a lung, "We're not cupid Kel!"

“No, we’re simply giving Tobin and Alex a push.” Kelley responds, her tone of voice sounding philosophical. _God, she’s so adorable._

“That’s all we’re giving them? We’re just giving them a little push?” I cross my arms and give her my “look” that works about 99.9% of the time.

“Stop staring at me like that.” Kelley says, trying to look away. I don’t move from my position. I simply stare harder, if that’s even possible. “Seriously Hope stop.” Not moving an inch. “I’ll walk away.” I do not feel threatened. I am a hawk. I will glare. “Hope!” Don’t move. Stand like an eagle and glare. “Fine! It’s not just a push, it’s more so of playing match maker.” I hold my position to have some fun and mess with Kelley. “I told you now stop staring at me like that!” She shouts, causing a few people to look our way.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I quickly act normal the second before eyes are on us.

“You’re mean! Everyone here thinks I’m crazy.” Kelley pouts, this makes me laugh.

“It’s a good crazy!” I smile, patting her head before grabbing skim milk. “This is the kind Alex wanted right?” I ask.

“Yes.”

“Ok, well I think we’re good so we should get going.” I say, putting the milk in the basket.

“Let’s not leave yet, that was like a 15 minute errand. Not enough time for the two to get to know each other.”

“What are we supposed to do Kel?” I ask. _WAIT. I gave her a nickname. I don’t do that. I don’t give people like Kelley nicknames. Not people I like at least. WAIT. I just said I like Kelley. I can’t like Kelley! I barely know her!_

“Hello? Hello? HELLO?!” Kelley yells in my face.

“Huh? Sorry what did you say?” I ask, breaking free from my internal freak out.

“Want to go for some ice cream?” Kelley asks.

“Uh, sure.” I smile, pushing the cart to the checkout zone with her.

“Good because you’re paying.” Kelley laughs before taking the cart and running away.

“What the- Kelley I’m not even sure if I have money!” I shout before running after her.

* * *

 

"Thanks for ice cream." Kelley thanks, mouth full of ice cream.

"You're lucky i had money on me." I chuckle out, wiping some ice cream off her cheek.

"Thanks." She smiles before getting another scoop.

"Why'd you move here?" I ask Kelley. We've been walking around the park for a few minutes now.  
  
"What, am I not allowed here?" She asks.  
  
"You're sassy! Almost as sassy as me." I laugh.  
  
"Wow," Kelley whispers to herself, "that says something." She whispers again.  
  
"Excuse me, that was rude!" I shake my head then nudge Kelley with my elbow.  
  
"I was kidding!" She defends, "be happy I'm a nice sassy not an intimidating sassy like you Hopey."  
  
"You really need to stop calling me that before everyone thinks it's ok." I deadpan, "it's only cute when you say it." _GOSH DAMN IT. I TOLD HER SHES CUTE WHEN SHE CALLS ME HOPEY. COME ON HOPEY THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK!!_  
  
"Did you just call me cute?" Kelley asks with a big smile and blush covered cheeks.  
  
"Uh," I look down at the ground. For once unable to tell a girl she's cute.  
"May-maybe." I answer.  
  
"You did. Don't deny." She say, turning my head so I'm looking at her. "Thank you Hopey." My nervousness dissipates and a smile shows on my face.  
  
"You're welcome." I smile wider. I look to her smile then her freckles and eyes when I notice she's still holding my cheek.  
  
"You have really pretty eyes." She says, looking into mine. I look into Kelleys eyes and instantly get lost.  
  
"You're beautiful." I breathe out.  
  
"You are too." She responds. I decide to take the chance and start to lean in. The second our lips are about to meet, my phone starts going off. In this moment, I hate the world.  
  
"What the heck!!!" I scream, checking my phone to see Tobins caller ID. I answer the phone with gritted teeth, "you better have a damn good reason as to why you're calling me." I try to relax but nothing works.  
  
"Alex and I are fighting. Come back now please." Tobin states.  
  
"Jesus Tobin, can you not make someone happy for like two seconds!" I yell.  
  
"What's up your ass Solo?!" Tobin yells at me through the phone, "you're being a douche!"  
  
"You interrupted possibly one of the best things ever that could've happened to me!" I shout back.  
  
"How was I supposed to know what you and Kelley are doing?!" She defends, annoyance lacing her words. Anger is lacing mine.  
  
"You should be able to know to just stick it out until I get there!" I yell, I'm about to continue but I feel soft lips against mine. My eyes close shut, my lips don't move as I start to process what's going on. _Kelleys kissing me. KELLEY IS KISSING ME! OH MY GOSH, KELLEY IS KISSING ME!!_  
  
"Hope? Hopey? Solo?" I ignore my best friends voice. Finally, I react and gently move my lips and kiss Kelley back. I drop my phone, then holds both sides of Kelleys face as I kiss her a little bit deeper and a little bit softer. The kiss goes on for about a minute until we both pull back reluctantly but slowly.  
  
"Wow." She breathes out. Our foreheads leaning on one another's.  
  
"Best kiss ever." I chuckle out.  
  
"Definitely number one on my list." She responds.  
  
"You have a list?" I ask with a small giggle. "You're adorable." I shake my head then offer my arm. "Come on, Alex and Tobin are fighting." I pick my phone up then slide it into my pocket.  
  
"Oh Geez." Kelley face palms herself. I laugh at her reaction then walk us back to her car.

When we got into the car, I turned on a slow song so it wasn’t super loud so we could talk. It was relaxing and I enjoyed it.

“So you never answered my question.” I say, keeping my eyes on the road.

“Which one?” She asks, slipping her hand into mine.

“Why’d you move here?” I ask again, glancing to Kelley then back to the road.

“Well, I’m from Georgia along with my brother Jerry, my sister Erin and my Dad Dan. Alex and her two older sister Jen and Jeri plus her mom Pamela are from Diamond Bar. My dad and her mom met on a business trip her mom went on to Georgia. I guess you could say they had an instant connection. They made it work for a bit long distance and when they realized it was going great, Alex, Jen, Jeri and Pamela all moved to Georgia to stay for a bit with my family while my dad was getting ready to switch his job and get transferred to Diamond Bar. Once that was done, we found the new place, packed up and here we are.” Kelley finishes telling her story.

“That’s honestly sort of adorable.” I laugh, running my thumb along Kelley’s’

“I know, I thought the same,” She says, “Of course at first I was a little hesitant I mean, no one can take my mom’s spot but I know that no one can take Alex’s dad’s spot either so it made a bit easier for the both of us to deal with.” She responds truthfully.

“I understand where you’re coming from.” I say, turning down the street Kelley lives on. “It’s good that you tried to be understandable. Not many people are in that situation because of how tough it is so you handled it nicely.” I point out.

“True, but Pamela is a nice lady. She’s been there for us through a lot. She really is a great mom.” Kelley smiles while looking out of the window. After parking her car in the drive way, I get out then walk around and open the door for her, “You do realize you opened my door for me right?”

“I did?” I look at what I’m doing. Oh, I guess I did. It felt so normal and natural that I did this. This is weird. What is this feeling? “Um, I did. I guess you better feel special then.” I shrug then wait for Kelley to get out before I close the door. We laugh and giggle as we fight over who gets to carry the heavier bags. Of course I won like I always since we needed someone to be able to unlock the front door and this is her house so.

Seconds after walking in, we both immediately regretted it.

“Oh shit.” We both said in unison.

* * *

 

“Tobin, I told you to watch the pot roast!” I yell at the teenage girl standing that was standing there with a blank expression until I yelled.

“Wait, I’m sorry, how am I supposed to know how to make pot roast?! I barely learned that you can cook an egg without oil if you just crack the egg onto a pan, wait then flip it!” She yells back at me.

“I didn’t need instructions; I already know how to do that!” I yell in annoyance and frustration. I grab the oven mitts and open the oven. Right away, I regret it. A huge cloud of smoke escapes the oven, stinking up the entire kitchen.

“Gosh that smells terrible.” Tobin coughs out.

“Thanks for the feedback. You don’t listen!” I yell, putting the burnt pot roast on the stove.

“It’s not my fault I was distracted!” She retaliates.

“How is that not your fault?! I gave you the most specific instructions I could’ve given you. You’re how old again? Your attention span should be longer shouldn’t it?!” This is weird, I’m her teacher and yelling at her like she’s a best friend.

“For starters, I’m 18 years old, thank you very much! Secondly, it’s because I’m helping you! That’s why I got distracted!”

“Don’t blame this on me. I didn’t do anything!”

“Crying out loud, Alex go look in a freakin mirror, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen! How can you not distract me or anyone else for that matter?!” She shouts over the music playing. _Tobin Heath thinks I’m beautiful._ I feel a small blush creep onto my face. _No, Morgan stop blushing. Don’t let her know you care._

“Well,” I clear my throat as we both look down at the ground and stay quiet. All the recent bickering now out the window, “Th-thank you.” I say, running a hand through my hair.

“Yeah, no need.” She welcomes, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Hey,” Tobin and my head shoot to the front door to see Kelley and Hope back with ice cream and groceries. “Need any help?” Kelley drags out.

“Uh yeah, can you please help clean this up Kel? I have a date I need to get ready for.” I inform before turning to go to my spare room in my parents’ house. "Don't forget the readings for your homework Tobin!" I shout over my shoulder. 

“Date?” I hear Tobin whisper lightly to herself. It’s been silent for a while now. I think Kelley and Hope turned the music on when they walked in.I ran upstairs to my spare room. I fell onto my back on the bed, and for once in a few years, i feel like a high school senior all over again.  _I really hope Tobin was lying._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPEY you liked it (that was a fail of trying to be funny while using a nickname)!


	4. Back To School Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately. I've been meaning to but I've been insanely busy with moving out. I'll try to post more. Enjoy!

After being over a month into school, Alex had just gotten done with meeting parents for back to school night.

It’s been a little over a month since she ever saw Tobin outside of class again. It gave her one less thing to worry about. She didn’t need a high school student crushing or falling for her, you know, if Tobin was falling for her.

Alex had stayed later than the other teachers. Most left immediately but there were still a few teachers who lagged. Alex was the last one there, it was around 10:30 or so when she decided to pack up and leave.

On the way out of her class, she noticed how the stadium lights were lit up. She couldn’t help but wonder what was going on so she went down to see the event.

When Alex got to the stadium, she saw a familiar figure kicking soccer balls into an open goal. There was a huge bag of soccer balls there were set up in a small pile.

Alex leaned against the gate to the stadium and watched Tobin for a few minutes as Tobin practiced her juggling and footwork. Finally, Alex got the nerve to go over which was weird since she didn’t know she had nerves when it came to Tobin.

“I’m pretty sure stadium lights don’t turn on by themselves so people can come late at night and practice kicking some balls.” Alex smiles, work bag in hand as she made her way to Tobin.

“I know the custodian so he lets me come here and practice at night.” Tobin responds while trying to catch her breath.

“Don’t you think your parents worry?” Alex asks, without even knowing she’s hitting a sensitive spot.

“Don’t bring them up.” Tobin snaps quickly without thinking, “Please.” She says after she noticed.

“Sorry, didn’t know I was hitting close to home.” Alex apologizes

"No worries." Tobin waves it off. For a moment, the teacher and the soccer player stood there in complete awkward silence. "So," Tobin says before clearing her throat, "Kelley told me how you played soccer." She says, rubbing her palms against her shorts.

"Yeah, I had to stop because well, I didn't get anywhere and I wanted to be a teacher." Alex responds.

"Why give up?" Tobin asks, putting her foot on a ball.

"It's um, it's a long story." Alex tries to play off.

"I got time." Tobin tries again.

"Well it's something for me to know and you to never find out." Alex says, setting her bag down before taking her jacket off. "Ball." She says, motioning for Tobin to kick it to her.

A smile appears on Tobins face when she passes the ball to her.

Alex pops the ball up so she can cradle it. After cradling it for awhile she starts juggling and doing tricks.

"You're good." Tobin says, watching intensively as Alex does all the tricks she knows.

"Thanks." For a moment, everything seemed in slow Mo like in the movies. Alex forgot Tobin was watching. Alex forgot that she was a teacher. Alex forgot that for a moment in time, she was closer than ever to having her dreams come true, only for them to slip through her fingers.

"This is going to sound rude but, how old are you?" Tobin asks, everything Alex felt in that moment was sucked out of her in the blink of an eye. She messed up and finally dropped the soccer ball. She looks up at Tobin with sad eyes.

"Um, I'm 24." Alex answers before kicking the ball back to Tobin. Immediately she felt empty.

"Wow, you're only 6 years older than me. A bit young to be a teacher don't you think?" Tobin asks, popping the ball up so she can catch it on her forehead and balance it.

"I finished my classes early and was able to get my teaching credentials faster than usual." Alex watches in awe. Tobin knew a lot of tricks and she was great at them.

"Hey," Tobin says, purposely messing up so she can catch the ball and focus on the woman in front of her, "I know it's late. I'm sure you have papers and homework to grade but, I saw how sad you looked. Don't think I don't notice things," Tobin chuckles, "I was wondering if you wanted to stay behind a bit and practice with me. I'll do my best to not show you up." Tobin smirks while Alex looks at her with a shocked face.

"You're going down Heath." Alex responds then starts to stretch. Tobin thought Alex didn't hear her when she mumbled, ‘I wish’ to herself. Alex heard her loud and clear but thankfully for her, Tobin didn't know why Alex had blushed stained cheeks.

“Here’s the game,” Tobin starts, “It’s sort of like half court basketball. We use half the soccer field. We can defend like a normal defender would do, but we can’t run up to the goal and wait until one of us shoots to score like a keeper. If one scores it’s the other persons ball like a normal soccer game. Are you ready?” Tobin asks, putting the ball down and gesturing towards it.

“Yes.” Alex responds, there’s a small nervous feeling in her gut or is it butterflies? She can’t tell.

“Good luck.” Tobin smirks, running to a certain part of the field. Tobin was taking this as an opportunity to practice her soccer skills for colleges, but without a doubt, she was more thrilled about practicing with Alex or Ms. Morgan.

Alex walks over to the ball then turns to face Tobin. Tobin's heart was fluttering and her stomach was filled with butterflies that were flying like crazy, trying to escape.

Yet, she still didn't catch on. She didn't notice the way she would drift off and stare into Alex's eyes.

Alex didn't notice it either. Tobin didn't notice the way she would watch Alex's lips move as she speaks then stares at her smile when Alex smiles. Tobin is caught up in falling for Alex that she won't open her eyes and realize that she's even falling for her in the first place.

Alex on the other hand, is completely blind to everything. Alex thinks Tobin is keeping with her reputation. Alex thinks Tobin just wants fun. Alex has yet to think of Tobin but she had a feeling something was going to happen tonight

One, it's her student. Two, she'd be fired if she was caught. Three, she didn't know she was any bit of gay. For crying out loud, the day her and Tobin fought, she had a date with a guy named Servando. Alex was digging him. Servando was digging her. They hit it off and planned to meet again.

Unfortunately, Tobin didn't know that. Tobin promised to never let herself fall or be vulnerable to love again. Damn was she late because, she was falling faster than you can say the words fliggle flaggle.

"Tobin?" Alex calls out, waving her arms in front of the newly adult.

"Yeah? Sorry." Tobin apologized and looked up to Alex.

"Would you like me to go easy on you?" Alex asks, crossing her arms with her foot still on the ball.

"Now why would I want that?" Tobin asks, lifting her eyebrows.

"Not trying to toot my own horn but uh I was about to be on the women's national team for soccer. I was a college athlete for soccer so you decide." Alex laughs a little. Alex doesn't know how much Tobin loves that sound. It's like music to her ears.

"It's okay Morgan. I like a challenge." Tobin waits for Alex to shrug and get ready.

"Game on." Alex responds, kicking the ball in. There were a couple jukes with the ball. Alex had amazing footwork.

Tobin was at the top of the box. She isn't a defender but in this game she had to be. Tobin thought it was a good time to run up and slide tackle the ball.

Alex saw this, when Tobin dropped down to slide. Alex tapped the ball a little bit more forward and jumped over Tobin's body. When she landed, Alex caught up with the ball then kicked it into the goal.

"Yeah, that's how you do it!" Alex cheers while laughing and throwing her arms in the air.

"You got lucky there Morgan." Tobin says as she gets up off the grass.

"Alex-1. Tobin-0." Alex laughs then walks to get the ball.

"Sore winner. You're going down now!" Tobin shouts. The pair laugh before Tobin takes the ball back to the top.

For an entire game, they were able to forget the world and focus in the moment.

The game went on for an hour or so before they got too tired to continue. When Tobin decided to check her phone she realized how late it had gotten and that she still had yet to do her homework.

The two were in the school parking lot. When they found out the time they grabbed all their stuff as quickly possible so they can go to their car and motorcycle to get home.

"Do you have a ride home?" Alex asks between breaths.

"I have my bike." Tobin responds as she fixes her ponytail then lifts her shirt to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

Alex turns around to see Tobin with her shirt lifted. Tobin's abs are exposed. They're flexed. Alex is staring, spacing out as she thinks about the things she would do to touch those abs. Alex didn't really expect Tobin to be that toned. I mean, she expected Tobin to be athletic fit but not THAT fit.

"Uh," Alex tries to respond but she can't. Tobin clears her throat then rubs the back of her neck.

"Do you want a ride?" Tobin asks, holding out her extra bike helmet.

"It's okay, I have my car." Alex smiles to Tobin before holding up her car keys.

"Oh come on, just snatch a ride with Kelley tomorrow."

"Shouldn't you be doing my english homework I had assigned?" Alex laughs.

"Yup and I will try to BUT, emphasis on the but, only if you catch a ride with me home."

"I don't think so. Your points not mine. Id like to live for one more day."

"Have you ever ridden on a motorcycle before?" Tobin asks, raising her eyebrows as she takes a small step forward.

"No, I want to keep it that way. Thank you very much."

"Come on Ms. Morgan, one ride. Aren't you always telling us in class to go out and experience new adventures? To live and to love? Come live for a moment and do something you've never done." Tobin bites her lip, slowly inching the helmet closer and closer to Alex.

"Fine! This is the one and only time, for it Heath!" Alex has a smile she can't hide on her face. She takes the helmet and puts it on.

"No promises." Tobin smirks then gets onto her bike. She puts on her helmet then kick starts her bike.

Her skin starts to burn the moment she feels Alex's hands on her stomach. Her stomach tightens and Tobin immediately tries to relax.

"Hold on." Tobin shouts over the engine. She pushes off with her foot then revs the engine before taking off.

The entire ride Tobin fought to think about anything other than the way Alex's nails feel when they're dug deep into her stomach. Tobin knows there is going to be nail marks in the morning.

Alex on the other hand is struggling to think about anything other than the thought of Tobin and her crashing on her bike.

In 20 minutes or so, the pair finally reached Alex's moms house. Alex decided to sleepover at her moms so it'll be easier to get a ride with Kelley.

Tobin slows down then pulls up to the sidewalk. She stops her bike then gets off before helping Alex off the bike.

"Here we are." Tobin says, taking her helmet off. She quickly sets it down before helping Alex with her helmet as gently as can be.

"That was a lot of fun. I'll try not to hurt you as bad next time." Alex's cheeks get flushed with embarrassment. Her eyes flash down to Tobin's stomach then to the ground. "Sorry about that." She apologizes.

"Hey, it's cool. I know you were scared." Tobin responds. "I'll walk you to the door." She says.

Alex nods then sets the helmet on the bike. The two walk silently to the front door. The light automatically lights up while the two stand face to face in front of the door.

"Thanks for the ride." Alex smiled while adjusting her bag.

"Let me know if you ever need a ride and I'm there." Tobin slides her hands into her pockets.

"I will definitely keep that into consideration." Alex chuckles out.

"You know, it meant a lot to me that you stayed to practice with me." Tobin starts, eyes glued to the floor.

"How so?" Alex asks, intrigued.

"Not many people want to just hang out. I mean, yeah I have Ashlyn or Hope, but it's not the same for anyone else. I like to meet new people and hang out, but it's like I can't with my reputation. Every time I want to hang out with someone other than them, it's mostly because someone wants sex." Tobin explains, lifting her head so she's staring into Alex's eyes.

"It meant a lot because, not only was I able to practice but because, you didn't care about it. You knew you had a long day and have a crap ton of papers to grade but you still stayed with me. Even though you're my teacher and I usually hate teachers, I had a good time playing soccer with you. Thank you for tonight." Tobin finishes, looking away from Alex before looking back at her.

"I had a good time too. If you ever need help with your classes then tell me. If you ever need help with soccer just let me know and I'll be there. I can see a bright future for you Tobin, don't let your reputation stop that." Alex starts, "you know, you're a lot more than what everyone else puts you out to be. I hope you realize that soon." Alex puts her hand on Tobin's arm. "Thanks for the ride." Alex steps forward and gives Tobin a hug. She squeezes her lightly before pulling back to open her door.

"Goodnight Ms. Morgan." Tobin waves, still standing in front of the door.

"Goodnight Heath." Alex waves with a smile before closing the front door and locking it.

Tobin rests her head on the front door and groans. Little did she know that Alex was doing the same.

Alex felt a little jittery, butterflies and all in this moment. Her hands were clammy when she was holding onto Tobin during the ride. She was scared but somehow she felt a little safe knowing Tobin was the one driving the bike.

"Fuck." Alex mutters to herself. She was catching the feels and it was scary. For once in a very long time, she was scared of her feelings. She doesn't want to face them and she will do anything to let herself not fall for her student.

The thought she had earlier of something that was going to happen tonight, came true. It was big and possibly bad.

"Fuck." Tobin mutters to herself. Tobin knew something was different about Alex the moment she saw her. Tobin knew there is no way in hell a possible chance for her and Alex. Realizing her feelings she was getting tonight was an eye opener.

Tobin actually cares this time. She doesn't want to ruin Alex's life. She doesn't want to ruin Alex's career.

What's going to happen is beyond the two.They don't know what they're going to do about it. In time, they'll figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! On a serious note, there's a lot that's been happening lately and I just wanted to say that, every one of you is important and matters. If any one of you readers need someone to talk to, I promise I am always here so just stop by my tumblr, embrace-the-pride-.tumblr.com I'll always be happy to listen and be there for you :)


	5. Fallin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO! Sorry i haven't updated in a while but this is a long chapter, (i think) for you all. Hopefully you enjoy it and i'm always here if you wanna ask or talk about anything. 
> 
> THERE IS A PART WHERE THE SONG FALLIN' BY ALICIA KEYS WILL NEED TO BE PLAYED SINCE IT GOES WITH THAT PART, HERE'S THE LINK BELOW SO YOU CAN READ AND LISTEN TO THE SONG AT THAT PART. 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZSzS4_kHCI

“Point blank, I don’t get one bit of Marine Biology Kelley!” Ashlyn groans, tossing her pen onto her text book.

“It’s easy Ashlyn, here’s a solution, you ready?” Kelley asks. She looks at Ashlyn with a complete serious face. Ashlyn is dreading this long pause Kelley is taking. The entire soccer team is over at Kelley’s for a team study group sort of thing.

“What is it already?!” Ashlyn shouts.

“The solution is… Study you lazy ass!” Kelley shouts back. The team breaks out in fits of laughter, even Ali.

“Traitor,” Ashlyn mutters to Ali with her arms crossed over her chest with a cold glare on her face.

“Shut up and study your Marine Biology notes.” Ali commands, tapping on Ashlyn’s textbook.

“Just for you Princess.’ Ashlyn mocks then sticks her tongue out.

“Ha, Ha, very mature.” Ali deadpans before smacking Ashlyn’s arm.

“Babe, when am I ever mature?” Ashlyn asks with a smirk.

“When have you ever called me babe?” Ali looks at Ashlyn and laughs, but she doesn’t realize that Ashlyn is internally freaking out. Ashlyn had realized what she said and was slowly going crazy. She didn’t mean to call Ali babe, especially since that’s all she wants to call Ali. Unless it’s the adjectives, beautiful, smart, pretty, fantastic, crazy, fun, funny, loving, caring, and the list could go on for miles.

“Sorry.” Ashlyn blushes, cheeks turning bright reddish yet pinkish.

“No biggie.” Ali waves off. The relief gives Ashlyn the confidence to clear her throat then catch everyone’s attention.

“What is everyone doing this weekend?” Ashlyn asks around. Kristie Mewis was the first to answer her.

“I’m hanging out with Sydney the entire time.” Kristie shrugs while writing her essay for English.

“You suck Leroux, but I’m digging LeMew. The two amigos, besties for life, chicks before dicks-“

“Okay we got it, we’re close best friends so what?!” Sydney yells at Ashlyn with an annoyed expression on her face.

“Relax Syd, I was joking around jeez.” Ashlyn says with her hands up in surrender. Ashlyn decided to give the two best friends a break so she turns to Abby and grabs a grape, “What are you doing this weekend Abby?” Ashlyn asks as she tosses up a grape to catch in her mouth, only for Ali to be all ninja status and snatch before it lands in her mouth, “Ali!” Ashlyn shouts.

“Sucker,” Ali laughs before popping the grape into her mouth.

“Um, probably just going to hang out with Sarah,” Abby answers with a smile.

“Is everyone hanging with someone this weekend?” Ashlyn answers, fingers slowly running through her blonde locks. Ali watches, mesmerized by Ashlyn’s beauty. It’s scary for Ali. Ali has never felt this way for anyone before. She’s scared to fall in love again, which she already has but is way too afraid to admit it.

Ashlyn has definitely never felt this way about anyone. Now that Ashlyn thinks about it, she’s never felt anything period. Of course, Ashlyn has had her fair share of girlfriend, friends with benefits, and random hook ups. But, she’s never fallen in love and the way she feels for Ali, scares the living shit out of her.

Neither of them knows what to do. Everyone notices how much they love each other except each other. They think it’s just best friends being best friends. Obviously it’s so much more than that. Once again, they’re too frightened to admit it.

“Pretty much,” Kelley answers.

“Well I’m not.” Tobin says, walking over with some pineapples, “Did you know pineapple juice helps you taste and smell better down under?” Tobin asks with a laugh.

“I’m sure everyone knows that Tobin.” Ali replies with a ‘duh’ sort of look on her face. Ashlyn chokes on her water causing her to hit her chest as she tries not to spit it out before she has the chance to swallow it.

“You okay?” Megan asks while laughing at her hard, she knows exactly why she choked.

“I’m good,” Ashlyn coughs out into the bend of her elbow.

“Anyways, I have a date Saturday.” Ali continues, tapping on Ashlyn’s back to help her cough it out.

“Yeah, same,” Kelley says. The second Kelley finishes her sentence; it was now Hope’s turn to choke on her water. Her heart is slowly breaking, but she shakes her head to mentally tell herself the pain isn’t real… It clearly is.

“With who,” Hope coughs out, groaning at how her throat now hurts.

“This one chick, she goes to UCLA. I met her at the store when I was buying stuff yesterday. Her name is Troye.”

“Is she like Troy Bolton from High School Musical?” Hope asks causing everyone to laugh. She doesn’t care that she’s starting to make fun of Kelley.

“No, and it’s not spelled the way Troy is spelled in High School Musical.” Kelley says.

“What are you two going to do on your date? Sing the night away?” Hope laughs, moving quickly to stand on the dining room chair. Tobin and Ashlyn laugh hard. They know Hope is hurting. They noticed how she would stare off when she looked at Kelley. They noticed the quick glances, small touches, and bright red blushes Hope would get.

“No!” Kelley snaps, crossing her arms.

“Come on Tobs, sing with me!” Hope shouts. Tobin stands up on her chair and starts to sing Breaking Free from High School Musical, “We’re soarin’, flyin’. There’s not a star in Heaven that we can’t reach.” Hope and Tobin’s hands shout into the air like they’re reaching for the stars.

“If we’re tryin’ so we’re breakin’ free!” Abby jumps into the singing, climbing onto her chair.

“You guys stop that’s mean.” Ali tries to stop the three but they don’t listen. Ali looks over to see Kelley’s face flush with embarrassment.

“You have to admit it’s kind of funny.” Ashlyn whispers into her ear before standing up onto her chair. Hope cheers when Ashlyn stands up. She jumps off her chair and makes her way to the insanely embarrassed Kelley O’Hara. Hope wraps her arm slides her arm around her shoulders as the four of them sing the next verse.

“You know the world can see us, in a way that’s different than who we are,” The four sing loud and proud. Hope turns Kelley’s face towards her so she’s looking at her while she sings. “Creating space between us, ‘til we separate hearts.”

“Girls, knock it off!” Christen yells at the four teammates. Finally, the girls gave up on embarrassing Kelley and stop.

“You guys suck.” Kelley  says before grabbing her papers to leave to her room. 

Hope watched as the others laughed at what they just finished doing. 

"You should go apologize." Christen says, getting up to stand next to Hope. 

"For what, joking around?" Hope asks, looking over to Christen. 

"You embarrassed her Hope. She still is the new kid of this team." 

"She should get used to it. I embarrassed you all the time Press." Hope laughs, rubbing Christens hair to mess it up. 

"Shut up!" Christen laughs, smacking her hand away. 

Hope didn't mind apologizing. Actually, she wanted to. For some reason, finding out Kelley had a date hurt her. I mean, Hope has kisses plenty of girls and not cared if anything went on after or if they went for a date, etc.

It was just this once. This was the only time she actually gave a fuck. Like always, she wish she didn't.

* * *

 

Tobin walked into fourth period with HAO and Amy. The three were both happy it was Friday. Both HAO and Amy wanted to have a day with their boyfriends. Tobin wanted to ask Alex if she was up to practicing with her again.  
  
When they got into class Tobin dropped her binder on her desk before sitting down. HAO and Amy, unlike Tobin, quietly set down their bags then sat in their seats, Amy in front, Tobin behind her, and HAO behind Tobin. They were all talking about the upcoming game on Monday. It was just another high school friendly but they were excited. It was a different twist to preseason.  
  
Finally, the rest of the the students flooded into the class and sat at their usual seats. Everyone took out the homework. Once the bell rang, Alex started to talk.  
  
"Alright class, that's the bell. You know the drill, homework passed up." Alex says before turning to write something on the whiteboard  
  
"So fucking hot. Id tap that ass any day of the week." Said douche bag to the left of Tobin.  
  
"If I were you, I'd stop now. You're make a fool of yourself Jason." Tobin turns to her left to face him. Mad look on her face expressing her emotion.  
  
"Why?  It's the truth. Don't say you wouldn't." He smirks then nudges Tobin. "Be honest, you'd love to bone her like every other girl in school." For some reason, that struck a chord.  
  
"Stop being such a disrespectful prick. Shut your face before I shut it for you." Tobin threatens.  
  
"Aw, am I making you mad Heath? Is it that little girl crush you have on Ms. Morgan? It's obvious." He says with a devious look.  
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about. I meant what I said Jason." Tobins jaw clenched as she tried to control herself. This would be the second fight in the beginning of the school year.  
  
"Watch this Toby," she cringed at the name, "excuse me Ms. Morgan?" Jason tries, lifting his hand in the hair.  
  
"Yes jason?" Alex asks, turning to face him.  
  
"May I say, you look lovely today." He smiles while putting his hand down.  
  
"That's nice. Now pass the homework to the right so I can get it at the end of the row." Alex says.  
  
"That's nice? No thank you? I complimented you." Jason says flat out in a rude tone.  
  
"What would you like me to say?" Alex asks, obviously annoyed with the teen.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe a thank you and a little ass shake for good measures." Jason smirks while his other douche bag protege friends fist bump him and pat his back.  
  
Tobin shot up from her desk with clenched fists, "disrespect her one more time. I dare you." Tobin threatens.  
  
"Come on," Jason says with a shrug, "She'll love a person like me more than a loser like you." He smirks, everyone's jaw dropped. Amy and HAO's head snapped to each other. Jason turned back to Ms. Morgan to harass her more.  
  
When Tobin heard those words, her eyes shut immediately and the worst night of her life flashed through her mind. Tears were threatening to spill from Tobin's eyes. Flashbacks we're going through her mind so quickly, she had no time to process it and control her anger. When she opened her eyes her threat she made was fulfilled.  
  
"Hey Ms. Morgan, you look beautiful in that outfit, I can really see the curves of your body." Jason smirks, right as he was about to give his friends high fives, Tobin snapped. She grabbed his shoulder, causing Jason to turn to look up at her. Once he did, Tobin took out everything on him. She pushed the desk back, lunging at him to grab his shoulder. She swung as hard as she could and punched him square in the jaw.  
  
HAO and Amy knew exactly why Tobin had snapped after what Jason has said about love. Tobin grabbed his desk and pulled on it then flipped it so he fell out of his chair. She moved the desk to the side, grabbing his shirt and punching as hard as she could.  
  
"You don't disrespect a woman like that, got it?" Tobin shouts, the venom in the anger tone she had could kill.  
  
"Tobin stop!" Heather tried to grab Tobin's arm, but Tobin just shook her off.  
  
"Women are not possessions that immediately belong to you because you want them!" Tobin grips the front of Jason's shirt, lifting him so his bloody and swollen face is close to hers, "they don't owe you anything because you complimented them. If your tactic to being a nice man is telling her how sexy she looks instead of beautiful or pretty at the first shot you take, then rethink your strategy. When she feels uncomfortable, you stop! You don't push! No means no and stop means stop!"  
  
Tobin is gone. Her anger. The flashbacks. Everything, everything within her has blown up and taken over. This isn't Tobin. Alex, HAO and Cheney all know it.  
  
Lauren slowly and calmly gets up from her seat, she slides an arm around Tobin's waist and whispers into her ear to calm her  
  
"He got what he knew was coming," Cheney starts, "let him go. Go take him to the nurse. You need to go explain what happened to the principal. HAO and I know the flashbacks went through your head," Tobin internally cringed, "it's okay, we understand but you're strong. Now let him go Tobs, we're here." Lauren finishes then slowly steps back to give space.  
  
Tobin looks down at Jason. The clouds of anger are slowly going away.  
  
"If I ever find out that you did this to another teacher or girl, I'm going to find you and it'll be worse." Tobin's stone cold, "you got it?"  
  
Jason slowly nodded, whimpering throughout it. He couldn't do much else.  
  
"Glad you understand," Tobin responds, before she helps him up. She punches as hard as she can to his mouth, going through with the promise she made.  
  
Tobin grabbed Jason's bag, and book. She shoved them in his hands then grabbed his arm to pull him to the nurses office. She couldn't care less about how rough she was.  
  
This wasn't just about Alex this time. There was so much added in that only her closest friends knewabout. To be completely honest, Tobin wasn't even planning on hitting him until he said the words that can ruin any self control Tobin has.  
  
Tobin quickly dropped off Jason at the nurses. She decided to be nice and gently shove him into the office instead of a full force shove like she planned. The faster he's in there, the faster she can gather her things and run.  
  
Tobin was dreading to see Alex's face. She didn't want to see the fear in her eyes. Alex and Tobin have been becoming very close lately, Alex knows that Tobin isn't one for jealousy. Tobin wasn't jealous of Jason. She was mad. She snapped because of the things he said.  
  
It's been a while since she last got in a fight. Ever since Alex arrived, she had been helping Tobin without even realizing it. Tobin didn't want to disappointment her. Tobin wanted to seem and be more mature. Tobin wanted to prove to Alex that she could change if she tried. She wanted to show Alex to not believe what everyone else says about herself.  
  
Tobin was going to ask Alex if she was free to play some late night soccer. Alex never made it known but, she was really thankful Tobin always asked her to practice. Tobin noticed the little spark in Alex's eyes every time soccer was mentioned.  
  
Tobin kept mentioning it just to see it. Tobin noticed the way Alex's mood would be picked up if Alex was having a bad day and asked her to practice. Tobin realized that, Alex lost a piece of her happiness. Tobin realized how much of soccer was Alex. That soccer actually IS Alex as a person. She never did find out why Alex didn't try for the national team.  
  
"Tobin!" Shouts Heather and Lauren. Tobin turned to face the two girls running towards her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are you going? Fourth isn't over, you still have lunch then fifth and sixth then soccer, you can last." Lauren says to her.  
  
"I can't Chen Dog. I can't right now okay?" Tobin responds, raising her helmet to her head.  
  
"We remember ok? We remember the words she told you. We know what Jason said triggered your anger," Heather admits, slowly putting her hand on Tobin's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, but no more running Tobs," Lauren starts, putting her hand on Tobin's other shoulder, "Everything will be okay, I promise." Lauren finishes. Lauren isn't one to make promises as big as that.  
  
"I know," Tobin replies. Heather and Lauren look at each other then back to Tobin.  
  
"Be careful, and promise me to be back before 5th alright?" Cheney asks, patting Tobin's back.  
  
"I promise." Tobin responds, putting on her helmet then hugging her friends.  
  
Tobin needed to breath, everything was still raising through her mind. She couldn't get rid of her past. It was killing her slowly. Tobin just wanted soccer to come so she can feel at peace again.  
  
For the first time in what seemed like ages, she actually threw a small prayer out there for time to speed up on this crappy day.

* * *

 

It's lunch time now, Ashlyn had a spot open for Ali to sit next to her at the table. After a week of Tobin, Whitney and Megan's constant bugging for Ashlyn to go try something with Ali, she finally decided to.  
  
"Hey Ash," Ali greets as she slides into the open seat next to her best friend.  
  
"Hey Al," Ashlyn smiles before holding out an apple, "want a bite? I don't really want the apple to myself."  
  
"You're weird you know that?" Ali chuckles out before biting the apple as it's in Ashlyn's hand.  
  
"You know you could have taken it right?"  
  
"Eh, not as fun." Ali shrugs with a smile.  
  
"How's your day so far princess?" Ashlyn asks before taking a bite of the apple.  
  
"Better now," Ali smiles. A hint of a blush was creeping on her face. She was trying to hide it but failed.  
  
"Do you have a cold? Your cheeks are red." Ashlyn Scrunches her eyebrows before poking Ali's cheek.  
  
"Really?" Ali asks, how can Ashlyn be so oblivious she thought.  
  
"What? What did I do?" Ashlyn asked, "I was joking. I know a blush when I see one Al, especially because I'm the one and only, Ashlyn Harris." Ashlyn winks to Ali before flexing her arms.  
  
Ali blushes more as she stares at Ashlyn's arm muscles. For a high school student, her arms are pretty toned.  
  
"Oh really now?" Ali laughs, punching Ashlyn's bicep.  
  
"Yeah I mean, all I gotta do is tell girls where the beach is. By the way," Ashlyn says, flexing her arms and pointing forward, "the beach is that way!" This causes Ali to laugh louder than she probably should have.  
  
"Oh gosh, save yourself some dignity and stop!" Ali hollers with laughter.  
  
"Spare yourself your life and breathe woman." Ashlyn says as she laughs at how hard Ali is laughing.  
  
Nonetheless, the fact that Ashlyn had made Ali laugh this hard was an amazing accomplishment. Ali's laugh is an angelic sound to her ears. It's better than any type of music.

"Shut up, it's your fault I was laughing that hard." Ali says, wiping away the tears from her eyes, "it's your lameness level that just caused me to burst."  
  
"You're mean!"  
  
"No I'm not! I was joking!" Ali laughs again, "can I have some of your water? I need something cold in my life." Ali says, holding her hand out for the water.  
  
"Your heart is cold enough," Ashlyn smirks, grabbing the water and handing it to Ali.  
  
"Ugh, brutal!" Ali laughs while giving Ashlyn a backhanded smack to the side of the head, "but you crack me up."  
  
"Ouch, I was kidding!" Ashlyn screams out before rubbing the side of her head while chuckling, "don't tell me you would've have said the same thing if you had the chance! I know you Krieger!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Harris." The two laugh a bit more before calming down and sitting in silence.  
  
Finally, Ashlyn decides to break the silence with an important question, "what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Um, I, uh, I actually have a date." Ali responds. For a moment, she forgot she even had a date planned.  
  
If Ali were to be completely honest, deep down inside, Ali would really want to be going on a date with Ashlyn and not with this Brad guy. She's only going on this date to see where Ali is at. Ever since Megan and Whitney had talked to her privately, without Ashlyn knowing, she's been questioning her feelings for Ashlyn. It wasn't a, "I constantly think about what it'd be like if I was one of all the other girls Ashlyn was with," type of friendship. Friendships just don't always work that way.  
  
"Oh," Ashlyn says in a completely defeated tone, "enjoy."  
  
For the rest of lunch, the two try their best to forget about their feelings and date plans.

* * *

Tobin had gotten back on campus right when the bell for lunch rang. She knew she had to pass Ms. Morgan's class on her way to the cafeteria so she tried to zoom by it to avoid her.  
  
Unfortunately, zooming by didn't work. Alex was watching and waiting for Tobin to pass her class. When she did, Alex yelled for Tobin to come into the classroom.  
  
Tobin contemplated running away, acting as if she was never there but it was too late when Alex walked out of the class to wait for her.  
  
Tobin finally obliged and turned around. She kept her head down as she walked into the classroom. She avoided her seat and went straight to Ms. Morgan's desk.  
  
"Tobin, I wanted to let you know that you're not in trouble." Alex says, walking over to stand in front of her.  
  
"Why not? I blatantly beat the crap out of him in class." Tobin asks, astonished.  
  
"I told the principal and Pia what had happened. You're off the hook but you have to serve some sort of punishment for the fight." Alex continues. "It won't be on your record."  
  
"Does it matter if it was? I have other shit on my record anyways," Tobin shakes her head, disappointment covering her face.  
  
"Yes it does because that's one more thing onto that list and watch your mouth."  
  
"I guess, so what's my punishment?" Tobin asks, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"You have to serve a Friday detention."  
  
"Today?!" Tobin yells.  
  
"No, next week. It was going to be today but I convinced them to let you go for a day since it was bad enough as it is."  
  
"Oh," Tobin responds, slowly bringing down her tone, "thank you Ms. Morgan."  
  
"It's okay Toby." Alex smirks. Tobin sees her smirk and that causes the both of them to giggle.  
  
"Hey uh, I was going to ask you after class but, do you want to practice soccer with me later?"  
  
"I can't. I wish I could but I have a date tonight." Alex replies quietly. Alex's mood instantly dropped as she reminded herself of her date. She had completely forgot until Tobin brought up plans.  
  
"It's Uh, it's cool Alex. Another time possibly?" Tobin asks, rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
"Tomorrow? We can wake up early and go for a run then you can give me another ride on that death machine of yours to school and we can practice." Alex laughs, nudging Tobin.  
  
"It's a date." Tobin smiles, 'fuck did I just say that!' Tobin internally screams then blurts out, "I didn't mean a date. I-i meant it's a go. I-it's a go on tomorrow's p-plans."  
  
"Breathe Heath, I know what you meant." Alex laughs with a head shake, "go enjoy your lunch."  
  
"Thanks, you too Ms. Morgan and have a nice date tonight." Tobin faked a smile before leaving as fast as she could.

* * *

_**(Cue Fallin' by Alicia keys)**_  
  
Tobin slowed her bike down to a stop. She took off her motorcycle helmet and hung it on the handle bar before kicking down the kickstand.  
  
Tobin grabbed the lilies from her backpack. She had just bought them at the gate when she got here. Tobin smelled them to make sure they smelled good then got off her bike. She fixed her clothes then took a deep breath.  
  
Tobin walked over to the exact spot she had memorized within two days when she first came here. At first she dreaded. Now, she comes for peace and to vent to someone she knew would never judge.  
  
Tobin kissed one of the lilies then set it down on top of the tombstone then kissed the tombstone before sitting down in front of it.  
  
"Why'd you leave me?" Tobin asks, reading over the name, date and description on the tombstone.  
  
"Huh?" she asks again, "why'd you have to leave?!" Tobin yells at the tombstone. It never crossed her mind that she had tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"You left every chance you got when you were here! You left me once then you had to leave me again and permanently?!" Tobin shouts at the tombstone.  
  
"I prayed every day and put so much faith into God when it happened to you. I doubted in and stopped caring about God after you died." Tobin says, trying to calm down.

"You were everything to me. I planned so much around you." Tobin continues to talk to the tombstone ahead of her. She was breaking. 

"You don't get what it's like to watch someone you love, leave you without caring!" Tobin shouts. 

Thankfully, there was no one around her this time at the cemetery.

"I beat a guy up really bad today in class. I didn't mean it I swear." Tobin cries out quietly. 

"He looks bad. He's in bad shape." Tobin says, barely audible. 

"I beat him because he said THE words." Tobin closes her eyes tight then opens them to look back at the tombstone.

"I hate you for leaving but I love you so much for everything you gave me within my life that you were there." Tobin puts her hand on the tombstone, "I miss you so much." Tobin says before kissing her hand then placing it on the tombstone, "talk to you soon. I promise."

* * *

Ashlyn, Tobin and Hope all met up at Tobin's place. None of them said anything to each other. They all just walked inside, grabbed some alcohol whether it was beer or some hard liquor and walked down to Tobin's room.  
  
Tobin opened her window then took off the screen door. The three took turns climbing out the window. They all laid down next to each other on the roof, Tobin in the middle, Ashlyn to the right of her, and Hopey to the left.  
  
"Ali's on a date." Ashlyn starts off as to why she is in a shitty mood.  
  
"You love her?" Hope asks, passing her a beer.  
  
"I've been in love with her since I ever laid eyes on her." Ashlyn answers truthfully, pushing away the beer and holding up a bottle of Fireball.  
  
"Kelley's on a date." Hope says next, her mood worsened more today than it was yesterday.  
  
"You fell for a defender. Must suck having her cover you at practice." Tobin says, taking a sip of rum then a sip of coke right after then swallowed at the same time.  
  
"I can't stop staring at her. It sounds creepy but...I keep trying to pinpoint why and how she makes me feel like this." Hope is the next to say her true feelings.  
  
"Alex is on a date." Tobin says next.  
  
"Must suck falling for a teacher." Hope responds.  
  
"There's so many more restrictions." Ashlyn points out.  
  
"We all have to deal with their dates either way." Tobin says.  
  
"I don't wanna." The three whine before taking a sip of their drinks.  
  
"We all fell for soccer players." Tobin tells them. The three nod together at the statement. "There's something else." Tobin says,  
  
"What is it?" Ashlyn and Hope ask in unison.  
  
Hope and Ashlyn were staring at the sky, looking at each one to a certain degree. Tobin hesitated at the thought of telling them. Finally, she cleared her throat and took in a deep breath.  
  
"I went to see Kate today." After  
Tobin had finished her sentence. Both Ashlyn and Hopes head slowly turned so they could look at Tobin.  
  
Tobin didn't move. She knew she'd die from the stares if she did. Instead, Tobin started preparing herself for the yelling that she'll be receiving from Ashlyn and Hope any second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it aaaaand, yeaaaaah!! Have a wonderful week and weekend :)


	6. Who is Kate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i had the chance to update, sorry if it's not so good. I kind of wrote this within an hour or so because i have to work on this project. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!

Clouds started to fill the night time sky, fog was starting to come in as well as mist. Ashlyn, Hope and Tobin decided it was best to go inside and talk about today’s events. When the three made their way inside, thunder cackled loudly outside. It got  a little creepier when there was also a knock on Tobin’s door the moment the thunder went off.

Ashlyn and Hope looked at each other before shoving Tobin towards the door, causing Tobin to trip. Luckily she caught herself before she could fall.

“Really,” Tobin whisper shouts at the other two. “I am the smallest one when it comes to muscle out of the two of you!” Ashlyn and Hope just shrug then wave their hands, signaling for her to hurry up and answer the door.

Tobin sighed and got into a fighting position, ready to knock out any creepy persons in her way. Tobin slowly opened the front door before being yelled at.

“Will you hurry up and open the door, we’re wet from the rain and cold!” Ali shouts from in front of her. Tobin rarely gets scared, but when Ali screamed she swung then jumped out of the way. 

“Tobin!” Ali screams registering the punch coming her way before dodging it. “What was that for?!”

“Um, I’m sorry that you picked the worse time to know on my front door. Thunder went off the exact second you knocked!” Tobin answers while moving so the three girls can come in.

“Kelley?” Hope asks.

“Ali?” Now Ashlyn is confused.

“Alex?” Of course Tobin is confused too.

“Why are you here?” Hope asks, rubbing the back of her neck.

“What, are we not allowed?” Kelley asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh no, I mean yes!”

“She means, we thought the three of you had dates?” Ashlyn jumps in for the save.

“We will answer that when we finish changing. Ashlyn I’m borrowing your clothes, Tobin I’m going your clothes to Alex and Hope I’m giving yours to Kelley.” Ali says then guides the other two down the hall before Tobin, Ashlyn or Hope can protest.

“Did she really just become the boss?” Tobin asks, pointing towards the spot the other girls left.

“Yup she did.” Hope nods slowly.

“She’s so hot.” Ashlyn sighs out with a goofy smile.

“Gosh, love. It makes me want to barf.” Tobin answers before shoving Ashlyn onto the couch.

“Someone loves Ali!” Hope shouts as she jumps and sits on top of Ashlyn with Tobin seated next to her.

“One, will the both of you shut up before she hears you?!” Ashlyn says, “Two, get off!” Hope and Tobin laugh as Ashlyn tries to fight them to get off but the two just had to stand up slightly then plop back down on her.

“You guys get off before you kill her.” Ali laughs as she walks in with Alex and Kelley trudging in behind her, all three wearing a big t-shirt and a boxer briefs. Alex and Kelley have never seen Tobin’s place before so their surroundings was all new to them.

“Hey, those are new!” Ashlyn whines to Ali.

“Yeah, all of these are new; we opened the packages in your guys’ underwear drawers.” Ali laughs.

“Like what you see?” Tobin asks the two sisters as she moves to get off Ashlyn.

“This place is really nice.” Alex answers, still looking around.

“Thanks, I try to keep it nice and clean for the ladies.” Tobin smirks.

“Be careful, there’s probably STD’s everywhere.” Hope and Ashlyn open their mouths, point to the inside of their mouths with their index finger then make a gagging sound.

“Trust me; you don’t want to catch what Tobin has.” Ashlyn says, causing everyone to laugh. Immediately, Tobin turns to smack her best friends.

“For starters, there’s no STD’s anywhere,” Tobin answers, turning back to Alex and Kelley, “ Secondly, I don’t have any STD’s either.”

“Do you get checked?” Ali asks, between laughs.

“That is such a personal question Ms. Krieger!” Tobin fakes a gasp.

“It’s a valid question.” Kelley says.

“I second that.” Alex says, raising her hand.

“Fine,” Tobin groans, “I may have a couple of times! Now change the subject, you’re freaking me out.

Finally, Tobin sits down on the couch, Ashlyn to her left, Hope to her right. Their crushes sit on the couch across from them, Alex across from Tobin, Ali across from Ashlyn and Kelley across from Hope.

“Why did you girls come here?” Tobin asks, making eye contact with Alex.

“Left our date early,” Kelley answers as she makes eye contact with Hope. Now, all six of the girls were making eye contact with the one across from them.

“Why?” Ashlyn asks. For a moment, Ali, Alex and Kelley, break eye contact and glance at each other, debating whether or not they should tell them.  When all three nodded, they turned back to make eye contact and answer.

“They tried to get into our pants.” They say in unison.

That causes Tobin, Ashlyn and Hope to laugh. They then look at each other before looking back to the girls in front of them. With eye contact, a serious face and tone, they respond.

“We would have succeeded.” The three best friends say simultaneously.

Silence filled the living room, no one knew how to respond to that, more so, scared to respond to that. Ali, Alex and Kelley sat their staring at the girl in front of them, afraid to open their mouth and rebuttal because deep down, if the girl in front of them truly tried, they most likely would succeed.

Sexual tension and silence was slowly killing them until Tobin spoke up, “Why were you all together?”

“Our dates just so happened to know one another and just so happened to take us out to the same place.” Alex answers.

“Have fun?” Hope asks.

“Eh, I’d say so until the sex part came in.” Kelley shrugs.

“At least some of you had a good day,” Ashlyn says.

“What does that mean?” Ali asks.

“It means we all had a shit day.” Tobin interrupts.

“Especially this one,” Hope says loudly, turning her head to look at the side of Tobin’s face.

“Why do you say that?” Kelley asks in suspicion.

“Well in fourth period she beat up a guy. After school, she went to visit Kate!” Hope yells.

“Wait, you went to visit Kate?” Ali asks in shock, “ Like Kate- Kate?”

“Yup,” Ashlyn answers.

“You’re kidding me Tobin?” Ali sighs,  dropping her head into her hands.

“You guys don’t understand so don’t give me crap for seeing her!” Tobin shouts, jumping up to her feet. Alex and Kelley look at each other in confusion as Ashlyn, Ali and Hope jump up aside Tobin.

“We understand what she did to you!” Ashlyn yells.

“It’s my fault she isn’t here anymore!” Tobin shouts in Ashlyn’s face, only to be turned to face Ali.

“Tobs, it is NOT your fault! When are you going to stop blaming yourself for what happened?” Ali asks.

“When she walks back through that door,” Tobin yells, pointing to her front door. “Which the four of us know, will never happen!”

“She was the one who hurt you! It’s her fault she lost you, but it’s not your fault for what happened to her!” Hope puts her hands on Tobin’s shoulder and calmly looks her in the eyes. All Hope saw was unwanted pain in them. “It is not your fault.” She says quietly.

“But it is.” Tobin responds, voice barely a whisper. Everyone went silent, Hope sighed and let go of Tobin, “Let me go in my room please, I’ll be out in a second.” Tobin says before making her way to her room.

“She keeps blaming herself Hope.” Ashlyn says.

“I know ok? I can see the pain her eyes.” Hope pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Look, we were wrong for yelling at her. She is still going to hurt, we know that.” Ali says, “It’s only been three years.”

“We don’t expect her to get over it Al, we-we just want her to stop blaming herself and caring around this weight on her shoulders like she deserves it.” Ashlyn replies.

“Who’s Kate?” Alex asks from behind them. The three girls standing look down at Alex and Kelley then to each other.

“Alex, why don’t you go ask her? I know she’ll tell you for some reason.” Hope says, looking at Kelley, “Do any of you want to tell Kelley?”

Alex pushes herself off the couch then walks down the hall to Tobin’s room. She decided to knock quietly, when there was no answer, she gently opened the door and peeked in.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Tobin says.

“It’s okay.” Alex makes her way over and lies down next to Tobin in her bed.

“Sorry you had to witness that.” Tobin apologizes.

“Tobin,” Alex says, “Who is Kate?” She asks softly. Tobin looks over to see the confusion and worry in Alex’s eyes. This makes her want to spill everything.

“Um, uh, Kate is my ex-girlfriend,” Tobin takes a deep breathe, “We dated for a year or so. I was so in love with her.  When we dated, after the year mark, we only counted the big anniversaries, on our year and a half; I went to her house to surprise her. Her mom answered and told me she was at this girl Payton’s house.”

“It’s okay you know, you don’t have to tell me.” Alex reassures.

“I want to.” Tobin says, looking over to Alex. “Anyways, I went to Payton’s house because I worked on a project with her before where I had to go over. I went over and her brother was home so he let me go inside. When I went upstairs to Payton’s room, I knocked to make sure I wasn’t interrupting them if they were working on homework or talking about something serious or whatever,” Tobin stops for a second to intake a shaky breath. All of the memories flooded back, causing a few tears to fall. “When no one answered I walked, assuming it was okay or they just didn’t hear the knocking.”

“Breathe Tobs.” Alex says. Alex looks watches Tobin unfold next to her. For comfort, she slides her hand into Tobin’s and intertwines their fingers.

“They definitely didn’t hear the knocking and I was definitely interrupting something. When I walked in all I could hear were my girlfriends’ moans, when I registered what was going on, Payton was on top of her. They still had some clothes on, but I saw Payton’s hand in her pants and saw her kissing Kate’s neck which obviously explained the moaning. I don’t know everything inside me just… shattered.” Tobin sighs out, “Kate was my first time, my first love. She was my world.”

“What happened to her?” Alex asks, squeezing Tobin’s hand.

“Payton and Kate didn’t see me because they were too occupied so I left as soon as possible. I didn’t know what to do so I ran and ended up at Hope’s house since she didn’t live too far from Payton.  When I got there I was crying, and she took me upstairs to her room. Thank God Ashlyn and Ali were there too. I explained what happened, Ashlyn and Hope wanted to get Payton back so bad but I told them that it wasn’t worth it. That it was something only I could handle. Anyways, the next day there was a party at this girls house. Kate walked up and tried to kiss me, but I pushed her away. The music was loud so when I yelled at her only she could hear. I told her what I saw, she tried to apologize and beg for me back. Payton walked up and said, ‘She’ll love a person like me more than a loser like you.’ While Payton laughed, Kate just stared at me so I told her I never wanted to see her again and left. She ran after me, when she was driving she was, um, she uh, was blind-sided by a drunk driver. She did find me, which was why I saw the car crash happen.”

“Tobin I am so sorry.” Alex pulled Tobin into her, wrapping comforting arms around her. Even there were a couple tears shed from Alex’s eyes. She thought that no one deserved to witness the one they love in a car accident like that or any car accident.

“The car was hit from the side; she lost control then flipped three times before it stopped. I remember screaming and running after her. I was able to pull her out before the car caught fire and blew up. I was holding her when she died in my arms. The last thing she told me was that she was sorry and that she loved me.”

“Relax hon,” Alex says quietly, holding Tobin close.

“If I just stayed and talked to her outside she would still be here. I don’t care if we would’ve been together or broken up, she still would be walking this Earth.” Tobin let out a sob into Alex’s chest, causing Alex to close her eyes and hold her tight while rubbing her back.

“Tobin, listen to me,” She says, lifting her head so Tobin was looking in her eyes. Alex gently wipes away Tobin’s tears and tells her, “It was never your fault. That driver was drunk, they should’ve known better than to drive, because they took away Kate, NOT you. Neither of you had control of that night. If she didn’t get hit, it could have easily been you, but if that driver wasn’t on the street that night, it wouldn’t have been either of you. It was never your fault.”

“I wish it was me instead of her. Why did she have to be taken?” Tobin whimpers out.

“I don’t know. I wish I did so I can give you an explanation but I don’t know. Think of it this way, Heaven got a new angel and I know you may not like hearing that, but it did. It just happened to be someone you love. You want to know the worse part?” Alex asks

“Sure.”

“I sound like such an ass,” Alex says under her intake of breath, “We all have to face death one day. Death will always come and take us away. Unfortunately, Kate’s life was taken earlier than it should have of been but that will never change the fact you loved her. I know she is looking down and watching you. Most of all, I know she wouldn’t want you blaming yourself for something you couldn’t control.”

“I know,” Tobin responds quietly.

“It will be okay Tobin. Time heals all wounds.” Alex tells her, “Everything will be okay in time.” Alex whispers, kissing the top of Tobin’s head.

Tobin heard what she said loud and clear… and for some reason, hearing it from Alex made her believe that everything really was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too shabby? I hope so. Anyways, thanks for reading and yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh have a wonderful, week, day, weekend!


	7. My Life Is Like A Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Super sorry for lagging on updating. I have been busy with some stuff and also been busy because I got a new puppy! Her name is Lulu and she is a 3 and a half month old German Shepard. Cutest but most complicating puppy but it's totally worth having to train her so that is why i have been pretty busy.

Tobin strutted into school confidently and deviously, with her motorcycle helmet on. She has been a lot happier this past weekend. Her anger from Friday had subdued.

Tobin had regretfully pushed Alex away after telling her about Kate. She got scared, she was afraid to see if Alex would treat her differently knowing how fragile she can really be. But if you ask, Tobin won’t lie about how Alex really helped her more than she would’ve ever expected. Finally, Tobin is letting Kate go.

Tobin walked in then was met with Hope on her right side and Ashlyn on her left. As they were walking down the hall, Tobin saw a kid being picked on by a guy on the boys’ soccer team.

Richie was almost as bad as Tobin is, when it comes to her bullying. But at least Tobin was a douche but bad ass while doing it. Not just an all-around douche bag.

Everyone was watching the scene, scared to speak up before turning their attention on Tobin after she had yelled Richie’s name.

“Tobin what do you think you’re doing?” Hope asks quietly.

“Something nice for once.” Tobin answers.

“Don’t fight Tobin. You’re going to get suspended.” Ashlyn pleads.

“No promises.” Tobin walks over to Richie and the person he was bullying.

“Hey Heath, want to help me?” Richie asks, clutching the handful of the other kids shirt in his hand.

“Not today my friend, but want to know what you can help me with?”

“What’s up?” Richie smirks then pulls the other kid forward before slamming him into the lockers.

“You can help me by picking up the things you dumped out of his bag then you can help him up and when you’re done, you can walk away and never bother Paul again.”

“And if I don’t?”

“We’re going to have some problems there, are we?”

“Whatever.” Richie scoffs,  as he was pulling back his leg to kick Paul’s papers, Tobin turned him around before he could finish off the kick. Tobin gripped his shoulders then kneed him in the gut. When Richie bent over, she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head so he couldn't see.

Richie tried to go after her, but ended up running into the lockers. Richie tried to recover but Tobin beat him to it and bent his arm behind his back.

“Told you we’d have a problem.” Tobin says before pushing his arm upwards, causing Richie to hiss, “I’m sure the principal would love to see this.” Tobin smirks then guides Richie all the way to the office.

“Ms. Heath, would you care to explain?!” The principal yelled.

“My pal Richie here dumped out my good friend Paul’s stuff. He then shoved Paul into the lockers and was about to kick Pauls’ stuff before I did this. Don’t worry, he didn't put up much of a fight.” Tobin smiles sweetly as she lets go of Richie’s arm.

“She’s lying!” Richie shouts, pulling his shirt down.

“I’ll just go ask everyone else who saw what happened to explain too, shall i?”

“No.”

“Alright, Tobin go back to class I’ll call you in later. As for you Richard, lets discuss your punishment.” Tobin salutes to the principal  before turning to walk to class. Tobin laughed as she was bombarded with questions when she walked out of the office.

“Did you get in trouble?” Hope asks quickly.

“Please tell me you didn’t get suspended! We have a game tomorrow Tobin!” Ashlyn groans.

“No and I didn’t get in trouble. I’m going to be called into the office later to explain the story more, but other than that, I am all in the clear.”

“Thank God!” Hope and Ashlyn shout in unison then high five one another.

“You’re lame.” Tobin deadpans. Ashlyn and Hope fell into conversation with each other while Tobin caught some blue eyes staring at her. Tobin waves towards Alex and smiles when Alex throws one back.

All teachers were required to have a free prep period. First period was Alex’s prep period so she had no students in her class to teach. Tobin remembered this, and then took the opportunity to go talk to her.

“You are not sly at all, Morgan.” Tobin chuckles out as she walks up to Alex.

“Never said I was trying to be,” Alex smirks then looks over to Hope and Ashlyn watching the two.

“Are they staring?”

“Like always,” Alex laughs out with Tobin. Tobin throws back a middle finger to the two, earning a light tap on the arm from Alex.

“Hey, did you hear about the soccer practice at the beach on Saturday?”

“Um yeah, Kelley told me about it.”

“Are you going to go?”

“Last time I checked Heath, I was a teacher, not a high school soccer player.” Alex laughs, poking Tobin.

“Hey,” Tobin giggles when her side is poked. Immediately stopping and blushing in embarrassment, “I know you’re a teacher Ms. Morgan, but you have friends that have to go and you love soccer. You should go.”

“Tobin,” Alex sighs. In all honestly, Alex really wanted to go, but how would it look if a teacher went to the beach with her students? Alex looked up at Tobin to see her pouting, this caused her to cave in, “Alright, fine I’ll go!”

“Yes!” Tobin shouts, throwing her hands into the air. Alex laughs hard, causing Tobin to notice what she was doing, “I mean,” clearing of throat, “I-I mean, sweet, see you there.”

“See you there; now get to class Ms. Heath.” Alex winks to Tobin before walking into her class, door shutting behind her. Tobin watched with a huge grin as the door shut, checking Alex out while she walked away.

“Okay lover girl, time to get to class.” Ashlyn says to Tobin with her arm around her shoulders.

“Good idea.”

* * *

 

People of course change over time. Does that apply to the one and only Tobin Powell Heath? Absolutely not. People who are like Tobin, don’t always change over night unless there is a reason too. The soccer team has been wondering what that reason is.

“Tobin changed over night you guys, things like that don’t just happen.” Syd says.

“Maybe something good happened to her that we don’t know?” HAO offers, but it seemed more like a question.

“We know how to Tobin is, things don’t happen to people like her at times. Whatever it was must be a miracle.” Abby says.

“She’s been paying a lot better when it comes to soccer. She used to play for the only goal she had which was playing in college… Now she’s playing as if she needs to impress someone who is 10 times more important than a college scout.” Carli points out.

The girls were at loss no matter what ideas they threw out. Hope, Ashlyn and Ali all walked up. Everyone who was already at the table looked towards them, noticing right away that the fourth person to there quadrat was missing.

“Hey you guys,” Hope, Ali and Ash greet in unison. Hope sat down next to Kelley while Ali and Ash sat next to each other across from them.

“Hey.” The team greets.

“Whatcha guys up to?” Ali asks with a sweet smile.

“Stuff.” Cheney says.

“What stuff?” Hope asks curiously

“Stuff,” Kelley responds.

“For the love of God, they know Tobin more than any of us, just tell them already!” Megan shouts, causing everyone in the cafeteria to look in their direction.

“What is going on?” Ashlyn asks, taking a bite of her apple.

“Where is Tobin?” Kristie asks, leaning a bit closer.

“Doing homework and studying in the library why?” Hope asks, even more curious.

“What happened that made her change? Not that it’s bad or anything.” Abby starts,

“What the hell are you talking about?” Ashlyn asks even more confused.

“Tobin hasn’t ditched, seems happier and tries harder with her work, what happened to her?” The entire team shouts in unison towards Ali, Ashlyn and Hope. The three look at each other shocked at their friends screaming then turn their attention back to them.

“Kelley you of all people should know.” Hope smirks while looking at her.

“Um, why,” Kelley asks.

“Your step-sister is the reason behind it all.”

“Alex? My sister Alex is the one behind it?”

“Yup,” Ali, Ashlyn and Hope nod and respond simultaneously.

“How,” Kelley asks.

“Do none of you notice the student teacher crush Tobin has on Ms. Morgan?” Ali asks surprised when everyone answers no, “Wow, you need to get your eyes checked.” She laughs.

“Whatever, what will be, will be,” Kelley responds, not realizing everyone agreed.

* * *

 

Tobin was listening to music while riding her bike to the record shop. She made sure to keep one ear bud out of her helmet so that she could hear some surroundings. Alex was just finishing up her grading when Servando asked if she would like to join him for coffee. Alex happily agreed since she had nothing to do and really didn’t want to go home, so she was driving and listening to music on the way there.

The record shop is right down the street from the ice cream parlor Alex was headed for. Neither Alex nor Tobin talked today besides the small conversation today. They were busy all day.

On the way to the record shop, Tobin was zooming by cars on her motorcycle. When she was coming up to a stop light, she saw a puppy run through the street. Usually, Tobin wouldn’t care but something made her heart flex knowing what would happen if that puppy kept running.  Tobin sped up and followed the dog. She came up to the side then sped up more before stopping. She quickly got off her bike and kneeled down. Tobin opened her arms and waved the puppy over. Tobin laughed when the puppy happily jumped into her arms.

“Hey there, where’d you come from?” Tobin asked with a laugh. Tobin smiled wide as she pet the little puppy. She doubled checked to make sure that the puppy didn’t have a tag. Luckily and sadly, the puppy didn’t have one.

“You want to go home with me?” Tobin smiled as she kept petting the puppy, laughing when the dog licked her helmet.

“Let’s stop by the pet store and get you some stuff.” Tobin picked up the puppy and held her in her arms as she got back on her bike and carefully drove to the pet store near the record shop.

Tobin slowed down and parked her bike when she got there. She took off helmet and held it in one hand as she walked into the store. Tobin was there for about an hour or so making sure she had everything that she needed. She even got a new collar and name tag for the puppy. Since it‘s a girl she decided to go with the name Lulu, it sorted a little islander but not too much.

“Come on Lulu, let’s go make one more stop before I show you your new home.” Tobin paid for everything then clipped the leash onto her collar.

Tobin tossed a treat down to Lulu and pet her. On the way to the record shop, Tobin dropped everything off to her bike so she could put it in the holder in the back before walking and talking to Lulu.

“Hey Jack Jack,” Tobin greet at the door, “Can I bring my puppy in for a bit. I don’t want to leave her alone outside.”

“As long as she doesn’t crap or piss on anything then I’m cool with it Toby.” Jack responded.

“Don’t call me that.” She laughs as she walked inside with Lulu at her side. Tobin walked around while Jack Jack took care of Lulu for a bit, knowing Tobin would be awhile. When she was ready to leave she bought her new records and walked out smiling with Lulu at her side.

“Tobin?” The voice made Tobin freeze and look up. Her face went pale when she saw Alex with a guy next to her who she assumed to be Servando.

“H-Hey Alex,” Tobin smiles then looks down at Lulu.

“Oh my gosh, who’s this little one right here?” Alex squealed, kneeling down to pet the pup.

“I just found her a couple hours ago. I’m taking her home with me.”

“German Shepard right?” Alex asks, petting Lulu and laughing.

“Yup, I’d say about 3 and a half months by her size.”

“It’s a girl?”

“Yeah she’s a girl.”

“What’s her name?

“Lulu,” Tobin smiles as she watches Lulu lick Alex.

“Oh, Tobin I’d like you to meet Servando.” Alex says, standing up and turning to him. “Servando, Tobin, Tobin, Servando.” She introduces.

“Nice to meet you,” Tobin forces out a fake smile, shaking his hand.

“You too, cute puppy.”

“Thanks dude.” Tobin looks down at Lulu and smiles, “I guess we better get home. I’ll talk to you later.” Before Alex could respond, Tobin kicked it into gear and headed to her bike.

“She’s so hot, isn’t she?” Tobin asks lulu. “Since you are my new best bud, I am going to tell you a little secret. Alex is my teacher and I have a major crush on her.”

* * *

 

Tobin got home to a house full of soccer players. When Lulu walked in, everyone freaked out and awed.

“Let her breathe first you guys, I don’t want you all scaring her!” Tobin quickly shouted. Tobin held onto the leash as Lulu walked through the apartment, sniffing around to get used to it before she walked over to the girls in the living room. Once Lulu sat down and looked happily pleased, the girls went to pet her and play with her.

“How’d you happen to find the cutest puppy alive?” Ashlyn asks while playing tug of war with lulu.

“She ran into a main street, I sped up and stopped. I caught her, noticed she was collarless and I took her to buy some stuff, now we’re here. She’s mine now. Oh geez it’s like my life is a movie.”

“Are you going to put up flyers?” Kelley asks.

“No, I think I’m going to wait until someone puts up fliers and tries to claim her. Until then, Lulu is mine and we’re going to be like a little family.” Tobin kneeled down and offered Lulu a treat.

“Are you going to train her?” HAO asks, somewhat shocked.

“Definitely, I am going to take full responsibility and try to myself before I see if I need to go to the pet store and sign her up for training.”

“Thanks for asking if we’re allergic by the way,” Hope says sarcastically.

“Shut up, I didn’t ask because I know you two aren’t.” Ashlyn, Hope and Tobin laughed.

“If you need any help I’m up for it.” Kelley and Ali offer.

“That would be pretty awesome actually, thanks you two.”

“Cheney and I call to be the puppy-sitters,” Sydney shouts.

“Thanks.” Tobin’s signature, gigantic grin made its way onto her face.

“So let’s get straight to the point, you have a student teacher crush on Ms. Morgan, what are you going to do about it,” Megan asks curiously and concerned.

“Uh, nothing,” Tobin responds, confused.

“Seriously, nothing?” Kelley asks in shock, “You know Alex likes confident people.”

“Alex knows a little too much about me Kels, don’t get me wrong, there is A LOT of things she doesn’t know. But, I don’t ever want to be put in that area of hurt again.”

“Look, all we’re saying is, just let yourself be happy. You have been through a lot Tobs,” Carli continues.

“I’ll think about. Just remember, either way she seems to be enjoying this Servando guy, it’s their third date isn’t it Kelley?” Tobin looks to Kelley who looks away as she nods.

“Point blank, let yourself be happy. We get people can hurt you a lot,” Abby starts.

“We get that people have hurt you a lot,” Kristie continues,

“But you need to let go of the past if you ever want yourself to be happy.” Hope jumps in.

“Not just letting go of Kate, or any past girlfriends,” Morgan says.

“You need to let go of everything, that includes your family and past struggles Tobin.” Ali finishes, her concern and sympathy oozing out of her words.

“I have been trying for years to forgive them Al. Trust me, you know me, it just isn’t possible yet.”

“Sometimes, forgiving the people you think shouldn’t be forgiving is exactly what you need to do or else it is like they still have a piece of them effecting you by holding things against them.”

“I want Alex without a doubt. I want to forgive my family. Yet I just can’t right now and I swear to you guys, I am trying so hard.”

“But?”

“But the healing process seems to be so impossible and I don’t want to feel the emotions if I forgive, only to get hurt again,” Tobin responds a small tear streaming down her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. If you ever need anyone to talk to me, i am always here. ADVICE OR JUST NEED A NEW FRIEND, I am here. :)


	8. Beach Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanksgiving everyone. Here is an update for you. Although there is a lot behind Thanksgiving that is terrible and sad, i will never stop being thankful for the things and people i have in my life. Hope you all had a wonderful day.

There were a lot of nice waves at the beach today. They were not choppy at all, mostly smooth and nice waves. Alex sat on the sand and watched as the girls’ soccer team did some drills and team building workouts and games. They were playing a game of dodge ball. The entire time Kelley was running in circles, jumping as she dodged soccer balls. Tobin was on a mission with Ali to survive against Hope and Ashlyn. Megan was messing around with Syd doing cart wheels and jumping as they dodged and threw the balls.

Alex was watching in amusement, laughing when Hope hit Tobin in the face. Abby picked up Carli and used her as a shield as HAO and Cheney stayed behind them and threw the soccer balls at Syd and Kristie. After a game the coaches jumped in and Pia killed it. Pia invited Alex to join in to play against Kelley alongside with Tobin.

Everyone was back at the line they had to stay along while waiting for the whistle. Pia blew it signaling the start of the game. Every girl besides some smart enough to not run up, knowing they would get hit, ran up and tried to get a free ball. Tobin grabbed one while Alex stayed back. Tobin was going for her.

Megan was trying to go after Lori, who was trying to block herself with Tobin’s body. Tobin was in attack mode as her and Alex battled it out. They both had a ball, Tobin threw the ball at Alex, only for her to jump over it. Alex threw the ball fast and hard, hitting Tobin in the gut, knocking the wind out of her.

Tobin dropped to her knees and wheezed. When she regained the strength, Tobin rain to Alex and threw her over her should. Ms. Morgan screamed, hitting Tobin’s back to get her to put her down. Tobin didn’t listen.

“Hit her! Get her!” Tobin laughed and shouted, running with Alex and no care in the world.

“Tobin, put me down!” Alex shrieks as Tobin pretends to fake drop her.

The closeness, the feeling of it all, it gave Tobin butterflies, something she hasn’t felt in a very, VERY long time. The thought alone scared Tobin, what is she going to do when she finally realizes Alex is all she really wants? Tobin hasn’t even noticed that she stopped sleeping around ever since Alex entered her life.

Alex hasn’t realized that she is slowly gaining feelings for Tobin. Alex tries to wave if off as concern for the teenage rebel, but deep down she knows it is more than that. Alex knows it isn’t just her worrying about Tobin. It’s about her wanting to be around Tobin every second of the day to make sure Tobin is okay.

“Free for all!” Pia shouts alongside the other coaches.

When the words were registered, all the girls ran for it, throwing,  jumping, tackling (carefully), and dodging.

Tobin was immediately pelted by soccer balls from Kelley, Hope, Ashlyn, Ali and Christen. The action made Tobin loosen her grip around Alex, allowing her to escape. When Alex was out of her arms, Megan ran over and jumped onto Tobin. Tobin caught her and they double teamed everyone in view.

Everybody was laughing, having a great time until Pia called the girls into a group huddle. She informed that grade cheeks were going to happen this next week. After that they had a small pep talk for the upcoming game on Friday before they were dismissed.

Kelley , Hope, Ashlyn, Ali, Alex and Tobin decided to take a walk along the beach since they had a chance to hang out again. The six were in couples, spread out so they weren’t too close to each other with some privacy but not too far away.

Ashlyn and Ali were closest to the water. Not to mention close to one another. Their shoulders bumped together as they walked along shore. The two were talking about cheesy jokes and lame pick up lines. Ashlyn decided to try to calm her nerves by telling a stupid pick up line.

“Fine, how about this one,” Ashlyn laughs, “Hey uh, can I have directions?” Ashlyn asked seriously as well as charmingly.

“Huh, directions to where?” Ali asks a bit confused. I mean, what would directions have to do with flirting?

“Directions to your heart,” Ashlyn winks.

“Wow that was so lame!” The pair laughs as the other four friends smile and watch.

“I got more up my sleeve. I can woo you any second darling.”

“Alrighty then, tell me another one.”

“Okay, umm, oh! I think I saw your picture somewhere!” Ashlyn says excitedly.

“Really! Where?”  Ali asks, chuckling at her sarcastic tone.  

“In the dictionary under SHABAM!” Ashlyn shouts, causing Ali to laugh so hard she snorts.

“That was so bad,” Ali responds in between her fit of laughter and snorts.

“But it got you laughing didn’t it?”

“Yeah, so hard that you heard my ugly snorts.”

“Nothing about you is ugly.” Ashlyn smiled as Ali looked to the san with a blush.

“Thanks but there is some.”

“Hey, look at me,” Ashlyn stops walking, Ali stops too. Ash reaches up, turns Ali’s head so she is looking into her eyes, ad with a soft smile she says, “Every piece of you is perfect. Your laugh is beautiful. Your snorts were the cutest most adorable thing I have ever heard. I want to make you laugh that hard every day.”

The mood shifted. The defenders’ cheeks were rosy red by now. Ashlyn’s’ heart is racing. Ali’s’ stomach was fluttering with butterflies. It seemed like they were the only ones on the beach in that very moment.

“You mean that?” Ali asks she tries to hide her face.

“More than you’ll ever know.” Ashlyn responds, hand still holding Ali’s face.

“Really?”

“Ali,” Ashlyn sighs, heart speeding up at what she is about to say next, “I didn’t want to admit it, but I-i-I,” Ash stutters, checking Ali’s face for any discomfort or hesitation. “You know what, forget it, Ali I am in love with you. I have been in love with you since freshman year. The moment I laid eyes on you Ali, I fell in love.” Ashlyn finally admits, letting out a deep shaky breath.

“Wait, you’re in love with me?” Ali asks. She is shocked. Her best friend just told her she is in love with her. Ali finally got to hear the words she had hoped Ashlyn would one day say to her.

“Yes without a doubt.” Ashlyn was scared, her mind trying to play tricks and convince herself that Ali would never love her back.

“You don’t have to say it back. I know you’re straight and all that jazz and-“ Before Ashlyn could keep talking, she was cut off by Ali’s lips.

Their kiss was passionate and slow. Both of them wanting it to be perfect… and it was.

“I’m in love with you too.” Ali responds as she pulls back to breathe. The two had grins on their face that was bigger than their dreams.

Kelley and Hope watched from afar. The girls hoot and hollered. They knew exactly what that felt like.

“Remember our kiss?” Kelley asks while staring at Hope.

“How can I ever forget?” Hope answers still laughing at Ash and Ali.

When Hope realized what she said, she quickly cleared her throat then tried to be smooth.

“I mean, if I look back to the long list of girls then quite possibly.”

“You know that sounds worse right?” Kelley laughs as Hope nods.

“Yeah I caught that,” Hope chuckles as she rubs her neck.

“Plus, I heard what you said the first time.” Kelley responds, causing Hope to blush.

“Sorry.” Hope smiles.

“No need,” Kelley waves off.

“So uh, I wanted to apologize,” Hope starts.

“For what?”

“For making fun of you and Troye.’’

“I forgave you for that the day it happened.”

“Still, I could have handled that in a completely different way. I should have been more mature about it.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Why did you do it?”

“Well,” Hope clears her throat while looking at the sand, “ I honestly, I was upset that it was her taking you on a date and not me.”

“Why didn’t you just say that?” Kelley reaches over, gently lifting Hopes head.

“Because when was the last time I cared about that?”

“I don’t know, but I do know that if you just told me or asked to take me on a date then I would have not gone and I would have said yes to you.” Kelley admits, lips turned into a smirk.

“I apologize for not asking. I’m afraid that you are going to be that girl who finally rejects me.”

“You’ll never know until you ask,” Kelley says. By now, the two have stopped walking. Hope reaches up and takes Kelley’s hands in hers.

“So am I able to ask now?” Hope asks, finding her charming ways.

“Maybe,” Kelley says, biting her lip flirtatiously.

“Kelley, will you let me take you out on a date?” Hope asks, smiling the widest she ever has.

“Definitely.”

“Sweet,” Hope looks at Kelley as she lifts her hands and kisses them softly. “I’m looking forward to it beautiful lady.”

“Me too.” Kelley replies, leaning forward to kiss Hope cheek.

Alex and Tobin shake their heads then look away from the other four girls.

“They are all so mushy and gushy, it grosses me out.” Tobin laughs out, hands in her short pockets.

“Oh come on, love is amazing and you know it.” Alex smirks, nudging Tobin to get her to open up.

“What about love is amazing?” Tobin asks, smiling at the feeling of the sand between her toes, sound of the waves crashing and Alex Morgans’ voice.

“The feeling of falling in love is amazing. You are on cloud nine, fighting the fact that at some point you might have to come down so you enjoy it while it lasts. Love is this adventure Tobin. It is this insanely crazy intense adventure that not many have.” Alex explains; face lighting up as she speaks. Tobin can only think about who the explanation is for or about.

“That was deep,” Tobin says, bumping  Alex back.

“But true.”

“Actually it is very true.”

“I am right as always and you cannot deny that.” Alex laughs, throwing her arms in the air.

“Calm down, Rocky, almost hitting me.” Tobin chuckles at Ms. Morgan before pulling her arms back down.

“I am always right.”

“So far you are,” Tobin says, the two of them are both not noticing that Tobin is still holding Alex’ arms.

“What is your intake on love?” Alex asks, looking at Tobin.

“It is wild and crazy. Maybe one of the best things you’ll ever feel. Everything just seems perfect when you’re in love, at least when you are in the ‘honey moon’ stage. Love is amazing without a doubt but it can be agonizingly heart breaking if you lose the person you’re in love with.”

“And you say my answer is deep,” The pair laugh as Tobin drops Alex’ arms, both of them immediately missing the innocent touch.

“Thanks, I guess?” Tobin asks a bit confused, “Ms. Morgan, tell me about yourself.”

“What would you like to know?”

“Um, you talked about soccer and the U.S. women’s national team right?”

“I do recall.”

“So tell me about that, why didn’t you go when you had the perfect opportunity?”

“Um, there were some personal things that came into the way with some people. My parents divorced at that time. I also had an ex-boyfriend at the time too. I was still in college so I was younger and more stupid.” Alex sighs, the memories, good and bad, from that year were creeping their way into her head. “But something big happened that just turned me around from following my dreams.”

“What happened?” Tobin asks, this concerning vibe was flowing through her body and she felt that what she was going to hear would hurt not only Alex but her too.

“I uh,” Alex tries to explain but starts to choke up. She tries to swallow the softball sized lump away but couldn’t.

“Hey, hey, if you’re not ready than you don’t have to tell me,” Tobin stops walking to pull Alex a bit closer than usual. She tilts her head back, raising Alex’s head before gently moving hair from her face.

“It’s okay, I feel like I should share since you have shared so much.” Alex lets out a deep breath, a couple of tears falling. Tobin frowns slightly, moving her hands to Alex’s cheek so she can wipe her tears away.

“You’re too beautiful to cry Ms. Morgan and you are not obligated to pay me back for opening up to you by you opening up to me.”

Alex feels her tears start to fall a bit harder. Alex can also feel her heart flutter with joy after Tobin calls her beautiful… for some reason it confuses her and scares her, but it makes her happy to feel that again.

“It’s okay, really,” Alex smiles, wrapping her hands around Tobin’ wrists, “As I was saying before I started crying, um, at the time of the opportunity, I got pregnant. I talked to Jill about it and everything was planned out for me to practice but not too intense while I could. As I started to grow more, I took a break. I was 3 months pregnant before I uh,” Alex quickly clears her throat while the tear waves start to flow in.

“You’re okay, I am right here.” Tobin reassures, wiping away her tears.

“I was 3 months pregnant until I had a miscarriage. In that year, I didn’t just lose my child that I was excited and scared about having, but I lost the father of that child, and I lost the opportunity to go to the Olympics. I still have an offer but after the miscarriage the idea of walking out onto the pitch during the Olympics rarely crossed my mind again.”

“You could do it Alex, following your dreams.”

“It isn’t always as easy as we would hope it be Tobin.”

“I know,” Tobin sighs.

“Excuse my nasty crying,” Alex giggles out.

“No worries,” Tobin wipes the rest of Alex’s tears away as she keeps her hands on her cheeks as she wipes.

“Thank you.”

“You’re stronger than you think Alex. You are way stronger than you think.” Tobin says, eyes flickering down to Alex’s lips then to her ocean colored eyes. Alex notices, her cheeks flush with blush as she looks down at Tobin’s lips then her eyes.

The two stare into each other eyes, a gentle innocent smile displayed on their face. They just want to lean forward and let their lips meet half way. Until a deep voice breaks everything about that moment.

“Alex?” Alex closes her eyes, recognizing the voice. She turns to look at Servando, plastering on a fake smile.

“Servando.”

“Hey, didn’t know expect to run into you here today.” Servando gives her a not so subtle once over.

“I know,” Alex replies.

“So um, since we’re here, want to hang out and have some lunch with my friends and I?”

“Um I am actually here with a really cool friend.” Alex thumbs towards Tobin, who swiftly brings her hands to her side.

“Tobin, am I right?” Servando holds his hand out, Tobin nods with a smile then shakes it.

“You should go.” Tobin says, looking over to Alex, “Go have some fun and meet his friends.”

“I’m not sure.” Alex hesitates once Servando slides his arm around her waist.

“Yeah,” Tobin sighs, heart breaking slightly at the sight of Servando and Alex being all lovey , “Go, it should be fun. Text me when you get home later.”

“I’m sorry, we will hang out soon. I promise.” Alex yells out as Servando starts to walk them towards his group of friends.

“Be safe!” Tobin yells back, waving at the two people walking further away each second. Tobin drops her hand and sighs, looking over to her other four friends, all happy and what not, “At least some of us are having a start at their once upon a time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace to you all. From me to you. Good morning, after, evening or night haha.


	9. Dance Central

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYOO!! Here is the chapter that i told the anonski who asked me a question on tumblr that is coming. My pup, Lulu and I have been cuddling up, listening to music and writing all day today so hope you enjoy!
> 
> THERE IS A SONG WHICH I'LL BE TELLING YOU TO PLACE AT A CERTAIN PART OF THE CHAPTER. THE LINK IS BELOW SO YEAAAAH
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrViRxJl1fg

Tobin was out walking Lulu with a smile on her face. She felt at peace when she went for walks with her puppy. Today Tobin had to take her to get her shots done.

They walked into the pet store right into the line for the clinic. Tobin was asked a few questions and was handed papers to fill out.

Tobin waited patiently as well as Lulu, who was sitting at her side. Tobin reached into her pocket and held out a little bacon treat for Lulu.

“Good girl,” Tobin smiled as Lulu ate.

Finally the line started to move once again. Tobin walked up and told Lulu to sit as she talked to the vets. She followed instructions on how to hold Lulu’ head so she doesn’t try to bite when she receives her shots. When they were done Tobin paid and bought more treats and food for her pup.

 The best buddies were walking home when Tobin bumped into none other than Payton.

“Heath, is that you with the cutest puppy ever?”

Tobin froze in place. It was fair to say her heart had fallen out of her ass.

“Payton!” Tobin feigned happiness as she turned to face the girl she strongly dislikes.

“Please surprise to see you.” Payton greets sweetly.

“Can’t say the same,” Tobin mutters under her breath.

“How are you? Still the rebel everyone wants?” Payton holds out her hand out.

“I’m doing good and I guess you could say that.”

No way in hell was Tobin going to shake her hand. I mean, she might have let go of the past and had forgiven Payton and Kate, but that still didn’t mean she was going to be all buddy buddy with her.

“Same, I’m in town on break from college.”

“That’s great, I hope you have a nice time reminiscing through the memories.” Tobin starts to turn to leave.

“I was going to stop and visit Kate,” Payton rushes out. She mentally punched herself for it. Tobin stopped dead in her tracks.

“You are going to visit Kate?” Tobin tries to hide the anger in her voice. She tries to shield the fury in her eyes.

“Yeah, I-I’m going to go see her.”

“Take a bouquet of lilies. Those were her favorite, alongside white roses.” Tobin informs her sadly.

“Thanks,” Payton softened, realizing how much everything must have effected and hurt Tobin, “I’m really sorry…for everything.”

“You’re sorry?” Tobin hisses, “The one girl I ever loved is dead because she ran after me to explain something both of you caused!”

“You weren’t the only one who hurts or loved her Tobin,” Payton sighs before rubbing her neck, “I’m sorry everything turned out the way it did. I messed things up for the both of us and we’re both dealing with it.”

“You are damn right.”

“Look, I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I owe you one of the biggest apologies I could ever give. I am so sorry Heath.”

Tobin opened her mouth to respond when she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

“Hey babe, I was waiting for you at the coffee shop.” Alex says, catching Tobin completely off guard. Alex leans closer to whisper into her ear, “Go with it.”

“Oh yeah, um, I was just catching up with someone.” Tobin answers, snapping out of her daze. _Alex called me babe. She just called me babe. I want to hear it again. I need to._

“Hi, I’m Alex,” Ms. Morgan introduces herself, holding out her hand.

“Hi, I’m Payton, it’s nice to meet you Alex,” Payton greets, shaking Alex’ hand.

“Likewise,” Alex smiled before turning to Tobin, “Anyways, we should get going, we need to get coffee then go to my parents.” Alex lies, grabbing Tobin’ hand to pull her away.

“What was that?” Tobin asks, looking down to check on Lulu.

“You looked like you needed some saving,” Alex reluctantly drops Tobin’ hand.

“I did so thank you.” Tobin looked to their hands. She made sure to take a mental picture before Alex let go.

“No problem,” Alex shrugs, looking down, “So that was THE Payton?”

“The one and only.”

“Are you okay?” Alex asks, putting her hand on Tobin’ arm to stop her.

“I don’t really know, but we’ll see.” Tobin smiles, “I will be ok.” She reassures.

“Promise?”

“Promise,” From there, the two stare at each other in a comfortable silence until Tobin breaks it,” All of the soccer girls are coming over, well besides Ash and Hope since they technically live there. Do you want to come? We were going to have a game night.” Tobin bites her lip in hope of hearing a yes.

“Definitely, do you need a ride?” Alex asks, nodding towards her car.

“That would be great, this little one is getting tired and I have all this stuff.” Tobin says, looking down to Lulu. They walk to Alex’ car then get in to go home.

* * *

 

On the ride home the ex-soccer player and soccer player took the time to get to know each other more.

Tobin was pleased to find out that Alex listens to the same music that she listens to. They spent most of the ride talking about music then talked about the basic aspects of their lives.

“If you are New Jersey born and raised, why move here?” Alex asks, glancing over to Tobin.

“My parents thought a fresh start was critical at the time. A lot was going on and California was a place they always wanted to live.”

“Seems reasonable.”

“What about you?”

“I’m a California girl through and through.”

“Why didn’t you move away?”

“I did for a bit when my mom married Kelley’s dad, but other than that, I don’t really know.”

“Do you ever want to move away, teach?”

“Possibly, I wouldn’t mind it.” Alex shrugs then turns down the street of the apartment complex.

“By yourself?” Tobin asks, unbuckling herself.

“Maybe when I’m settling down with someone I’ll move away. As of right now, I would like to consider myself still young so I got some time,” Tobin nods, stepping out of the car.

“Wait, don’t get out yet!” She ordered. Quickly, Tobin runs around to the other side and opens the door for Alex.

“You didn’t have to do that Toby, but thank you.”

Tobin blushed when she heard the nickname. She usually hates it but the way it sounded coming off Ms. Morgan’ lips, made it the most perfect nickname ever.

“I know but I wanted to,” Tobin gently grabs Alex’ hands to help her out.

The two women and pup walked upstairs to the apartment. The moment they opened the door and entered the home, they were met with screaming and laughing.

Lulu started barking from excitement. Tobin bent down and unhooked her leash, watching as Lulu ran free and straight for the soccer girls.

“Lulu,” they all shouted.

“They love her,” Alex comments besides Tobin.

“I’m glad they do. She’s like my child.” Tobin says, making Alex and her laugh.

“Are you going to let her run around?”

“No, come with me to put her in her play area?” Tobin walks off with Ms. Morgan following behind, “Lulu, come! Lets put you in your play area!” Tobin calls out.

After Tobin had gotten Lulu she went out and bought a gate to block the walkway from the sliding door to the balcony. Thankfully, the balcony was wood and closed off so there wasn’t openings through the barrier. It was one less thing to worry about when having Lulu out there.

“Do you need any help?” Alex asks, crouching down to pet Lulu.

“Actually I do, can you pick her up and set her down in there while I get her a chew stick, please?” Tobin looks over as she bends down to reach under the sink for a rawhide stick.

“Hey Toby, do you think I could shower?” Alex looks down to her clothes.

“Why?” Tobin throws over her shoulder.

“Because Lulu just peed all over me,” Alex laughs instead of freaking out in disgust. Puppies don’t always know what they’re doing.

“Damn it, Lulu no!” Tobin rushes over, “Lulu no peeing inside or on people! Come on, you can borrow some of my clothes,” Tobin took Alex’ hand to lead her to the bathroom.

Alex waited in the washroom while Tobin ran to her room to grab a new pair of boxer briefs and some clothes to lend Alex.

“Here you go. Right side makes the water hotter and the left side makes it colder,” Tobin explains, “You can use my body wash and here is a clean rag so you can scrub yourself,” Tobin hands Alex anew wash cloth with an apologetic face, “Sorry she peed on you.”

“It’s okay, it happens. I’ll be out in a few.”

“Take your time.”

* * *

 

**_[PLAY SONG NOW.. PLEASE :)_ ]**

“Babe, come closer,” Ashlyn whines, keeping her arms wide open for Ali.

“Did you just call me babe?” Ali smirks, walking over to lean back into Ashlyn so they can cuddle.

“Maybe. Maybe not,” Ashlyn blushes, wrapping her arms around Ali.

“You know, I have to be your girlfriend to call me babe. No one calls me that just because.”

“Well then, Alexandra Blaire Krieger, will you be my girlfriend?” Ashlyn asks as she kisses Ali’ head, leaving light gentle kisses down her shoulder.

“I am going to have to get back to you on that,” Ali responds quickly as she gets up to run.

“Hey! No, no, you are not running away,” Ashlyn laughs, pulling Ali back down by her waist.

“I’m kidding Ash, of course I will be your girlfriend.” The couple share laugh.

“I love you Ali,” Ashlyn admits, taking Ali’ lips in hers.

“I love you so much Ashlyn Michelle Harris.” Ali responds, kissing Ashlyn just as passionately.

“Don’t ever stop.”

“Never,” Ali says, pulling back to rest their foreheads against one another.

* * *

 

“They are so cute together,” Hope comments next to Tobin on the couch.

“Without a doubt. I’m glad they finally told each other how they feel.” Tobin comments.

“Speaking of feelings, are you ever going to tell Ms. Hottie with a body Morgan?” Hope asks, nudging Tobin.

“Shut up, don’t call her that.” Tobin snaps, “No I haven’t and I doubt I will.”

“You and I both know that is a lie. You get what you want and you want her.” Hope chuckles out with a head shake and a sip of water.

“I hate that you know me so well.”

“Just go check on your lady friend.” Hope laughs as Tobin punches her arm before running to her room.

* * *

 

Tobin calms down then takes a deep breath before lightly knocking on her room door. She waits a couple minutes until Alex tells her to come in.

“Hey, I was just coming to check on you,” Tobin slowly peeks into the room, “Are you okay?”

“Definitely, come in.” Alex smiled weakly, blushing at the fact she was having trouble with putting on Tobin’s sports bra.

“Not to be creepy but, do you need help?” Tobin chuckles out, sliding her hands into her pockets. Alex blushed more, keeping her back to Tobin.

She was having one of those bra moments where you try to put a sports bra on, but because you just got out of the shower and you thought you dried off completely but you really didn’t and your skin is actually still damp so the bra get caught and doesn’t slide down.

Alex was caught up in that, and as much as she was nervous about Tobin helping her out, she was still a bit more focused on the stupid bra.

“I know it’s inappropriate but please? It’s suck and I can’t reach, you’re already in here and I don’t want to have to call Kelley in here for her to laugh,” Alex breathes out.

“Don’t worry, I’m here to save the day.” Tobin slowly walks over, anticipation boiling over I their emotions.

Tobin swallowed the golf ball size lump of nervousness that was in her throat and reached out to help. Carefully, she gripped the back of the bra and helped unravel it before pulling it down. Tobin tensed up once she felt her fingers graze down Alex’s sides when she untangled the bra then her spine when she helped pull it down. Alex shivered and her heart pace picked up when she felt the innocent, light touches of Tobin’s fingertips. Alex flushed with…want as Tobin filled with love and lust.

A moment later, Tobin slowly lowered her hands, taking a shaky step back to give Alex space. Alex put on the shirt Tobin let her borrow then turned to be face to face with her.

The two stared at each other intensively, both wondering what to do next. Alex looked into Tobin’s eyes, she caught the lust. She caught the want. She caught the way her eyes lit up when Alex gave a small smile for thanks. Most of all, throughout all these emotions, she saw all the love Tobin had for her…

In that moment, she knew she didn’t care about Servando as much as she told herself she did. Alex wanted Tobin. Tobin wanted Alex. But too much was at stake and their fears would get the best of themselves…maybe.

“Are you good?” Tobin asks, burning holes into Alex’s lips with her stare. _I want to kiss those lips so bad. I need to kiss those lips._

“Sort of,” Alex whispers out, noticing exactly where Tobin is staring at.

“Tell me what else you need,” Tobin whispers back. Alex shrugs slightly. A strand of hair falls from behind her ears, she reaches up to push it back but Tobin beats it to her. The simplest touch set Alex on fire and she’s burning hard and fast.

“I-I don’t know.” Alex answers.

“Can I be honest with you?” Tobin asks.

“I would hope you always are.” Alex says, letting her hands lower to her sides.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the day I saw you watching the team practice. I thought you were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,” Tobin whispers, blushing at how straight forward she is being.

“Really,” Alex asks, fighting the urge to lift Tobin’s head.

“Yeah, and to be honest, I want you more than you’ll ever know Alex.” Tobin answers, finally looking up to see Alex with a somewhat shocked look on her face, “I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable, I should go.” Tobin turns to leave the room as fast as she could, but a hand stops her when she feels it wrap around her bicep to pull her back.

“Stay,” Alex says, barely audible. _I better not regret this,_ Alex thinks. _You won’t_ , her conscience tells her.

“Always,” Tobin responds.

The next thing that happens is something they’ve both been waiting for. Alex takes a small step closer to close up any space between them. Months after soccer practice together, texting and phone calls, and hanging out together with everyone, was finally bringing what they wanted.

Tobin notices what Alex is doing and before she gets away, Tobin stops it by wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist and pulling her in for a gentle kiss. Tobin brushes her lips against Alex’s at first to sort of, test the waters. When Alex doesn’t move, she leans in and takes her lips in hers completely.

It isn’t rushed at first; Tobin is slow and gentle, waiting for Alex to reciprocate. Once Alex gains her movement back, she kisses Tobin back just as slow and just as gentle.

Alex wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck, pulling her closer. Tobin tightens her grip around Alex’s waist, scared she’s going to drift away. The kiss becomes more passionate. The want grows higher. The love  sky rockets through the roof.  

Alex sighs within the kiss and that pushes Tobin to deepen it. She lightly runs her tongue out along Alex’s lips. Alex smiles slightly, granting her wish. Tobin moans when their tongues meet, instantly fighting for dominance.

Alex lets go of a small moan. Tobin uses all of her willpower to hold back and not push the kiss any further. Tobin smiles into the kiss before putting all her love for Alex into it.

Tobin fell fast and hard for her, without a doubt. Alex fell slowly then all at once. Beach practice was when Alex truly realized her feelings for the midfielder. The two of them were at peace together.

Alex unintentionally pushed herself closer, moving her hips against Tobin, causing Tobin to moan softly. When Alex heard it, it brought her back to reality and caused her to pull back. Fear took over and she quickly let go and jumped back.

“What’s wrong?” Tobin asked quickly, trying to get her mind to stop spinning.

“We shouldn’t be doing this Tobin. I’m your teacher!” Alex shouts, but not too loud where everyone would be able to hear of the music.

“Yes I know, but you’re forgetting that I am 18! It isn’t illegal Alex!” Tobin shouts back, telling herself this isn’t it between them.

“I can still lose my job Tobin! I can’t risk that over some hook up with you!” Alex didn’t mean that. _Fuck what did I just say?_ She tells herself.

“Ouch, that was a low blow.” Tobin shakes her head, her anger starting to rise as well as her walls.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Alex sighs, “Look, I can’t lose my job if this is some stupid goal or whatever that you’re trying to achieve by sleeping with a teacher.” Alex states.

“Damn it Alex, don’t you realize that you are more than just some hook up?” Tobin yells, “Trust me, it wouldn’t have taken me months just to kiss you if it was that. If it truly was, I could have gotten you the first week, but I knew it was more than that. You are worth more than that!”

“So what would we do? What will we do if it’s more than that?” Alex shouts, “My job is all I have. I have lost too many things in my short lived life Tobin.”

“I know Alex, okay? I know,” Tobin takes a small step forward, smiling inside when Alex doesn’t move. _She likes me and she wants this just as much as I do if she hasn’t ran yet._ Tobin tries to encourage herself. “I’m serious Alex, I know. I wouldn’t let you lose your job. I wouldn’t be so careless when it comes to something that important to you.”

“Tobin,” Alex closes her eyes when she feels Tobin’s hands run around her waist to hold her lower back. She can feel herself giving in. “This would be a huge risk.”

“Life is about taking a risking and saving. Take a risk at the right moment or save it for later. I’m not waiting because I know if I do, this open door will close and with you, I just can’t let that happen.” Tobin responds softly, she leans down and kisses Alex’s eyes lightly so she opens them.

“And if we do this?” Alex asks, looking up at Tobin.

“What are you waiting for Alex? What is really stopping you? Is it your job or your own fear of being hurt by me? Because I won’t, I won’t hurt you and i’ll make sure I don’t. I want this Alex and I know you do too.”

“Are you sure you want to have this secret?”

“I can last until graduation for us to not be a secret.”

“I trust you Tobin Heath.” Alex nudges Tobin’s nose with her.

“I won’t let you down.” Tobin leans her head against Alex’s. The biggest grin she ever had took over her face before she takes Alex’s lips into another passionate kiss.

“Come on, let’s go place a game of Dance Central.” Alex pulls back for air and Tobin nods.

“You’re going down Morgan!”

“You wish Heath! I am like a dancing machine!” Alex yells before she randomly starts dancing, terribly if Tobin could say. “You is gonna get yo ass whooped!” Alex laughs as she stops and turns to run out to the group.

“Oh my gosh, is she worth it?” Tobin chuckles out, “She is totally worth it.” She says to herself before running out to the living room to join everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I love all your kudos and comments. If you ever need me just message me and i'll be happy to respond on tumblr or on here, just shoot me a hey or whatever.


	10. Family Doesn't Have To Be Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy whatever you readers celebrate! I celebrate Christmas and this christmas was very awesome! I hope you all enjoyed the holidays! Enjoy the chapter and talk to me people!

The entire weekend the two official couples spent time alone. Ashlyn was either at Ali’s place or Ali was with Ashlyn at her place. Ashlyn, Hope and Tobin all lived in that apartment. They weren’t close to their family. Quite frankly, their families had made it a point to not talk to them or even seem like they cared.

When Tobin and Alex were at the apartment, Ashlyn and Ali were out doing something else. When Ashlyn and Ali were at the apartment, Tobin and Alex were out doing something else. Kelley and Hope were either doing something during the day until it came to sleeping at night, which they slept at Kelley’s with her parents.

Hope never did meet them, they either came home while they were sleeping or left too early for them to be awake. Hope didn’t mind it though. She wasn’t ready to meet the parents. I mean, they weren’t even an official couple like their friends and sister.

“Whatcha want to do babe?” Ashlyn asked, pulling Ali down between her legs on the couch.

They spent their entire day having a movie marathon. It was supposed to be their relaxation/kick back day of the busy weekend.

“I don’t know, do you want to go out for dinner or stay here?” Ali reached down and slid her fingers into the spaces between Ashlyn’ fingers.

“Sure, what do you want to eat?” Ashlyn finally felt like she was filled with genuine peace with the defender. She finally got to give her the gentle kisses and innocent touches and looks that she has yearned to do. The things every guy was able to do but she couldn’t before they confused their undying love.

“Anything is fine.”

“Since you are not helping, im going to go with Chinese food because I can tell you’re thinking about some Chinese food right now.” Ashlyn laughed, kissing Ali on the back of the head.

“Wait, how’d you know that?” Ali shouts, “You are so weird, seriously how’d you know that?” Ali jumps from her spot and turns to face her girlfriend.

“Because I know your pretty little face and personality better than my own self, duh,” Ashlyn squished Ali’s cheeks together before standing up.

“Whatever weirdo.”  Ali stares intently at her girlfriend.

“Do you work since it’s winter break?” Ashlyn asks while going through the giant stack of coupons they have at the apartment.

“You guys should be on extreme couponing,” Ali says in awe, lifting up three rubber band stands of coupons.

“Dude, coupons save your life. I have no shame.” Ashlyn responds seriously, snatching the coupons from Ali.

“I see and no I don’t work this Christmas Eve or Christmas, thank God, but I do work New Years Day.”

“Aw,” Ashlyn pouts,” does this mean I don’t get a New Year’s kiss?”

“No you do, I work later after the ball drops since it’s like the end of the sales or whatever.” Ali smiled at how cute her girlfriend is then kissed her pout.

“Sweet,” Ashlyn smiled to Ali before looking down shyly.

“Wait, what’s wrong?” Ali asks, putting a finger to Ashlyn’ chin to turn her head.

“Nothing,” She mutters, head now turned but her eyes directed elsewhere.

“Tell me Ash,” Ali pushes.

“I just, I have never had a New Years Kiss and you’ll be my first one. I don’t know. I guess I am just nervous.”

“Aw, baby why are you nervous?” Ali asks, rubbing Ashlyn’s back.

“I want it perfect,” Ashlyn starts, eyes now directed downwards, “I have never cared before and I haven’t let something like a New Year kiss ever happen with someone else. Now it’s going to happen with you and I don’t want it to be crappy.”

“Ashlyn, despite your past, you treat me like a princess and I know the kiss will be perfect.”

“Thank you baby, I think your kisses are perfect too,” Ashlyn smiled and bit her lip before pulling her girlfriend close to her and kissing her deep with love thrown in like every kiss they have had.

 “Ashlyn your room is down the damn hall!” Ashlyn is the one who breaks the kiss, keeping hers and Ali’s foreheads leaning against one another.

Tobin and Alex have been out all day and just wanted to go back to the three high school soccer girls’ apartment to relax and watch some movies. Today Tobin gave Alex her very first motorcycle ride. It would be an understatement if Alex said she was scared. Mainly because she was genuinely terrified, she knew the reckless ways of the midfield rebel.

“This is also my place, do not tell me what to do,” Ashlyn smirked when an idea came to mind. She slowly turned her head with a devious grin, “Toby.”

“When you start paying for rent then I’ll let you do whatever you want, but until then, you can suck my ass and I don’t know, go to your room?” Tobin throws Ashlyn the middle finger.

Alex and Ali both knew this was their usual banter. Being rude to one another and fighting was part of their daily routine. But they didn’t know that their daily routine involved wrestling. They witnessed Ashlyn lunge herself at Tobin, taking her down to the ground. There were a couple of grunts and douche bags thrown out until laughter erupted from the two rebellious teens.

“Should we be stopping this?” Alex asks, face covered with worry and concern/

“Nah, let them wrestle it out.” Ali puts her hands around her mouth and starts to cheer, “Woo, go Ashlyn!”

“Lame,” Alex shouts, copying Ali’s previous movements, “Come on Tobin, kick butt!”

“Aw your lady is cheering for you Toby.” Ashlyn cooed, keeping Tobin in a headlock.

“Don’t you hear yours?” Tobin laughed then elbowed Ashlyn in the stomach.

“Ugh, okay I’m done!” Ashlyn grunts out before gasping for air.

“That shows you,” Tobin yells down at her friend after jumping onto her feet.

“Just,” gasp, “Help,” gasp, “Me up.”

“Oh yeah, sorry dude,” Tobin rushes to grab Ashlyn’s hands then pulls her up.

“Thanks,” Ashlyn says, patting Tobin’s  back, “You’re getting better at fighting.”

“Thanks,” Tobin smiled rather hugely.

“Tobin totally won.”

“She elbowed my girlfriend!”

“Ashlyn had her in a headlock!”

“Babe, we’re good.” Ashlyn says as her and Tobin walk up to their girlfriends fighting.

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex and Ali say before giving a slanted smile to one another.

“So where are you two going?” Tobin asks, looking over to Ali.

“We ordered Chinese take-out.” Ali answers.

“Lucky, can you order us some?”

“Sure,” Ali shrugs, taking Ashlyn’s hand in hers.

“Be back soon with food.” Ashlyn says, waving good bye.

Tobin and Alex watch as they leave. They walk over to the couches, Tobin plops down in her usual spot first so Alex can plop down onto her lap.

“You guys decorated your apartment nicely.” Alex compliments, wrapping her arms around Tobin’s neck.

“Yeah, every year we take a best friend day and decorate since we don’t really do it with family. We’re each other’s family.” Tobin says in the middle of looking around her living room.

There were different colored lights all over the living room. There was a mistletoe hung up in the hall way. A reef was on the outside of the apartment door and a big red bow on the inside. There was a small tree up in the corner of the living with colorful lights, ornaments and a bright star on top, with presents underneath it.

“Where is your family, Tobin?” Alex asks. Tobin’s head snapped towards Alex so fast that she strained a muscle.

“Honey I’m home!” Hope shouts, busting through the front door.

“Hopey!” Tobin yells, nearly shoving Alex off of her as she jumps up from her spot.

“Uh, Hi Tobs,” Hope says, clearly confused at why her best friend just stormed to her, tangling the both of them into an uncomfortable and awkward hug. Hope looked over to Alex with a questioning look, only to be met by her answering with a shrug.

“Alex asked where my family is.” Tobin quickly whispers into her ear. Hope immediately understood then patted her back.

“Gotcha buddy,” She said, gently pulling Tobin off of her.

“Hey Kel,” Alex says, getting up from the couch to go hug her little step sister.

“Hey Al, it’s weird knowing that I haven’t seen you.” Kelley says, hugging her tightly.

“I know, but we’re here now.”

“Where are Ashlyn and Ali?” Kelley asks, taking off her jacket.

“They went out to get some food for us.” Tobin answers, still chatting quietly with Hope.

“Are you planning on telling her?” Hope whispers into Tobin’s ear.

“Not any time soon. At least I hope not any time soon.” Tobin whispers back.

“You two have been together for a week or so Tobin, you guys got to talk at some point. You two need to get to know each other more.” Hope points out.

“We have been Hope. We’re trying to go slow in this. I mean she is my teacher Hope, I don’t want to rush into deep shit yet.” Tobin whines.

“Have you two even been on a date?” Hope asks, furrowed brows and all.

“Yes, no, maybe, sort of!” Tobin whisper yells.

“How do you sort of go on a date?” Hope yells, catching Alex and Kelley’s attention, “Don’t mind us,” She nervously laughs before smacking Tobin, “You need to take her on an official date dummy.”

“Okay! I will, I promise. I just don’t know what to do.” Tobin admits.

“It doesn’t matter,” Hope tells her then turns to walk away. Hope gets remembers something then stops in her tracks. She turns around and looks at the middy, “Just, don’t do anything cliché.” She tells her then makes her way to the sisters.

“Back with some food,” Ali and Ashlyn shout in unison as they enter the apartment.

“Finally,” Tobin yells, running over to grab the food.

“A thank you would suffice.” Ashlyn says with a shake of the head.

“Hey Kelley, hi Hope.” Ali greets with a hug.

“Hey Ali,” They greet.

“Let’s eat!” Hope announces.

* * *

 

The soccer players laugh as they make their way towards the living room. The dinner table is always nice but sometimes the six of them just like to sit on the floor and talk. Of course the couples sit next to each other. They seem to not be able to spend a moment apart. It’s the effects of the “honey moon phase.”

Tobin and Hope set out plates on the floor and grabbed everyone some drinks. As a group they cracked jokes and had serious topics brought up throughout dinner. Nonetheless, they spent the night as a one big happy family. This brought them peace.

No one would dare say it out loud, but they all felt and could see this happening again in the long run, in their future. This is what they enjoyed. Hope, Ash and Tobin bickered some of the time.  Alex and Kelley told embarrassing stories about each other and family. Ali told stories about her and her big brother Kyle. It was a small family talking about their family. Of course Hope, Ash and Tobin only told stories about one another.

“It was so funny!” Ashlyn laughs out, “Hope and I just ambushed Tobin full on! We dumped water on her, threw soccer balls and shot her with a water gun to wake her up for breakfast. What made it better was that Tobin was in tighty-whities and a t-shirt that says ‘Real men wear pink,’”

This story causes Tobin to drop her head in shame and everyone else to bend over and grab their pained stomachs from all the laughter.

“It happened once!” Tobin laughed along. Without a doubt, she thought that was a terribly funny morning in her life. From that point on, Ashlyn and Hope were her sisters, not just best friends.

“Thank God she wears boxer briefs now.” Hope comments through her laughing.

“Definitely, I don’t know how I’d feel if I saw her wearing tighy whities,” Ali confesses, rubbing the pain out of her stomach.

“Gosh, that is so great.” Kelley says, wiping away her tears of joy.

“Amazing,” Ali comments, shaking her head.

It took a while for the six of them to calm down from their laughter filled high. When they quieted down, they fell into a peaceful silence. Everyone sat on the floor and looked around to mentally take pictures of a great night.

“Hey uh,” Kelly starts, not looking up from her feet, “Where is your guys family?” She asks, playing with her fingers before looking up to Hope.

“Um,” Hope didn’t know what to say. The three best friends never talked about family other than when they had the troubles with their families that got them living with each other to this day.  

“We don’t really like to talk about family,” Ashlyn swoops in for the save.

“Why not? It’s understandable why people don’t like to, but why don’t you three ever talk or tell stories?” Ali asks in curiosity, eyes locked on Ashlyn’s.

“Because if we told stories, there would be more bad than good,” Tobin finally speaks up, looking over to Alex. In that moment, Alex finally realized why Tobin reacted the way she did when she asked.

“There was never anyone there but us three, so there was never a reason to talk about it when we already knew each other’s stories.” Tobin finishes as she burns holes into Alex’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the backgrounds of the rebels will flow in soon. NEW YEARS IS COMING UP, WHAT'S YOUR RESOLUTION? (you know if you always pick one or believe in them or whatever.) Hopefully there will be a chapter for New Years! Let me know what you all think about the story and if you ever need to talk, i'm always here peeps. :D


	11. Stolen Dance with Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS NOW 2015, LET THIS BE A BETTER YEAR. 
> 
> There will be more background in this chapter as well as a little song so i'll post the link right below this..
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdwBgBj2CIo

Everyone was together watching movies in the living room. Hope had her arm around Kelley. She made sure that Kelley was pulled close against her. Hope needed the feeling of safety. Frankly, Hope had never felt safe outside of her group of friends. Kelley gave her that feeling of protection and Hope did whatever she could to keep feeling it.

So far tonight, they all watched two movies while currently in the middle of one; Camp Takota, Into The Wind, and now it’s Good Will Hunting. Most of the time there wasn’t much talking until they got towards the middle of the third movie.

Kelley and Hope were asking more and more questions about one another. They had gone a couple of dates. Without a doubt it would be safe to say that both of the girls were more than happy to have gone on them. Hope was mesmerized at the fact that Kelley isn’t like many of the girls she has been with or had slept with.

Kelley didn’t care what she looked like in the morning, during the day, or at night after 3 A.M., tired and fighting to keep her eyes open.  Kelley didn’t care if Hope kissed her with morning breath. Kelley didn’t care if Hope made dirty jokes because she would make the same types of jokes back. They were able to pick on one another and know it was in a joking way.

Hope loved that Kelley was mature but had that childish aspect to her personality. Kelley wasn’t afraid to get down and dirty like some girls would if they were outdoors. Kelley was loving and caring, but she could hold her own. Hope definitely loved that she and Kelley were able to fight and wrestle like her, Tobin and Ashlyn do. Of course Hope would be more cautious with Kelley. Kelley loved that Hope loved everything about and she loved everything about Hope. 

“Tell me something I don’t know about you,” Kelley pushes to learn more about Hope. Hope enjoyed this because she has never really experienced what it is like for someone to care about her, let alone care enough to get to know her through and through.

“Ok, um have I told you that I can play multiple instruments?” Hope asks, giving Kelley a kiss on her head.

“You do not,” Kelley laughed.

“I do, I really do. Even ask Ash and Tobs. We all play instruments and we are able to sing pretty darn well.” Hope states in a matter of fact tone.

“You sing?” Ali asks. Ali was listening in on Hope and Kelley’s conversation after she heard her girlfriends name.

“A little, but I enjoy being in the background playing drums then up in front singing.” Ashlyn answers, “Actually, that is lil ol’ Toby’s job.” Ashlyn says, ruffling Tobin’s hair.

“Dude what the hell?” Tobin was distracted from her conversation with Alex.

“So you’re the lead singer in this trio you three musketeers got going on?” Kelley nudges Tobin, causing her to chuckle.

“I didn’t even know we had a trio going on, but yes I am capable of singing.” Tobin confirms.

“Sing us something.” Alex says behind Tobin. Tobin turns her head to look at Alex. She internally groans when she is met with Alex’s poet that she can’t say no to.

“Ugh, fine. This is just for you.” Tobin agrees then looks to Hope and Ashlyn, “Do you guys mind?”

“Not at all,” They answer in unison before getting up to walk to their rooms.

Hope came out with a beautiful Gibson acoustic guitar that she got a long time ago from Ashlyn and Tobin. Ashlyn came out with  a Cajon drum. Tobin, Alex and Kelley watched as they made their way over to them.

Ashlyn set the drum down then sat on it and got comfortable to play. Hope sat on the love seat and positioned her guitar with her pick in and.

“What shall we play?” Ashlyn asks, tapping her fingers on the top of the drum then stops.

“Anything,” Ali, Kelley and Alex say simultaneously.

“Okay,” Tobin says, motioning for Hope to lean down. She whispers a song to Hope, who nods then leans over to whisper the song to Ashlyn. Hope and Ashlyn wait for Tobin’s cue, when she nods Hope starts to play the guitar. Ashlyn slowly and quietly starts to tap along. Slowly, the sound of the tapping progresses louder and louder until she starts playing along to the beat.

**_(PLAY SONG NOW)_ **

Soon it’s time for Tobin to sing. She takes a deep breath to shake off her nerves then off she goes. “I want you by my side so that I’ll never feel alone again. They’ve always been so kind. But now they’ve brought you away from me. I hope they didn’t get your mind. Your heart is too strong, anyway. We need to fetch back the time. They have stolen from us.”

Alex, Ali and Kelley sit back in both amusement and shock. They would have never expected their girlfriends to be ones to be so musically gifted. Even though it was just a hobby and pure fun for them, you could tell they enjoyed it. They played so well and in sync.

“I want you. We can bring it on the floor. You’ve never danced like this before. We don’t talk about it. Dancing on, do the boogie all night long, stoned in paradise. Shouldn’t talk about it.”

Hope was playing away at the guitar, strumming the strings and switching the chords smoothly. She was mainly focused on playing, but she risked a glance to Kelley. Kelley was smirking while nodding her head to the music. Hope felt this sudden jolt of confidence arise in her.

“I want you. We can bring it on the floor. You’ve never danced like this before. We don’t talk about it. Dancing on, do the boogie all night long, stoned in paradise. Shouldn’t talk about it, yeah. Shouldn’t talk about it.” Tobin’s eyes were closed as she sang, too focused on not messing up. She wanted to have fun, but she did want to impress Alex. This was a side she never talked about or showed anyone. She wanted to share this with Alex.

“Coldest winter for me. No sun is shining anymore. The only thing I feel is pain. Caused by absence of you. Suspense controlling my mind. I cannot find the way out of here. I want you by my side so that I never feel alone again.”

Ashlyn looked over to Ali. Ali threw her thumbs up. Ashlyn smiled rather huge then winked to her girlfriend. Ashlyn was crazy in love with this girl. It made her fall more in love (if that was even possible) at the fact that Ali was actually loving a piece of her she kept hidden. Ashlyn loved music, writing and art. No one but Tobin and Hope knew this about her. It was okay though because they loved all those things too. They didn’t judge her. Now, there is this beautiful girl she loves and that girl loves that Ashlyn is showing her something private about her. Something that Ashlyn is so afraid of being judge or made fun of. 

Of course Ashlyn knew that everyone likes art, music and writing, but Ashlyn was supposed to keep up this whole “badass rebel” personality, which she didn’t mind because that is truly her, but she was also capable of being a softy. If people knew how soft she could be, they wouldn’t be afraid of her. Sometimes people are judged for the things they love and enjoy doing.  That disappointed Ashlyn. In this moment, she didn’t care and neither did Ali, because Ashlyn doesn’t know that she was now even more appealing to her.

“I want you. We can bring it on the floor. You’ve never danced like this before. We don’t talk about it. Dancing on, do the boogie all night long, stoned in paradise. Shouldn’t talk about it. I want you. We can bring it on the floor. You’ve never danced like this before. We don’t talk about it. Dancing on, do the boogie all night long, stoned in paradise. Shouldn’t talk about it, yeah. Shouldn’t talk about it.”

Tobin opened her eyes and stared at Alex while singing. She held her gaze through the rest of the song. She was singing for her, to her. Alex relished in it. They both felt like they were on clouds and the only people in this room.

“I want you. We can bring it on the floor. You’ve never danced like this before. We don’t talk about it. Dancing on, do the boogie all night long, stoned in paradise. Shouldn’t talk about it. I want you. We can bring it on the floor. You’ve never danced like this before. We don’t talk about it. Dancing on, do the boogie all night long, stoned in paradise. Shouldn’t talk about it, yeah. Shouldn’t talk it.” 

At the end of the song, the last strum of the guitar and hit on the drum was soft and mellow.  Silence filled the living room. Tobin, Ashlyn and Hope quickly become nervous. No one said a word.

“That was so good!” Alex shouted, breaking the tense bubble of silence. Kelley and Ali clapped loudly while laughing in agreement to Alex. Hope put down her guitar fast enough to catch Kelley in her arms as she plopped herself down in her lap.

“I didn’t know you were one to be into music so much to play it.” Ali starts. “You were pretty damn great.” That made Ashlyn let out a deep breathy laugh.

“Thanks my love.” Ashlyn rushes out before pulling down onto the drum with her, kissing her passionately.

“You have a really beautiful voice.” Alex compliments, scooting closer to Tobin on the floor. Tobin smiled, wrapping her arm around Alex’s waist.

“And you have a raspy voice,” Tobin says, earning herself a slap on the arm.

“You are so mean! I compliment you and that is my thanks?” Alex laughed. She knows that Tobin loves her voice. Tobin has reminded her multiple times.

“Baby, you know I am kidding. Your voice is beautiful Alex.”  Tobin kisses Alex’s cheek, pulling her closer to her.

“I know.” Alex smiled, melting into the embrace.

“So I have a question.”

“And that is?”

“Will you go on a date with me Friday night?” Tobin asks, biting her lip in anticipation.

“What if I say no?” Alex asks, tapping her chin.

“I’ll keep asking.” Tobin answers.

“Well then I guess you’re in luck because my answer is yes.” Alex laughs as Tobin fist pumps the air.

“Rad chad, it’s going to be perfect.”

“Will you tell me where we are going?”

“No I cannot.” Tobin responds with a smirk.

“Why is that?” Alex asks curiously.

“Because,” Tobin clears her throat, “I have yet to plan out our date.” Tobin says, causing Alex to laugh and shake her head.

“So Tobin, always under prepared.”

“So Alex, unable to be patient.” Tobin retaliates, tickling Alex as much as she can before she can jump to escape.

* * *

 

“Alright super stars, what else have you hidden from us?” Kelley throws out, completely switching topics of soccer to secrets.

“I love to write poetry,” Ashlyn says nonchalantly.

“I have a journal in my room somewhere,” Tobin tells.

“Um I second the journal,” Hope says.

“Do you guys right down how you feel?” Ali asks.

“Yes,” The three answer.

“You guys are such big softies on the inside!” Alex awes before kissing all over Tobin’s face.

“Shut up, no I’m not,” Hope side way grins as Kelley attacks her with cuddling and poking of her cheeks.

“Yes you are.” She teases.

“No I am not.”

“Yes you are.”

“No I am not, at least I don’t write poetry like Ashlyn so bug her!” Hope yells, trying to hide back her blushing.

“Low blow dude, you know how I feel about it!” Ashlyn whines.

“What do you want me to do? Tobin and you were the only ones not being teased!”

“So you throw me under the bus, again to get the attention away from?” Ashlyn yells back.

“Duh dude, that is what best friends are supposed to do!” Hope yells, causing everyone to laugh.

“You should write me a poem.” Ali distracts Ashlyn.

“Nope, not gonna happen.”

“Why?” Ali whines with a pout.

“Babe come on, don’t do the pout.” Ashlyn groans, blocking Ali’s face.

“Please?” Ali asks, including the puppy eyes for good measures.

Ashlyn peaks over then immediately caves, “Okay fine! I will try my best.”

“Thanks baby,”

“Alright speed round, ready everyone?” Alex asks, playing with Tobin’s hair, “Who introduced you to soccer?”

“Parents everyone said at once.” The group laughed.

“Probably one of the only good things my parents did for me.” Tobin scoffs, sighing when Ashlyn and Hope nod in agreement.

“Shall we push it?” Ali asks Ashlyn, caressing her cheek lightly with her thumb.

“It’s cool, at least for me. I guess I’ll explain.” Ashlyn starts, taking a deep breath.

“Ever since I could remember, I was raised by grandma and grandpa. I have a brother, Chris, he was raised by my grandma with me.  We never met our parents. From what my grandma and grandpa told us, our parents had their own issues going on. One day, they visited my grandma. They came with two kids, left with none. My grandparents thought it would be best to have a new start and move all the way here to California from Florida. My grandparents knew where my parents were so freshman year, I decided to be the bigger person and go visit my parents in Florida. I showed up at their doorstep. They answered, I told them who I was, and then they slammed the door in my face. I flew back home and told them what happened. Sophomore year of high school, my grandparents passed away. They got in a car accident and were hit by a drunk driver. Chris was so broken; he took it just as hard as I did, maybe worse. Chris left to Florida and I was left abandoned again.  Tobin and Hope were the only people I had left.” Ashlyn tells Ali, Kelley and Alex her entire life story.

Ali had tears in her eyes as well as Ashlyn, “Baby I am so sorry.” Ali reached up to wipe away Ashlyn’s tears. Ashlyn shrugged before saying, “it’s in the past.”

“I guess since Ashlyn so willingly told her past, I will tell mine.” Hope says, clearing her throat, “My parents divorced when I was at a young age. I have a brother. My dad was around here and there but he left my brother and me with my mom, he didn’t look back until he somehow got ahold of us before he passed away. My mom was the one who took care of us. She was amazing. The only bad part was that we fought all the time, but somehow we always made up. At the time of my dad passing away, I was dating this girl, Stella. She helped me through everything bad I was going through. At the time my mom didn’t know about me being gay. For some reason, something kept pushing me to come out, so I did and my mom did not take it lightly. She kicked me out and I kind became nomad. I stayed with Tobin, Stella and Ashlyn, but soon it was just Tobin and Ashlyn after Stella dumped me.”  Hope drops her head, clenching her jaw as all the bad memories came rushing back. “Stella told me she never loved me and my mom told me that she wouldn’t support a gay daughter. My brother stayed with her and never tried to find me or talk to me. After that, he had switched schools so he was never attending the same one as me.”

Kelley moved closer to Hope, pulling her closer so her head was resting on her lap. She ran her fingers through her hair in attempt to relax Hope.

“Toby,” Alex asks, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Huh, oh, um I guess I can tell you mine. I am originally from New Jersey. My dad moved us all the way across the country for his job after he got a promotion, when I was in sixth grade, which is how I met Hope and Ashlyn.  Two years later, we found out that the reason my dad got this promotion was because he was cheating on my mom with his boss. I was the one who found them together. My mom and two older sisters were out of town for some college road trip they planned. I was staying with Ashlyn because my mom knew my dad would be busy since his boss was coming in town for work. I wanted to surprise him with dinner because he had been so busy, but he wasn’t home. I figured that he was still at the office,  so I went there. It was after hours so I thought it would only be him. When I went to the office building, I made my way through the halls and came upon his personal office. There he was with his boss on his desk. All I remember was pulling him off then I punched him and yelled at him for screwing over my mom. Everything after that was a blur until I was home and realized that I had beat the crap out of my dad so badly that he was in the hospital. When I explained to my mom what happened she immediately wanted a divorce. My mother tried her best to stay strong for my sisters and I, but she became an alcoholic. Sophomore year, I came out to her and just like Hope, she kicked me out. My sisters were already in college by then, and i was left to fend for myself with Hope and Ashlyn. Somehow, my dad found out what happened, he offered me to buy me an apartment, but I refused anything from him. He didn’t take no for an answer, went through my sisters and they bought us this apartment. Ever since then, Hope, Ashlyn and I got jobs with people we knew from Motorcycle Repair Shops and Car Repair Shops and where ever else we were close to people. Recently, my older sisters Perry and Katie told me that I have a new little brother because my mom remarried. She had him four years ago and I have yet to meet him.” 

Once Tobin was finished, everyone just stared at her in shock. Mostly Ashlyn and Hope stared at her in shock. They had just found out that Tobin has a long lost little brother. Alex was the only one who moved, she pulled Tobin’s head against her chest, holding her tight. Tobin closed her eyes so she could focus on only listening to Alex’s heartbeat.

Two weeks ago, Tobin found out about her little brother.  She was numb to it until right now as she silently cried into her girlfriend’s lap. Tobin wasn’t going to let this hurt her. She wasn’t going to let her mom keep her little half-brother away from her.  Tobin was most grateful for her new family, and they were all here sitting and listening with comfort, care, and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all had wonderful holidays! Happy new year from me to y'all. Tell me whatcha think! :) thanks for reading.


	12. You Totally Got The Wind Knocked Out Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to update! I had finals this past week, i killed them. I also had track try outs the week before and TOTALLY MADE THE TEAM, that means i will even more busy, BUTTTT i will do my best to update faster. GUESS WHO I SAW? I saw the USWNT. I didn't get to meet anyone but i saw a majority of the team train besides, tobin, hope, alex, ashlyn and ali. I WAS INSANELY BUMMED (still am).
> 
> ANYYWAYYYYYS i hope you all enjoy the chapter! SORRY AGAIN.

Tobin had been planning her and Alex’s date ever since she asked. Tobin didn’t even ask what day or time would be good for Alex. She just simply asked then went from there. School was back in session. It was the first Monday back after the two week break. Everyone was completely dreading it.

Hope, Tobin, Ashlyn, Ali, Kelley, and Alex had spent Christmas Day together and New Year’s Eve together. All six of them had their own mini gift exchange. On New Year’s Eve they had beer as well as New Year kisses from their significant others when the ball dropped.

The bell just rang to signal that it was now lunch time. Tobin usually lagged on putting her stuff away in her bag so she could stay behind to talk to Alex. Tobin watched to make sure everyone left the classroom. When everyone was gone, she got up from her desk, walked over, took Alex’s keys then went to the door and locked it.

“Tobin, what did I tell you about locking the class door? What if I have students that need to come in?” Alex groans, turning around to face her girlfriend.

“If I recall, you said not to lock the door during school hours and they will have to wait because I missed you,” Tobin tosses the keys onto Alex’s desk then settles her hands on her hips.

“You’re lucky you are a looker.”

“I’m lucky because I get to call you mine,” Tobin responds smoothly as she walks Alex backwards. Once she feels the back of Alex’s thighs hit the desk, she picks her up then sets her down so her butt is on the desk but her feet can still reach the floor.

“Ohh, and you’re a charmer. It must be my lucky day.” Alex teases, finally wrapping her arms around Tobin’s neck.

“You are lucky. I don’t do this often Ms. Morgan,” Tobin smirks, squeezing Alex’s hips just as she takes her lips in her own. The kiss is slow and gentle until Tobin decides to tease. She pulls Alex closer then runs her left hand up her back while using running her right hand down to give Alex’s butt a quick squeeze. 

“Tobin!” Alex laughed, pulling back from the kiss to slap her girlfriend on the arm.

“Shh, you don’t want them to hear do you?” Tobin whisper yells, covering Alex’s mouth. Alex thought Tobin was going to move her hand. But when she doesn’t she takes matters into her own hands then licks Tobin’s.

“Ewww,” Tobin groans, quickly pulling her hand back to wipe it on her shirt.

“Don’t cover my mouth,” Alex teases, sticking her tongue out.

“Yeah whatever,” Tobin responds.

“So what are the plans for tonight?” Alex asks, playing with strands of Tobin’s hair. Tobin furrowed her brows in thought. She knew there was something she stayed back for.

“Oh yeah, be ready around 6:30, dress nice but super comfortable okay?”  Tobin rushes out once the bell for class rings. Tobin kisses Alex once more before running out of the classroom to her fifth period.

Tonight was going to be fun. Tonight was going based on not having a cliché date. Tobin wanted it to be exciting. She wanted to make sure that the night was going to be full or nothing but new memories being made and laughter.

* * *

 

Ali was the only one at the apartment other than Tobin, Ashlyn and Hope. Hope needed to catch up on work as well as taking care of her slight concussion she got during practice that day. Hope needed to be in tip top shape if she wanted to get back on the pitch sooner than later.

Hope had an ice pack on her head as she lied back on the couch. Her face covered with a blanket, hoping to block out any light that’ll make her migraine worse. Ali was talking with her while Ashlyn and Tobin got ready for their important night.

Ali looked up at the sound of bedroom doors opening. Tobin and Ash both walked out wearing a light blue button up with the sleeves rolled up and top buttons not undone, capris khaki pants, and black Toms with their hair in a bun.

Ali started laughing, unable to hide it. Hope shot up from her spot to see what the laughter was at. When she saw Tobin and Ashlyn matching dead on, she was unable to control her laughter too.

“Does I look okay?” Tobin and Ashlyn ask in unison.

“You look like you came from a twin convention,” Hope’s laughter was caught off by a pillow hitting her face.

“Why is she laughing?” The both of them look at Ali confused then turn to each other, “Oh no I look like you!” They shout at the same time before running off to change again.

Ali groaned from her spot. She had to wait another half hour or so for Ashlyn. She was on a tight deadline having to be at a dinner by a certain time. Thankfully as well as weirdly, Ashlyn and Tobin walked out at the same time.

“Now, baby do I look good for tonight?” Ashlyn had changed from semi-formal to formal. She had changed into black dress pants, a white button down with a striped blue, gray and white bowtie around her neck, with a black vest and black blazer that had a handkerchief tucked into on the chest pocket.

“You look like a handsome beautiful young woman,” Ali answers, walking over to fix Ashlyn’s bowtie.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to disappoint,” Ashlyn replies, letting out a shaky chuckle.

“You are going to do great tonight,”

“Wait, where are you going?” Tobin asks as Hope fixes Tobin’s cardigan.

“Aw, look at the lovely couple,” Ashlyn teases.

“Oh shush,” Ali slaps Ashlyn’s arm, “Ashlyn is meeting my parents at dinner tonight,” Ali smiled, going back to fixing Ashlyn’s clothes.

“I’m sorry; I don’t think I heard you clearly. Did you say Ashlyn is meeting your parents?”

“That’s exactly what she said butthead,” Ashlyn grinned proudly, wrapping an arm around Ali’s shoulder.

“Jesus take the wheel,” Hope and Tobin yell as their hands shoot to their hearts and they slowly fall to the floor.  

“Don’t look into the light, Toby!” Hope shouts from the floor. Ashlyn is pinching the bridge of her nose. Ali is giggling clearly amused at the sight in front of her.

“Did you see that?” Tobin asks, getting up from the floor, “That was me dying of shock.”

“You are so cheesy,” Hope laughs out, chest bumping Tobin away from her after she gets up.

“No but seriously,” Tobin pauses, looking at Ali, “How much did you pay her?”

“Nothing but love, right baby,” Ali asks with a wide smile as she looks over to Ashlyn, who is staring at her.

Ashlyn can get lost in Ali so easily. All she has to do is simply look at her or see her smile and she is gone. Not without being attacked by love and butterflies though.

“Right, now if you excuse us, we have a dinner to attend.” Ashlyn said as she holds her arm out for Ali. After they leave Tobin runs to her room for a coat. When Tobin walks back out, Hope walks her to the door.

“Do you have everything planned out?”

“Yup, tonight will be great,” Tobin smiled, fixing her button up sleeves. She told Alex to dress nicely but very comfortably tonight. Tobin had planned on taking her to dinner then rock climbing, but not the lame rock climbing where you can take the wall everywhere and sometimes only get one turn to climb then you go to the back of the line.

“What are you doing?” Hope asks, trying to help ease Tobin’s tension.

“I planned dinner at this really nice restaurant then rock climbing at the climbing warehouse.”

“Good, do you have enough money?” Hope asks, opening the door.

“Yes mom, I am all good dude,” Tobin answers, throwing two thumbs up.

“Sweet, go have fun and I expect to know everything!” Hope says a little loudly as she shoves Tobin out the door.

* * *

 

Hope missed her… well she wasn’t sure what Kelley was. There was this unspoken issue between them. The issue was them not knowing what the heck they are to one another. They seemed pretty public. They would go out and about, holding hands, cuddling, and innocent kisses out in public, all without caring who saw. But they never had the situation where they had to introduce each other as anything other than friends.

Hope decided that she was going to put a stop to this guessing game. Either way, there wasn’t much to worry about. Hope knew her answer if she asked to make her relationship with Kelley official.

Hope goes back to the couch, plopping down with her phone in her hands. She takes a deep breath then texts Kelley.

**_We need to talk babe._ **

In hindsight, she might not want to be so stern sounding or not sensitive. Hope can be a very taciturn woman, but when it came down to bigger situations like asking your lady friend to be your girlfriend, she had no choice but to be the opposite of that. Quite frankly, she was a little nervous.

  ** _I’ll be over as soon as I get the chance._ ** Hope reads the text that came in. She nods to herself as she takes another deep breath. _You can do this Hope Solo. I mean, you’re Hope Solo for crying out loud!_

* * *

 

Alex was nervous. Alex was genuinely nervous to go on this date. It was hers and Tobin’s first REAL date. During the one on one soccer practices they would get to know each other but, there were still some things they haven’t told each other.

Tobin took a deep breath as she got out of her car. On her way to the front door of Alex’s she made sure to wipe her palms on her pants, twice. The bottoms of her hands were sweaty from the nervousness. She stands in front of the door, waiting, while staring at her watch. **_6:29…6:30._** The clock hit the half hour mark and she knocked on the door.

Alex opened the door with a wide smile. Tobin didn’t notice due to her muttering a chant as she fixes her clothes.  Alex watched in adoration before clearing her throat. Tobin’s eyes and head shot up as she chuckles.

“Did you hear any of that,” Tobin asks, rubbing the back of her neck.

“You are quite lucky that I did not.” Alex answers, crossing her arms.

“Good,” Tobin holds her arm out to her girlfriend, “Come, let’s start this date shall we?”

Tobin led her back to her car and opened the door tonight. Chivalry is not dead. Tobin wanted to show Alex that she isn’t who she used to be. Alex blushed as she got in. Tobin took this chance to give her a once over. Alex was wearing jean capris, black Toms and a blue, white and grey flannel with the sleeves rolled up. It wasn’t too baggy but wasn’t too tight. It clung to the right places, hung loosely on the right places. Alex looked perfect.

“So,” Alex says, breaking the comfortable silence, “What are the plans for tonight?” She asks, buckling up.

“That is for me to know and you to find out,” Tobin answers with a smile as she starts her car then drives off.

Tobin drove for another 20 to 30 minutes until they reached the date spot. Tobin had rushed over to Alex’s side of the car to open the door for her. She helped Alex out of the jeep then led her inside to the warehouse.

Tonight Tobin planned for them to go rock climbing. No, not the stupid rock climbing where it’s just a giant portable tower and you get to climb once then move to the back of the line. It was a warehouse with different walls to vary stages from easy to hard for all climbers.

“This place is so cool!” Alex exclaims excitedly.

“It is pretty rad isn’t it?” Tobin mentally patted herself on the back for picking a nice spot. She quickly paid for climbing, shoes and chalk for their hands.

Tobin led them to the back; she had been here multiple times with Ashlyn and Hope. They would push themselves to climb the harder walls because they would get irritated from not being able to climb it that well.

“Let’s start you off on the beginner wall. You can do the wall where you just go straight up. After that, we will just progress and have fun. If you want to go off and climb a different wall then go for it. I’ll climb it with you.” Tobin says, breaking some of the chalk to rub between her hands.

“I’ll climb the beginner wall first. After that, you are totally going to be challenged by me.” Alex smirked as she finished putting on her shoes. Once her hands are chalked up, Tobin leads her to the wall.

Tobin spends the next few minutes guiding a frightened Alex up the wall. Alex thought she was totally okay until she remembered they don’t use harnesses since the walls are too high. But no one wants to fall off a wall even if there is padding.

“Not the blue! Grab onto the green one Alex!” Tobin shouts from below her.

“I am trying but I can’t reach!” Alex shouts back.

“Lean your body to the right!”

“I’m scared!” Alex whines as she tries to lean more to the right.

“I will be right here, waiting to catch you!” As if it was meant for Alex to fall, a little boy comes running towards Tobin, hiding from his brother by standing behind her.

“Hide me!” the little laughs out.

“Wait, wait, go run to your parents because I don’t want you to get hurt,” Tobin instructs the little boy. She releases a sigh of relief after receiving a nod and giggle before the boy runs off. Immediately, the boy’s laughs and giggles set of questions and scenes going through her mind of her unknown little brother.

Tobin doesn’t know much about him other than the fact he was a brown haired, blue eyed, four year old boy. She wanted nothing more than to meet her little brother. She didn’t even know his name. But she was going to find out if there was anything she could do to meet him.

“Tobin!” Alex shrieks. Tobin snaps her head to look at her girlfriend, who is currently falling through mid air. Alex slammed down onto the mats before Tobin could react and catch her.

“Alex, I am so sorry!” Tobin quickly rushes over to help her up.

“Gee, thanks Toby. That didn’t hurt at all,” Alex deadpans as she grip her chest and suck in as much air as she can.

“You totally got the wind knocked out of you.” Tobin winces. She slowly picks her up then moves Alex’s arms above her head, “Breathe baby.” She whispers.

“I’m,” inhale, “good,” inhale.

“Sorry,” Tobin apologizes. Tobin quickly checks to see if anyone is looking then sneaks in a quick peck on the lips. She smiles when she sees Alex blush.

“I want to race before we leave,’’ Alex says softly, trying to hide her blush.

“We can do that, but are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Tobin asks, brushing some of Alex’s hair out of her face

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Now let’s race!” Alex shoulder bumps Tobin as she runs off. Tobin can’t help but laugh at her.

For the next couple of hours both of them battled it out on the wall. Throughout the race Alex would get the hang of it and move faster than Tobin. Alex would gawk at Tobin every time she would swing her legs then let go to complete a small jump to another area of rocks out of reach. It was like the both of them were tarazan, raised my apes.

Finally, the two fell back onto the mats. They laughed after their fist bump then got up.

“That was so much fun!” Alex squeals, tossing Tobin a water from their bag.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Tobin smiled, opening the water to take a big gulp, “Good thing we have one more stop.”

“And where’s that?” Alex asks, slightly confused. Tobin watches as Alex’s eyes slowly become wide. Tobin registers why, she looks down at Alex’s stomach as she hears another loud grumble, “Please tell me we are going to eat because I am starving!”

“We are definitely going to eat,” Tobin laughs, grabbing the bags.

* * *

 

Once they were back into the car, Tobin drove off to take Alex to her favorite restaurant.  When they arrived, Tobin parked got out and opened the door for Alex. She helped her out of the car and led them inside.

“Sizzler?” Alex asks, walking up to menu with Tobin.

“My dad used to take me here a lot. The bread is great. It was our favorite part. My family would come here after important soccer games my team would win or tennis matches my sisters would win, job promotions or whatever great news we thought would be dinner out worthy,” Tobin explains.

“How long has it been since you have been here?” Alex asks, staring at Tobin who is staring at the menu.

“The night I caught my dad with his,” Tobin answers, suddenly feeling deflated but wanting to tell Alex everything, “This was the food I picked up for us. I went here, got the food then went to his work.”

Alex didn’t know how to respond to that so she slipped her hand into Tobin’s, intertwining their fingers.

“You know we are in a public restaurant,” Tobin reminds, walking them up to the cashier.

“I know,” Alex says, turning her attention to the cashier but never letting go of Tobin’s hand.

For once in a very long time, Tobin genuinely felt safe. Tobin ordered a burger, something her and her dad would always get, for herself. Alex wasn’t paying attention to the menu much so Tobin ordered her steak and lobster.

“You didn’t have to get me that,” Alex tells her, rubbing her arm.

“I wanted you to have a great meal.” Tobin shrugs before walking to the salad bar.

“But it was expensive,” Alex whines, grabbing a plate to start getting salad.

“But you deserve the best,” Tobin says, gently grabbing Alex’s chin, “Just be thankful and enjoy the meal babe.”

“Thank you sweetie,” Alex smiled, feeling the butterflies flying like crazy around in her stomach.

Alex picked a spot at a booth. They laughed and talked until the waiter brought their food. They ate in a comfortable silence until they were getting close to finishing. Alex wanted to talk to Tobin about her little brother she never met. She wanted to let Tobin know she was by her side, supporting her through it all.

“Can I ask you something personal?” Alex asks, wiping her mouth.

“Shoot,” Tobin nods, taking a sip of her water.

“What are you going to do about your little brother?”  Tobin immediately froze. She lowered her cup, forced herself to swallow her water and avoided eye contact as best as she could.

 Truth be told, Tobin didn’t know what she was going to do. She only knew very vague details. Her sisters were supposed to call about important information they thought she should know, but she never received a phone call.

“Honestly, I am not sure. I would love to meet my little half brother, but it’s not up to me. The ball is in my mother’s court. If she lets me see him, I will jump at the opportunity. If not, I have no choice but to wonder who he is.” Tobin painfully replied, looking down.

Alex reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing lightly, “I wanted to let you know that I am not going anywhere. I will stand by you and support you through anything Toby.”

“Thank you, that means a lot Ms. Morgan.” Tobin smiled, lifting Alex’s hand to place a light kiss on the back of it, “Now let’s finish and I can take you home.”

For the rest of dinner and desert, they talked about different things. They talked about Tobin’s plan for college. They talked about Alex’s students and classes. They talked more about Alex’s past and how it was playing on the National team. Tobin was intrigued. She watched Alex carefully as she spoke and told her story.

Tobin slowly fell more and more in love for Ms. Alex Morgan, her English teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. It's slowly getting more interesting! I am thinking about bringing some french speaking into the story? possibly other language speaking into the story?? Definitely will i try to focus a little more on Hope and Kelley and Ashlyn and Ali.


	13. Meeting The Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!! So there is some foreign language speaking in this chapter. i'll keep the translations after the sentence in another language so you all can read in english. 
> 
> I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE SO IF IT ISN'T CORRECT I AM SO SORRY. ALSO IF YOU SPEAK GERMAN OR FRENCH, YOU SHOULD TOTALLY MESSAGE ME SOMEHOW BECAUSE I WANT TO LEARN SO BAD.

Ashlyn was insanely nervous at the fact that she was, for the first time ever, meeting the parents. Ashlyn truly realized how much she loved Ali if she was willing to do this. She used to, at any chance she would get, avoid this situation.  But you know, after a while she would never end up in this situation because no girl stayed around long enough for it to happen.

Ali was patiently waiting, holding Ashlyn’s hand at the door. Ashlyn kept stepping towards the door then would step back. Not going to lie, Ali was slowly becoming irritated and annoyed, but she knew this was a first for Ashlyn.

“Babe, dinner is going to be over by the time we get inside,” Ali chuckles to herself.

“I am not a weenie,” Ashlyn chants quietly, “You can do this Harris. Woman the fuck up and go meet her parents. You are not a weenie.”

“Are you giving yourself a pep talk?” Ali laughed loudly, overhearing everything her girlfriend said. ”You are so adorable.”

“Okay, I’m ready,” Ashlyn huffs out, turning to Ali, “But first give me a good luck kiss.” Ashlyn says, puckering her lips. Ali smiles, shaking her head but happily kisses her girlfriend for her amusing antics.

Ali pulled back first and Ashlyn missed her lips already. She turned to face the door, took a deep breath then knocked politely.

“Ashlyn, you made it!” Ali’s mom greets with a cheer, pulling Ashlyn in for a hug.

“Yup, I wouldn’t miss dinner with the Krieger’s for the world.” Ashlyn responds cheerfully, hugging back.

“Mom, this is Ashlyn. Ashlyn this is my mom Deb.” Ali introduces, grinning wide at their exchange.

“It’s nice to meet you, I have heard many things about you,” Deb says, moving out of the way to let the young couple in.

“I hope it was all good.” Ashlyn nods in thanks, and then moves to let Ali in first.

“It was,” Deb responds with a nod, closing the door after they walk in, “Oh and Ali, there is somewhere here to see you.”

“Who could be here,” Ali asks in confusion.

“Um, only your most favorite person in the world,” Ali hears a deep voice behind her. Ashlyn watches as Ali’s eyes go wide in surprise.

“Kyle!” Ali screams, turning to run into her brother’s arms, “I can’t believe you’re here!” She shrieks in excitement, wrapping her arms tight around her brother’s neck.

“Ich konnte dieses Abendessen nicht entgehen. Ich bin so glücklich Sie beide zusammen sind.” ** _I could not miss this dinner. I am so happy you are together._** Kyle says in German, embracing his little sister.

Ashlyn and Kyle had never formally met, but they have seen one another around school when Ali and Ashlyn were freshmen. Kyle looked completely different right now than how he did as a senior.

“Da Sie Deutsch sprach, hat sie wahrscheinlich Angst.” **_Since you spoke German, she’s probably scared_** Ali responds, taking Ashlyn completely by surprise. 

Ashlyn had no idea who this guy Ali is speaking to was, it couldn’t be her brother, he looked nothing like that the last time she saw him, and she didn’t even know Ali could speak fluent German. Ashlyn instantly knew they were talking about her especially since she noticed Deb shaking her head with a smile. 

“Es is mein job.” ** _It’s my job_** Kyle answers, letting Ali go then slowly makes his way to Ashlyn. Ashlyn heart rate starts to speed up.

“I’m so sorry,” Ali mouths to .Ashlyn.

“Sprechen beenden in deutscher Sprache. Nur Englisch sprechen,” **_Stop speaking in German language. English only talk._** Deb says, walking to the kitchen to check on her husband.

“Ja mom. Es tut mir Leid.” **_Yes mom. I am sorry._** The two siblings yell out.

“What did I just say?” Deb shouts from the kitchen, causing Ashlyn, Kyle and Ali to laugh.

“You must be Ashlyn,” Kyle speaks up first, holding his hand out, “I know we have seen each other around school and I’m not sure if you remember, but I’m Kyle.” Ashlyn was surprised; he had changed a lot since the last time she saw him that she couldn’t even recognize him.

“It’s nice to formally meet you,” Ashlyn greets, gripping his hand to give a handshake.

“Damn Alex, you pick the lookers, don’t you?” Kyle winks, nudging Ali.

“Will you shut up?” Ali laughs, gently bumping her brother away, “I’m sorry about the German speaking.”

“It’s okay,” Ashlyn waves it off, “It just took me a little by surprise.”

“Yeah, we normally don’t speak it often, but this loser wanted to scare you.” Ali smiled, internally grateful that her brother cares.

“Like I said, it’s my job to.” Kyle puffs out his chest proudly.

“I understand, it was actually kind interesting,” Ashlyn watches and laughs at Kyle. She liked him so far.

“Dinner is ready kids!” Ken announces from the kitchen.  All three of them walk in and start to grab bowls and plates to bring to the dinner table. Ashlyn helps set the table, much to Deb’s dismay.

“Ashlyn you are our guest, you don’t have to do that. That’s why I had kids.” Deb says, jokingly.

“Gee, love you too mom.” Kyle says sarcastically.

“You know I love you both.” Deb says before returning her attention back to Ashlyn.

Ashlyn shrugs, “You and your husband so nicely invited me over for dinner, the least I can do is help set the table.” Ashlyn responds smoothly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes ma’am,” Ashlyn answers, setting down plates and utensils for all of them.

“You’re slowly getting brownie points,” Ali whispers to Ashlyn as she walks by. Ashlyn blushes proudly.

After everything it set, they all take their seats. Deb and Ken are at the ends of the table and Kyle across from Ashlyn and Ali.

“So, you’re the infamous Ashlyn that my daughter keeps talking about?” Ken says, breaking the silence.

“Yes sir,” Ashlyn nods, letting the family serve themselves food first.

“Well it is wonderful to finally meet the young lady behind the wonderful things my daughter has said,” Ken smiled warmly, “I’m Ken.”

“It is nice to meet you too sir,” Ashlyn says with a smile.

“Please, call me Ken. Sir makes me feel old.” He says, causing everyone to laugh.

“And you can call me Deb you got it? I don’t want to hear ma’am or Mrs. Krieger coming from you.” Deb says nicely.

“I hear you loud and clear.” After the Krieger’s get their food, Ashlyn dives in and serves herself, mindful to have as much manners as possible.

“So let’s skip all the awkward questions and go straight to the important questions, what are your intentions with my daughter?” Ken asks, clasping his hands together while looking at Ashlyn. The question makes Ali, Ashlyn and Kyle choke on their food.

“Oh, um,” Ashlyn covers her mouth as she clears her throat, “My intentions are nothing but good. I love your daughter. I will be honest, if you ask around to other parents or teachers, or people in general that have heard of me, you won’t always hear good things about me. But to me, I don’t care what people have to say, because despite my past or what they say, it’s the complete opposite of how I am with your daughter. I have and will do anything to keep your daughter safe and happy. This is the first time I have done something like this; meeting the parents, and I am glad that Ali was the one who got me to do this. I care about your daughter immensely; she has changed me unintentionally to become a better person. I am so grateful that she is my girlfriend.” Ashlyn tells him seriously. “I will do whatever it takes to not hurt your daughter. She keeps me aligned with school and soccer. I promise to do the same.”

“Trust me Ashlyn, I have heard the bad things people say about you, but I never believed it and now I know I was right to not believe it. You are a good person disregarding your past. Ali is my little girl, I trust the choices she makes and she picked a keeper when it comes to you. But please remember, it’s not me you always have to worry about when it comes to hurting my little princess.” Ken informs, winking at Ashlyn before glancing to Kyle.

“Ohh, girl if you hurt my little sister, who knows what will happen.” Kyle teases.

“Oh stop it you two,” Deb shakes her head with a laugh, “Too add onto my husband, take care of our little girl. We haven’t met anyone from Ali’s past and it’s a very big deal to us. Ali likes to keep her relationships to herself when it comes to her significant other meeting the parents, but she jumped for the opportunity for you to meet us. That means you have sparked something in her to want that, and we don’t want that spark to hurt you.”  Deb explains.

 “I promise,” Ashlyn nods.

For the rest of dinner it was fun and funny. Ashlyn got to hear the embarrassing stories of Kyle and Ali when they were little and older. Ashlyn learned that the Krieger’s lived in Germany until fifth grade when they moved back to America. Ashlyn now understood why she never heard an accent on Ali, because within the four years Ali had lost it by the time they met in freshman year.

Ashlyn told them stories of her grandparents and herself. The memories made her a little sad, but she was thankful that she had many good memories than bad ones to tell. After dinner, Ali had gotten some spare clothes so she could sleepover at Ashlyn’s. Kyle planned for them to hang out before he returned to LA and Deb and Ken gave Ashlyn left overs for her, Tobin and Hope.

All and all it was a great night.

* * *

 

Hope woke up with hair that didn't belong to her and hands that had a tight grip around her arms, on her. She didn’t need to open her eyes to know it was her now girlfriend. Hope forced her eyes open to find herself spooning Kelley. She brushed Kelley’s hair away from her face and kissed her cheek from behind.

Hope slowly moved Kelley so she was facing her, making sure not to wake her freckled face girlfriend, up. Kelley stirred in her arms but never woke up. Hope took this time to enjoy the sight in front of her.  She smiled wide at the memory of last night coming to her mind.

**_ FLASHBACK _ **

_Kelley rushed over as soon as Hope had texted her. She knew that Hope wanted the day alone to rest so the message made her worried. She didn’t want anything to happen to her, plus she had told Hope to let her take care of her but Hope insisted she went home and spent time with her family._

_Kelley reached the door with soup and a big bag of ice. Since her hands were full, she tried to lightly tap the door with her foot… but that didn’t turn out so well. Kelley ended up kicking the door awfully hard, scaring Hope so badly she grabbed a bat and got ready to swing._

_“Ah!” Hope shouted as she swiftly opened the door and was partially starting to swing._

_“What are you doing?” Kelley screams, trying to move away from the incoming bat._

_“Kelley!” Hope shouts, she tried to stop the bat but she was already near full swing. Luckily, her trying to stop her swing, gave Kelley time to move and the bat connected with the bag of ice._

_“What the hell!” Kelley screams, heart racing after the ice cracks._

_“You scared me Kel!” Hope yells, setting down the bat to grab the ice._

_“You knew I was coming over!”_

_“Yes but I didn’t know you kick the door down!” Hope shouts, making her way to the kitchen._

_“Geez, I’ll think twice before walking inside right away next time.” Kelley fake laughed, grabbing a couple of bowls for both herself and Hope._

_“Sorry baby,” Hope let out, Kelley froze at the pet name, “What’s wrong?” Hope tries to think back to the last 30 seconds. Hope freezes once she realizes what she had said._

_“Am I your girlfriend Hope?” Kelley asks, taking a few deep breaths. Hope gently turned her around then wrapped her arms around her waist._

_“That is actually why I wanted you here,” Hope hears the sharp intake of breath, “I wanted to talk about us.”_

_“Oh, um, okay.” Kelley says, running her hands down her face, “What is there to talk about?”_

_“What you just asked me,” Hope replies, moving around to make Kelley look at her._

_“I’m sorry I asked, if you want to keep us as friends I’ll understand,” Kelley says, moving her eyes away from Hope’s._

_“What? No, no, Kelley,” Hope takes a deep breath before letting it and smiling wide, “I want you to be my girlfriend, officially. I really like you and I don’t want to miss this chance.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes really, you mean a lot to me Kel and I want to be with you.” Hope lifts her head so she is looking at her, “Will you be my girlfriend?” She asks, gently caressing Kelley’s cheeks._

_“Yes I will be your girlfriend.” Kelley answered, Hope grinned wider, picking up Kelley to spin her around._

**_Flashback over_ **

“Good morning,” Hope whispers, lightly kissing Kelley’s shoulder.

“Mm, sleep. It is way too early for this.” Kelley responds sleepily.

“Come on, I’ll make my girl some breakfast.” Hope smiled, getting up to quickly leave the room before Kelley would comment.

“YOUR GIRL? HOW CUTE!” KELLEY EXCLAIMS, RAPIDLY JUMPING OUT OF HOPE’S BED TO CHASE HER.

* * *

 

Tobin was out on a run with Lulu. They were going on a two mile run along the beach.  Since Lulu was still a puppy, she didn’t want to push her to run too far with her but far enough that she would become tired.

“Come on Lulu, you can do this!” Tobin cheered on her pup as she sprinted the last of the run to her car, “The car is right there with some water and treats waiting for you!” Tobin laughed as Lulu sped up at the words water and treats.

Tobin unlocked the car as they got closer and slowed down.  Lulu stopped at the back door of the car, breathing hard. Tobin opened the door and grabbed her bowl while Lulu jumped into the back seat. She filled it with water then set it down in front of her, “Good girl Lulu.” She says, petting her as she drank.

Tobin made her way to the trunk to grab a treat when she heard her phone ring; she took a deep breath to calm her breathing down then answered

“Hello?” She says into the phone.

“Hey it’s me.”

“Hey Perry what’s up?” Tobin asks, setting the treat down for her dog.

“It’s about mom.”

“And I care why?” Tobin scoffs.

“She wants to have dinner… with you.” Tobin froze in place. No words came out of her mouth. It’s been two years since she had seen her mother.

“Tobs, you there?” She hears her sister ask.

“Uh, yeah,” She responds quietly, “Why does she want to meet for dinner?”

“Mom wants to talk to you and she thinks it’s time for you to meet your little brother.” Tobin had tears streaming down her face by now.

“Perry, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“What’s um, what’s his name?” Tobin asks, sniffling.

“Jeffrey.” Perry answers.

“Tell mom I will meet with her for dinner.” She hangs up, taking a deep breath as she wipes her tears. Tobin doesn’t know what she is going to do. She used to look up to her mom for her faith in God. She used to look up to her for all the love she had for herself and her daughters. Her mom would put everyone first before herself.

Her little brother is four now. Jeffrey had just turned four according to her sisters. Tobin remembered her sisters mentioning something about them telling Jeffrey about Tobin whenever they had him when their mom wasn’t around. It was often but they would sneak info in to him to let him know, he has another older sister that isn’t one to forget.

* * *

 

“Ce est super ennuyeux. Pourquoi faisons-nous cela?” **_it’s super annoying. Why do we do this?_** Tobin asks. Tobin, Ashlyn and Hope have been practicing their French for their upcoming test. Kelley, Ali and Alex were also with them at their apartment.  

“Parce qu'il ya une chose qui se appelle l'école avec cette chose appelée grades.” **_Because there is a thing called school with this thing called grades._** Ashlyn answers, flipping through all her notes.  

“Ce est tellement compliquer. Je déteste ça.” ** _It’s so complicated. I hate it._** Tobin responds with a long groan. 

“Tais-toi, tu aimes ce genre de choses.” **_Shut up, you love this stuff._** Hope says, throwing her book at Tobin.

 “Je sais que je fais.” _**I know i do.**_ Tobin whines, dropping her notes before curling into Alex’s lap.  

“Je aurais dû prendre allemande.” _**I should have taken German.**_ Ashlyn deadpans, rubbing her face before pushing her notes away. 

“Vous voulez juste pour impressionner votre amant là-bas.” **_You just want to impress your lover there._**  Hope teases, wrapping an arm around Kelley’s shoukders.

 “Shut up d-bag. I do not.”

 “That is such a lie!” Tobin shouts with a laugh. 

“Whatever, at least I’m not dating my teacher!” Ashlyn laughs, throwing a pillow.

 “Ashlyn, shut up!” Tobin shouts, launching herself at Ashlyn.

The girlfriends of these three rebels go on, not phased at all. Kelley keeps working on calculus. Ali keeps working on her AP Environmental Science. Alex on the other hand, is grading all her English papers for the book they were reading. 

“Alright, enough,” Tobin shouts, patting Ashlyn’s arm so she can release her from the headlock. 

“Sucker,” Hope laughed, high fiving Ashlyn.

 “I have something to tell you guys,” Tobin says, sighing deeply. “I am meeting with my mom for dinner after soccer practice tomorrow. I am meeting my little brother.” She rushes out.

 “Wait, what?” Everyone says, looking up at her. 

“I am meeting my little brother tomorrow at dinner with my mom,” Tobin smiled slightly, realizing the tears slowly streaming down her face, “His name is Jeffrey.” 

Everyone’s jaw has dropped, but they see the not so nicely hidden excitement on Tobin’s face. That alone made it easy for them to support her on her decision to have dinner with her mom. 

But of course, they were all worried.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again i am sorry if the german or french isn't grammatically correct, and IF YOU SPEAK GERMAN OR FRENCH PLEEEASSE PRETTY PLEAASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU'RE UP TO TEACHING ME HOW TO SPEAK GERMAN OR FRENCH. I WOULD LOVE TO LEARN. BEEN DYING TO LEARN. i'm actually really cool.. kind of. 
> 
> Also, comment and let me know what you think! I love hearing back from you readers, you are all amazingly beautiful people with wonderful souls. I'm weird. i know. i apologize and hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	14. Neither Do I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO WARNING, this chapter might be sensitive for some readers. Thank you for reading and you're all great human beings.

Today was the day. Today Tobin will be meeting little brother for the first time. It would be an understatement if you were to say she is nervous. She was terrified. She IS terrified. What if Jeffrey didn’t know or remember her? How is her mom going to react? Why is her mom reaching out now? Was this some sick game or not?

“You are going to be okay,” Tobin hears from behind her.

“I’m tired of people leaving,” replies Tobin, “People have abandoned me one too many times,” She says.

“I know, but how do you know this isn’t different?” Alex asks, walking up slowly.

“I don’t,” Tobin answers, turning away from the body sized mirror, “How do I look?” Tobin asks.

“How dapper of you,” Alex coos as she reaches forward to fix Tobin’s bowtie.

“Do I look nice?” Tobin asks, running her hands down the front of her button down.

“You look wonderful and beautiful.” Alex says, kissing Tobin’s cheek before adjusting her glasses.

“Thank you,” Tobin looked at Alex, analyzing every little piece of her, “Where would I be without you?”

“Still getting in trouble.” Alex responds teasingly.

“Possibly,” Tobin laughed, “But unhappy since you wouldn’t be my love.”

“You are such an adorable sap,” Alex laughed, gently pushing Tobin’s face away as she turns her head to hide her blush.

“I should probably get going” Tobin says, lifting Alex’s head to run her thumbs along her evident blush.

“Try not to get too angry, especially around your brother,” Alex tilts her head into Tobin’s hand and rests her hands on Tobin’s hips.

“I’ll do my best.”

“Thank you, now go. You don’t want to be late,” Tobin nodded, pulling Alex close to kiss her passionately.

Tobin felt safe with Alex. This small conversation brought Tobin peace. She always stayed hidden her walls. Throughout her life, people had always left her without as much as a glance back. That is probably why she has trust issues despite her situation with Kate.  Tobin always opened up, trusted people not to hurt her. Unfortunately, she was getting used to it. At least she had gotten used to it, until Alex came along as well as her mom and younger brother.

Ashlyn walked Tobin down to her bike. She wanted to talk to her before she left, “You ready?” Ashlyn asks, leaning against the motorcycle.

“As ready as I can be, you know?” Tobin responds, putting on her gloves.

“Look,” Ashlyn grasps Tobin’s undivided attention,  “Give her a chance to talk and explain herself alright?” Ashlyn says, handing Tobin her helmet.

“I will Tobin,” Tobin answers, adjusting it.

“And please, for all of us, try to control your anger. Show Jeffrey that you aren’t some human ball of anger.”

Tobin puts her helmet on then throws her thumb up.

“Good, I don’t need the cops calling me to come get you at the police station!” Ashlyn yells over the roar of the bike, “Have fun.” She shouts patting Tobin’s helmet.

* * *

 

Tobin was on her way to her mom’s new place. Tobin couldn’t stop thinking about how things are home were like for Jeffrey. Was he spoiled? Was he a brat? Was he nice? Was he dealing with similar issues that Tobin and her sisters dealt with growing up?

It took about half hour or so to arrive to her mom’s house. Another 15 minutes before knocking, because she stayed sitting on her bike. She took deep calming breaths in attempt to relax. Once the nerves relaxed, she took off her helmet and gloves, put them in the bike holders, and walked towards the front door to knock.

From outside of the front door, Tobin could hear the pattering of tiny feet, running across wood floor.

“Jeffrey! What did I say about opening the door?” Tobin went pale at the sound of her mother’s voice.

“Hello,” Tobin’s mom greets, opening the door.

“Hello,” Tobin breathed out, clasping her hands together behind her back.

Her heart was racing as she stood in front of her mother. After her mom registered her daughter’s voice and faced her, she analyzed Tobin. Tobin grew in height. Tobin had gotten more tanned. Tobin’s mom was in near tears at how much her daughter had grown and matured.

“You’re here,” Her mom said faintly.

“Yeah, I said I’d meet for dinner.” Tobin nods.

A movement was scanned from her peripheral vision. Tobin looked down at the young boy who was slightly hiding behind her mom’s leg.

“This is Jeffrey,” Tobin’s mom said, “say hi Jeff.”

“Hey dude,” Tobin kneeled in front of him and held her hand out.

“Hi,” He greeted shyly, reaching forward to shake Tobin’s hand, “Are you my sister?” He asks, looking at Tobin’s attire.

“Yes I am.” Tobin choked, fighting back a wave of tears.

“You are Tobin?” His shyness was slowly fading away at the realization of who he was.

“Yup, and you are Jeffrey.” She answers. Tobin had let go of his hand , but was still in too much shock to stand.

“Can I call you Toby?” Jeffrey asks with a wide grin.

“Definitely,” Tobin nodded through tears.

Jeffrey had light brown hair and bright greenish hazel eyes. He was dressed in mmulti-colored board shorts and white shirt with a surfing brand on it. He was like a mini Tobin.

“Come in,” Tobin’s mom says from above. Tobin finally stood up, making her way inside.

She observed her surroundings. The house had this nature wilderness feeling in the living room. But the more you make your way inside, it turned from wilderness toned to beach toned.

“You have a very nice place.” Tobin compliments.

“Thank you,” Her mom replies, leading her through to the dining room.

“Lots of family pictures,” Tobin says to herself, not realizing her mom heard her.

“There is a section with pictures of you.” Tobin snaps her head towards her mom. She watches as she starts to walk off, “Follow me.” She orders and Tobin does what she said.

They enter a small living room space where a fire place is located. Next to the fire place are night stands that have pictures of Tobin with her family or by herself, at different moments and ages throughout her life. Along the brick border of the fire place were even more pictures of Tobin.

“Wow,” Tobin whispers, “Am I seeing what I think I’m seeing?” Tobin asks, running her finger tips over a picture of herself with her sisters and both of her parents.

“Of course,” Her mom says. She walks up so she is standing next to Tobin, “I couldn’t bare getting rid of them nor would I want to.”

“Why did you invite me over?”

Tobin could hear her mom let out a deep breath, “Let’s talk about this after dinner. By the way, your sisters are coming over too.”

Tobin’s mom led her to the dining room. Tobin decided to make an effort to be nice by helping her mom set the table. Soon after, Jeffrey came running into the house.

“Toby come play soccer with me!” Jeffrey shouts excitedly, running up to grab her hand pull her towards the door.

“Um, how about I do that after I help mom,” Tobin says, looking down at him.

“Here, I’ll help with my super speed so it goes faster!” He yells, running to their mom to get utensils. Tobin laughs as her mom thanks him. Jeffrey uses his “super spee” and runs around the able, quickly and neatly placing down the napkins then the utensils.

Moments like these are rarely happening for Tobin. Instantly she realizes some of the little things she had missed out on. It’s a blissful feeling for her as she stood there, taking in the warm feeling. Tobin could definitely get used to this.

Jeffrey finishes within a couple of minutes then grabs Tobin’s hand again, “Now can we go play?” Jeffrey asks, “pretty please!”

“Is that okay?” Tobin looks over to her mom. After receiving a nod, she guides herself and her little brother outside.

“Mama told me you play soccer.” He says, kicking the ball to her.

“I do, do you play?” Tobin asks, kicking the ball back to him.

“Not yet, but I’m going to.” He said in a matter of fact tone.

“Is that all you want to play? What about tennis like our other sisters?” Tobin pops the ball up and starts juggling.

“That’s so cool!” He cheers in awe, “No I don’t really like tennis. I like hockey. That would be so fun!”

Tobin looked at him at the perfect time. She caught the way his face lit up as he talked about soccer and hockey,

“How about this, I’ll take you out for a sister brother day and we go get you sized so I can buy you some soccer gear?” Tobin offers, kneeling down on the grass.

“No way!” Jeffrey yells in her face causing Tobin to laugh.

“Yes way, I’ll even sign you up so mom doesn’t have to spend extra money on you.”

“Sweet! Thank you so much Toby!” Jeffrey jumps into Tobin’s arms, wrapping his little ones around her neck in a bear hug.

“No problem little man,” Tobin chuckles, giving him a big bear hug.

“Dinner is ready!” They hear their mom yell.

“Coming!” They shout, Tobin jumps up, following her brother inside.

“Hey Perry. Hey Katie.” Tobin walks up, greeting both of her sisters with a hug.

“Let us eat!” Their mom announces.

* * *

 

Everyone goes to pick where they want to sit at the table. Perry and Katie sat across Tobin, who of course had Jeffrey hurrying to sit next to her. This made Tobin giggle, but she still helped him climb into his seat. Cindy set the food on the table before taking her seat. Vast silence took over all the air in the room as everyone passes around the food.

Instantly remembering the conversation outside, Jeffrey spoke up when he had the chance, “Mama!” He shouts, irritating the small headache his mother has.

“First, inside voices. Second, yes baby?” Cindy asks, cutting up his meat into small pieces.

“Can I tell her Toby?” Perry and Katie both raise an eyebrow towards their sister, mouthing ‘Toby?’

“Sure little dude.” Tobin answers with a slow nod.

“Sweet, Mama guess what!”

“What baby?” She asks, setting down his utensils.

“Toby said she offered to take me out so she can buy me soccer gear!” This definitely turned heads.

Perry and Katie choked on their foods. Jeffrey already had Tobin wrapped around his little finger. Mainly, they were somewhat surprised about much effort she was already starting to show towards Jeffrey.

“Tobin,” Her mother sighed in surprise, “You don’t have to do that. I can get the gear for him.”

Tobin quickly shook her head side to side, “No, it’s okay, really. I think it would be pretty rad to hang out with him.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I am sure.” Tobin reassures.

“Thank you, Tobin.” Her mom says, sincerely.

From then on there were moments of silence, but also moments of laughter. They all told stories that were funny or events that were achievements in Jeffrey’s, as well as Tobin’s, life up until then. Tobin’s family were taking this chance to catch her up on everything she had unfortunately missed. Surprisingly, everyone had gotten an upsetting feeling once dinner came to an end.

Luckily the night wasn’t, but that doesn’t mean it was good. Tobin’s mother had something to inform her children about. But little did they know it would be bad news.

“Before you go I have to tell you all something important.” Cindy announces quickly. All of the kids stopped their movements.

“What is it?” Perry urges, looking over to her mom.

“Good or bad?” Katie asks, more concerned.

The sisters look at each other when Cindy sighs deeply, “Come, it is best if we sit first.” She suggests.

They all make their way to the couch. It takes a moment for their mom to sit down, but the siblings still wait patiently. Jeffrey senses the uneasy mood and goes to sit with his mom.

“Mom, what is going on? Whatever issue is going on, you need to tell us.” Perry demands assertively.

“Lately I have been having a lot of health issues. I have kept them as a secret so I didn’t worry any of you. The other day I met with my doctor. He ran tests and well, we found out that I have um,” Cindy started to choke up. She quickly wiped away her tears. “Girls, I have cancer.”

No words were let out into the air. It was silent as if the home had been abandoned years before. If you were there, you would swear that you could hear the sounds of hearts shattering.

“How long have you known this?” Katie rubs her face, hoping to hide her tears.

“For a week now, tomorrow I will be starting Chemo-therapy.”

Once again an abyss of silence took over. Cindy looked over to her son, noticing the confused look. She then looked over to Tobin to find her crying and the tight clenching of her jaw.

“Tobin?” Her mother interrupts her thoughts, “You are awfully quiet over there.”

“Jeffrey cover your ears,” Tobin warns and instructs. She waits until he does so before continuing, “This is such bullshit!” Tobin yells furiously.

“Tobin!” Perry raises her voice.

“Shut up Pear!” Tobin shouts, voice getting louder each second. “This is bullshit! I haven’t seen you for four fucking years and the moment I see you again you tell me this!” No one said a word, letting Tobin release her frustration on about this situation.

“You come back only to possibly leave forever! I’m giving you a chance and you are leaving again! Why do bad things come our way! First dad, now you! You can’t leave us mom! You just fucking can’t!” Tobin stops, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “How long do you have?”

Finally the dreadful question was thrown out in mid-air. Secretly, they all wanted know all while not wanting to know.

“We aren’t sure. It can range from a few months to a few years. Hopefully nothing happens at all.”

“What do you think?” Tobin asks, “Are you going to fight it?” Tobin’s voices cracks, eyes pleading for her mom to fight desperately.

Her mother’s heart breaks, the regret from her past mistakes on how much she mistreated Tobin, rushes through her body like a tsunami. Cindy rapidly goes up to Tobin, engulfing her daughter into an intense hug.

“I am going to fight as hard as I possibly can for my children.” Cindy promises.

“But?” Tobin questions weakly.

“But if I fight and it still ends up being my time, you four are going to have to stay strong and take care of one another. No matter how much it hurts, stay strong.”

“We promise.” Tobin, Perry, and Katie quickly respond.

“Mama,” The four hear from beside them, “What’s cancer?” Jeffrey questions curiously and sadly.

“I uh,” Cindy stutters. Tobin holds her hand up before kneeling down so she is at eye level with Jeffrey.

“Cancer is um is another way of saying that mom is very sick.” Tobin tries to explain.

“Well if mom is sick can’t we give her soup and medicine? Why are you all crying?” Jeffrey tilts his head confused.

“Um, well buddy, sometime people may be sick but don’t always get better. Without a doubt, we will be giving mom medicine. Yet, mom still has a possibility of not getting better so we are very upset about that.” Tobin answers, regretting it immediately as Jeffrey catches on.

“Toby?” Jeffrey says, dropping his head.

“Yeah little man?”

“Does this mean we could lose mama forever?” The question comes out in a whisper.

Tobin drops her head due to her heart wrenching pain. She glances back to her crying mom and sisters. They are strong, but right now they don’t have the heart to be able to explain this to Jeffrey.

“Um, there is um a chance little dude.” Tobin answers quietly.

“Toby?” Jeffrey says, barely audible.

“Yes bud?”

“I don’t want to lose mommy forever!” Jeffrey shrieks out within his crying. Tobin’s pain increases as her little brother launches himself into her arms.

She wraps her arms around tightly, rubbing small circles around his back to calm him down. She closes her eyes as she feels her shirt getting tear stained.

“Neither do I little man. Neither do i.” Tobin croaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you liked this chapter. if you have any comments then totally comment i love reading them. I'm sorry if this was such a sensitive topic for some of you and if you need anyone to talk to PLEASE COME TO ME. I AM ALWAYS READY AND OPEN FOR THOSE WHO WOULD LIKE TO TALK ABOUT ANYTHING.


	15. Soccer, Soccer, and More Soccer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY A CHAPTER UPDATE!!!!!!! I am super sorry that i havent updated in weeks. Ever since i started track and field everything became reaallly hectic. I managed to finally finish this chapter though! So enjoy!

Last night was a struggle for all of the Heaths. Jeffrey wouldn’t let Tobin leave and when she had to go, Jeffrey went back to being attached to his mother’s hip. Cindy obviously didn’t mind, she was scared for her children, especially Jeffrey. He was so young and she was so worried about him and his sisters.

She wanted to make up the past four years to Tobin. Her main focus was fighting as hard as she promised she would and to make up for all the wrongs she did. Cindy didn’t want to leave this earth without knowing that ALL, every single one of her children knew she loved them with all her heart.

No time would be taken for granted.

* * *

 

Cindy’s first chemo-therapy session was today. It was going to be a stressful day so Tobin offered to take Jeffrey out. She wanted to catch up with him despite having school. Tobin went to school for a majority of the day until it was around 12:30 PM, the scheduled time for her mom’s appointment.

Tobin left during lunch to go pick up Jeffrey in Ashlyn’s jeep. She didn’t want to worry her mom about Jeffrey having to ride on her death trap of a motorcycle. When she got there, Jeffrey was super hyperactive from being so excited.

“Has he eaten anything?” Tobin asked while Jeffrey slipped his hand into hers.

“He had some fruit but I didn’t want to feed him just in case you planned on taking him out to eat.” Cindy replies, zipping up Jeffrey’s jacket.

“Is he allergic to anything? Is there anything important I should know?” Tobin double checks. She didn’t want to end up in the ER due to some allergic reaction or other health issue.

“Nope, he is all good.” Cindy says with a smile, “Thank you again Tobin, for doing this. You didn’t have to but you want to and it means a lot.”

“Mom,” Cindy and Tobin go quiet for a moment, in slight shock that Tobin called her mom with such ease. It was almost as if the past four years hadn’t happened, “I um, I know we have a lot to talk about. I know you want to make up for old mistakes. It is really hard for me to be here, standing in front of you. But I am trying and you are trying. I guess what I’m saying is that, even though it is hard, I forgive you. I want to let go of the past and not hold a grudge against you. That isn’t what I want to remember you by if we lose you.” Tobin tells her truthfully.

“I love you with all my heart Tobs.” Cindy says, taking a deep breath and blowing in out.

“I know. I love you too mom.” Tobin responds shyly, “I guess we will get going. Tell me when you get home and if you want time to just relax alone, let me know and I’ll keep this little monster until you are ready .”

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Be safe.” Tobin waves and guides Jeffrey to the jeep.

“Is this your car?” Jeffrey looks at it in awe before he tries to climb into the back seat.

“Nope, it’s one of my best friends, Ashlyn, car.”  Tobin answers, helping him up into his car seat.

“It’s really cool Toby.” He says cheerfully.

“Thanks dude. Too bad it isn’t mine, but that’s okay. My ride to school is a motorcycle.” Tobin winks then gets into the front seat.

“You have a motorcycle!” Jeffrey screams, “That is so rad!” Tobin couldn’t fight the onslaught of laughter coming on. I mean, where had Jeffrey learned to say rad? He wasn’t even in school yet and God knows that her mom and sisters don’t say rad.

“Where did you get rad from Jeff?” Tobin tries to calm down but she can’t.

“Katie told me that you say rad a lot when you think something is cool, so I wanted to say it just like you!” He answers nonchalantly, like it’s the most obvious reason in the world.

“You’re adorable dude.” Tobin laughs once more, finally calming down. 

Since the soccer season is starting, Tobin has to make sure she is at every practice that she can go to. She needs her team and the team needs her. No way is Tobin going to miss on any practices and games, unless she absolutely needs to.

“How do you feel about me taking you to the sporting goods store, we grab all the gear you need then we rush back to my school so you can watch me practice for my soccer team?” Tobin is trying to be double the safety level she usually is with Jeffrey in the car. She glances back to him in the rearview mirror, awaiting an answer.

“If we finish on time do you promise that we can go to your practice?” Jeffrey eyes her.

“Of course man, plus practice is really important so I have to be on time.” Tobin informs him.

“Then yes! I wanna see you practice Toby!” He claps.

“Rad chad.”

“My name is Jeffrey not Chad silly!” Jeffrey says funnily, causing Tobin to break out into another fit of laughter.

Soon and don’t forget safely, they arrive at the sports store. Tobin gets out, walks around then helps Jeffrey out of the jeep. She holds his hand as they walk across the parking lot to the door. When they get in she lets go of his hand and he instantly starts to run towards the team sports section.

“Jeffrey, no running!” Tobin demands. It was her first day having him, she didn’t want to have to go home and explain the story of how Jeff got hurt.

“Sorry Toby,” Jeffrey apologizes, walking towards her.

“Dude it’s cool man. You are excited I get it, but I don’t want you getting hurt, Jeff.” Tobin and Jeffrey walked side by side towards the soccer section. Jeffrey told Tobin he wanted the same gear she has and Tobin had found it so adorable.

She walks them over to the shinguards and starts to size them onto Jeffrey’s legs. Jeffrey was a trooper the entire time. He listened and did what Tobin told him to do. After they grabbed everything Tobin thought he needed, they went to size him for cleats.

“Which ones can I buy?” Jeffrey stood in front of his options, debating on what he wanted.

“You pick. They are your cleats not mine.” Tobin tells him.

“I want the ones you have.” He says. Tobin points to the kid sized cleats that are just like the ones she uses. She couldn’t help but laughed when Jeffrey instinctively scrunched his face.

“Toby is it okay if I get different ones? I don’t really like those.” He tells her honestly.

“Of course, which ones do you like most?” Jeffrey hummed then pointed to a pair of Under Armour Speed Force cleats.

“Those ones are cool!”

“Do you know your size?” Tobin asks with a giggle. Jeffrey nodded and grabbed his size. He put them on and Tobin checked where his toe was to make sure they fit.

“Are they comfortable?” Tobin asks. Jeffrey nods quickly, jumping up to his feet.

“I really like them!”

“Good.” She smiled then helped take them off and Jeff did his part by putting them away. “Come on little dude, lets go buy this stuff so we can make it to my practice on time.”

The brother and sister walked up to the cashier. Jeffrey handed the blonde teenager his items.

“Tobin?” She asks, looking at her.

“Um yes, do I know you?” Tobin stares weirdly at the girl in front of her.

“You really don’t remember me?” The girl raises an eyebrow, smirking mischievously. “I’m surprised. We had a pretty eventful night in your friends’ guest room, during the party of over summer.”

“Okay,” Tobin makes a weird noise, freaking out as she covers Jeffrey’s ears. She quickly hands over her card and ID before returning her hand back to his ears. “totally inappropriate, especially in front of this guy.”

“You didn’t seem to care how inappropriate it was when you got me to be as loud as I was at the party.” The girl winks, “My name is Marcellia by the way. Call me when you get the chance.” She says, scribbling down her name and number on the receipt before handing Tobin her stuff back.

“No thank you. I’m flattered but I have a girlfriend.” Tobin fumbles as she tries to grab the bag and her possessions. Tobin hurriedly rushes Jeffrey towards the car.

“Who was that?” Jeffrey asks, climbing into the jeep.

“Um, an old acquaintance.” She answers, helping Jeffrey buckle himself in his seat.

“Okay.” He shrugs it off.

Tobin pats his leg before getting into the driver seat. She grabs her duffle bag from the floor and puts all of Jeffrey’s stuff into it.  Once she starts the car, she turns a little to give her brother a small smile.

“Let’s go play some soccer!” Tobin cheers.

When they arrive to school, Tobin walks with Jeffrey to the pitch. He skips beside her, happy that he gets the chance to watch Tobin practice. As the walk, Sydney and Kristie notice them and swoon over Jeffrey.

“Aw Tobin, who is this handsome little man?” They coo and awe as Jeffrey blushes and shies away.

“This is my little brother.”

If the entire team was drinking water, Tobin and Jeffrey would have witnessed their own personal spit take.  The team swarms the two siblings like a thing of bees, standing to attention.

“Brother?” Lauren asks, confused a bit.

“Since when have you had a brother?” Amy looks at Tobin quizzically, crossing her arms with everyone else mirroring her action.

“Jeff, how old are you?” Tobin looks down at him. She already knew the answer but she wanted him to tell her friends and teammates.

“I am four years old!” Jeffrey tells them, holding up four fingers. “Look at all this soccer stuff Tobin bought me! I can play soccer like her now!” He squeals, holding up the sporting goods store bag.

And in that moment, all their hearts had melted into the palms of Jeffrey’s little hands. Tobin could only hope that Jeffrey seems this excited during the moment he meets Alex.

“You know what you need?” Ashlyn asks, “You need some goalkeeper gloves,” Ashlyn winks, holding her hands up and wiggling her glove covered fingers. She receives a bat on the back from Hope.

“Then you can be totally bad a-“ Hope didn’t have a chance to finish her sentence. By then, Ashlyn had already slapped the back of Hope’s head. “I mean awesome. You can totally awesome like Ashlyn and I here.” Hope saves like she does in goal.

“Maybe,” Jeffrey rubs his chin and smiled. “What’s your guys name?” Jeffrey asks, trailing his eyes along the group of high school girls in front of him.

“I’m Ashlyn, this bad influence next to me is Hope. We live with Tobin so you’ll probably be seeing us a lot.” They smile sweetly.

“I’m Sydney but you can call me Syd.” She waved then nudged Kristie.

“I’m Kristie.”

“Hey handsome, I’m Julie and this is Crystal.”

Lauren kneeled down next to Ashlyn, “I’m Lauren but your sister calls me Cheney. You can me to if you want.”

“I’m Abby, team captain and mother of all these psychos.” This makes Jeffrey giggle. Carli runs up and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“What’s up? Welcome to practice kid, I’m Carli.” She smiled, patted his shoulder then ran off onto the field.

“Want to know who the craziest ones on the team?” Ashlyn leans over and whispers. Tobin moved, sneaking up behind Megan, HAO and Kelley.

“These boogers!” Tobin exclaims as she jumps onto the three of them. They all laugh and shove her off.

“Hey dude, I’m Heather but you can call me HAO. It’s nice to meet you.” Heather holds out her fist for a bump, which Jeffrey happily obliged.

“I’m Kelley, you’ll be seeing me at Tobin’s with Hopey over there.” Kelley pointed to Hope then looked back at Jeffrey. “You’re a little cutie pie!” Kelley shrieks.

“Thank you.” Jeffrey replies, blushing and hiding his face.

“Dude, you didn’t tell me your little brother was the most adorable kid ever!” Megan threw her arm around Tobin’s shoulders.

“I didn’t tell you I had a brother period.” Tobin laughs and shakes her head at her friend.

“Alright ladies, let’s get this show on the road!” Pia cups her hands around her mouth and yells.

All of the girls gather up in a circle with the coaches in the center. They listen to the instructions before jogging off for warm ups. Before Tobin runs off to conditioning she asks Pia to keep an eye on Jeffrey.

“Stay right here, got it?” Tobin demands, “If you get up or need to go to the bathroom, tell coach Pia and I’ll rush over to take you to the restroom.” Tobin lets him know.

“Got it,” Jeffrey salutes with a smile and puffed out chest.

“Rad chad. Maybe we can get you into your gear after practice and see if everyone will join us for our soccer time.”

“Rad Chad!” Jeffrey nods quickly.

Tobin laughed, standing up and patted Jeffrey’s back. They had their game coming up this Friday and Tobin was pumped. The entire team and coaching staff was pumped up.  Tobin was practicing hard. Currently, all of the girls were doing conditioning. They had to run two miles around track then do 100 meter sprints eight times after. 

“I thought I joined soccer not track.” Pinoe complained, but of course she gathered an Amen and a laugh from her teammates. One would be lying if they said the girls weren’t beat from the running. It was well understood though that conditioning is very vital.

“Good job ladies! Time to separate into two teams for an innersquad scrimmage.” Pia drops the bags of red and blue singlets to go over their practice jerseys. “Get going!” She claps her hands, hurrying her team.

 Everyone split up and put on their singlets. Tobin had her foot on the ball, waiting for the whistle to blow. Once it was blown, she kicked it to Lauren.

Lauren started running with the ball. Megan ran up, trying to steal it  Lauren caught her from the corner of her eye, reacting quickly she kicked it towards Carli. Carli looked up and saw a chance. She pulls her leg back then kicked it forwards, bombing the ball towards Hope.

Carli watched from the top of the box. Hope drove, misjudging the distance by just a smidge as the ball curves and hits the back of the night. Everyone clapped, cheering and commending Carli.

“Ain’t getting past me again Lloyd!” Hope challenged, mischievous smirk on her face.

Practice was getting crazily intense. The girls were starting to take the scrimmage a bit _too_ seriously . They were slide tackling, at the perfect timing, right and left. Defenders would block the balls as best as they could. Middies would either take a shot or set up a perfect one for their forwards. Keepers were jumping and diving, pulling the balls to their guts, in hopes of not letting it slip from their grip.Coaches were instructing the girls on what to critique every now and then. Last but not least, innocent Jeffrey was on the sidelines cheering for his big sister.

Final blow of the whistle, everyone stopped what they were doing. Coaches called them into a team huddle.

“Take a knee,” Tom says, putting his hands on his hips.

“You all worked hard out there today. You all did exactly what we told you to do and fix. We have a game in a couple of days. All of your coaches expect nothing less than 110% to be giving as you play, got it?” Pia commends, receiving a loud. “Yes coach!” From the team. “Good. Now our new mascot is going to break us out.”

Ashlyn picked him up and set him down on Tobin’s shoulder. Before he could lose his balance, she gripped onto his legs tightly.

“What do I say?”

“Whatever you’d like bud.” Coach Greg tells him with a sweet smile. Tobin nodded, moving her hand into the middle and everyone else followed. Including the coaches.

“Can I say win?” Jeffrey puts one hand on Tobin’s head as he carefully leans forward to put his hand in the circle with the others.

“Sure man.” Tobin says.

“Okay, win on three!” Jeffrey shouts at the top of his little lungs. “One, two, three!”

“Win!” Everyone screams as loud as they can, clapping once in synch after their yell.

“Go home kids!” Coaches yell.

Slowly the team started to disperse. While everyone left, Tobin had started to help Jeffrey take the tags off his new gear and helped put on his stuff.  Jeffrey was so excited. He was finally able to play after waiting patiently during practice. Tobin grabbed a ball bag, leading Jeffrey to the goal.

“First thing first,” Tobin said, placing the ball at a spot close but far enough away from the goal for Jeffrey. “You have to know how to kick it correctly. No toe punting. I’ll show you how to kick.  I’ll watch you kick next.”

She explained everything step by step to her little brother. She kicked a couple of balls to show him how to kick. She explained the way she learned from her past coaches but to Jeffrey.  They were probably out on the pitch for another hour or so. Jeffery was getting frustrated, but Tobin kept reminding him to take his time. Some learn faster than others.

“You did great out there little dude.” Tobin walked with one arm around Jeffrey’s shoulders and the other carrying her duffle bag.

* * *

 

Jeffrey helped Tobin set the table. Both of them had made a stop at In N Out for the dinner. They set out everyone’s order nice and neatly. Tobin announced that the table was set and for everyone to come and eat. Jeffrey rushed to sit on the right side of Tobin. Alex, of course, was on her left. Tobin was in between the two people she loved most.

“Eat up!” Tobin announced, causing cheering.  Before she could sit down, she had to feed her pup. Can’t leave out Lulu right? She quickly filled up her food and water bowl. “Jeff, want to meet one of my best friends?” She asked.

“Yeah!” He nodded excitedly.  Tobin whistled. They waited.  Seconds later, the small German Shepard came running down the hall.

“Go eat Lulu!” Tobin exclaimed.  Lulu barked happily as she ran over and started eating with everyone.

“Finally you came home with food. I was starving.” Ali groaned.

“What are you talking about? You don’t even live here!” Tobin laughed.

“She is an honorary roommate, Tobs.” Ashlyn smiled, wrapping a protective arm around her lady friend.

“So does this mean Alex and I are honorary roommates as well?” Kelley asked, taking a big bite from her hamburger.

“Pfft, funny,” Hope teased, flinching from Kelley’s threat to hit her.

“Hmm, I am not sure. Do you think they are worthy, Hopey?” Tobin interlaced her fingers together, looking to Alex then Kelley then Hope.

“You better say yes.” Alex glared with a smirk.

“Fine, yes. But! Only because you two are siblings and you’re the sibling of this beautiful lady right here.” Hope winked at Kelley. Kelley blushed and looked down to her food.

“Jeffrey, I want you to meet some very important.” Tobin said, scooting her chair back so Alex and Jeffrey are looking at each other.

“Who?” He asks, looking up at Tobin with ketchup on the side of his mouth. Tobin chuckled as she grabbed a napkin to clean his face.

“This is Alex. Alex is my um my girlfriend. “She watches as they stare at each other. “Alex, Jeffrey is my little brother.” She introduces.

She sees a smile form on their faces. Alex took the initiative to hold her hand out first.

“Nice to meet you Jeffrey,” She says.

“Hi there,” He responds, taking her hand and shaking it.

“Oh my gosh,” Ali and Ash whisper.

“Kelley pinch me, I need to know this isn’t a dream.” Hope whispers to her girlfriend.

“Toby,” Jeffrey asks, “How is Alex your girlfriend?” He definitely has gained her attention now.

“Um, well you know how a boy and a girl like each other?” She clears her throat.

“Yeah.”

“Some girls like girls and some boys like boys.” Tobin responds quietly. “Oh my gosh this is so weird. I didn’t think he’d ask this.” Tobin mutters to herself as she drops her head to her hands.

“Since you’re a girl and Alex is a girl. You like girls. Alex likes girls. Alex and you both like each other. You decided to be girlfriends?” Jeffrey asks, gaining more of an understanding.

“Yeah buddy. Exactly.”

“That’s rad. Well Toby, I like her.” Jeffrey says happily before returning to his food. Tobin’s head shoots up out of her hands. She looks at Alex, who is in shock then to her friends who are in a bigger shock then she is.

* * *

 

For the rest of the night, the seven of them hung out, listened to music and played games. Since the introduction, Alex and Jeffrey became attached to the hip. Jeffrey wanted to learn more about Alex and the same thing went for Alex.

Tobin watched from the couch as Alex was teaching Jeffrey cool tricks with the soccer ball. Jeffrey kicked the ball a little bit too hard and ended up hitting Tobin.  Luckily she caught it before it hit her face. She tossed it back to the two.

Tobin kept her attention on them as Alex showed Jeffrey how to do an around the world.  Jeffrey kept trying and trying until finally, he did it.  Tobin laughed as him and Alex started doing a celebration dance, cheering loud.

“Are you happy?” Ashlyn asked, nudging Tobin.

“More than you’ll ever know dude.”

“I didn’t expect any of us to actually stop hooking up to be in a relationship.” Ashlyn admits truthfully.

“Neither did I.” Tobin is cut off with Alex walking over and dropping onto her lap.

“Hey babe,” She greets Tobin with a kiss on the cheek.

“I love you.” Tobin answers under her breath. She thought Alex didn’t hear but boy was she wrong.

“Wait, did-did you just tell me you love me?” Alex’s jaw dropped as Tobin’s face went pale.

“You heard that?” Alex just nodded. Tobin mentally slapped herself then took a deep breath. It’s now or never.

“We have been dating for a while now Alex. Normally I don’t date. I actually hate it. I’m scared. All of that went away though when you showed up. I see you and I actually feel something! I see you and I just think of how great everything finally is. All of the things I didn’t want with or from someone before, I now want because when it comes to you, I feel loved and I love you. A lot. I can't even muster up the correct words to clarify my reasons as to why i love you. My mind is just a giant blob of love for you. Cheesy, i know.” Tobin runs her thumb along Alex’s cheek.

“I love you too.” Alex cuts her off with a passionate kiss. Tobin smiled into it once she felt the tears on Alex’s cheeks fall onto hers. She sees herself with Alex in the long run. Neither of them have been this happy in a very, VERY long time.

Good thing everything they are doing is totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if it wasn't as good as any of you hoped it to be. I am on spring break so i'll try to update more this week. HEY IF ANYONE KNOWS ANY GREAT NOTE TAKING AND STUDYING TIPS, WILL YOU BE WILLING TO SHARE BECAUSE I NEED NEW IDEAS AND HELP! PLEASE AND THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR STICKING AROUND!


	16. Bad Booze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't go through certain things without a little drama right? Even if it may be predictable.
> 
> ** There is a little bit of violence.** 
> 
> THERE IS A SONG I USED THAT YOU'LL NEED TO PLAY LINK BELOW!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMLwaIGnjXY

They both knew this was going to be hard from the start. Alex knew what she was getting into. Tobin knew as well. Both of them had to be careful of what they did in public. Where ever they decided to spend time together, they needed to be cautious. Whoever tagged along with them, they needed to be watchful.

Alex begged Tobin not to do anything stupid. Alex made her promise to be safe. Look where it had gotten her. Here is Alex, high school teacher, walking around town, looking for her girlfriend. Alex was too stressed out about her work to have time to worry about this.

You see, the night was going pretty well. Alex’s old friends had come into town. There wasn’t a chance in hell she was going to miss out on a hang out day with Meghan and Julie. Months had passed since she had seen them. All three of them decided to meet up for dinner. Possibly get some drinks at a nearby club after.

Later in the night, after venting about any current issues or stressful events that had occurred recently, they decided to go through with the bar idea. Alex hadn’t talked to Tobin since before dinner. She had no idea Tobin and her friends planned on sneaking into the same club she coincidently went to.

Meghan, Alex and Julie made their way inside and headed straight towards the bartender. Orders were placed and laughter filled the air. There was a group that was near them, louder than others around them , but not too loud. When Alex looked over, she witnessed her sister taking three shots, racing her own girlfriend. One after the other while her sister’s girlfriend and her friends cheered her on.

Oh what a sight it was as Alex dropped her head onto the bar top counter. Julie and Meghan were completely oblivious to this as they were consumed in their own conversation. Not knowing whether to be mad or just stick close to the younger group to make sure they were safe. 

Alex sighed deeply before excusing herself. She made her way over to the younger girls. She dodged getting in anyone’s line of vision, scared they would make a scene if they saw her. Alex slipped next to Tobin, subtly sliding her arm around Tobin’s waist.

“If you want to keep that arm, I suggest you move it.” Tobin snapped.

“Tobs it’s me.” Alex whispered into her ear.

“Alex?” Tobin questioned. She turned her head and blinked a couple of times to focus her foggy vision. “It’s um, it’s not what it looks like?” Tobin tried, awkwardly fake laughing.

“You are in so much trouble.” Alex shook her head as she let her go. Tobin immediately missed the feeling.

“Alleeeexxxx!” Kelley cheered, “What are you doing here big sis?” She slurred slightly, wrapping an arm around Alex’s neck.

“I am here with Meghan and Julie. I thought I was the only one here until I heard you guys chanting.” Alex fake chuckled through clenched teeth. “What are you doing here, Kelley?” Alex asked, clearly upset.

“I am totally fine, Alex. I am here just trying to have a fun night.” Kelley gave a firm nod. Alex looked over to Hope.

“Who’s the DD?” Alex asks her.

“Ashlyn, she hasn’t been too fond about getting drunk lately.” Hope explains.

“Really,” Alex asks, somewhat surprised. “I suspected you to be the DD.”

“Usually I am, but I decided to have a fun night.”

“Please watch Kelley for me. I need and want her as safe as possible.” Alex gave Hope a soft look of concern.

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t forgive myself if she experienced anything but.” Hope tells her. Alex lays a gentle hand on Hope’s arm as a thank you.

Tobin finished her shot by the time Alex glared at her. She quickly tried to play off her fear and scanned the bar.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Alex asks, lips close to Tobin’s ear as she walks up behind her.

“Um, enjoying the view?” Tobin states but it sounds more like a question.

“I love to stare at the beautiful sight of drunk people dancing.” Alex squeezes in between her sister and girlfriend.

“Alright, it is creepier when you say it like that.” Tobin finally turns to face Alex. She pulls her closer and smiled. She notices a stern look on Alex’s face. “Oh come on, don’t be upset with me.”

“Oh but I am.” Alex says with her arms crossed, blatantly upset.

“Alex, you have seen me drink before.” Tobin reminds her, trying to pull Alex into her.

“Yes I have but at least I was there and it was only a beer. You just snuck into a bar with your friends and are quite buzzed with the amount of shots you have taken.” Alex throws her another glare. It’s one of those glares that make you want to run for your life.

“Hey, I am not that much of a light weight.” Tobin pouts, ego a little damaged at her girlfriends thought of her not being able to handle her liquor.

“Whatever you say,” Tobin slowly pulls Alex into herself. Alex keeps her eyes trained on her friends who still haven’t noticed that she is gone. As Alex looks away, Tobin tries to move in so Alex is making eye contact with her. When that doesn’t work, she tries to go for Alex’s weakness. She starts to lightly trace Alex’s lower back, knowing how much it relaxes her.

“Please don’t be mad. I will be extra careful. You know what I promised, Alex. I don’t want to break it.” Tobin leans forward to kiss Alex’s cheek. Once she does, Alex decides to give in to her big softie.

“Fine, but my old friends are here.  I want you to meet them. Mainly I just want them to come hang over here so I can watch you guys. Minus well kill two birds with one stone.”  

Alex slips out of Tobin’s arms. She walks over to her two friends and tells them she found a table for them. They make their way over to Tobin’s group. Tobin recites a quick mantra of, ‘You can do this,’ and ‘Be respectful.’  Tobin presents herself as formal as she can. Alex struts up to Tobin with her friends by her sides.

“Tobin, meet Meghan and Julie.” Alex introduces, gesturing towards each woman.

“Nice to meet you, I have heard a lot of great things about you two.” Tobin reaches forward to shake each hand.

“It’s very nice to meet the face behind the girl who Alex never shuts up about.” Meghan teases, observing Tobin.

“Shush Meghan,” Alex quips, “She’s joking.” She tells Tobin.

“Hi there.” Julie nods, giving Tobin a once over. Not an ‘I’m totally checking you out,’ kind.’ But more so a ‘Let me analyze who is dating my best friend so I know exactly who to come after if you break her heart,’ kind of once over.

“Hello.” Tobin greets with a wide smile.

“Since we got through that, I say we take the time to have fun!” Meghan hollers. Everyone agrees as they lift there glasses and cheer before they drop their heads back and take a sip.

* * *

 

For a remainder of their night the big group talked. They all were quite interested in the stories each had to tell about someone else in the circle. Nonetheless, through all the embarrassing stories was laughter floating upon them. It brought out a relaxing and peaceful aura despite being in a busy club.

Tobin kept close to Alex, arm tangled around her waist. She didn’t want to let go. She still felt like all of this was a dream with how successful the night was going. Tobin couldn’t help but feel like all of this was some crazy dream. Throughout the night Tobin and Alex tried to keep their PDA to a minimum but of course, no one could miss the side glances directed to the other when one wasn’t looking.

Slowly but surely all the young women finished their drinks and slowly made their way over to the dance floor. Ashlyn was sober but Ali was definitely buzzed. Ashlyn was going internally crazy as Ali ground into her as Ashlyn was behind her, running her hands up Ali’s sides. Hope and Kelley were facing each other. Their lids heavy with lust as Hope slid her leg between Kelley’s and moved her hips in sync with hers.

Julie and Meghan danced together until a couple of guys had joined with them. Soon, Tobin and Alex had started dancing. First Alex was facing Tobin. She could tell Tobin was nervous and slightly scared as if she could mess this up. Alex leaned forward, placing an open mouthed kiss on her neck. She whispered into her ear, letting her know that it was okay to lose herself for once.

Both of them just needed to lose themselves in one another for the night. Confidence had sparked within Tobin. She pulled Alex to her by hips, dancing to the music. Neither of them could take their eyes off one another. Alex swiftly turned around so her back was against Tobin’s front as they danced. They slipped into one another. Tobin ran her hands up Alex’s front, stopping before her hands went completely up. She dug her nails into Alex’s hips lightly, earning a gasp as she kissed down her shoulder. Things got heated fairly quickly.

Just as soon as the fun began, it ended. At the most perfect wrong timing in history, Tobin glanced forward to see Payton walking into the club with a few of her friends. Tobin didn’t want to be seen but she definitely didn’t want to leave her activity with Alex.

“Remember the girl Payton?” Tobin said into Alex’s ear, lips brushing against it.

“Yes, why?” Alex asked, trying not to lose focus on Tobin.

“She just walked in with a couple of guys and a few girls. I don’t know if she has seen me yet.” Tobin informs her. Alex perks up, curiosity heightened.

“Really,” Alex couldn’t help but spare a few glances around the club, hoping to guess who Payton is.

“She is at the bar. Red button down on standing next to the taller more ripped guy.” Tobin describes to Alex.

Alex shot her head towards the bar, searching for the description of the girl. Alex’s eyes land on Payton. Yet, she couldn’t help but see a familiar figure beside her. She looks over to the guy next to Payton, jaw dropping as she realizes who it was. Servando.

“The dude you see on her right. I know him. His name is Servando.” Alex turns in Tobin’s arms.

“That’s the dude who tried to get in your pants. He failed miserably by the way.” Tobin chuckled, wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist.

“Don’t worry, he will never get the chance. Wanna know why?” Alex places a soft kiss on Tobin’s lips, “Because I love you and only you.” She reminds Tobin.

In that moment, Tobin would swear that it was only her and Alex there on that dance floor. No one else was on Earth except them two. It was pure bliss being this in love with someone. Tobin couldn’t help but wonder where Alex had been all her life.

“Alex is that you?” Alex tensed at Servando’s voice. Oh God, how much she did NOT miss it all. In a heart beat, Alex knew it was easier to be polite and get him to leave than be rude and have him stay longer.

“Servando?” She asked in fake excitement. It was all she could muster up.

“Definitely nice seeing you here. If I would’ve known you came here I would have come more often.” He tried to be smooth but it was already failing. Alex only felt annoyed.

“Well, it’s a special occasion so why not?” She forced out a chuckle.

“Oh really, are you here with anyone?” Before Alex could answer, Tobin took this as her personal cue to jump right in.

“Yes she is, she is here with me.” Tobin let him know as politely as possible.

“Tobin?” Payton questioned, slightly surprised.

Alex could hear Tobin mutter the ‘fuck’ under her breath before plastering on a fake smile.

“Hi Payton.” 

“Fancy seeing you.” She tells her.

“Likewise.” Tobin wanted to keep this conversation to a minimal.

“Do you mind—“ Servando couldn’t even finish his question as he was cut off to someone shoving him. Tobin noticed his drink about to land on Alex so she took a small step in front and let her dress shirt catch the alcohol.

“Whoa, I am so sorry. That was not intended!” Servando quickly apologized, staring at the huge stain on Tobin’s shirt around the abdomen.

“Hey, it’s cool man. It wasn’t your fault.” Tobin witnessed everything. She wanted to have a drama free night so she let him off with a hook knowing it wasn’t truly his intentions.

“Do you need napkins?”

“Actually, I think I am going to run to the ladies room for a second.” Tobin leaned over and kissed Alex’s temple. “Relax, I’ll be back in a few.” She whispered.

“I’ll be here.” Alex pulled Tobin back, kissing her with emphasis on letting Servando know that, she is happily taken.

Tobin quickly ran to the restroom. In a rush, she forcefully squeezed between the people near the door and went inside. She grabbed any paper towels and wiped off her shirt. She made sure she was cleaned up as much as possible before going back out to the wild.

As Tobin was walking up, she noticed her friends and Alex’s friends making crazy gestures directed at Servando, who was sporting the most smug grin a man could have. Tobin knew no one would calm down unless someone did something so she jogged over and stood between the two groups.

“If she says no, it means no!” Meghan yells, pointing her finger in Servando’s face.

“Better move that finger, Princess.” He smirks, stepping a smidge closer.

“You’re lucky I don’t wipe that look off your face you punk ass.” Julie shouts next, trying to shove her way through the barrier of bodies.

“What the hell is going on?!” Tobin groans, awaiting an explanation.

“The second you left he was trying to pull Alex towards him. She pushed off the first time, but the second time he pulled her to him again and tried to move his hand lower until Kelley saw him and shoved him off.” Hope explains to her best friend.

Nerve, the fucking nerve this guy had to act that way towards a woman. Tobin’s anger flew through the roof. She clenched her jaw and turned towards Servando. He had no time to react before she gripped the front of his shirt, twisting it in her hands and pulling him to her. Servando was in shock, not without being a little scared. Tobin could see the fear in his eyes.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” She asked, sending death glares to this guy.

“I am whoever I want to be and I will do whatever I want to do.” He replied too distastefully for Tobin’s liking. Tobin clenched her jaw tighter. Without missing a beat, she lifted her leg, kicking the back of her heel into the bend of Servando’s knee, knocking him to the ground.

“If I were you, I would reevaluate yourself as well as your life. Next time you see Alex, I better not hear about you touching her or even looking at her. You got it?” Tobin glared as she told him what she expected.

**_(PLAY SONG HERE. THANK YOU! YOU’RE RAD!)_ **

“Why,” Servando asked, “Afraid I’ll win her over like Payton won over Kate?” Tobin snapped. All she saw was red.  Tobin pulled him down and kneed him in the face. She let him go as he fell onto his back. Tobin grabbed his shirt once more and started throwing punch after punch to his face.

Servando finally regained himself, punching her in the side then pushed her back with his foot. He jumped to his feet, hands raised in a weak defense stance. He charged at Tobin. She moved so he charged past her. Before he could get too far she pulled the back of shirt so he was being dragged back to her.

Tobin was about to deliver another punch when she felt rough hands grip her arms. Servando knew this was the only chance he would get so he lunged at Tobin once more, landing a punch to her jaw that hurt him more than Tobin. The body guards swiftly picked Tobin up and threw her out of the club.

Now, there she was, blood boiling and knuckles bleeding as she stomped as far away from that club as she could. Thoughts of Kate haunting her. Alex registered things too late. She grabbed her stuff and ran after Tobin.

Alex was wondering a sketchy area, at 2:00 AM. By herself, looking for the woman she loved. She didn’t hear what Servando had said, but she had an idea. Honestly, Alex couldn’t blame Tobin for giving the guy what he deserves. He is like every other fuck boy.

“Tobin!” Alex shouted at the top of her lungs. Alex was totally at loss. She had no clue which direction Tobin walked or if she was even safe.

Just as Alex was going to call her friends, she heard a sob coming from around the corner of the street. She rushed over to find Tobin kicking the brick wall, sobbing into her hands. 

“Tob?” Alex said quietly. Tobin looked up to see Alex slowly walking towards her.

“I’m sorry. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to Alex. I don’t know what happened.” Another sobbed crawled out of Tobin’s throat as Alex pulled Tobin into her arms.

“Shh, I know baby. It’s okay. Everything’s okay.” Alex tried, rubbing circles on Tobin’s back.

“No, no it’s not. You don’t know what it’s like Al.” Tobin sobs continued, her chest rising and falling as she shook.

“Then tell me, Tobin. Make me understand.” Alex rubbed her arms.

“Everywhere I fucking go she is there! She is there haunting my dreams! My life! She doesn’t ever leave! I can’t go down the same street where she died in my arms because I see her there! Both alive and lifeless! No matter what I do, she is there! Believe me when I say I don’t love her, Al please!” Tobin’s tears raced down her cheeks. Alex moved a strand of hair behind her ears.

“I can’t sleep at night because the memory of her death replays over and over in my dreams! It turns everything into a nightmare! I am living a nightmare with the thoughts of her! Now Payton is a living reminder of what I did wrong and how I could have stopped her! I could have talked to Kate that night Al but I didn’t! Do you know what it feels like knowing that you could have saved someone but missed it by a split second?! I know, I know this isn’t my fault but it sure fucking feels like it.” Tobin clenched her fists and her jaw. Alex noticed her muscles tense. She reached up and placed one hand on Tobin’s cheek and the other on her hand.

“Look at me.” Alex demanded in a soft tone. She ran her thumbs against Tobin’s skin, feeling the tension release.

“I miss her, but I don’t miss being hers. I don’t miss her being mine. I’m so in love with you, Alex. Yet, I can’t shake her off my back. I love her with all my heart but that love has become the past. I want her here as a friend. I feel like it’ll ease the pain. But she isn’t coming back and I don’t know which is better. If she didn’t leave I don’t know if we’d be here right now. Since she’s gone all I feel is her shadow casted behind me, following me. I’m scared, Alex.” Tobin dropped her head onto Alex’s shoulder.

“I know you’re scared. I know how you feel Tobin. Maybe not to this extent but I know what it’s like to lose someone so important to you.”

“What if this feeling never goes away? I finally feel pure happiness when I am with you. Being with you already makes the pain go away. It just somehow comes back. I don’t want to lose you to my anger.” Tobin can feel another wall fall as she lets out everything she’s been holding in.

“Hey, I don’t know if the pain will ever go away, baby. I do know that it gets easier. I do know that in time it’ll subside. You won’t feel like this forever, Tobin. And don’t you dare think for one second that I am leaving you because I am not. I am just as deep as you are, darling.” Alex lifted her head and stared in Tobin’s eyes, hoping she will pick up the truth she is trying to portray.

“I love you so much, Alex. I am so sorry.” Tobin leans her forehead on Alex’s.

“I love you more. Everything will be okay. I promise.” Alex responds, putting everything she has into the kiss she gives to Tobin.

Promises are meant to be broken… Alex knows this is one she won’t break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I am super sorry if i sounded insensitive at all or if it was too violent. Thanks for sticking around and reading!  
> You're all great so smile and have a wonder day beautiful humans of the world.   
> Follow your dreams and stay calm.  
> Have peace and just be kind.   
> Help someone out.   
> Help yourself out.   
> You rock the hell out of your day and just be fucking happy, (I know it's hard.)  
> IF YOU EVER NEED ANYONE, I AM HERE. I PROMISE I AM NOT AS VIOLENT AS MY STORY IS.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA!! It has definitely been awhile since i have posted. I am extremely sorry for that but i am finally on summer break so i can begin to post regularly for all three of my stories! Hope yy'all enjoy.

Ashlyn is sitting across Ali, watching her drink her coffee and do her homework. Ashlyn couldn’t help but feel the butterflies flutter within her stomach. She was so in love with this girl in front of her. She didn’t expect to be this deep in love, but damn. She was totally gone when it came to loving Ali. Senior year was ending soon. Graduation is just around the corner. Neither of the two had talked about their plans after high school. Neither of them has wanted to bring up the scary topic.

“Where do you want to go to college?” Ashlyn blurts out, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Pardon?” Ali asks, setting down her pen to give Ashlyn her full attention.

“Where do you plan on leaving to after high school?” Ashlyn asks more skeptical this time.

“Um to be honest I haven’t really thought about it as much. I don’t know if I want to stay here for college I can tell you that.” Ali answers truthfully.

“I was just wondering baby.” Ashlyn responds, going back to her book.

“Where do you want to go?” Ali asks.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to lose you, but I’ll go to whichever college accepts me that I happen to like.” Ashlyn chuckles.

Lately, both girls have been feeling a bit discouraged. Since they were little, all they could think about was getting as far as the intercollegiate athletics. That goal was still there. Except, no college recruiters has tried to reach out to them or come to their school to talk to them. Both couldn’t help but feel as if senior year was it.

“What if I get accepted into a different college than you, Ash? Are we going to try to do a long distance relationship?” Ali asks, running a hand through her brunette hair. Ashlyn watched her then scooted her chair closer to her girlfriend.

“We will figure it out, Ali. I promise you that. If what you just said is the case then yes. I don’t want to nor can I lose you, Al. I am way too in love to let you go that easily. As for what it’ll be like in the future. I don’t know how it’ll be. All I can tell you is that I am going to do whatever I can to make sure we work. Will you?” Ashlyn grabs Ali’s hands and intertwines their fingers. She closes her eyes, brings her hand up and kisses Ali’s hand softly.

“I am going to do the same exact thing baby. I love you so much.” Ali tells her, lifting her head to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

“Yeah,” Ashlyn sighed, “I love myself so much too.” This earned her a playful slap from her girlfriend.

* * *

 

Kelley and Hope were on a walk. They woke up early and decided coffee would be best. They had breakfast then brunch before going on a walk. Kelley was running her thumb along Hope’s knuckles.

“School is almost out.” Kelley comments, looking at her surroundings, smiling at the beauty of the world.

“I know,” Hope answers, watching Kelley close her eyes and walk.

“I um, do  you know what you want to do after high school?” Kelley asks, catching Hope staring.

“No love, but I have been thinking about it.”

“Me too.” Kelley says. Hope looks down at her cup of coffee. “I love you!” Kelley blurts out.

“What?” Hope stops, looking up from her coffee.

“I love you. It’s overwhelming. I know that, but I love you. I don’t want to leave off to college without telling you that. I couldn’t with myself if I didn’t tell you that I was in love with you.” Kelley rushes out.

“Kelley, relax. Slow down.” Hope pulls her towards her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“You don’t have to say it. I want you to say it when you’re ready.” Hope cut her off with her lips. She pulled Kelley close, scared that she’d drift away with the wind. Kelley moved her hands to hold Hope’s face as she deepened the kiss.

“I love you too.” Hope breathes out, pulling back to lean her forehead on Kelley’s. ‘I have wanted to tell you but didn’t know how. I love you, Kel.” Hope confesses.

“Good,” Kelley ran her hands down Hope’s arms to her hands.

“We still have our future ahead of us.” Hope whispers out, grabbing Kelley’s hands to bring up to her lips.

“What do you think will happen between us?” Kelley mumbles, squeezing Hope’s hands in hers.

“I know what I hope will happen between us.” Hope answers with a small smile.

“Yeah, what is it?” Kelley asks, now intrigued.

“We will be perfectly fine even if we don’t end up at the same colleges, you know, when we get recruited.” Hope winks and Kelley shakes her head. Neither girl has ever felt this way for anyone.

* * *

 

Tobin was with Alex at this hidden café/coffee shop sort of deal somewhere outside of the city. Of course they were cautious of what they did in public but they didn’t want to not spend time together outside of the three rebels’ apartment.

Alex made sure to grab a bigger than normal table so they had space to sprawl out all their papers. Alex was grading homework and papers, entering them into her laptop while Tobin worked on her research paper and watched old soccer videos.

“Are you even doing your paper Tobs?” Alex sighed thoroughly tired of Tobin’s procrastination issues.

“Yes of course. I am just looking at something real quick.”  Tobin answers without taking her eyes off her laptop screen.

“What exactly are you looking at?” Alex asks, curious and annoyed. Her own girlfriend can’t even do the work assigned for her girlfriends’ class.

“Old soccer videos.” Tobin pauses to glance up at Alex who is currently mad dogging her, “of you.”

"Tobin! You're supposed to be writing your report!" Alex whined. Tobin was laughing to herself. Alex threw herself onto her and tried to exit off the tabs with any videos of her. Tobin laughed harder. She wasn't going to let Alex get away that easily. She gripped her sides before tickling them quickly.

"Excuse me ma'am but what do you think you're doing?" Tobin asked, tickling her more.

"Tobin! Stop!" Alex shrieked with laughter. A moment later, they were shushed by those around them at the shop.

"Sorry, she's so loud isn't she?" Tobin apologized. She kept tickling her girlfriend on her lap. Alex buried her face into the crook of Tobins’ neck. "I wonder if she's this loud in bed." Tobin whispered into Alex's ears sending chills down her spine. Both girls feeling the rush at the pit of their stomachs.

"Shut up," Alex mumbled. Tobin smirked when she felt Alex press a kiss to her neck and smiled against it.

"I was kidding." Tobin chuckled, wrapping her arms around Alex. "Why don't you want me watching videos of you?"

"I don't know. It's embarrassing. Nostalgic as well." Alex shrugs.

"You should be proud baby. You achieved so much in such a short time." Tobin start drawing patterns on Alex's lower back.

"I gave it all up Tobin. I regret it every day after the miscarriage." Alex whispers to herself, dropping her hands in her lap as she tried not to laugh.

"Hey," Tobin lifted her girlfriends head. She smiled to Alex, taking a moment to just stare at her girlfriend. "I bet that child would have been just as beautiful as their mother, who is sitting on my lap right now." Tobin reached up, brushed a loose strand of hair behind Alex's ear.

"They were going to be something I could love other than soccer, you know? Boy or girl, I was going to take them to my games when I could. I was going to take them shopping. I wanted to wake up with my baby right there, still sleeping or silently lying their awake not waiting to wake mommy." Alex wiped at her eyes before tears could fall. "I regret dropping soccer once I lost the baby. I was so excited Tobin." Alex admitted.

"Baby, that doesn't mean you can't play soccer again. Don’t regret it okay? Never have regrets. Look at it this way, if there was some way you were able to prove to the National Team coaches that you still got it and want it then you should take it. I know for a fact that if your child was here, they would be just like their mother and not want you to give up on your dreams.” I lean in and gently kiss Alex’s head.

“How did I get you?” Alex asks, pulling me closer.

“I question that about you ever day my love.”

* * *

 

Tobin and Alex were walking into hospital. Alex could feel how jittery Tobin was to be here. Alex thought it would be a nice thing to buy Tobin's mom some flowers. This was the first time they were going to meet. Alex wasn't really nervous. She was more so excited. She wanted to learn more about the woman who conceived her girlfriend. She wanted to know how she was a person despite the way she had been towards Tobin. 

"Are you okay?" I ask, pulling Tobin closer to me. 

"I'll be fine. Just a bit nervous." Tobin leaned down and kissed my head. 

"You're very jittery." I comment, running my thumb along the back of her hand. "Try to relax." I suggest. 

"I'll try." She says. We walk up to the front desk and ask the nurse which room Tobin's mother is in. Tobin thanks the woman before pulling me towards room 1713.

"Knock first," I order Tobin quietly. She nods then gently knocks on the door. A faint come in was said so she opens the door and peeks in. 

"Hey mom," Tobin greets, happily. 

"Hi dear," Her mom says. She looked very pale but happy to see Tobin. Both of us made our way into the room. "Who is this lovely young lady you have beside you Tobin?" Her mom makes eye contact with me and smiles wide. 

"Mom, I would like you to meet Alex. She is my girlfriend." Tobin breathes out. I notice her mothers face light up with pride. 

"Nice to meet you honey, my name is Cindy." She tries to sit up from the chair she was in, but paused due to pain. 

"Mom are you okay?" Tobin rushes over to help her. Tobin put a hand on her back when her mom raised hers, silently commanding her to stop. 

"I am fine hon, i would like to go on over and hug your girlfriend." Cindy says, catching both Tobin and I by surprise. Tobin watches as her mom uses all her strength to push herself onto her feet. Cindy hobbles over and opens her available arm out to me. Her other was gripping the IV. 

"I'm glad i finally get to meet you, Mrs. Heath." 

"Please call me Cindy." She waves me off before pulling me into a hug. I gently hug her back, welcoming the warmth coming off of her. 

"Um, we brought you some flowers. I thought it might be nice to have in your home." I extend my hand out with the flowers. 

"Thank you so much, I'll put them in a vase the second we get home from here." She smiled gratefully, accepting the flowers from me. 

"How is your chemo session today ma?" Tobin asks, walking over to guide her mom back to her seat.

"Good. The doctor says my vitals are looking well. Possibly only need a few more sessions of chemo." She informs us. 

"Mom that's great isn't it?" Tobin said rather excitedly. I could tell the cancer her mom was fighting was affecting. Tobin being Tobin hid it as well as she could, but i could see deep down how much she was battling. 

"It's ecstatic," Her mother says, causing us to giggle to ourselves. "So Alex, i want to know more about you." She turns her attention to me. 

"Yes ma'am." I chuckle, "What would you like to know?"

"Where did you and Tobin meet?" 

"We met at her school." I reply. 

"Are you two in the same classes?" She asks interested in wanting to know more. I glance over to Tobin who just shrugs at a loss of words.

"Mmm, something like that." I answer honestly. 

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" She asks and i smile. 

"Mom!" Tobin shrieks. Her mom and I laugh.

"What! As a parent you need to know these things!"

"Right now, i am just here to love her and take care of her." I smile, leaning forward a bit. 

"Does Tobin make you happy?" 

"Tobin makes me very happy." I look over to Tobin. I wink at her. She blushes and i smile. The rest of the time there, the three of us converse about many different things. Not once has it been awkward. Tobin's mom was radiating with pride and support. She was so proud to see how her daughter has grown the past few months. Being Tobin Heaths mother, you hear things around town. Especially with reputation Tobin precedes. Tobin would stare at her mom and girlfriend throughout the conversation. She was proud to be able to call Alex hers and Cindy her mom. 

 _Forgive and Forget._ Tobin thinks to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay? Nay? Rad chad or no?..I am so lame. Anyways thanks for reading. Sorry for the wait.


	18. Triple Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut shit in this chapter lol. I AM SO SORRY IF THE SMUT IS SO TERRIBLY WRITTEN LOL.
> 
> THERE IS A SONG AS WELL HERE IS THE LINK:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6l-t8awyHI

Alex had her own apartment. In reality, her home wasn’t her own apartment. Her home was at Tobin’s. Alex was there so often that she had a couple of her own drawers and closet space designated just for her. The entire soccer team would tease Alex and Tobin. Remarks like, “Tobin’s room? Alex don’t you mean your room?” or “Alex can i borrow some clothes from yours and Tobin’s room?” or “Typical, moving in together already.” Alex basically living there despite having an apartment wasn’t the shocking part. The most shocking piece of it all was that, they have never taken their relationship to the next level. Of course they would tease each other during a make out session, but that’s all it was, making out. No clothes other than a shirt removed. As of right now, all they wanted was to take a step up in their relationship. The girls on the team couldn’t believe that Tobin actually stuck it out for 5 months with no sex.

“I can’t believe i’m venting to 18 year olds, who I teach might i add.” Alex’s head was in her hands.

“Come on, it isn’t that bad.” Kelley throws her arm over Alex’s shoulders/

“Ugh, i just wanted to take it to the next level but Tobin is too scared to initiate anything other than making out. I’m grateful she cares enough to take things slow until i’m ready but damn, it’s getting insufferable!” Alex groaned into her palms. Everyone was over except Tobin, Ashlyn and Hope. They were having a “gay day” (their way of not saying girl day) while Alex was hanging with her step sister and friends. Without a doubt it was weird confiding in them but it’s fine due to the fact that they have all grown to be pretty close. Bypassing that Alex was their teacher.

“Alex we all love you. Although Tobin used to be a douche by using girls for sex, we can see how much she has changed being with you. Just be forward with what you want.” Lauren rests a hand on her shoulder.

“Personally, you shouldn’t care. Just go for it.” Amy agreed.

“How? I am not as experienced like Tobin. There has only been one other person.” Alex groaned, this was irritating her. Her sexual frustration continuously building up.

“Go up to her and be like, hey baby what’s yo name? Wanna get laid?” Megan teases, jumping into Alex’s lap.

“At this point, why not?” Alex laughs, throwing her arms in the air.

“Sometimes you just gotta take charge.” Christen shrugs.

“Kelley what about you and Hope?” Sydney asks, winking at her.

“What about us?” Kelley chuckles, leaning back into the couch.

“Have you two gotten down and dirty?” Sydney presses, now very curious.

“Your question should be directed towards that one over there,” Kelley smirked, eyes closed, pointing to where she last saw Ali sitting. “But yes.” Kelley still answers.

“Wait Ali, you and Ash?” HAO lets the question hang in the air.

“Trust me, they have and we’ll be the first to tell you that they are not discreet about it.” Kelley elbows Alex for back up. Everyone looks at Alex who just sits there with a smug grin and nods.

“Truth,” She says.

“Oh Ali, you dog you!” Abby yells, causing everyone to hoot.

“Stop!” Ali whines, hiding her face behind a pillow.

“No judgement here right ladies?” Christie asks, putting her hands up in surrender.

“Agreed,” They all say in unison.

“Okay so on a totally honest personal level, how are Hope and Ash in bed? Is all the rumors true about how good they are?” Crystal looks back and forth from Ali to Kelley. All the girls lean in closer to the two who have the spotlight.

Ali and Kelley make eye contact shrug then turn their heads to their friends and say together, “You have no idea.”

* * *

 

“BABE!” Tobin was calling out to Alex from the top of her lungs.

The three badasses were taking their lovely ladies out to dinner at this seafood restaurant. Tonight was supposed to be a triple date. Hope called in at Oceanside Seafood a couple weeks back. None of them wanted to go because of how exhausted they were from school, practice and work. Yet they didn’t want to lose their chance of finally going. So they pulled out their nicest suits and best dresses. Alex, Ali, and Kelley did their make up and hair in one bathroom. Ashlyn, Tobin, and Hope were adjusting their ties, bowties, buttoning up their vests and fixing their tucked in shirts in another bathroom.

“Literally, all I want to do is watch 300 and eat pizza.” Ashlyn admits, lazily fixing her tie.

“Dude same but we promised the girls.” Hope shrugs, tucking in her shirt.

“Alright, while you two whine. I am going to go pick out shoes my love likes.”  Tobin fixes her hair in the mirror before she tries to walk away.

“Your love? Jeez could you be anymore of a softie.” Hope fake scoffed with a smile.  Tobin stopped walking, punched Hope on the arm, then sprinted out of the bathroom.

“Tobin i’ll kill you! I know where you sleep!” Hope shouted, chasing after Tobin.

Tobin was out of breath from laughing so hard and running. Hope tripped because of her socks on the hallway wood floors. Tobin was so consumed in the fall that she failed to realize her girlfriend in her room. Alex heard the door slam and jumped. Tobin was in the middle of locking the door when Alex moved to face her.

“What are you doing?” Alex questioned, confused and slightly scared.

“Punched Hope. She chased after me. She fell.” Tobin’s breath hitched as she turned around to find Alex in black, lace lingerie.

Tobin stood there. Her mouth open. Alex burst into goosebumps under Tobin’s stare. She thought it was cute the way Tobin froze up with her open mouth, threatening drool. Alex eased her way over, never losing Tobin’s stare. Alex raised her hand, brushing her knuckles along Tobin’s jaw. She could feel Tobin tense up. Alex lightly settled her hand below Tobin’s jaw and lifted it so her mouth closed. The sexual intensified the long they stood gazing in each others eyes. Tobin’s eyes were no longer brown. Now darkened to a deep lust filled black. Alex’s eyes were a darker blue, lust oozing out from her gaze. It was like their eyes were making a silent plea for more.

“Don’t want you to drool.” Alex whispers huskily, “Didn’t want you to ruin your suit.”

“Alex,” Tobin set her hands on Alex’s lower back, pulling her flush against her body. Both of them could the heat between the articles of clothes. “Fuck, you are so perfect.” Tobin says, barely audible.

“Do you like it?” Alex looks down at her lingerie set, suddenly self conscious at how exposed she was.

“I love,” Tobin responds, slowly moving her hands to Alex’s ass. The couple were already so far gone. Tobin started kissing, biting, sucking, all the places along Alex’s neck that made her go crazy. Alex was breathing heavy. Hissing after every bite. Gasping each time Tobin would suck on her pulse point. Tobin’s hands wandered all over Alex’s body, moving back down. Alex sensed Tobin’s hands on her ass then squeeze. Alex was no longer able to suppress her moans. One very loud one escaped. Upon hearing it, Tobin dropped her head onto Alex’s shoulder and moaned. Alex’s moans were the sexiest sound she had ever heard.

Tobin quickly picked up her girlfriend. Alex urgently wrapped her legs around her waist, hoping to feel some friction between her legs while Tobin walked. Tobin laid her back on their bed. Her hands were sliding down Alex’s back when there was a pounding on the room door.

“Hurry up!” Ashlyn complained. “You two take forever my gosh!”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Tobin gripped Alex’s hips. “Can i get her back?” Tobin rested her forehead against Alex’s. The two were out of breath, slightly sweating.

“No baby you can’t.” Alex snickered, running her hands up the front of Tobin’s body. “Come on, the sooner we go the sooner we can come back and finish.” Alex lifted up, biting Tobin’s lip and pulled it back before letting it go. She gently pushed Tobin off of her.

“Tease!” Tobin groaned, propped herself on her elbow. She watched Alex stand up and pick her dress off the edge of the bed. Tobin couldn’t help but stare at her ass.

“Look on the bright side,” Alex paused, put her dress on over the lingerie. After she strutted over to Tobin, leaned down to brush her lips against her ear and whisper, “at least the lingerie is under my dress.” She placed a small kiss on the crook of her neck before strutting out of the room with her clutch in hand.

“Holy shit,” Tobin was gripped the bed comforter while gawked at Alex’s previous place.

* * *

 

All of them carpooled to the restaurant. Hope and Ashlyn were the only ones with a car. Hope didn’t feel like driving so that meant Ashlyn was stuck driving. Alex didn’t like to go against the law, but since there was six of them in a car made for five people, she opted to sit on Tobin’s lap. Tobin didn’t complain one bit. It was worth it when she was able to wrap her arms around Alex’s waist. There wasn’t a moment they weren’t close. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Ashlyn started playing music to ease the silence. Her and Ali were holding hands and talking. Kelley and Hope were sneaking in kisses between their conversation. Alex and Tobin… well they had a problem. Their problem was that their sexual tension had yet to die down. Alex was going to get what she had been wanting. Tobin knew what Alex was thinking. Alex was thinking that tonight was the night and Tobin better show her how much she loved her no matter the scenario.

It took about 30 minutes to get to the restaurant. Hope exited first to help Kelley out. Ashlyn got out to run around and open Ali’s door for her. Tobin slipped out from under Alex to help her out. The three couples were hand in hand with their girlfriends. Ashlyn opened the restaurant door and held it open, nodding after each thank you she received.

Hope walked up to the receptionist. Kelley was holding onto her left arm. “Solo for six.” Hope let the guy know, looking at him with her “bitch face” as some would say. Every time it worked. No matter who it was, when Hope gave THE look, they always rushed for her. The guy quickly grabbed all their menus then led them to their booth. It was a longer one so they were all able to fit. Their booth was in a dimmer lit part of the restaurant. People were surrounding them in other tables and booths. The restaurant was busy. They expected it to be a bit more fancy but it was laid back. It was better that way. It made them relax and enjoy it more. Tobin and Alex made swift eye contact. Alex winked at her before turning to their friends.

“Be right back, need to pee.” Alex rushes out, gently shoving Tobin out of the both so she could hurry to the restroom.

“Um, i’m going to go check on her?” Tobin was more confused. One moment it was a tension filled stare off to Alex running away.

“Do you think they’re going to do it?” Kelley speaks up after they walked away

“Totally.” Ali answers.

Tobin searched for the bathroom. When she got in there was music playing from the speaker in the ceiling. “Alex?” Tobin said a loud. The bathroom was huge so she didn’t know which stall she was in. As she was walking by, she was suddenly slammed into. Alex wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing her deep and soft. Tobin’s arms found her waist, pulling her closer.

_**(START SONG HERE!! :D )** _

“I just needed to do that.” Alex breathed out, pulling back.

“I want you,” Tobin whispered against Alex’s lips, slamming their lips together in a passion filled kiss.

“I know baby, i do too.” Alex ran her tongue across Tobin’s lips, begging for entrance.

“I get what i want.” Tobin mutters between the kiss. The second their tongues touched, Tobin moaned, gripped Alex’s waist and kissed her deeper.

“We need to go back out there.” Alex moaned, pulling her lips away to pepper Tobin’s neck with kisses. She felt Tobin nod.

“Okay,” Tobin relentlessly let go. The couple walked back to the booth but not without making sure they didn’t look like they just made out. Either way, they all got knowing looks from their friends when they sat back down.

“You two are gross.” Kelley uttered, taking a sip of her soda.

“We have no idea what you’re talking about,” Alex replied, picking up her menu. Ashlyn had already ordered a root beer for Tobin and Kelley ordered a Dr. Pepper for Alex. Tobin discreetly put her left hand under the table. She placed it on the top of Alex’s thigh. Alex’s eyes went wide, still staring at her menu. Alex snapped her head to look at the side of Tobin’s face. Tobin was acting like she wasn’t doing anything wrong. Alex knew what she was planning on doing… And it would be lying if she said she didn’t want her to.

“What do you guys plan on ordering?” Hope asked, flipping through her menu.

“I don’t know man. I’m just glad we finally had the chance to eat out.” Tobin snickered to herself, earning a pinch on the leg from Alex. Once Tobin figured out what she wanted she set her menu, down and pulled out her phone. She typed a quick message to Alex and hit send. By the time Alex received it and opened it, she felt Tobin slide her hand under her dress.

Tobin glanced over, seeing the text on Alex’s screen. Alex tried to be calm while her body went crazy from Tobin’s touch. She read the text in her mind, I’m going to touch you under the table. Don’t make any noise or i’ll go deeper. Alex shivered.

“Are you cold Alex?” Ali looked at Alex concerned.

“No i’m okay. Thank you though.” Alex smiled sweetly then set her phone down. She picked her menu back up and slyly covered her face. Tobin leaned over and kissed her cheek, her fingers finding Alex’s lace panties. She brushed her fingers against her center, feeling the wetness against the lingerie piece. Tobin pulled back and watched Alex’s face contort in pleasure as she ran her fingers through the abundance of wetness between Alex’s folds.

“This restaurant is nice isn’t it?” Tobin questioned, looking at her friends who were still trying to figure out what they wanted to eat. Tobin took the perfect opportunity to look at Alex as she eased two fingers inside of her. Alex’s right hand shot down to Tobin’s wrist, digging her nails in as Tobin’s finger slowly slid inside to the knuckles. Alex chest was heaving up and down. Luckily, she was able to hold back any noises. It would be the most embarrassing thing ever if she moaned in this moment.

“Hello my name is Tiffany and i’m going to be your server tonight. What can i get you ladies?” The waitress showed up out of nowhere. Tiffany scared Tobin to where she slightly jumped, accidently thrusting her fingers inside Alex faster and harder. Alex instantly dropped both hands to Tobin’s forearm, digging her nails in deep. Alex clenched her jaw tight, trying to hold back any profanities.

The other four girls ordered first before Tobin and Alex. Tobin smiled sweetly and innocently ordered lobster and steak. Attention was now on Alex who barely squeaked out her order for lobster and grilled shrimp. After Tiffany left, the two couples in front of Tobin and Alex slipped into their own conversation. Tobin with her free hand, pulled Alex closer. Tobin kissed behind her ear.

“I love you so much, Alex.” She quietly professes. “I never knew i would fall in love with someone else again until you came along. Alex wrapped her arm around Tobin’s, hiding her face in the crook of Tobin’s neck while she muttered sweet nothings. Tobin was picked up her pace, keeping it sly so no one could notice what she was doing to Alex.

“Fuck,” Alex whispered inaudibly into Tobin’s neck, but Tobin heard and it made her smirk. She picked up her pace again. Thrusting her fingers into Alex faster with a little more force. She curled her fingers, hitting the right spot every single time. Alex was nearing oblivion.

“I didn’t expect you to become this wet.” Tobin whispers in her ear. “Alex, you have no idea how hard i have fallen for you. I want you more and more every day. Each second i fall deeper in love with you. You’ve made me so much better as a person.” Alex bit into Tobin’s neck, moving closer to the cliff of pure pleasure.

“Toby, i’m close.” Alex moaned oh so quietly that only Tobin was able to catch it.

“Let go baby. i’m right here.” Tobin lifted Alex’s head and kissed her deep on the lips, stopping anything that could escape. Tobin felt Alex tighten around her fingers before she came. Alex dug her nails deeper into Tobin’s arm that she swore she broke skin. Tobin was doing her best to keep her breathing under control while she help Alex ride out her orgasm. Both girls fell into the pit of passion, connecting on a level that only they could feel together. Alex erupted into chills and shivers. Her body pulsated a couple of times, but it passed off as shivering. When Alex calmed down, Tobin gently pulled out of her girlfriend. She just wanted to hold and comfort Alex now. She didn’t think twice about wiping her hand when she grabbed her jacket, swung it around Alex’s body and wrapped her in it. The color went higher so when she moved to flip it up and adjust it, Alex exhaustedly grabbed her left hand.

Tobin stared in awe with a little bit of shock as Alex brought those very same two fingers that were inside her seconds ago, to her lips. Alex covered each finger one by one, sucking and licking Tobin’s finger to clean them off. Tobin voted that as the sexiest thing she has ever seen. Alex held Tobin’s gaze as she tasted herself. Neither of the other girls noticed because Tobin was still holding up her jacket collar to block them. When Alex pulled back with a slight sucking noise, Tobin hungrily pulled her into another passionate kiss. She held Alex’s neck as they kissed. Tobin could taste the remnants of Alex on her own lips.

“We’re not finished.” Alex breathed out against Tobin’s lip. She pulled back to look at Tobin’s face

“Of course not my love.” Tobin kissed Alex’s check before the couple returned to the date, exiting their own little world to join the real one going on around them.

Inside their heads, both of them could agree that… they never want to lose their other half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think i need to fix because.. i think how i wrote was crap lol. Thanks for reading!!


	19. Please Read, Locking Stories

Hey everyone! So I decided to lock all of my stories. Of course you are still able to read them but you will need to create an account. Either way, they'll still be on here but you'll just need  an account. It isn't too shabby. Anyways, sorry for all the guest readers but yeah, I'm locking my stories in a day or so and after I'll be updating them. Thank you and I'm sorry once again!


	20. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY THEN! SO I NEARLY DIED BY CHOKING ON A CHERRY SEED THAT I ENDED UP SWALLOWING AND MY HEART LIKE DROPPED OUT OF MY ASS THE OTHER EVENING BECAUSE MY MOM ASKED IF I WAS READY FOR COLLEGE AND I HAD A MINI HEART ATTACK BECAUSE LIFE IS REAL. REALITY. RESPONSIBILITIES LIKE SHIT IS GETTING REAL DUDE. ITS RAD BUT ITS NOT RAD YET ITS STILL RAD???
> 
> 1) My explanation as to why i WAS going to lock my story is in the last chapter of my story Sign Love.   
> 2) I asked if you wanted me to continue the smut in this chapter and most of you didn't care or said yes so i decided to continue the smut. Hopefully it's not lame lol.

Dinner was going great. No one in the group had noticed what happened between Tobin and Alex. No one around them had noticed either. All of the six girls were cracking jokes, eating, and sharing food with their girlfriends. They passed around their plates so each one could try different meals while still eating off their own plates. Ashlyn had her arm around Ali’s waist, holding her close to her side as she stared at the side of her face. Ashlyn leaned over to leave a soft kiss on Ali’s cheek before whispering how much she loved her, in her ear. Ali could only get shivers and blush at the confession. She was so insanely in love with Ashlyn. Kelley was playing with Hope’s fingers as they ate. Hope was telling a story of how Kelley tripped down the stairs at her house. Luckily Hope was there to catch her or else she would have fallen down a huge amount of steps. Everyone laughed at how clumsy she is.

Less than half an hour after they finished eating, the bill was brought over. The three rebellious teens pitched in to pay for their meals as well as their girlfriends. Plus a nice tip. Tobin slipped out first so she could help Alex out next. They stood and waited for the other rebels to help their girlfriends out before they left the restaurant.

The car ride back to Tobin’s, Ashlyn’s and Hope’s apartment was a funny one. More stories were told on how Hope was caught running around the house in nothing but a sports bra, boxer briefs and her blanket tied around her neck like a cape. Tobin and Hope ganged up on Ashlyn by telling stories to Ali. One time, Ashlyn was singing in the shower, loudly, and dancing simultaneously so Hope and Tobin sneaked into the bathroom and shot her with paintballs through the shower curtain. Ashlyn slipped to where she fell out of the shower, tearing down the curtain on her way to the ground.

When they got to their place, Tobin climbed out to help Alex down next, everyone else stayed in their seats. Tobin stared at them confused. “Um, you realize we have school tomorrow right?”

“Sleeping over at our girls place. You have the house to yourself . Have fun!” Ashlyn winke from the backseat. Hope patted Tobin’s shoulder in good luck then left.

“Weird,” Tobin shook her head. She forgot all about the strange encounter though as hands slipped around her side to rest on her abdomen.

“Take me inside,” Alex whispered from behind Tobin. The list was oozing off her words. Tobin rushed the teacher inside. Alex was practically dragged up to the apartment building to their place. The second they stepped inside, Tobin had Alex against the door with Alex’s legs wrapped around her waist. Alex was kissing Tobin deeply, letting herself get lost into the kiss. She was set back down and given one more peck.

“Go into our room. I’ll be there in a second.” Alex nodded and made her way to their room. Alex didn’t miss the words… our room. Tobin waited until Alex walked inside before she ran to Lulu’s kennel. She slipped in a treat then washed her hands. Tobin basically ran to their room but stopped outside of the door. She didn’t realize how long she took because the lights were dim with a couple candles lit. Tobin looked up to see Alex slowly pushing her dress down as she swayed her hips.

Tobin just gawked at her. Slowly, she edged closer. Tobin pulled Alex back against her so her front was to her back. She slowly ran her hands up Alex’s sides.

Tobin ran her fingertips down Alex's thighs. Agonizingly slow, Tobin grazed her fingers upwards towards Alex's hips. Once her hands reached her hips, she wrapped her hands around it and squeezed gently. Tobin leaned her head down, brushing her lips along Alex's shoulder. Alex relaxed into Tobin, gently moving her hips as she pushed herself back against Tobin. Tobin moved with Alex. They were in sync with each other's movements. Tobin dug her nails into Alex's hips when she felt her ass grind back against her. Alex whimpered at her nails but in pleasure. Tobin loosened her grip so she could lightly drag her nails up Alex's sides up to the top of her ribcage then back down to her hips.  
  
"Let me take care of you," Tobin whispered into Alex's neck. Her response was a nod. Tobin walked them towards their bed. She laid Alex on her stomach first. Tobin liked Alex's back. It was one of her favorite areas of Alex's body. Tobin crawled up to Alex. She set one knee on either side of her. Tobin began kissing Alex's shoulder blades, proud of herself whenever a soft sigh was released.  
  
Tobin pressed a kiss at the back of Alex's neck. Alex reached back with her left hand, tangling it within Tobin's hair. Tobin reacted by biting Alex's shoulder, eliciting a moan and tighter grasp from Alex's hand. Tobin liked the pleasurable pain but she wanted to see Alex. She ran her hands up her back to her shoulders. Then, she ran her hands down Alex's arms, moving them so her hands were above her head and her hands were entangled within Alex's. Tobin kissed down. Alex's spine. She held onto one of Alex's hands then ran her other back down to unhook the bra in her way. Once she did, Tobin pulled back.  
  
"I want to see you," Tobin whispered into Alex's back. Tobin moved off Alex, letting her flip over. When Alex was lying on her back, Tobin audibly gulped at the sight below her. Alex was in nothing but the bottom piece of her lingerie. Tobin was loving it. Alex was perfect. Every piece. Every curve. Everything.  
  
Tobin moved Alex up the bed so she could lay down between her legs. The couple shared gentle and loving kisses. Alex had Tobin out of her clothes within minutes. Now, Tobin was lying on her in only boxers briefs and Alex was still in just her panties. Tobin propped herself up on forearms, kissing down along Alex's neck. She licked at Alex's pulse point then bit down somewhat hard. Alex moaned, loud, causing Tobin to buck her hips and grind into Alex. This only made Alex moan louder then grip onto Tobin's shoulders.  
  
"Fuck," Alex gasped at the contact. Tobin's hips didn't seize. The reactions only sparked her on more. Tobin gripped the sheets under Alex for stability as she began to grind her hips into Alex, moaning at the meeting of both their hips. Alex would push her hips upwards, grinding against Tobin's as well.  
  
Tobin leaned her weight on her left forearm as she started running her right hand down. Gently, she dragged her nails down Alex's front. She nudged Alex's chin with her nose, telling her to drop her head back. Alex complied. Within seconds, Tobin was kissing and nibbling down Alex's throat and to her collarbone. She would suck the places she would bite to soothe the pain. Tobin kissed down to Alex's heart. She ran her thumb along it then placed a light kiss over it before moving on.  
  
Tobin spent a good amount of time kissing every piece of Alex's body. She took the time to learn it before she moved her hand to place they needed it most. The place Alex needed it most. Tobin pushed off her boxer briefs before returning her attention to Alex. She ran her hand teasingly up the inside of Alex's thigh. Once her hand came in contact with the wetness of Alex's panties, Tobin dropped her head on Alex's shoulder and moaned loud. She could only wonder what it felt inside her. Tobin slowly rubbed her from outside of her panties.  
  
"Fuck Tobin," Alex gripped onto Tobin's shoulders, digging her nails in deep. Tobin looked up at Alex, watching the woman in front of her quivering under her touch already  made her feel so much at one time. No sex has ever made Tobin feel this way. Maybe because it wasn't sex. Maybe it was because Tobin is in love. Because Tobin is going to make love with the one person she actually is insanely in love with.  
  
Tobin tilted Alex's head down so they were looking into each other's eyes. She ran her fingers along the waistband of Alex's panties. She silently asked for permission which was granted with a small nod and a deep kiss. Tobin, swiftly, hooked her fingers at the top of them and slipped them off.  
  
She straddled one of Alex's legs then returned her hand where it last was. Tobin traced higher up Alex's inner thigh. Alex only moved her hips up, trying to receive more than she was getting.  
  
"Stop teasing," Alex pulled Tobin in for a kiss. It was slow, deep, and full of love. It didn't take too long though before it got heated.  
  
"Yes my love," Tobin finally slipped her fingers through the wet folds. She bit Alex's lip and moaned at how wet she was. She ran her thumb along Alex's clit, causing Alex to buck her hip wildly and moan her name louder. Tobin moved her fingers lower, teasing Alex.  
  
"Tobs please, I need you," Alex lifted her head to look at Tobin, "it's okay." Alex kissed Tobin once again, slipping her tongue into her mouth the exact second Tobin slipped her finger into Alex. She slid her finger in deep, Alex dropped her head back against the pillows, gripping the sheets to control herself.  
  
"Am I hurting you?" Tobin asked, kissing Alex's jaw down to her neck. Alex quickly shook her head. Any word she could try to form would only turn to moans. Tobin nodded against Alex's neck as she pulled out her finger. Alex whimpered at the missing contact but slightly screamed in pleasure as Tobin added another finger.  
  
Inside their room, all you could hear were Tobin's heavy breathing as Alex pushed her thigh into Tobin's center, causing Tobin to continuously grind against it. All you could hear was Alex's moans and pleads for Tobin to go harder, faster, mixed within the breathing of the two. This was a whole different level of intimacy and pleasure for the both of them. It was different. But they were okay with that. They loved that it was special.  
  
Tobin pulled out her fingers to add one more. She moved in and out of Alex as fast as she could. As hard as she could, fulfilling the pleads of Alex's desires. Alex ditched her death grip on the sheets for Tobin's back. She dragged her nails along it. Both knew that Tobin was going to have wicked marks the next day. Both of them were so far gone as Tobin felt Alex tighten around her.  
  
"I'm close," Alex whispered into Tobin's ear.  
  
"Me too," Tobin moaned into hers.  
  
Tobin kept moving at the rate she was. The feeling of Alex tightening around her only made her keep going. Alex's breathing and moaning was becoming more raspy and erratic. Tobin looked down at Alex, her eyes were slammed shut and her back was slightly arching off the bed. Tobin wanted to see her. Tobin needed to see Alex.  
  
Tobin leaned down, kissing Alex's eyes lightly then kissed her lips. "Open your eyes. I want to see you," She said against Alex's lips.  
  
When Alex opened her eyes, Tobin looked into them and pushed into her deeper. Alex screamed out in pleasure. Tobin wanted her to let go so she curled her fingers and met Alex's upward movements of her hips. Not even seconds after, Alex was coming down her hand with a string of curse words and Tobin's name. Tobin came with her, still grinding against Alex's thigh between her legs. Tobin slowed her hand and Alex lowered her leg. They were breathing heavy, foreheads against one another.  
  
"I love you so much," Tobin said, kissing along Alex's shoulder.  
  
"I love you so much," Alex responded, pulling her up for another passionate love filled kiss.  
  
Tobin slowly started to pull her fingers out, stopping at a whimper and another wave go through Alex as she came again. Tobin smirked but continued to pull out once Alex was done. She brought her fingers to lips, cleaning them off one by one. Alex watched, groaning before pulling Tobin down for another kiss. Tobin laughed into it.  
  
"You're perfect, lex." Tobin muttered against her lips.  
  
"So are you," Alex kissed her one more. Tobin pulled back to look at Alex.  
  
"I don't deserve someone like you. Whatsoever. But I'm glad I have you. You make me happier than I have ever been at any point in my life. I am so madly in love with you, Alex Morgan." Tobin proclaimed, moving a piece of hair out of Alex's face.  
  
"I am so madly in love with you, Tobin Heath." Alex said, proclaiming her love right back.

* * *

 

The next morning Alex woke up entangled within Tobin. Alex woke up first and took the time to just stare at the woman in front of her. Tobin had changed so much since Alex has been around. Alex has realized that. Tobin never really acted like the rumors Alex had heard going around. She was glad and also proud that Tobin didn't let what other people say define her even if it was true. Tobin changed to prove everyone wrong. She changed because somehow Alex made her without really making her. 

It was 5:30 AM, Alex seriously needed some coffee in her system. She grabbed the closest article of clothing. Without realizing she slipped on Tobin's button down from the night before. Alex sneaked out of the room and went to the kitchen. She started brewing fresh coffee. Meanwhile Alex couldn't decide what breakfast to make so she looked around for what they had. Alex picked something simple, french toast with banana and peanut butter. Alex grabbed everything and started cooking. 

Tobin woke up half hour later when everything was ready. Tobin tried to pull Alex into her more when she realized that there was nothing but air. At first, it startled Tobin. She thought Alex left her. Then she saw all the clothes on the floor. Tobin threw on boxers and a sports bra. She walked out to find Alex dancing with music playing. Alex was singing into the spatula while listening to Hippocampus. Tobin ran back into their room, grabbed her phone, then ran back out. Tobin was recording for awhile until she decided to scare Alex. Tobin kept recording then randomly started screaming. Alex jumped and screamed, flipping a piece of French Toast into the air. 

"Tobin Powell Heath! Ugh, you are so lucky I love you too much to hit you!" Alex screamed while Tobin was bent over laughing and still recording. Alex pouted, picked up the dirty piece of toast and threw it at Tobin. Tobin laughed harder before finally ending the video. 

"Aw baby i'm still not sorry," Tobin chuckled, setting her phone down so she could wrap her arms around her from behind. Tobin moved her shirt off Alex's shoulder so she could kiss along it. "I thought you left." 

"Never," Alex answered, smiling and relaxing into Tobin. 

"I love the way my clothes look on you," 

"Really?" Alex giggled.

"Yes, you look sexy." Tobin whispered, gently biting and sucking Alex's neck. Alex closed her eyes and sighed blissfully. 

"As much as i want to continue you need to eat," Alex laughed, failing to shrug Tobin off as she kept getting lost in her. 

"And I promise that's exactly what i am going to do," Tobin said lustfully, smirking as she turned Alex around and placed her on the kitchen counter. 

"I love you," Alex said, pulling Tobin into a kiss. 

"I love you too," Tobin responded before kissing her way down. 

They were almost late to school that morning... They even skipped the most important meal of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. Hopefully you enjoyed. Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see. I love new ideas or new comments :D
> 
> Follow me on my uswnt blog on tumblr the url is please-dream-2411.tumblr.com especially if any of you need to talk or have any questions or want to send ideas and stuff on there. Always fun :)


	21. Surprise Scouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a chapter for today! I hope you are all digging it. I honestly don't know where i am going with this story but its cool dude. 
> 
> ALSO all you rad souls should follow my uswnt tumblr: please-dream-2411.tumblr.com. I love making new friends and i need more friends to have philosophical conversations with, who won't get annoyed about my constant uswnt swooning of the players i constantly do.

_I think it is crazy the way love works.  One day you go from checking out other people or thinking about what it would be like to have someone in your arms. Next day you have that someone you wished for in your arms. You fall so hard in love but for once you don’t care if they catch you. Love is patient. Love is kind. Love is wanting to pull them closer even though they are committing every one of your pet peeves you have. Love is dealing with wet socks from jumping in puddles because that’s what they wanted to do after it rained. Love is giving them the last cookie or the last lick of your ice cream because as long as they are satisfied, you are satisfied._

_Nothing comes close in comparison with whomever you love. Yes you two may fight like crazy one day and love like crazy the next. You are willing to be wrong ever single fight even if you are not because you do not like them upset. You do not like them not talking to you or being distant over something so little. You want nothing more than to kiss their forehead to let them know that, yes I am here. I am not going anywhere._

_I think love is feeling your breath catch in your throat every time you see them smile or do something simple like laugh. I think love is never growing old of anything. I think it is constantly learning about them because no one stays the same. I think love is growing together as one but still your own person. I didn’t think I would feel love… then she came along. Alex came along._

* * *

 

Today was simple. It was going to be like every other day. Add on the surprise I have for Alex though. I remember Alex telling me how she misses soccer. I know it is the only thing that makes her feel whole after losing the baby. I have been thinking about a lot lately. More so been thinking about how it would have been if Alex had her child. What if, you know? What if she had it? What if the miscarriage never happened? Would she still be playing for U.S., except there is a little baby boy or girl or you know whatever gender it may be, that she is raising, or would she still have come back teaching? Would she have still been with her ex-boyfriend? Would they have gotten married? Who knows? Only God, I presume.

I left the house a little earlier today, not bothering to wait for Ashlyn or Hope. I wanted to tell Alex about the surprise I set up. Also, I thought it might brighten her day if she for any reason was haven a crappy morning. Plus it might get me out of trouble for not doing last night’s reading homework. Since I left earlier I had to take my motorcycle.

When I got to school, I parked in a close spot but not the handicap place like I normally do. I don’t need the spot like others may need it. I stepped off my bike, turning it off then I took off my helmet. I fixed my backpack straps. New day, somewhat new style. I thought it would be best to look as casual but nice as possible. So I dressed up in my doc martens that I shined last night, leather lose skinny jeans that sagged just a smidge so you could see my black Calvin Klein’s, and black button down with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. I planned on incorporating a black beanie or something related to that but I shut the idea down.

I went through the halls instead of the quad like I normally do. I needed to find Alex. There was something else I wanted to give her other than the big news I had. In the middle of my walking, someone stopped me or tried to at least. I think it was a girl.

“Hey Tobin,” I hear from in front of me. I glance down at the girl.

“Hello,” I greeted, not wanting to be rude. I tried to keep walking but she kept up with my pace.

“I am having a party tonight. It would be cool to see you there.” I round the corner onto another hallway. I was hoping the girl would leave me. She did not.

“Thanks but I most likely will not attend.” I answered truthfully. I didn’t want to say maybe and get her hopes up. I rounded another corner. It was the aisle of classes that Alex’s belonged to.

“Oh come on,” The girl said, speeding up only to suddenly stop in front of me. I bumped into nearly knocking her down. On instinct, I reached out to grab her. Unfortunately, my hands landed on her hips and pulling her up ended with pulling her into me.

In that moment, I heard something hit the floor. A teachers text book was on the floor. My eyes rose up, meeting the killer (the bad killer) glare sent from Alex. _Shit._

“It’s at my place. Consider a vacant room with a nice size bed made for two with me waiting for you. We can spend the entire party in there, alone, together.” The girl’s fingers were brushing against my jaw, attempting to be seductive. All I could think about was, damn. That is so not sexy unlike it is when Alex does that.

“Really sorry to say that I cannot go, sorry.” I gently shove her off of me.

“Why not?” _Aw shit, this shit is mad now too._

“Look, I have a girlfriend who I am insanely in love with okay? Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to talk to my teacher about my grade so I will see you around and sorry about not being able to go to the party.” I pat the girls arm.

Hastily, I ran off to Alex’s room. I picked up the forgotten textbook she dropped in her flee. When I got inside, I walked straight to her desk, grabbed her keys, and then went back to the door to lock it. Sorry whoever actually needed to talk to Ms. Morgan, she is going to be busy the next hour and a half.

“Tobin!” Alex yelled, “You can’t continuously lock the door before school. Are you forgetting about the other students that may need to come talk to me?”

“Of course I did not. Keeping up to date with your teacher is very vital which is why I am here.” I respond, tossing her keys back on her desk.

“Too bad I am not in the mood to talk to you right now. You made my morning crappy.” Alex turned back to me. Naturally I pulled her against me.

“Baby please,” I leaned down to kiss her shoulder, running my hands around to the front of her stomach. I rested them over her abs.

“Tob,” I hear her sigh. I got her right where I wanted her. I gradually kissed up her shoulder to her neck, rubbing her hipbone with one hand as I traced her abs with the nails of my other hand. Alex’s breathing was slightly starting to pick up.

“Will you listen to me please?” I placed a gentle kiss just below the here before I began to suck the same spot.

“F-fine, what is i-it?” Alex stuttered. I know her well enough to know she is currently biting her lip to suppress any moans.

“It wasn’t what you think it was out there baby. The girl just wanted me to go to her party. I was rushing to get over here. She stopped in front of me. I bumped into her, knocking her over. I didn’t want her to fall so I caught her and you happened to see when it actually looked bad.” I bit the place I was sucking. My lips trailing further down.

“I know, I know.” I looked up to see Alex’s eyes flutter close. “I just hate that girls always get so touchy with you.” Alex admits.

“I know baby. You need to remember that you’re all I want touching me. You are the only woman I got my eyes on.” I turned Alex around so she was facing me. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. “I love you, Alex.”

“I love you, Tobin.” She ran her hands over my shoulders and then wrapped her arms around my neck.

“I have a surprise for you,” I stepped back and took of my bag. It took me a couple minutes to rummage through the mess I call a backpack. My fingers grazed the suede box. I grabbed it, pulled it out, and then hid it behind my back.

“What is it?” Alex looked curiously.

“Alex, I wanted you to know that I love you with all my heart. Never in a million years would I have expected to be back in this position again. Never would I have thought about being so damn in love with you. So I got something for you,” My hands were shaking in the process. It was weird to feel this nervous.

“I-I don’t know if you’ll like it or not.” I held my hands out to her; the black suede box was resting on top of them. I smiled, “I got you a necklace.” I opened the box revealing the necklace. Two hearts attached by one single line. One heart was on top of the other. The silver connecting it was almost in a figure eight sort of design. “I got a silver chain because I know you don’t like gold. I got hearts because I know you think letters and stuff can be cliché.” Alex’s eyes were watery as she carefully raised the necklace.

“Will you put it on for me please?” Alex passes the necklace off to me. I wait for her to turn around. As soon as her back is to me, I brush her hair off to the side. I unclip the lock, moving my arms forward then back so I can carefully lock the necklace together. I let it go, bringing my clammy palms down so I can rub them against my jeans.

“How does it look?” Alex faces me once again. Without really noticing, my lips turn upward into a smile.

“Perfect like always,” I brush my fingers across the hearts. “Oh I have one more surprise I need to tell you about.”

“What is it?” Alex furrows her eyebrows. _So cute_.

“Sit down with me babe,” I slide back on top of the desk, sitting down comfortably before pulling Alex onto my lap.

“Tobin, what did you do?” Alex sounds worried. I chuckle, wrapping my arms around her waist.

“A few days ago you were telling me how much you miss. Your wishes were to be able to go back to the National Team. Jill had that spot on hold for you,” I take a deep breath. My eyes meet Alex’s. I hold her curiosity in the palms of my hands. “Yesterday I was able to get a hold of Jill. Long story short, if you can prove to her that during the summer she will welcome you with open arms. Jill hasn’t forgotten about you, Lex. She wants you on the team. All you have to do is prove that you are willing to train again to get there.”

“Are you serious right now?” Alex gasps, covering her mouth with her hands. Alex slides off of me so she can pace back in forth.

“One hundred percent. Alex, you have a skill that no coach can pass up having on their team. You have the chance to go back and redo and retry everything you left! Lex, you can do this. I know you can!” I stand up, gripping her shoulders.

“How Tobin? How am I going to be able to train?” I can see the wheels turning in her head. They are analyzing and brainstorming every possible way.

“You will train with me. Jill gave me all the information on what you will need to prove that you are ready. I am going to help you get there. I am not letting you give up on your dream Alex. Do this for yourself… for your baby. You gave this all up for your child. Give it back to them Alex. Show them what they would have experienced being by your side. You may have lost them but they are not forgotten. Prove that to them and yourself.”

Alex wipes her eyes with the palms of her hands as she nods furiously. “Okay, I will. I won’t give up.”

“I love you so much,” I embrace Alex in a tight hug, expressing all my emotions in security blanket that she will forever be wrapped in.

“I love you too. So much, Tobin. So damn much.” Alex whispers into my shoulder. I close my eyes, my heart swelling at the feelings I have for this woman.

* * *

 

Practice was intense today. Miles, sprints, crazy drills, and the dreaded beep test. Gosh the damn beep test! We needed to get ready for this playoff game tomorrow. If we won against Trinity High School we would go to the championship game the very next week. Faith and Hope are the only thing this team has going in this game. I know for sure we are going to win this playoff game.

After practice I hobbled into the locker room. My legs were so sore. I was supposed to take Alex out tonight to watch a movie but I am going to use all I have to convince her to skip out on the movie. I do not know how I am going to achieve that. Maybe I should just take her out, especially after telling her the big news?

I was walking out of the locker room with my motorcycle helmet and soccer bag in hand. What movie should I take her to watch? Within my thinking I didn’t see the man standing next to my bike. I saw movement. When I looked up it was a middle aged man with a black book in his hand. Confused, I walked over.

“Excuse me, can I ask why you are blocking my bike?” I say with a bit more bite than needed.

“Hi!” The man swiftly spun around. It sort of startled me to where I jumped back a bit.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you,” He held his hand out, “Paul Weston.”

“Tobin Heath,” I responded, hesitantly shaking his hand. I gave it a tighter squeeze than I normally would.

“I know who you,” He replies, shaking out the pain in his hand. “I am a recruiter for UNC. Anson Dorrance sent me down here. We have watched yours as well as a few other of your teammates play. We think you are a great fit. Considering how amazing you did at practice, I am planning on being at your game tomorrow to see how well you do and of course your teammates. I just wanted to properly introduce myself and inform you about my attendance tomorrow as a scout.” Paul reports.

“Wow, this is great. Thank you so much for coming by to talk to me. I hope I don’t disappoint tomorrow.” My intimidating facial expression softened to more of a shocked happy one.

“I know you will do great. Keep playing your hardest and I know you won’t disappoint. Have a nice evening. I will see you tomorrow night.” Paul shook my hand once more as I nodded.

“Definitely sir. See you tomorrow night.” I waved to Paul’s retreating figure. Once he was out of sight, I fist pumped the air and started dancing. _I need to tell Alex. I need to get home to tell Alex._

I put on my helmet then jumped on my bike. I had to rush home. I needed to rush home. Celebration is the entire plan for tonight.

Hard work pays off.  

Love… love for a sport or a person, my only motivation I need right now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and if you ever want to talk to me just go to the notes at the top and you can find my uswnt tumblr. 
> 
> Have a rad day/night!


	22. Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i am trying my best to update and write a chapter every day even though i should be reading my AP Lit book lol. Anyways, hope you dig it. 
> 
> WARNING: SMUTTY SMUT SHIT IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DON'T DIG IT SKIP.

_All throughout life you constantly hear “Follow your dreams.” You hear that then you decide whether or not you are going to. No one tells you it is going to be easy. Not everyone will agree that you will actually achieve them. Not everyone will try to drag you down. Not everyone will encourage you. Mainly, it is all you. Your head is giving you this constant battle between what you want in life and what you will actually achieve._

_Dreams are so crazy because at some point you figure out that they are actually your future or are actually just dreams. The scariest part of it all is that, your dreams are on your own shoulders. Your dreams aren’t going anywhere other than where you want them to go. You direct your path through life even when that indestructible force from above or below throws the biggest curveballs you will ever face._

_It can be depressing sometimes you know? Sometimes you sit there and read about what you wanted your life to be like instead of doing it. Sometimes you are driving, walking, skateboarding, sitting, etc., when you realize your dreams. The worst part… depending the timing, it can sometimes be too late. So you are stuck._

_Feeling stuck is probably one of the worst feelings in the world. You can’t take a step back. You don’t know how to take a step forward. You don’t know which path to take, left or right. You don’t know what to do in the current place you are in all because you are stuck._

_Randomly life slaps some sense into you and you once again are thinking about your next step. The next time you will do something that you want to do. Next time you chose to something that brings you such pure joy. Such pure happiness. I guess what I am saying is that, I was sitting there and I realized that if I want to get to where I want to be; I NEED to do something about it. Even when everything seems to be against me, I NEED to figure something out._

_I think I did you know? Hopefully you did too._

* * *

 

Tobin rush home as fast as possible. She needed to tell Alex the big news. She was possibly getting recruited to UNC. Collegiate soccer is amazing there. Tobin worked her ass off and here she is. She is being recruited to the one college she has only wanted to attend.

Tobin ran upstairs to the apartment. Lulu was the first to greet her. She had gotten so much bigger the last few months. Her head was at Tobin’s chest when she jumped on her. Lulu heard the door open and instantly came sprinting from the halls. Tobin heard the pattering of her paws on the wooden floor. She kneeled down to catch the pup in her arms. Lulu ended up slipping mid turn and slid across the floor. Tobin was cracking up after the puppy regained her balance and ran into Tobin’s arms.

“Hey there baby,” Tobin cooed, petting Lulu behind the ear. She laughed when Lulu licked her face then laid on her back with her legs in the air.

“Fine I’ll give you some love too poopy.” Tobin chuckled as Lulu’s leg kept moving as Tobin itched the spots that tickled her the most. Tobin patted her belly before standing up.

“Help me find your mama,” Tobin told her. Lulu’s tail wagged in excitement before she ran back down the hall to Tobin’s and Alex’s room.

Tobin followed after her. On the way to their room, she knocked on Hope’s door then Ashlyn’s, yelling her greetings through the doors. She knocked on her own room door then walked in. Alex was on the phone when she walked in. Tobin tip toed over. She snapped her fingers then pointed to Lulu’s bed in the corner.

“Go to your spot,” Tobin whispered. Lulu pranced over to it. Tobin continued to tip toe over to Alex. She swept her off her feet. Alex squeaked in attempt to not scream into her cellphone. Tobin chuckled quietly before setting her down. Alex turned in her arms to give her a quick peck.

“Yes, I understand.” Alex answered. “I am going to do everything in my power to make sure I am ready. I definitely will not let you down, Jill.” Alex said. Tobin wanted to mess with Alex after finding out she was talking to Jill.

Tobin ran her hands down Alex’s back. She slowly slid her hands into Alex’s jeans, resting her hands on her ass before gripping it hard. Alex brought her lip between her teeth, making sure she didn’t make any noise. Tobin noticed this and smirked. She began to pepper Alex’s neck with kisses, biting and licking as much skin as she could.

Alex tried to push her back but Tobin only pulled her closer. Tobin picked her up, wrapping her legs around her own waist. She guided them to their bed then laid Alex flat on her back. Alex pulled Tobin down with her. Tobin smiled before kissing Alex deeply. Alex reciprocated then pulled back and responded to Jill. Tobin gripped Alex’s left hand, pinning it above her head. Alex’s other hand was holding her phone against her ear.

“Yes. I hear you.” Alex said through her teeth. Tobin was hovering above Alex. She heard Jill ask a question. When Alex opened her mouth to reply, Tobin ground her hips hard into Alex’s core. Alex gasped loudly. Tobin choked with laughter. Alex broke her hand free then slapped her arm.

Tobin could hear Jill ask if she was okay. That was her queue to mess with her again. Tobin gripped the sheets and ground into her again just as hard but agonizingly slow. Alex slammed her head back against the pillows, clenching her shut so she didn’t moan.

Tobin leaned down to kiss her jaw. She kept grinding into her hard and slow. Alex was already insanely turned on after the neck biting and licking. This was pushing it. Alex tried to resist but the moment she heard Tobin whisper I love you and I missed you so much, she gave in.

Alex looked up at Tobin, no longer paying attention to Jill talk about the goal on when she wanted Alex back and what would happen from there. Alex moved her hips in sync with Tobin’s. Tobin reached gripped Alex’s ass in her hands once more. Their breathing began to pick up. Alex was starting to have trouble hiding it but she did.

Neither of them needed Jill to hear what was going on behind the scenes. Tobin was so worked up that she was already close. They were only dry humping each other and Tobin was nearing ecstasy. Alex ran her hand up and dug her nails into Tobin’s back. That did it for her. Tobin dropped her head onto Alex’s shoulder, biting down gently as she began to shake. It hit her hard. The orgasm tingled from head to toe as her paced picked up so she could ride it out.

Alex was in shock. Not in a million years would she have expected that sort of outcome with Tobin, especially since she rarely touched her. Tobin finally calmed down when she lifted herself onto her arms. Alex had her eyebrows raised with a smile. Tobin smirked and shook her head, telling her to shut it.

“Wait so when would I find out if I was going to be called up the first training session?” Alex still had many questions for Jill. She did not want to be confused or have them go unanswered. Well at least that was the plan until Tobin came into bed with her and well _came._  

Jill was starting to explain everything when Alex felt warm fingers undoing her jeans. Alex looked at Tobin wide eyes. She responded with a finger to her own lips, hushing her. Tobin moved down, tugging off Alex’s jeans and panties. Alex squeaked when Tobin’s tongue came in contact with her center. Her hand shot straight to Tobin’s hair as she ran it through. Jill kept explaining, oblivious to what was happening on the other end.

Tobin only smirked. She wrapped Alex’s leg over her shoulder then looked up and watched Alex’s reactions. Alex was arching her back as Tobin took long licks through her folds. Alex covered her mouth with her pillow to stop any sounds. Jill was asking if she was okay again. Alex mumbled a yes. Tobin’s lips wrapped around Alex’s clit so she could suck on it. She flicked her tongue quickly then slowed down to a suck and small strokes with her tongue.

Alex, she was on edge since the very beginning. Her hand was tangled in Tobin’s hair, gripping and pulling it hard. Jill was finishing up her game plan for Alex’s return. Alex knew she had more questions to ask but she couldn’t really comprehend anything at the moment. Tobin reached up with one hand to rub Alex’s clit with her thumb. Just as she did that, she used her other hand to slide in two fingers. A scream was threatening to escape but Alex controlled it. Tobin smiled then slid her tongue inside Alex’s core with her fingers.

Hook, line, and sinker. Alex was coming undone. Alex pushed the pillow against her face more as she screamed and moaned into it, tightening hard around Tobin’s fingers and tongue. Luckily for her, it muffled every noise. Tobin kept rubbing faster, thrusting harder and slower. She helped Alex ride out her orgasm, knowing she was calm after her bucking hips came to a stop. Tobin waited for Alex to relax before sliding her fingers and tongue out of her. Tobin kissed her hipbones all the way up to her lips.

Alex could taste herself against Tobin’s lips. It spurred her on more. She grabbed Tobin’s hand and slowly sucked her fingers that were just inside her one by one. Tobin inwardly groaned. She needed to stop now. Tobin kissed Alex passionately, trying to express all of the emotions and love Alex made her feel all at once. Tobin laid next to, holding her in arms while Alex wrapped up the conversation with Jill. The called ended. Tobin earned a slap on the arm. She laughed loud yet whined at the same time.

“Lex, what was that for?” Tobin yelped in pain, rubbing her bicep.

“You did not just do that while I was on the phone with JILL!” Alex shook her head but she had a playful smile on her lips.

“You loved it. Don’t complain.” Tobin pulled Alex closer to her, wrapping her up in her arms.

“I love you, Toby.” Alex muttered against her cheek after kissing it.

“I love you, Alex.” Tobin smiled then kissed her girlfriend again.

“We should make a bet,” Alex smiled deviously.

“No way. Definitely not. You have that look in your eye.” Tobin shook her head, immediately shutting the idea down.

“Please! Listen babe just listen. Tomorrow you have your playoff game right?” Alex moved so she was straddled Tobin.

“Right,” Tobin nodded. She lay back, putting her hands under her head as she stared at the woman above her. Alex was wearing one of her old t-shirts. _Perfect and beautiful as always._

“Exactly so here is the bet, if you score 4 goals and of course I know that you girls are already going to win, then for our uh ‘celebration’, sorry for the lack of a better word, we will do whatever you’d like and we will go for however long you’d like,” Alex winked a couple of times in hopes Tobin would catch the double meaning behind celebration. Tobin just stared up at her completely confused.

“Celebration? What cele- ohh I get you know,” Tobin winked and smiled wide. She was even more stoked for tomorrow’s game.

“BUT, emphasis on the BUT, if you don’t score 4 goals then we will do whatever I would like and we will go for however long I’d like. Is it a bet?” Alex stuck her hand out for Tobin.

Tobin was still on her back, thinking it all over. No way was she one to back down from any sort of bet. She gripped Alex’s hand in a firm hand shake then shook it. “You are so on babe,” Tobin smirked.

“Bring it,” Alex grabbed Tobin’s hands, intertwined their fingers and played with them. “So how was your day my love?”

“Oh you just reminded! A scout from UNC is coming to see me and other teammates, I don’t know who, play at the game tomorrow! Alex I might be recruited to UNC!” Tobin was so pumped up. Ever since Alex came into play everything seemed to be falling into place with her.

“Oh my gosh! Tobin that’s amazing!” Alex pulled Tobin to an upright position then hugged her as tight as she could. She is so insanely proud of her. Tobin has been doing so amazing lately. She earned this scouting.

“You’ll be there tomorrow right?” Tobin mumbled into Alex’s chest, wrapping her arms around her tighter.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Alex responded and it was true. She wouldn’t leave Tobin at all. She was never planning on not being there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Y'all are rad chad and gnarly as fuck. Have a wonderful night, evening, day, morning, etc. :D
> 
> Shaka.


	23. Puzzle Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK WHO IS BACK!!!!! I want to apologize for taking such a huge absence. This year is my last year of high school. I have been focused solely on my AP classes and college apps that i haven't had time to chill out. This chapter was started in August and i am barely finishing it now. This is only part one of this chapter. Its extra long for y'all. I am hoping that after November i will be back and ready to write more see where it goes from here. Thank you all for waiting. HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER!

_No matter what the issue is. No matter what is what being thrown at you from different directions, life always sets up a path for you to travel down or ignore. Life has funny ways of watching over you. Many say God is there. Many say otherwise. In reality, not everyone is sure of what is out there. Not everyone picks up on the answer of whatever that seemingly crazy force is controlling our lives._

_Life is precious and beautiful in so many different ways. Everyone is struggling to find out what about it is keeping them going. What about life is pushing to you keep fighting? Twist and turns come out of nowhere. You are blind-sided by every discouraging thought. Blind - sided by social issues. Blind- sided by acceptance from others. It is easy to want to give up but it is so hard to keep going._

_Thankfully, we all have the strength to keep pushing. Advice isn’t something you always want to hear. Sometimes you just want to sit back and relax without lectures. Yet, you need someone to swoop in and knock some sense into the negative thoughts that cloud your mind. Most of all, you are going to be ok. Your ability to handle certain situations comes in different shapes or different forms, haphazardly drifting through your heart to help you figure out what to do next._

_Don’t let it go. Keep your strength near and dear to your emotions. Keep your dreams near and dear to your heart. Be proud of yourself and the greatness you have accomplished when no one else will. Think about the greatness you will achieve next._

* * *

 

Play-off game is today. It was against the rivaling team for Diamond Bar High. These games were always hectic. Spirit squads were louder than usual. People dressed head to toe in the schools colors. Some people even painted themselves. All of it pumped up the soccer team.

A lot of them have worked hard to get here. It may only be high school but tonight, they all had scouts coming after them. It was a sneak peak at what they could do under pressure. It was perfect because it was about winning and earning their spot at the championship game. Not just winning the title. The game was to prove they had what it takes to get where they need to be so they could end up winning what is rightfully theirs.

Tobin didn’t pay attention in any of her classes. Scenarios were repeating through her head. Any mistakes she past made were being analyzed. She was trying to figure where each mistake occurred so she could find a solution in case the same situation happened in tonight’s game. This action truly improved her game.

Alex was decked out in Tobin’s jersey. Alex wasn’t the only teacher to be sporting a student jersey for tonight’s game. ASB at the high school wanted to figure out a way to get more teachers involved with schools activities. In an attempt to do so, they informed all teachers that an athlete might come by to give them their jersey. The whole point behind it was, whoever gets a jersey had to sport it at the game that night. It was only reasonable for Tobin to give her jersey to the only teacher she actually liked.

Students didn’t think twice of it, knowing the school made announcement to let the student body know and to grow the number of attendance for the game. None of the girls really cared about giving the jersey away, they just were trying to figure out who to give it to. Tobin gave hers to Alex before they left the apartment. Alex cried a little when she received it. Tobin thought it was cute how emotional she would get.

Now, Tobin is in English, tapping on the desk with her fingers. Not paying any attention. Alex was getting annoyed. She might be dating the star midfielder but no way in hell as she going to favorite her over other students. If she called out one student for not paying attention, she sure was going to call out Tobin.

“Ms. Heath, do I need to send you somewhere else where you can pay attention?” Alex’s voice boomed through the silent class room. Tobin snapped out of whatever pregrame trance she was in to sit up straight.

“N-no Ms. Morgan. I apologize.” Tobin picked up her highlighter to start highlighting key points in each piece of literature.

“We all know tonight is an important night, don’t miss it because you aren’t listening in your classes.” Alex gave Tobin THE look. You know the look.  The look that gets you to shut up, sit down, and hide away in your internal shell like a turtle.

The bell rings 20 minutes later and Tobin is the first one out of her seat. Tobin throws a gentle smile towards Alex, who nods in response. Pressure was weighing down on her shoulders. Every nerve was holding her down. Breaking wasn’t something Tobin allowed to happen often. She needed to go to the one place where everything flowed off her to bring peace. Since it was lunch, she left to the stadium. Usually Tobin would sit with the gals but not this time. Not when she felt this way.

It didn’t take too long for Tobin to reach the stadium considering it was down the street. She went through unlocked gates for the p.e. classes that go down there. Tobin walked onto the pitch and closer her eyes. Visions of what she imagined flashed through her mind. She wondered how the game would go. Tobin looked up at the sky, thinking God was staring down at her.

Without a doubt, Tobin had drifted from God after she was kicked out years back. Slowly but surely, she found herself seeking her way back to him. Not without the help of Alex. Alex was rummaging through their drawers looking for headphones one day. She came across a torn up bible. The seam was ripped and cracked. There were tons and tons of highlighted passages. Tobin nitpicked every little verse. Alex, at first, was confused at what it was until she asked Tobin. Tobin told how her mother gave it to her. It was her very first and only bible she ever owned. After that, Tobin found herself reading it more and more each day.

Here she is now, standing in the middle of the pitch, head tilted back to the sky, and praying to God for him to show her his plan for her tonight. Tobin, thanks to Alex, grew to learn the importance of taking life day by day, one step at a time. Recently it has helped Tobin become more laid back with an go with the flow, “everything happens for a reason” vibe.

“You are thinking rather hard over there, don’t you think?” A soft voice drifted to her ears from behind. Tobin smiled with as much enthusiasm as she could muster up.

“Out here trying to let go of the pressure again I see.” Cheney  said, walking up to Tobin.

“Praying as well.” Tobin admits, tilting her head back to the sky once again.

“Skies the limit,” Cheney tells her, watching her.

“We still have the galaxies, Chen dawg.” Tobin responded easily, shoving her hands into her pocket.

“You know, you have come a really long way since the beginning of this year, Tobs.” Cheney wraps an arm around Tobin’s shoulder, physically feeling her relax.

“Tell me about it. First day of school i’m hooking up in a janitor closet. Almost the end of the year and I’m in love.” Tobin scoffed, shaking her head proudly. It often made Tobin laugh at where she is now.

“I am really proud of you, Tobin.” Lauren replies honestly, truth of the words weighing heavily in mid air.

“I know. Me too.” Tobin nods, looking down the pitch in front of her. “How did you know I was here?” She asked, turning her head to Cheney, who turned her head away.

“Because Ashlyn and Hope aren’t the only ones who know you.” Lauren faced Tobin and winked. Tobin chuckled then looked down at the ground.

“For once everything seems to be falling into place how it should have been years ago. I feel like the weight of the world has been placed on my shoulders. I have no idea how to handle it.” Tobin opens up to Lauren, fidgeting under her arm. Lauren watches Tobin and smiles.

“The same way you came down here to handle it. You let it all go once you step onto the pitch. Nothing else matters except the task at hand when it is placed in front of you.” Tobin registers the meaning behind Lauren’s words. She tries to process it all until a school bell pulls her from her thoughts

“Come on, we are going to be late.” Lauren smiled, patting her back before walking back to the school, Tobin following in pursuit.

* * *

 

School ended at 3:05 pm every day. 6th period was athletics. All the girls did was take in their annual game day pep talk, review plans then go hang out and wait until it was time to go change. The actual game wasn’t until 7. They warmed up for 20 minutes before the game then would go back into the locker room to meet once more before the game. Alex was stuck grading papers so she wasn’t able to give her usual “you got this baby” speech.

Tobin already felt better after her talk with Lauren. Of course Cheney would be come to her rescue. She had since day one of their friendship.

Since free time was there, Tobin went to the hospital to make a pit stop before the game. If she wasn’t with Alex before games then she was with her mom at the hospital. Lately Tobin had been super busy and unable to stop by as often as she would have liked. This was her chance to finally back to see her. Jeffrey had been staying with their two sisters. Tobin didn’t like the idea of him being passed back and forth between the two but one has a family of their own and another is going through their third year of grad school with a husband.

Tobin remembered Jeffrey was going to be at the hospital with their mom. She picked him up a “healthy snack” and by healthy snack it is really froyo. Tobin was in the elevator, waiting patiently for it to arrive on the floor the room was.

The doors opened and Tobin was off. She easily found her moms room. The door was cracked so she knocked on it and waited for her mom to allow her in. When she heard her hoarse voice telling her to come inside, she hesitantly made her way in.

“Toby!” Jeffrey shouted excitedly. He was on the floor, playing with  little finger skates called tech decks. He had a few ramps in front of him like he set up his own miniature skatepark. Tobin loved those things from when she was little.

“Jeff! What’s up my dude?” Tobin caught the running boy in her arms, wrapping them tight around him. She kissed his head then let him go.

“I miss you Toby. When can I go with you to practice again?” Jeffrey asks so innocently with a hint of sadness. By looking at him, she can tell all of this back and forth has taken a toll. It’s hard being little and not understanding what is going on. Tobin can tell he is scared and quite frankly so is she.

“We have a very important game tonight little man. If we win we are going to the ship and we will practice next week. I think we will wink so maybe some time this week I can convince mom to let you come with okay?” Tobin offers, one arm still wrapped around her little brother.

“Rad chad!” This made Tobin laugh. I guess my sisters told him what my favorite saying is.

“Gnarly bro,” Tobin held her fist out for him and he bumped his tiny one against it. “I have a surprise for you.”

“I want to see! I want to see!” Jeffrey jumped in his place like he was a jittery bug.

“Okay but you need to promise me you are going to be good for mom and Perry and Katie. Also, if you are good, I’ll try extra hard to get you to go to practice okay?” Tobin negotiates with the little boy who obviously agrees to it. Tobin ruffles his hair then exposes the cup of froyo from behind her back.

“Ice cream!” Jeffrey yells happily, snatching it out of Tobin’s hands.

“Actually it is frozen yogurt. It’s just as good though.” Tobin laughed then watched the little boy run to the table and sit down. Tobin made her way over to her mom, taking a seat next to her bed.

“Hey honey,” Cindy greets her daughter. Instantly she coughs.

Throughout her chemotherapy sessions Cindy lost her hair. Tobin noticed in that moment how pale she had gotten. The glow in her mothers skin and eyes shave dissipated. Her body has somehow thinned. Cindy didn’t have the soft, soothing voice she once had anymore. Her voice became more hoarse and raspy. Each time she talked she had to clear her throat. It made Tobin break with each thing she noticed.

“Hey mama, how are you feeling?” Tobin grabbed her hand in hers. “I don’t know if you’re allowed to eat it but uh I got you some froyo.” Tobin set the cup down on her hospital tray near the bed.

“Aw, thank you darling.” Cindy lifted Tobin’s hand to her lips. Tobin noted how shaky her mother was. “How are you? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I’m really sorry about that, ma.” Tobin says, her heart ached in guilt. “I have been super busy with school and soccer. How are you feeling?” Tobin gently squeezed her mother’s hand. All she could see was how much worse her mom’s condition had gotten. Fighting for your life while trying to muster up as much hope as possible is exhausting. Cindy is so strong and Tobin knows that. Tears were begging for release but she didn’t want to break at the sight in front of her. Today is supposed to be a good day.

“I’m fighting baby. Don’t worry about me.” Cindy tried to hold back a cough but it seeped its way through. Tobin grabbed her a cup of water and held it up to her mom’s lips.

“Mom, you know I can’t do that. Perry told me about an MRI scan you had a couple of days ago.” Tobin sighed, “When is the doc-” Tobin was about to ask a question she will forever dread when a doctor knocked before entering the room.

“Excuse me Mrs. Heath, I came by as soon as I got your results.” The doctor looked up from the files in his hand. He noticed Tobin in the chair, hands still holding the cup. “My apologies I didn’t realize your daughter was here. Um, would you like me to come back when you’re alone or would you like to know the results now?” He knew the obvious request from Tobin would be to stay but of course he would go with whatever his patient wishes.

“I think now would be fine.” Cindy responded, moving to sit up. She winced at the pain that coursed through her body. Cindy being who she is, trying not to show pain, did her best to hide it. Tobin still caught it, resulting in her at her mother’s side, helping her sit up.

“Mama be careful.” Tobin stood to her feet, helping her mom adjust her comfortably.

“Tobin, sit down.” Her mother demanded, “I am fine, hon.” Tobin sat down just as her mother requested, reluctantly nonetheless but she still sat down. “Please proceed, doctor.”

“Oh yes,” The doctor opened the folder in his hand and flipped through the file papers. When he landed on what he was looking for he skimmed over it and sighed. He quietly closed the folder, put his hands behind his back and took in a deep breath. “I am afraid there is no easy way to say this but the cancer has spread. We were hoping with the past sessions of chemo and the surgery a few weeks ago that the cancer would have reduced. Unfortunately it hasn’t and has spread to your lungs and liver. We can continue to put you on chemo and hope that it’ll somehow kick in. Otherwise, I am deeply sorry to say that there is nothing else we can do.” The doctor tried to give them a hopeful look but it failed. Everything had failed. The blood had drained out of Tobin’s face. Before anyone knew it, she was crying harder she had in years.

“How much time do I have left?” Cindy asked through a shaky breath, fighting back tears of her own.

“It can range anywhere from 3 weeks to 6 months. Maybe if we are lucky then longer. What we can do to find out more information is take another MRI scan and blood test. The results would be back in within a couple of days.” He could see the internal battles each of the women in front of him were facing. He wants to help so much. He wants to take their pain away. The doctor wanted so dearly to present them with good news.

No response was given so the doctor tried to ease the tension, “Look, how about I come back in half an hour and you can tell me your decision then. Once again,  I am so sorry. You are a very strong woman, Ms. Heath. Definitely a fighter.” With that, the doc excused himself out of the room. Tobin waited for him before she sobbed into her mother’s side.

“Hey, lift your head right now.” Cindy placed her hand on the back of Tobin’s head. Tobin raised her head, not wanting to meet her mother’s gaze. She is too afraid it’ll disappear as soon as she looks into it. “Do not cry, you hear me? I love you so much. I know I have made so many mistakes in the past few years. I know I wasn’t a good mother to you. The only good thing that came from those mistakes is how strong you have become and how much you have grown ever since you met that Alex dear.”

“Tobin Powell Heath, I know I raised you to find the light within the dark. I prayed for you to find the strength and the courage to fight through every hard situation you come across so please baby, keep fighting because I am too. We will all fight this together. I am not giving up yet.” Cindy turned Tobin’s head so she was forced to look in her eyes. “You make me so proud. I am so proud to call you my daughter. Now go get to your game. You need to warm up soon. Go out there and win this game for me and prove yourself to those scouts. I will be right here cheering you on honey.” Cindy wiped away Tobin’s tears and brushed her hair behind her ears. “By the way, you can take your brother to practice.” Cindy winked then patted Tobin’s hand. “Follow your dreams, honey. Stay strong for me.”

“I love you mama.” Tobin sniffled, shocked at the words that came from Cindy’s mouth. Everything hurt. She had never felt this type of pain before, not even after her mom kicked her out. The ground seemed like a comfortable home to curl up on and sob. God wasn’t supposed to let this happen but Tobin knew she couldn’t blame him. He was going to help her. Tobin is fighting with so much faith. She owes it to her mom to try.

* * *

 

_Pain. Pain is a deadly disease. It is a sickness that can start anywhere in your body, spreading throughout your body like rain down a gutter. It is so deadly you can die from being heartbroken. Did you know that? You can die from being heartbroken? Isn’t it insane to think about how much pain someone must have endured to DIE from being HEARTBROKEN?_

_Hardest part about life, sometimes, is debating which is worse, feeling everything or feeling nothing at all. Would you rather feel pain, brokenness, anger, sadness or would you rather feel nothing? What a predicament._

* * *

 

Tobin burst through the empty locker room doors. She threw her duffle bag at her locker and screamed at the top of her lungs. She punched and kicked it as hard as she could and ignored the pain pulsing throughout her hands and feet.

Her eyes were bloodshot and empty. No more energy was contained inside of her body. Tobin had never felt so exhausted. Sobs rattled her bones as she sat on the bench and broke down into her knees.

Alone. A perfect definition of how she felt in the moment. Nothing could help. Tobin just wanted to go back to the hospital and stay by her mom’s bedside but she knew her mom would be more upset than grateful for it. She knew her mom was filled in about how big this day is.

Tobin used the back of her hand to wipe away her tears. Her head was pounding. No extra strength Tylenol or Ibuprofen was going to make it go away. Tobin just needed to go out there and play then leave. No longer cared about winning. All she wanted to do was play to release the tension that had found its way to return.

Taking the chance at the peace and quiet, Tobin sat inside one of the lockers – considering how big they were – and curled into a small ball. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Sleep found her quickly.

20 minutes later, the team filed in and got dressed. Tobin was still asleep until Ashlyn shook her awake. Tobin climbed out of the locker, grabbed her cleats and rushed to put them on. Each girl filed out one by one onto the field. Cones were already set up. The girls formed into even lines, beginning their warm ups.

Time was up and both teams retreated into their designated locker rooms. Their coaches filed in and took a stand at the top of the locker room. They went over their plays they planned on using in today’s game once more. Tobin tried her best to focus on what was going on but the news from the doctor kept replaying in her head. Within a blink of an eye, the coaches were done with play review.

“Girls, we all know big today’s game is. We know how important today means. You all have scouts waiting out in the stands to talk to you. They are waiting for you to prove yourselves. We all believe in you girls as friends, as people, and more importantly, a team. We will win this if we give nothing short of 110%. We are going in to come back in here after 90 minutes, screaming about how we are going to the ship. So let’s make sure that happens right now. Bring it in!” Pia shouted, hyping every single girl up. Everyone gathered into a giant circle, hands thrown into the middle. “Carli, take it away.”

Carli took a deep breath, “Win on three! Ready, one, two, three!” Carli screamed as loud as she could.

“Win!” The soccer team shouted in unison. All of them meeting each other’s level of loudness.

After the break, they lined back up and made their way out onto the pitch. The starters took place in their positions. Refs called up the captains. Abby went up, staring down the captain from the other team. The ref flipped a coin. Abby called tails in the air and won. Tobin stepped up to kick off the ball. Once the main ref blew his whistle, Tobin put her hand in the air, holding up a number 3. She looked around to make sure everyone caught the play then passed it to the left to Carli. Tobin ran back to her spot in the center mind. The game started. The pressure turned on.

15 minutes into the game, Diamond Bar already scored 2 goals. They were in lead by one goal. It was almost like when they score, King High scores. King was always catching up. Frustration was building up. The brick wall in the back line for King High was almost just as amazing as Diamond Bars.

Everyone was having a hard time putting shots on frame because of both defensive lines but they kept pushing the envelope. Pinoe had possession of the ball. She was running with it down the right side of the field. Carli was screaming for the ball. Pinoe saw her wide open. She juked out the player in front of her before slamming the ball to her left, aiming straight for Carli.

Carli ran down the right side of the pitch, immediately swarmed by players. Everyone in the league knew how hardcore Carli was the second she stepped onto the field. She would attack every chance she got. Tobin saw her chance. Defenders were much closer to the goal, giving her less of a chance of being offside. Carli was in the corner and needed to find someone fast. No one was blocking Tobin too hard, mainly focusing on Carli.

Tobin spun around the defender that was blocking her. She threw her hand in the air and screamed over everyone. Carli looked up, meeting her eyes with a sprinting Tobin. This was her opportunity at another goal. Carli had one second to pass the ball or else she would lose possession from being boxed in. The defenders dropped their guard for a split second when they noticed Tobin.

In that moment, Carli’s foot connected with the ball. It was like a bullet heading towards Tobin. Tobin sprinted harder. The goalkeeper for the team tried to block her off before she could get the header. They jumped at the same time, the ball nearing them. Tobin thought her chance was gone until a defender fumbled at the same time and the keeper did too. Accidentally, both teammates slammed into each other, giving Tobin the opportunity to connect her head with the ball. Right when it rebound from her forehead, Tobin knew it was in.

When she landed back on the ground, the ball hit the back of the net in the top right corner. Two out of their now three goals was because of Tobin. She threw her hands in the air, turning to sprint down the field to her teammates. She stopped in the middle of the pitch, reached back like she was grabbing an arrow, loaded the bow and shot the imaginary arrow at the bullseye (Alex).

Tobin was aiming for Alex and let the imaginary bow go. Tobin winked at Alex, oblivious to her pointing. Alex kept pointing beside her until Tobin looked to Alex’s right. Her sisters and mom were waving crazily and cheering hard. Tobin’s face lit up with confusion and happiness and excitement all at once. Emotions were overwhelming her sense.

Everyone in the stands laughed and cheered for Tobin. Pinoe sprinted to her and jumped into her arms. Carli jumped onto them next. The team swarmed the group after that. Seconds later, their moment of sunshine was over and game mode was turned back on.

* * *

 

Second half went into overtime. Both teams were tied up with 5-5. Tobin had scored 3 goals and if she wanted to win this bet plus prove that she is an astonishing athlete, she needed to score one more. Both teams had used up all their subs. Ashlyn came in for Hope in goal. Amy was in as well as Abby. Lauren came in with Meghan. Sydney came in for Kristie. Everything was flowing well except the fact that the girls were exhausted.

Legs were already sore. Feet were aching.  Jerseys were soaked with sweat. A vast majority of the girls breathing were erratic. Energy levels were dropping while the desire to win was peaking. 45 seconds was the amount of time left on the clock.

Tobin was sprinting down the field, dribbling the ball with insane control. She was looking for an open teammate but everyone seemed to be blocked. She managed to trick some of her opponents. Tobin managed to get herself into the box when a player came out of nowhere, clipping her ankles mid slide tackle for the ball. Tobin was sent flying the second her left ankle was clipped. She flew up into the air then face down onto the ground.

Once she hit the floor, she cradled her ankle to her chest, hot tears bursting from her eyes. Her ankle was in an immense amount of pain. Tobin forced herself to sit up as the ref blew his whistle. She knew it was going to be a penalty kick but she didn’t want it. She didn’t want to win that way. All Tobin registered at this point were the gasps from the crowd and her teammates feet pounding into the grass as they ran to her side.

“Tobs, are you okay?” Cheney was the first one there. She was kneeled beside Tobin who nodded. “Are you able to take this penalty?” She asked quietly. Tobin nodded.

“I think so. I don’t want us to win off a penalty kick, Chen.” Tobin tilted her head to look up to one of her best friends. “I want us to win off a sweet play, working as a team.”

“Toby,” Chen chuckled and shook her. She placed her hand on Tobin’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “We got this far working as a team. We worked together this entire game. Now, you are going to go take that penalty kick and score and be proud that we _won._ We believe in you because _we are_ your team. Go score for your team.”

Tobin nodded, holding up her hand with a wide smile. Cheney gripped it with hers, standing to her feet so she could pull Tobin up next. The crowd exhaled a relieving breath. Tobin glanced over to her mom and Alex. She put her hand over her heart, bringing it to her lips to kiss it, and then held it up in their direction. This kick is for them. This kick is for her coaches. This kick is her team. This kick is for her.

The ref handed Tobin the ball. Tobin thanked him, twirling in her hands before she set it down on the penalty mark. She stepped back, waiting for the whistle. The whistle resonated in the air. Tobin’s eyes were trained on the ball. She stepped down with her right foot then left. Tobin ran towards the ball. As she got closer, she pulled her right leg back, bringing it down so she could slam the ball in the direction she wanted it to go in.

After she kicked it, she looked up to watch its trail. She curved it perfectly. It looked like it was going to go left but it curved right, straight into the back of the goal. Tobin watched as she faked out the goalkeeper of the other school. She dived left only for the ball to go right. The crowd erupted in cheers the moment after the net swished on impact from the ball.

Her team started screaming as the other team started crying. Tobin still standing in her place she landed in. Her emotions in awe. She dropped to her knees, lifting her arms in the air as she looked up while pointing to the sky. She hadn’t believed in God for a while, but for once it seemed like her silent prayers were answered.

Tobin lay on her stomach, extremely overcome with exhaust. Seconds later, she was dog piled by her teammates. Everyone was screaming in her ears as Tobin kept her head in her arms, smiling wider than she ever had in her lifetime.

* * *

 

Many congrats and happy speeches later from random parents, students, and coaches, the girls scrambled out of the locker room. Each one was showered and clean and ready to celebrate. Tobin made her way out to her mom, Jefferey, and Alex. Jefferey was the first one to hug her, mainly because he ambushed her. Tobin scooped the boy into her arms and kissed his cheeks.

“Hey there handsome, thank you for coming to my game.” Tobin said, holding him securely in her arms.

“That was so awesome, Toby! I want to be able to be just as good as your team one day!” Jeffrey shouted in excitement. Tobin chuckled then set him down.

“You will be buddy, I promise.” Tobin gave him a pat on the back before walking over to her mom, engulfing her in the biggest but gentlest hug she could give. “I am so happy you made it. I didn’t think you would be able to leave the hospital.”

“I’m not, but this one here was talking about the game and I couldn’t help but persuade her into a small jail break for the night.” Cindy winked, nudging Alex with a smile. Alex dropped her gaze downward as she blushed.

“As much as I hate to know you are not allowed to leave the hospital. I want to thank you. Thank you both for coming. Thank you, Alex for helping this rebel rouser to escape.” Tobin winked at Alex. Alex only waved it off with a smile.

“Tobin Heat, may I speak with you for a second?” Paul from UNC, hesitantly interrupts. “I can call if it isn’t a good time.

“No, no, it is totally okay. Paul, this is my mother Cindy. This is my uh friend Alex. And this little man is my little brother Jeffrey.” Tobin introduced them one by one. “You guys, this is Paul Weston. He is the recruiter from UNC.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Paul smiles welcomingly, shaking all of their hands. “I wanted to talk to you about the offer. After seeing your performance tonight there is no way that we are passing up on trying to recruit you and a few of your other teammates I came to watch. If you sign with us, we will give you a full ride and everything you need to be set for college. If there are any accommodates you may need, we can openly discuss them in the future. I called Anson about your performance and even sent him a clip of you and your teammates, he wants you on the team. Are you up for it?” Paul asks, officially offering her the athletic scholarship.

Tobin didn’t need to think about it. UNC was her dream college with an amazing soccer program. The university had everything she wanted plus some. Her answer was yes from the start.

“Yes! Yes I would love to commit to UNC!” Tobin responded, laughing in major shock.

“Fantastic! I will call you in a few days when I am back with Anson to discuss everything over with you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go talk to a few more players. Pleasure meeting you all.” Paul smiled, nodding goodbye before walking off.

“Tobin, I am so proud of you baby! You did it!” Cindy nearly tackled her daughter as she consumed her in a hug.

“I did it, mom. I did it.” Tobin breathed out, hugging her back tightly as she closed her eyes and cried into her mother’s arms.

Tobin did it. For once in her life, everything she had wished for was beginning to happen. For once the puzzle pieces were falling into place.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rad chad or blah? Thanks for reading and waiting. Hopefully a new chapter will come soon.


	24. Poetry and Bestowing Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO FUCKING WAY, DID I JUST POST A CHAPTER? I did. I don't know how. But I was able to put a chapter in. My bad for not posting. I feel like I give y'all wack ass apologies and excuses. Honestly, nothing has been on my mind other than getting in all my college applications. I have applied to 4 so far. I still have like another 5 to go. HEY IF ANYONE LIVES IN CHICAGO OR HAS BEEN TO CHICAGO, WOULD YOU MIND COMMENTING ABOUT COOL PLACES TO VISIT WHILE THERE? PLEASE. 
> 
> ALSO, is anyone good at trigonometry because I could totally use a tutor. Or does anyone know of a cool website that helps or something? I need to pass. It's senior year everyone. Thank you.
> 
> BY THE WAY I MISSED YOU READERS. I MISS WRITING FOR YOU. Stay gnarly my friends.

_As the wind blew past me, I swear I heard her whisper in my ear._

_The sweet sounds of her laughter was singing to me._

_I swear I have never been more lonely since the day she left._

_Life is so much darker without her here_.

Tobin laid back against the headboard of their bed. She flipped to the next page of the book to read another poem. One hand was buried in Alex's hair as she played with the brown locks.

_When I wake up, thoughts of you attack my mind._

_The way you say, "I love you," shakes my heart._

_It gets nervous._

_It gets scared._

_It starts to race, knowing that it is in the palm of your hands._

_Any second it could implode with love for you._

_It is afraid you will drop it._

_"Please don't break me," it begs._

_"I won't," you whisper._

_Once again, I can breathe._

_It trusts you enough to settle down before we go to sleep._

_Then repeat._

Alex looked upwards to Tobin. Her voice was soothing her palpitating heart. Her head was in Tobin's lap as she listened to the poems being read aloud. It was like she wrote them for her. She could feel how relatable the poems were. Alex yearned to love Tobin.

_The moment I laid my eyes on her,_

_My stormy, cloudy mind finally saw the clear-blue skies it has yearned for._

_Suddenly, everything fell into place._

_We were made to love._

_I was made to love her._

_Only her._

Tobin felt someone staring. When she glanced to the body below her, blue eyes met brown and... God, Tobin fell that much more in love. She leaned closer so her face was mere breath intakes away from Alex's as she recited the one poem she remembered.

_And when I looked at her,_

_I swear everything else faded around us._

_All I saw was her,_

_Then, now, and forever._

Their lips met in a soul-binding kiss that promised love for one another for all eternity. Fireworks exploding behind their eyelids. Neither of them ever expected to feel so deeply about one another. Yet here they are; slowly falling more and more in love. Tobin closed the book quietly before tossing it aside. She moved and lowered herself in between Alex's legs. Soft arms wrapped around her neck as she gripped the strong thighs that were at her sides, legs wrapped around her waist. They didn't come up for air nor did they break apart. They stayed in their spaces, lip locked and with lungs pleading for oxygen.

Not sure of who took the first gulp of air, both young women separated but stayed in each other's arms. Alex stared at the woman above her, pushing a strand of hair behind Tobin's ear.

"You are so astonishing." Alex muttered. Tobin closed her eyes, turning her head to the gentle caressing of Alex's hand on her cheek.

"You are absolutely stunning," Tobin breathes out, eyes still closed.

"How was your day today?" Alex asks. Her thumb was still brushing along Tobin's cheek.

"It was okay. Mom was uh, not doing so well when I visited her." Tobin opened her eyes only to keep her gaze from meeting Alex's.

"Baby, you can talk to me. The I need you to. I want you to." Alex reminds her.Tobin nodded, her eyes catching Alex's.

"I know, beautiful." Tobin answers. She sneak a kiss on the inside of Alex's palm. "I promise I am not hiding anything from you. It is just really hard to talk about."

"I know. I just don't want you to keep it all bottled up, Tobs. I don't like to see you hurt so much." Alex admits. Tobin doesn't respond. She just stares into Alex's eyes, searching for the truth behind them. Tobin is overwhelmed at the fact that, that is all she finds. Nothing but truth.

"Has anyone ever told you how magnificent you are?" Tobin furrows her brows.In deep thoughts, she asks God what she possibly could have done to receive such a wonderful person like Alex in her life. How could she have gained someone so strong?I mean, Alex has gone through so many things. She was left behind by someone she once thought she was going to marry. She lost a child. She gave up on her dreams until Tobin came along. How can someone be so strong?

"I don't know how I you deserve, Lex. But gosh am I glad I have you." Tobin says with tons of conviction lacing each word.

The pair just stare at one another's expressions for a little bit until they dive into a passionate lip lock. Tobin moves up against Alex's body, deepening the kiss. Somehow hands grip one another, fingers intertwine, and hearts swell much higher than before. Tobin runs their arms upwards above their heads. She pins Alex's hands down against their pillows as they kiss intensively.

Dire for some oxygen, they break apart, panting heavily. Alex stares into dark brown eyes before whispering, "I love you Tobin." No response was made from her. Alex didn't mind... She knew Tobin was madly in love with her and that's all that mattered.

Arms wrapped around bodies. Lips grazed across skin. Finger tips traced curves. It was a perfect art form that had been repeated so many times as the couple dwelled on the affection they never gave nor received from someone else. Their hearts belonged to one another and it was extremely terrifying. It's only been such little time since their presence from one another has been shared. Already it felt like years; nonetheless, the situation wasn't the best place to be in considering their positions at school. Student-teacher was frowned upon without a doubt, but how could they themselves frown upon the love everyone longs for at least once in life?

Tobin kept Alex's hand above her head, "Don't move," she says almost silently. Alex listens to her wish. Her arms and hands stay in their place as Tobin runs her hands down her front then back up her sides. She grips the hem of Alex's shirt, dragging it up with the movement of her arms. Tobin pushes up until Alex's chest is uncovered.

"This is mine," Tobin whispers, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist as she kisses the spot her heart is resting at. Tobin could feel it pulsing beneath her lips as she grazes them along her skin.

Moments later, there were nice bruises in the shape of a heart above Alex's heart. Tobin was such a cliche. She left hickeys all around her chest, as if it to claim what was hers. Luckily Alex didn't mind. She rather enjoyed it actually.

Pictures were painted across skin in the form of hickeys. Alex's shirt was thrown off along with her sweatpants. It didn't take long for Tobin's clothes to follow. Soon they were both basking in each other , completely vulnerable with nothing to hide. Moments like these terrified them both. It wasn't so much as what they were doing. It was more so how exposed they were both physically and emotionally. Tobin was never one to care. Alex hasn't had the need to care. Now they were each other's reason to care. They were more than just another person. Making love in this way, was more than a fantasy. For once it was real.

Alex dropped her arms so she could run her hands through Tobin's hair. She gripped it tight, gently pulling on it the way she knew Tobin liked. Not even a second later did Tobin let out a groan of ecstasy. She has never felt this way before. Somehow she was okay with that.

Tobin traced her hands up Alex's thighs, kissing upwards on Alex's throat. When she reached her destination, she placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I still have yet to cash in on my bet." Tobin smirked. Instantly Alex laughed at remembrance. "I would like to cash in on it now."

"Oh really? You do?" Alex teased. She wrapped her arms around Tobin's neck as

Tobin nodded. "Yup, one night of me being able to do whatever I'd like."

Alex shrugged, "A deal is a deal." Alex smiled, cupping her cheeks so she could pull her in for a passionate kiss. They laid there for a few minutes, kissing and fighting for dominance. Tobin grabbed onto Alex's hands and put them on the headboard.

"Leave them there," she gasped out as Alex bit her neck. She felt Alex kiss her pulse point then grip the headboard under her hands. Tobin released them before bringing her hands down again.

"Tonight, all I want is you." Tobin said, alternating from kissing to lightly dragging her teeth down the valley of Alex's chest. "I know I'm allowed to do whatever tonight. But I don't want anything else other than a passionately-love filled night with the woman I love."

Alex watched Tobin. She nodded to Tobin's request with complete love and adoration adorning her face. Hands slipped underneath Alex's body, moving from her lower back, up her back and to her shoulders. Tobin continued her way down Alex's body. She gently dug her nails into Alex's back before slowly dragging them down to her hips.

Tobin looked up to Alex. Their eyes met as Tobin kissed along Alex's waistline. She wrapped her fingers around the top of her panties before pulling them down Alex's long legs. Tobin's lips followed the trail. She kissed down to Alex's thighs. Once the panties were gone, she tossed them aside so she could spread Alex's legs.

Her lips grazed Alex's inner thighs. A new map being drawn to the forbidden place only Tobin was allowed to see. Alex moved her legs to rest over Tobin's shoulders. Tobin reached up to spread Alex's lower lips, kissing them gently before taking a long lick.

A long moan immediately erupted from Alex's lips. The reaction spurred Tobin on. Each stroke of her tongue. Each lick and nibble and suck did nothing but cause Alex to cry out in pleasure. When Tobin slipped in her middle finger, Alex screamed in ecstasy, an indescribable feeling shot through her body.

Tobin alternated from closing her eyes and dwelling in it all to opening them to make sure it wasn't just a dream. It didn't take long for Alex to slip into oblivion. Once she came down from her high, Tobin's lips trailed back up to meet Alex's. Their tongues, teeth and lips clashed in a fierce war. Both of them trying to make a claim or prove their love.

Tobin was about to slip her hand down when she was flipped over. It wasn't long before she was under Alex, still kissing passionately. She let Alex settle between her legs and groaned when their hips would grind against one another's. Alex pulled her lips away so she could lay soft kisses along Tobin's collarbone. She nibbled and bit along it to leave marks.

Tobin ran her hands through Alex's hair, bringing her back up to meet her lips. They made out gently and slowly until Alex pulled back to rest her forehead against Tobin's.

"Are you mine?" Alex asked in a hush tone.

"Yes," Tobin answered, staring deeply into Alex's gaze. It was then when she felt fingers tracing the inside of her thighs. Tobin welcomed them with a loud moan as they slipped inside her.

Alex dwelled on the sounds Tobin emitted as she thrusted in with two fingers. She watched Tobin's reaction, soaking in the feeling of love. Alex was moving slowly at first, not wanting to rush anything. She wanted to stay here forever. She wanted nothing more than to be with Tobin forever. The sensation of nails digging into her back spurring her on, she slipped in a third finger and sped up her movements. Her force still gentle.

Tobin could only moan and scream at the pleasures wracking her body. Every bodily function seemed to malfunction as she focused solely on Alex and the feelings down south. She brought Alex into a smothering kiss, moving her hips in time with her hand. They met sweetly and smoothly.

Alex moaned at the action of their lips and tongues sliding against each other. She dropped her head on Tobin's shoulder, kissing and dragging her teeth gently. Her fingers speeding up with a little more force behind them. Alex had her eyes closed when Tobin lightly lifted her head.

"I want to see you." She said, kissing her cheek. Alex opened her eyes. Dark blue met dark brown. Immediately, Alex sped up and Tobin let herself fall into a deep abyss of love and care and pleasure. She was on the highest mountain she has ever been on...and everything felt perfect.

As the moans and screams died down, they kissed to try to bring each other back down to earth. Alex waited until Tobin relaxed before slipping out from her. She raised her hand to her mouth to taste Tobin against her lips. Two completed by the time Tobin grabbed her hand and slipped Alex's finger between her lips and into her mouth. Both of them moaned at the euphoric taste and action.

"I am so insanely in love with you," Tobin muttered, brushing a strand of hair behind Alex's ear.

"I'm the lucky one," Alex responded, resting her chin on Tobin's chest.

"No way babe." Tobin smiled, wrapping her arms around Alex's, holding her tight against her own body. Alex stared at her, the light blue color back in her eyes. "How are you so mesmerizing?" Tobin laughed, running her fingertips up and down Alex's spine.

"How are you such a romantic?" Alex teased.

"You of all people taught me that I can be anything I want to be," Tobin chuckled, cupping Alex's face in her hands. "We have a dinner to go to tonight."

"Said, who?" Alex asked, utterly confused.

"Said my mother." Tobin replied as they both drew patterns on each other's skin.

"Tonight, dinner. You got it babe. Should we dress fancy?"

Tobin shrugged, "not if you don't want to but it'd be ideal I guess."

"Fancy night it is." Alex giggled, covering Tobin's face with kisses. Tobin laughed and squeezed Alex's hips.

"We should tell my mom how you're not just my girlfriend but my teacher." Tobin suggested quietly. Alex froze before relaxing into Tobin's fingers.

"Will it make you happy?" Alex was wondering when Tobin would ask. It was probably bothering her to keep it from her mom.

"Yes, I hate keeping stuff from her, especially now." Tobin muttered. She ran her hand down Alex's arm, grabbing her hand when she reached it.

"So it's settled. Tonight we tell her. Tomorrow we live happily." Alex leaned up, bestowing a kiss on the rebel whose heart she was somehow able to reign in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Sorry for my shitty poems. I don't know why I used them but hey, whatever. 
> 
> Anyways, please comment and let me know about what I wrote in the beginning notes. 
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IF YOU EVER WANT TO TALK TO ME ABOUT ANYTHING JUST SHOOT ME A COMMENT ON HERE OR ASK ON TUMBLR AND YOU GOT YOURSELF A FRIEND. 
> 
> STAY RAD CHAD YOU LOVELY BEAUTIFUL SOULS.


	25. Oceans and Streams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, Christmas was 3 days ago and New Years Eve is in 3 more! Where has 2015 gone? I hope that all of you had a rad chad year. I also hope you have a rad chad one in 2016. Guess what?? My friend and I are trying to do more things so next year I will be getting into more creative projects so be on the look out (after i tell you what it is when its started)! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> THERE IS A SONG NEEDED FOR THIS CHAPTER. HERE IS THE LINK:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKxHZtyRSgo

Alex was fixing her earrings when Tobin came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She was pulled into a tight embrace by the soccer player. Tobin burrowed her head into the crook of Alex’s neck, breathing her scent in deeply.

“You look stunningly beautiful,” Tobin mumbled into her neck.

Alex laughed, “I have no idea what you just said,” She placed her hands over Tobin’s hands. They made eye contact through the mirror once Tobin raised her head.

“I said, you look stunningly beautiful,” Tobin restated as she laced their fingers together. “Are you excited to see mom?”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Mom? Last time I checked, Ms. Heath, we weren’t married and I have no mother in law.” Alex winked through the mirror. Tobin smirked and kissed her temple.

“Not yet, Ms. Morgan. Not yet.” Tobin kissed her temple once more before moving to her cheek. “You haven’t answered my question.”

“I am very excited. You do know I love your mother. By the way, you’ll be very pleased to hear she has somehow become my second mom.” Alex admits then turns in her girlfriends arms so she could wrap her arms around her neck.

“Oh really?” I am very glad. If you ever need a mom 2.0, Cindy is perfect.” Tobin chuckled, placing a gentle kiss on Alex’s nose.

“Cindy is an absolutely perfect, mom 2.0. Or at least she has been ever since I met her. I’m not so sure about before.” Alex whispered. Tobin nodded and looked down.

“Mother hasn’t been the best until recently. I guess the cancer has opened her eyes or something. It doesn’t matter though. I’m just glad you two get along.” Tobin ran her hands down to Alex’s hip bones and rubbed circles around them.

“Me too baby,” Alex was staring at Tobin through the mirror. She had slowly been cowering away from conversations lately. Alex knows it is nothing against her. Tobin had been trying to bottle everything up lately, mentioning her mom’s name or the word mom is hard for Tobin, “Are you ready?”

“Yes princess.” Tobin says, turning Alex in her arms before pulling her into a deep kiss.

_**(START SONG HERE)** _

It only took them a few minutes to finally gather their things; purse and keys with jackets. Tobin was driving the jeep tonight. Hope and Kelley stayed at the apartment. Ashlyn and Ali were out playing laser tag. As they settled in the car, keys in the ignition, both women just…sat there. Quiet; no words spoken. For some reaction something felt… _different_ …off. Normally they were excited to see Cindy.

Don’t get them wrong; they were ecstatic.

But there was just _something_ there that was hindering that excitement.

Alex decided to speak up first, “Are you okay?”

“No. I don’t know. I guess. I don’t know, ugh! Gah, I just feel like we are missing something! I am stoked to go have dinner with mom but there is just… this uneasy vibe and I am terrified that something is going over our heads.” Tobin placed her hands on the steering wheel. She gripped it tighter than she ever has as she tried to relax.

Alex leaned over and kissed her cheek before whispering, “we will never find out if you break the steering wheel, babe.”

Tobin blew out a sigh with a slight chuckle, “you’re right.” She eased up on her grip then took a deep breath in. “Come on, mother awaits.”

15 minutes later they were at the hospital. Cindy was able to get discharged for the night so they took the opportunity. Alex set a reservation at Cindy’s favorite Italian restaurant. Tobin sat across from her mom. All of the women just sat and contemplated their options for food. When the waiter came, he politely took their orders and departed. He only returned with their drinks and to check up on them every so often.

Cindy was sitting, hands playing with her water cup. She twirled the straw around with her fingers. There was an internal struggle she was facing in that moment and it wasn’t just the thought of cancer. She was worried for Tobin and how much this was effecting her and how much more it’ll be effecting her after she tells her about why she wanted this dinner.

“So,” Cindy cut the silence with her knife, “Um, I wanted to meet with you both because I have very big news for you.” Cindy wouldn’t look up. She just kept staring at her water glass.

“Mom, you can tell me anything, you that know that right? I am worried about you. I want you to know I’m here for you.” Tobin admitted. She didn’t want to be so vulnerable but she was.

“Toby, do you know why your sisters are never around as much?” Cindy asked, trying figure out a way to ease the topic in.

“Of course, Perry and John are constantly working plus they just had a baby girl. Katie is busy with her new job so she is always traveling.” Tobin shrugged like it was obvious, “why?”

“Because of that, do you think it would be hard for them to handle children?” Cindy picked at her fingers. They visibly shook. Tobin noticed and placed her hands over her mothers’.

“Mom what are you talking about? You’re confusing me.” Tobin furrowed her eyebrows. She stared at her mom. She was waiting for a reaction that didn’t come. It took a couple minutes before Cindy responded.

“Tobin,” Cindy reached up to wipe tears none of the women seemed to notice. “today the doctor told me the medicine is no longer working. I uh, I might not have much time to live. I was thinking about all of you. Jeffrey was crying in my arms on the hospital bed.” Cindy blew out a shaky breath. “If I pass on, Toby there is no one else who can watch your brother. Katie and Perry can’t. I know you are so young. You have so much life ahead of you.” Cindy finally looked up. Her eyes locking on Tobin’s, “I need you to promise me that you will do whatever it takes to make sure he is okay. By this I mean, will you be willing to take him under your custody if I die? He will be living with you full time. Basically, I am going to need you to not only play big sister but mom too.

Tobin was a leaning rock. Everything and everyone relied on to her to lean on… but after hearing this, the rock broke. She _broke._

“W-what? You’re asking me to take care of a kid? Mom, I can barely take care of myself!” Internally, Tobin was already going over ways to see how this would work. Externally, she was yelling loud enough to make her mom flinch.

How would Jeff be able to live with her at UNC? How many jobs will she need to keep them afloat? How will she be able to balance school, soccer, and a child?

“I know baby. I know. I am so sorry. I know this fueling the fire. I don’t want you to have to do this. But Tobin, I need you to. I need you to step up and take him in as your own. He’s your little brother. I have done a terrible job at being a mother to all of you. One thing I know for sure is that no matter what, you are the one who will raise him to the best of your ability. You are the one who can handle him the best. Not only that, but because of me, you were the one who didn’t see him the most. You have a strong head on those shoulders. This is going to be insanely hard, I know. Look, I love you guys, including you Alex. I love you so much and I don’t want to lose you guys. Yet, we need to think about what’ll happen if I don’t win this war.”

Tobin let go of her mothers hands. Her head dropped into her own as she was beginning to cry. Alex placed a gentle hand on her back, slowly running in a comforting manner. Alex’s other hand was gripping one of Cindy’s. The Heath family was about to be majorly impacted. She needed to be there for them all.

Moments of silence passed between the three. Alex opened her mouth to say something them closed it before she could. Cindy wanted to speak but was scared her voice would betray. Courageous enough, Tobin spoke up.

“Tomorrow I will call my coach to see what I can do. Hopefully, I can just get moved into the dorms where the parents or spouses live in on campus. Maybe if this goes accordingly I can get a job fairly quick so that I can pay for day care for Jeff while I’m in classes. I can bring him to practice if Anson allows it. Maybe he will let Jeff do some stuff on the field to help out. I’ll look into some good elementary schools so that when he turns five I can send him to the best one while I focus on school. If he needs it, I’ll try to tutor him or find a friend who can. He can travel with me on game days if my coaches allow it. If not, I’ll find a trusty sitter or I’ll see if any of my friends will be willing to watch him those days. I’m not giving up. I am going to take care of Jeff just like you asked, mom. I won’t let you down.” Tobin rushed out.

Her voice had cracked here and there but I mean, whose wouldn’t?

“Oh Tobin, you never let me down. If anything I let you down. Thank you so much. I am so proud of the young woman you have become.” Cindy walked to her side of the booth. She enveloped Tobin in a big hug and kissed her head. “We will get through this. I promise.”

“I hope so.” Tobin whispered into her mom’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how your christmas went! Also, tell me how your year went, you know only if you want. It's up to you. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think :) please.


	26. Take Stock Of What I Have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life is such a mess lol. Keep a look out on youtube for a new project my best friend and I will be starting in a couple of weeks. IT IS GOING TO BE RAD SO GET READY! 
> 
> THERE IS A SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=impDhsh6xBU

Ashlyn, Hope, Kelley, and Ali were leaning against their lockers as they stared at Tobin. Their arms were crossed across their chest. Sympathetic expressions were etched across their faces. Of course they knew about the whole brother predicament. Out of the four, Ashlyn was the only one going to UNC. She was one of Tobin’s best friends and the only one who will be the closest.

Hope got a full ride to the University of Washington. Unfortunately she and Kelley weren’t going to the same place. Kelley had gotten a full ride to Stanford with Christen. It wasn’t ideal for them to have to do long distance but they loved each other to agree to try to make it work. Ali received a full ride to Penn State. She was still fairly close to NC but definitely far.

The moment they found out Tobin was going to have to take care of Jeff, all of them tried brain storming ways to help. The biggest thing taking toll of Tobin was her relationship with a certain English teacher. Alex hated seeing Tobin like this; sad, stressed, tired. Honestly, Alex wasn’t quite sure what she was going to do. She couldn’t just quit her job. Jill called her yesterday regarding camp, but who’s to say she will make the team again?

Stress relieving was left up to soccer for her and Tobin. Neither would really say much unless it was to critique something about the others playing skills. Once they stepped on the pitch, their bodies closed up. No communication was used. Slowly it was starting to affect them off the pitch.

Tobin was walking down the hall, helmet in one hand and phone pressed against her ear in the other. Ali cuddled into Ashlyn’s side with a sad expression.

“Bet you $10 she is on the phone with Anson.” Ashlyn offered to Hope.

Hope shook her head, “No way, totally lawyers.” Ashlyn scoffed.

“Yeah right, man. She has been stressing about where they are going to stay and college.” Ashlyn stuck her hand out.

“Dude she can’t do anything unless she has custody over Jeffrey. But fine, it’s a bit.” Hope shook her hand.

Kelley and Ali shared glance then rolled their eyes at the two keepers. Such a bad moment to be douche bags. So they stood and waited, and waited, and waited. With a sigh, Tobin thanked whoever she was on the phone with and slid it back into her pocket.

“Who was that?” Kelley asked curiously. She was hoping both girls would lose the bet.

“Conference call with Anson and my lawyer.” Tobin answered. Hope and Ashlyn groaned in defeat. Tobin just stared completely confused.

“We both lost.” Said Hope, somewhat upset.

Tobin looked at them incredulously. “Did you guys really place a bet on me right now?” The two keeps just shrugged.

“You win some. You lose some.” Ashlyn responded, laughing after Tobin hit the both of them.

“I want to see you laugh when I’m done kicking your asses.” Tobin shook her head at the antics. Hope placed a hand on her shoulder.

“We were just messing around. What happened during the call?” Hoe asked the question they were all waiting for.  
  
“Since I am 18 I can gain custody over Jeff if mom passes away. Anson said he can try to tweak the scholarship to where Jeff can get certain benefits along with me. Jeff and I would live in an apartment on campus. Every time we have games Anson will allow him to travel with us. Jeff will do simple things, like give us water or whatever, so he is kept busy and helps out. Anson gave me a recommendation to a day care center. Basically, mom has to sign forms starting Jeff is to be handed over to me so I gain sole custody. Also, Jeff will be able to go to UNC with me. It really just depends if I can balance this all out while providing for him.”

Ali placed a hand on Tobin’s back and slowly rubbed circles on it, “Maybe I can get a job and help you. Jeff is one of us. You’re one of our best friends, let me help by sending money whenever I can.”

Tobin immediately said no, “I cannot take your money. Jeff is my brother. I appreciate it, Ali. I truly do. But I need to learn to be able to provide for my little brother. I don’t want him to know we are struggling. It will make him feel bad. I want to make my mom proud and Jeff proud.”

“Tobs, you already are. You stepped up to the plate when you were asked. I can sure as hell to you that you are already doing way more than I would because I would be scared.”

“I am scared though, Kelley, don’t you see that? I am fucking petrified. I am only 18 years old. In the matter of months, weeks, days, hours, hell I don’t know, minutes, a four year old could be placed on my door step. He will become my full responsibility. My sisters couldn’t take him in. What makes it seem like I can?”

“You can because you are already trying. Everything this week to figure out solutions to this question proves that you are capable. Tobin, you are one of the more capable people here.” Kelley continued.

“Hey!” Hope and Ashlyn whined. Kelley put a single finger in the air.

“Shut up, I am not done.” The keepers instantly closed their mouths.

“I feel so alone but I know I am not. I feel so helpless.” Tobin whimpered, dropping her head. Kelley put her hands on Tobin’s shoulders.

“Open your eyes. Alone is the last thing you are. You have all of us.” Kelley paused as she glanced over to Alex’s classroom. “You have Alex.” Alex was watching the entire scene in front of her. She wanted so desperately to walk over and check on her girlfriend.

“How do you know she hasn’t already run for the hills?” Tobin questions, bringing her attention to Kelley.

“I think you are forgetting that she was once in this position. She was supposed to have a child, Tobin. Did you forget that? Alex lost her child before she had the chance to even give birth to the baby. The baby’s daddy left her alone. She was barely turning 20. Don’t you dare single her out because if there is anyone in this world willing to stay, it would be her!”

Tobin wanted to retreat in her shell. She wanted to ignore the truth behind each word. Tobin knew she could not. She risked a gaze towards Alex’s classroom. Alex was speaking with a student in front of her door. Tobin kept watching until Alex caught her. Alex sent a gentle smile. Tobin smiled genuinely. The most she has smiled in the past week.

“Alex is perfect, isn’t she? Ugh, I need to fix this.” Tobin rubbed her face. “Look, I will talk to you four later. All of you come over after practice? Pia is letting me skip so I can go get Jeffrey from the hospital. I will bring us home food.” Tobin hugged Kelley, whispering a quiet thank you in her ear.

She took a deep breath as she made her way towards the English wing. Alex was no longer talking with a student. Tobin watched as Alex fiddled with her fingers. She wanted to grab her hands then kiss them so she could relax. They needed to thank the talk. Both women knew it was the inevitable.

“Good morning, Ms. Morgan.” Tobin greeted before swinging her bag around to pull out papers. They were to act as faux assignments so if anyone walked by they would expect her to be doing what she normally does. Which is turn homework in late because she was too lazy to do it when it was due. “May we speak in private about my assignments, please?”

Alex gestured for her to enter the class first. Tobin walked in and waited for Alex to close the already locked class door. Alex walked to her desk and leaned back against it. The room was filled with silence as Alex wrapped her fingers over the edge and Tobin rocked on the balls of her feet. Sucking it up, Tobin finally stepped in between Alex’s legs. She dropped her stuff and wrapped her arms around her waist.  
“Tobin,” Alex breathed out. Tobin pulled her flush against her body. She leaned her forehead against the teachers’. Noses bumped as breathing slowly became heavy.

“I am so sorry.” Tobin whispered into the open air. “I shouldn’t have pushed you away. I promised I would do my best when we first got into this. I haven’t been doing that.” Her eyes closed as hands weaved through her brunette hair.

“I know. You shouldn’t have but I understand. Please, no more running.” Alex begged almost silently. Tobin gripped her waist tighter, nails digging in as she pulled her in for a bruising kiss. Alex whimpered against her lips but made no effort to break away.

“I can’t lose you.” Tobin released all her inner thoughts. “There has never been a moment in my life where I was this terrified. Soon Jefferey and I will be going to UNC. Soon we will be separated and for fuckssake that is the last thing I want. You are one of the few I have left. I can’t lose you too.” Alex nodded against Tobin’s forehead.

“We will figure this out. I’m in love with you, Tobin Powell Heath. No way in hell will I let you lose me.” Alex gripped the hair in her hands, causing a shaky breath to be eluded in mid-air.

“God, I have never been so in love with anyone like I have with you. You are it for me, Alex.”

“You are it for me too, Tobs.”

Hands roamed. Lips pressed together. Tongues battled. Hearts soared. Love radiated.

* * *

 

“Toby, where are we going?” Jeff asked, holding tightly to her free hand.

“We are going to go pick up dinner for everyone and get Lulu some groceries.” Tobin answered her little brother. She kept a firm grip on his hand. In the other hand, Lulu’s leash was wrapped around it. She had grown considerably the past couple of months. This also meant she was way stronger.

“Can we get spam misubi?” Jeffrey jumped up and down, tugging on Tobin’s arm.

Tobin laughed at the hyperness, “Sure, it has been awhile.” She laughed even harder as Jeffrey wooped and clapped the rest of the walk.

The siblings clambered into the house. Multiple bags were hanging down their arms. A couple bags were ready to slip off Jeff’s arms when Tobin rushed him to the dinner table. Any second later he would have dropped the bags but he made it to the Tobin. He cheered and Tobin high fived him. Together they split up to do separate things. Jeffrey had dog feeding duties while Tobin had the table set for everyone to come over. It was going to be another 15 minutes until they all showed up.

Jeffrey wondered around the apartment while Tobin was setting up. Feet pattered across the wood floor all the way to the table. He struggled a little lifting up the acoustic guitar.

“Toby, is this yours?” He asked, distracting her from her the table.

Tobin smiled. She got it for Christmas before she was kicked out years ago. “Yeah buddy that is mine.”

“Can you play?” He asked, walking over to her.

“Come on, I will play a song for you.” She grabbed the neck of the guitar and led Jeffrey to the couch. He climbed up and she sat next to him. Tobin set the guitar on her legs and placed her fingers on the tabs.

“Ready?” Tobin asked. The little boy eagerly clapped.

“Ready!”

_**(PLAY SONG HERE)** _

Tobin smiled and took a deep breath. She started plucking the strings to the beat in her head. It wasn’t too fast but not too slow. Music was a soothing way to get lost and it definitely helped Tobin lose herself. She soon felt relaxed instead of nervous.

“As mine my mind darkens, I’ll take stock of what I have.” Tobin sang out the first verse, watching her fingers change chords without second guessing. “I stare, I stare at my palms and count my limbs- two arms and two legs.

“Wipe the car window clean.” Jeffery closed and started swaying to the soft music. Tobin watched her little brother. Everything has been so crazy lately. Yet he seemed so at peace.

“The ghosts are dancing just as they were when I was 15 and the walls were blank. And I drown out their heart and it’s not what you think.” Tobin continued to pluck each string and strum. Her fingers slid from tab to tab as the two of them got lost in the music.

“Please, no, don’t follow their rails. They’ll lead you to strange places in your head. Crawl, crawl my way back, for I don’t where is up and where is down anymore.” While she played and Jeffrey swayed, watching in awe, they were too distracted to hear the five other women enter the apartment.

“Ghosts are dancing just as they were when I was 15 and the walls were blank. And I drown out their heart and it’s not what you think.” There was a small pause before she started plucking the strings again.

Ali, Alex, Kelley, Ashlyn, and Hope stopped their movements so they could listen and watch. The Heath siblings were stuck in their own little world. Each of them felt their heart tighten and release at the sight in front of them. They have no idea when, but they know that soon the Heath’s life was going to be flipped upside for good. Seeing them together like this made them feel sorrow for the brother and sister.

All they wanted to do was protect them.

“The ghosts are dancing just as they were when I was 15 and the walls were blank. And I drown out their heart and it’s not what you think.” Slowly, the song finished. Tobin had a small smile on her lips while Jeffrey had a big grin spread across his face. He was astonished by what his older sister could do. The song she sang sounded even more beautiful since she sang it just for him.

Jeffrey is too young to understand but he could sense something wasn’t right. He knew his mom was sick. He didn’t know when she would get better…if she would get better.

Jeffrey could only pray to the God he was taught to have faith in. He knew if it wasn’t answered, he would never forget but he would grow to understand that sometimes, things happen for a reason.

“Did you enjoy listening?” Tobin set the guitar on the couch. Jeffrey clapped loudly and happily agreed.

“You sounded so rad, Toby! Will you sing me another one before bed?” He asked excitedly. This caused Tobin to laugh and agree. She would do anything for this little dude.

“Sure, little man. Just for you.” Tobin ruffled his hair, causing her brother to giggle. A soft clearing of the throat caught their attention. Tobin jumped to her feet out of fear. She turned to see her friends and girlfriend at the door, awestruck.

“Hi!” Jeffrey greeted first. Tobin gave her friends a smile and a nod as she made her way over to Alex. She greeted the teacher with a quiet hello and a gentle kiss on the lips. “Ew, cooties!” Jeffrey screamed, pointing his index at the couple.

The entire group laughed.

“We feel you, little dude.” Ashlyn chuckled, giving Jeffrey a small fist bump.

“Welcome home, Jeff and I picked up dinner. The table is set so go eat.” Tobin informed. She laughed when Ali and Kelley raced to the table. Hope and Ashlyn pretended to race Jeffrey, letting him win.

Her laughing stopped when a smooth hand slid into hers and intertwined their fingers. Tobin stared at their hands with a simple smile then looked up to see her girlfriend. Alex’s eyes were full of love. Tobin stared before bringing Alex’s hand up to kiss the back of it.

“You are the perfect person for him.” Alex breathed out under her breath. Tobin kissed her ring finger then Alex’s heart. She rested her head against Alex’s chest.

“I know.” She muttered with more confidence than she had the week before.

For once, she felt like everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rad chad or nah? Sorry if the lyrics weren't exact! Let me know what you all think. I hope your week is going pretty great so far. Thank you all for reading and sticking around.
> 
> Life is going to be getting hectic real fast.


	27. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have finals next week to end my first semester. I am about ready to cry lol. Other than that, I hope all of you are having a pretty rad Chad day and loving life.

It was a nice Saturday morning. Slight sprinkles were heard from inside. The apartment was chilly but the heater was starting to kick on. The kitchen was the warmest place due to the breakfast for many being cooked. Quiet, rainy day music was playing through a blue tooth speaker.

Alex was carrying Jeffrey in her left arm and on her hip. He woke up at 6 AM, extremely hyperactive and craving chocolate chip pancake. Fortunately for all the soccer players and four year old, her grandma taught her a secret family recipe when she was 17.

Jeffrey wanted to help her as much as she could since she was cooking all the food. That is why he is now death gripping the spatula while Alex tries to explain how to flip the pancake. Once he finally flips it, Jeffrey cheers and Alex pokes his stomach.

"Good job!" They high five and begin to clean up as they wait for the last pancake to cook. Jeffrey grabs a plate and Alex quickly stacks on the pancakes. They dance around and laugh while they set the table.

Midway through the dancing, Alex tells Jeffrey to grab his water guns. He was confused at first but listens anyways. Alex tip toes to their room to peek in. Tobin is still sound asleep on the bed. She quickly snuck back out to rush over to Jeffrey.

"Waters gun?" Alex held her hand out. Jeff placed them in her hand. Alex smiled deviously then filled them up with freezing cold water. She turned and placed Jeffrey's favorite water gun back in his hand.

"Alex, what are we gon do?" Jeffrey was looking up at Alex with his big brown eyes. He reminded her so much of Tobin.

"We are going to sneak into your sisters room. When I count to three, we are going to let out the loudest battle cry out that we can then shoot her with the water guns." Alex explains.

"Are we being sneaky warriors?" Jeffrey asked, excitedly. Alex nodded with a smirk.

"Heck yeah we are! Let's go!" Both of them turned on their heels and headed towards the room. Alex held a finger to her lips, chuckling quietly as Jeffrey did the same.

They silently entered the room. Tobin was peacefully snoring away. The two warriors crept up to the edge of the bed. Alex turner to Jeffrey and slowly counted to three with her fingers. When Alex hit two, Jeffrey started shrieking a second too early. Alex laughed then let out of her own battle cry.

"Get her, mini warrior!" Alex shouted as they started shooting Tobin with the water. Tobin instantly shot up right and screamed.

"Alex! Jeffrey! What the heck!" Tobin tried taking cover but they surrounded her and kept shooting.

"Keep shooting until you're out of ammo!" Alex screamed and laughed. This was way too funny to stop. Tobin fell off the bed with a loud thud.

Alex ran out of water first. Tobin noticed this. She ran over and picked Alex up in her arms then threw her over her shoulders. Jeffrey shrieked and kept shooting her. Tobin started making her way towards him, laughing as Alex kicked and screamed.

"I'm coming after you, Jeff!" Tobin screamed, walking towards the boy who had now ran on the opposite direction.

"Jeff, save me!" Alex shouted, trying to kick herself free but Tobin's grip was too tight.

"I need more water!" Jeffrey shouted, running off to the kitchen with his arms in the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Tobin sped up after her brother. When Jeffrey reached the kitchen, he pulled the stool just for him to the sink. Just as he stepped up and started filling his gun, Tobin scooped him up into her free arm.

"Al, she grabbed me too! Alex, help!" Jeffrey tried squirming free but Tobin held onto him tight.

"I am the master at catching warriors!" Tobin shouted before they all broke out into loud laughter.

Moments later the rest of the apartment emerged from their rooms. The couples were rubbing their eyes, eyebrow raised as the sight in front of them. Kelley and Ali awed at the cute little family. Hope and Ashlyn smirked.

"Look at the cute little trio." Hope commented first. Tobin turned around with her family still in her arms.

"Oh, good morning ladies." Tobin smiled. "I'd wave but my hands are full." She smirked.

"We see that." Ashlyn chuckled, pulling Ali into her side.

"I smell food." Kelley sniffed the air.

"Did someone make cookies? It's only 8." Ali laughed, looking into the kitchen.

"Toby, turn us around please." Alex said. Tobin turned so Jeffrey and Alex were facing the couples. "Jeff, was craving chocolate chip pancakes so I made everyone some with my little helper."

"They are going to be great!" Jeffrey smiled, happily, clapping his hands. Everyone laughed and agreed.

Seconds later, the trio were all sitting in their spots. Jeffrey in the middle, Alex to his right, and Tobin to his left. Tobin was filling up Jeffrey's cup with OJ while Alex cut his pancake into small bits. Then they switched jobs. Alex gave Tobin fruit and she chopped it up before putting hit on his plate. Neither of them realized how normal everything flowed. They didn't that they were already acting like a married couple with a child. They were just...another family.

"Could you three literally be anymore cute than you already are?" Kelley groans with pancakes stuffed into her mouth. Ashlyn reached over and slapped her arm.

"Kelley, that's disgusting. Stop. No one wants to see your see-food." Ashlyn fake gagged, trying to move from Kelley before she could reach her.

"You're kinda stuck with me, Harris. Deal with it." Kelley swallowed the rest of her food. Hope leaned over and kissed her cheek. She is so in love with Kelley. Every little thing, even the gross things like exposing your chewed food, was adorable and totally Kelley.

"You're too goofy." Hope laughs and puckers her lips.

Kelley turns and smiles, "yes but you love me." She kisses Hope gently. Suddenly there was a yelp of pain from someone at the table.

"Ow, Alex!" Ashlyn screamed, rubbing the place on her thigh Ali had just pinched. "What the heck!"

"Why don't you do anything cute like that with me, huh?" Ali teased, feigning a glare.

"Because you're crazy." Ashlyn mutters under her breath.

"What did you say?" Ali hisses. Ashlyn winces at how she forgot that Ali hears everything.

"I said, because I am stupid and you are totally perfect and lovely and I'm so happy you're my girlfriend." Ashlyn tries to save. In humor, she drops to her knees and grabs Ali's hand, bringing it to her heart. "Please don't leave me."

"Yeah that's what I thought." Ali smirks and shakes her head, pulling her hand back. Hope and Tobin glance at each other from across the table.

They start flicking their wrists, making whipping sounds. It earned them a smack from their girlfriends after Jeffrey started copying them.

"Tobin! You know better than to do that around him! He's going to copy you!" Alex chastises, shaking her head at her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry! I forgot." Tobin then looks over to her little brother and ruffles his hair, "don't do that anymore, Jeff okay? It was wrong of me and you shouldn't copy me." Jeffrey throws a thumbs up and smiles.

"Sure, Toby. I won't again." He goes back to eating the pancakes in front of him.

"And you say I'm whipped." Ashlyn says, throwing a crumpled up napkin across the table.

"Shush," Tobin hisses with a smirk. She swings her arm over Alex's chair, pulling her slightly closer. Alex smiles and cuddles into Tobins side.

For the rest of breakfast they talk and joke and laugh like no tomorrow. The soft music is still going on in the background. Every now and then Tobin or Alex would have to wipe Jeffrey's face because of the chocolate and syrup. Hope and Ashlyn would giggle at how domestic they were. Hope and Kelley would whisper their own quiet conversation to one another about anything when the other couples were talking to each other. Ashlyn would lean over and say sweet nothings in Ali's ear while Alex and Kelley fought over the last pancake or Tobin and Hope talked about preparing for their next game.

Somehow each of them knew that this was their future...and they couldn't wish for anything more perfect. They were a family and nothing could tear them apart.

* * *

 

_Have you ever needed to just blow some steam? No matter how you did it, you just knew you needed it. So you go off and you take a long run. You sleep long hours. You write on whatever paper you find with whichever pen or pencil was available. You punch whichever wall is nearest to you. You don't care if it hurts you or if it doesn't. You just do it because it helps to relax._

Alex was stressed and nervous. She just needed to blow it all off. So she changed into her work out clothes. She grabbed a sweater since it was raining. Lulu needed a walk so she took her on the run with her. They ran for miles. They didn't head back until lulu was more tired than Alex.

It was easy to dodge and avoid people even though they were sprinting then slowing down to a jog. It was easy to avoid obstacles.

Before they went back upstairs, Alex made sure to take the puppy for a bathroom break. When she was done they went back up into the warm and welcoming apartment. Lulu went straight to her water bowl and Alex went straight to the shower.

Two hours ago Tobin left to go have a bonding day with Jeffrey. Alex had the apartment to herself since Ashlyn and Ali went to the library to study. Hope had to meet Carli to train at the gym. Kelley went to go spend time with her dad. So she had free reign to do whatever she wanted.

Since it's hard to find silence now a days, she just sat on the couch, pulled out her book, and read. There was candles burning to scent up the living room. Her green tea was steaming.

A couple hours passed, 200 something pages were flipped, and her reading glasses were barely hanging on the tip of her nose as she closed the book. Alex was still dwelling in the silence and the comfort of her girlfriends home. Their home.

She laid down, thinking about her chance she will be getting to prove herself all over again. If she messes up this next camp, she might be done for good. She is nowhere up to pace with the girls already in the camp. She's nowhere near ready like they are. Then again, that's what she thinks.

As she starts to drift off, two of her favorite brown haired humans bound through the door. Jeffrey was the first one to run to Alex with his new toys Tobin happened to buy him.

"Lex, look at what Toby bought me!" He held up his new Halo nerf guns and shoved them close to her face.

"Wow, that's so cool! Do you like them?" Alex laughed at the happiness and excitement radiating off the young Heath. She sat back up and pulled him onto her lap.

"Yes! Toby said we can have a nerf gun war later!" He grabbed the Halo magnum pistol and aimed it towards Tobin.

"Hey! Remember what I told you? No face shots and head shots okay?" Tobin reminded as she tried to cover as much of herself with her arms.

"Ugh, fine." Jeffrey whined, but kept the gun pointed at his sister. He didn't hesitate to shoot his sister in the neck.

"Ow! Why do they make those things so strong?" Tobin screams, clutching her neck.

Alex and Jeffrey just laugh as they high five. "Alright, it's nap time so you gotta put the nerf gun away for now, little man." Jeffrey pouts at Alex, who just returns a stern look. They hold the stare down until Jeffrey smiles and obeys.

"Okay, but can you stay until I fall asleep?" Jeffrey asks, placing his toy on the coffee table.

"Always," Alex answers.

Neither of the two notice Tobin watching them. She is nearly in tears from watching the scene in front of her. It's like they have been doing this for years. It felt like Alex wasn't just her girlfriend but more than that. She pictured herself and Alex as parents, raising their own family. Tobin couldn't imagine anything better.

She walked over and laid down, pulling Alex back to lay down against her chest. Tobin wraps her arms securely around Alex's waist. Jeffrey climbed into Alex's arms and cuddled into her.

It didn't take long for the three of them to slip into a soothing nap. The warmth of the heater and scent of the candles resonated in the air.

When Hope walked returned home, she walked in on the three still napping. She took a picture and sent it to their group chat. All of them awed at how cute they were.

Family is what everyone called them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading like always. Have a rad Chad day, night, afternoon, life, and everything else!


	28. For You Guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA! Time went by fast since I last updated! First, I would like to thank the blog talexfanfiction, because 1) i follow you on tumblr and I always see you linking people to this story and 2) it happens to be Jo's fav so THANK YOU FOR THAT! i TRULY APPRECIATE IT! Y'all are rad. 
> 
> Second of all, EXPLANATIONS. So I have been going through some major writer's block but here is your chapter. Not only that, I have AP Exams in about 3 weeks so I have been kicking ass getting ready for those. Other than that, I FINALLY COMMITTED TO A UNIVERSITY!! Can any of you guess where it is?.... PORTLAND, OREGON! WOO. you are correct. 
> 
> So any of you readers out there who happen to be in or near portland, totally hit me up. Befriend me. I am cool, at least I think i am. It would also be really cool to make some friends since i am originally from southern california so i will be moving very far away from family and i am terrified. It would be cool to already have gotten to know some lovely ppl by the time i do move. I will be moving in august this year. So totally just message me, i am v friendly.
> 
> the video i got the quotes from is what do you want to be remembered for?- motivation, off youtube. I listen to it when i work out.

Loud beeping pulled her out of her sleep.  **_5:00 AM_ ** , the alarm clock displayed. Today was another long day of hardcore training. But this is what she lived for. She lived for the thrill of getting up too early to comprehend. She lived for the gruelling pace of working out with the team trainers. She lived for the skipping beats of her heart at every step she took on the pitch. This is everything she wanted and maybe more. 

Nothing will ever change how much she hates getting up at this early hour though. Alex slammed her hand down on the clock, successfully shutting it off. Half hour to get ready. Another half hour before she was expected in the conference room. Alex was excited to be discussing the game plan for the next upcoming game.

It didn’t take her long to jump out of bed and grab the designated training attire on the hotel room table. It took 15 minutes top for her to be ready. Alex always made sure to get ready faster to have more time to have an early facetime call with Tobin. Between them, everything seemed almost too good to be true. Neither of the girls had felt happier than they have together. 

Alex unplugged her phone, plugged in her headphones, and threw herself back into her bed. She scrolled through her contacts until she found Tobin’s contact info. The phone rang twice before a half awake and half asleep Tobin was shown on the phone screen. Alex couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend. 

“Good morning, sunshine.” Alex greeted. It was way too early for Tobin to be smashed with such a gitty voice. 

_ “Satan sleeps in later than I do _ .” Tobin grumbled into her pillow. To anyone else, they would have no clue what she said. Alex understood her though and she laughed at the whining. 

“Oh come on, it isn’t that early.” Alex smirked through the phone after receiving a loving middle finger. 

_ “Babe, you are used to this. I, however, am not.”  _ Tobin responded. Before Alex could respond, there was a whine and shuffling sound coming from someone who was not Tobin. 

“What was that?” Alex whispered, extremely curious. It didn’t take longer to get an answer though. Jeffrey rolled over and under Tobin’s arm, effectively cuddling his head under his older sisters neck. “Puppy or toddler?” 

_ “Both, _ ” Tobin deadpanned as she adjusted the small child in her arms. “ _ Jeff has been nonstop clingy lately. Lulu has been following him around EVERYWHERE. It is becoming ridiculous but Jeff loves it.” _

“Hey, they are best friends. Let them hang out in peace.” Alex chastised with a hint of a smile. 

_ “Are you my best friend?”  _ Tobin asked, clutching her phone a tid bit tighter. She stared at the frontal camera on her phone. Her heart racing at the small simple question. 

“Yes and so much more.” Alex responded as quickly as she asked. “I really miss you guys.” 

_ “One week, my love. One more week and you will be welcomed home by a crazy four year old and an even crazier girlfriend.”   _

“You bring me peace, you realize that? Everything about you is perfect.” Alex unconsciously ran her thumb over the phone screen. It was almost as if she was right there with Tobin. 

_ “I am glad I do.”  _ Tobin yawned, pulling her little brother securely into her chest.  _ “You better go out there and kick ass in training today.”  _

“Anything for you.” Alex smiled. She glanced over to the clock.  **_5:40 AM._ ** “Did you get enough sleep last night? Also, please do not forget to wash the loads of clothes, especially yours and Jeff’s. You two have more clothes than I do.”   


_ “Don’t worry. That monumental mountain in the hamper will disappear by the end of today. I was planning on doing it all.”  _

“Are you serious?” Alex laughed a bit harder than intended, “You planned to clean? You never plan on clean. Actually, you never clean. I am always picking up after you and that cute little monkey in your arms.” 

_ “Babe, you are forgetting that I have lived on my own for years. I will get the clothes done. Jeff will help me. Gotta start them at a young age.”  _ Tobin lazily winked through the camera. Alex’s lips curved upward in a small smile as she noticed Tobin squeeze her arms a little tighter around her brother. 

“Tobin, he is four. He doesn’t need to learn how to wash clothes yet.”

_ “The sooner the better, am I right?”  _ Tobin chuckled. Alex glanced over to her clock one more time.  **_5:50 AM._ **

“Right,” Alex smiled. Silence filled both the rooms in two different states. Alex was staring as Tobin drifted in and out of sleep. “You are my safe haven. Thank you for taking the time to call me before training every morning.” 

Tobin yawned with a wave of her hand.  _ “Anything for my love. I know you have to go now. Call or text me after you are done. I am sure Jeff will want to face time as well and mom. I should be at the hospital with Jeff later.”  _

“Alright baby, I love you so much. Kiss Jeff good morning for me. I will speak to you soon.” Alex blew a kiss through the phone. 

_ “As always, beautiful. I love you so much. Go kick ass!”  _ Tobin pretended to catch her kiss then place it in her imaginary pocket. 

“You are such a cliche.”

_ “But I am your cliche.” _ Tobin blew a kiss back, _ “Now go, can’t be late my dear. I love you.”  _

“I love you. Talk soon.” Alex blew one last kiss before hanging up. Her anxiety and nerves somehow dwindled away for the time being.

She had been at camp for the past two weeks. After successfully able to find a certified sub who knew AP British Literature, she scheduled all her class plans for the substitute then was well on her way to Portland, Oregon. Jill called her a month before camp was initially planning on happening. Alex was extremely grateful that she had called in advanced, for it made attending camp way more simple. 

Although she was away from work, she still spent her free time, skyping or facetiming the gals back home, and grading all the paper she needed to do before she left. For once, there was serenity and peace through the atmosphere. Sure she might have a bigger workload for now but it was all worth it because she was finally back to the origin of everything. 

Alex grabbed her phone, her bag, and all her training gear for today. She was thoroughly exhausted but nonetheless; extremely excited for the next day’s events. In two days she will find out if she is going to be a starting position in the next game. Tobin and the gals will be watching. Alex was finally going to step back on the field that was her origin home. That soccer pitch was the storm that carried her throughout life. It was the one storm that she didn't mind taking the hit from.

* * *

 

_ I have often said that I wished people could realize all their dreams and wealth and fame so that they can see that it's not where you're going to find your sense of completion. I can tell you from experience that the effect you have on others is the most valuable currency there is.  _

_ How will you serve the world? What did they need that your talents can provide? That's all you have to figure out. Why not take a chance on faith as well? Not religion but faith. Not hope but faith. I don't believe hope. Hope is a beggar. Hope walks through the fire and faith leaps over it.  _

_ You are ready and able to do beautiful things in this world.  _

The world surrounding the former star no longer existed. All she heard were the words going through her headphones and into her ears. Alex had no trouble slipping into her usual game day motivation routine. In nerve-wrecking times like this, it helped to listen to motivational speeches. It gave her the chance to reevaluate life and her skills. In her mind, she kept repeating, “You are ready and able to do beautiful things in this world.”  

This was her chance to prove to everyone that she is able to do everything she sets her mind to. Alex may have jumped back in but that was due to her hard work and Jill's decision. She had rightfully earned her starting spot on today's game day roster. Alex was not going to ruin that. 

_ As a child, my parents always told me you could whatever you want to be. You can do whatever you want to do. But, I didn't totally believe it. Yet, I went out into the world and I carried myself when I held my head high and I stood there and I looked people in the eyes and I talked to people as if I was deservant of everything that this planet has to offer.  _

_ Confucius said one time, “he who says he can and he who says he can't are both usually right.” _

“I can.” Alex repeats to herself over and over and over. She was so ingrained into her thoughts that she didn't notice Jill standing above her. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder, causing Alex to jump. When she looked up to find Jill, there was a small smile on her lips.

“May I talk to you in private please?” Alex nodded, pulling her headphones out and following after the head coach. They went out into the halls and down towards a therapy room.

“Is everything okay?” Alex asked. She was both curious and concerned. Jill stopped outside of a room door and turned to face her. 

“You know that I don't normally do this. I don't normally take players back just because they called begging for a spot. When everything happened years ago, I made a promise to a young Alex Morgan that I would save a spot for you with your name written all over it. Of course it was for when you are ready. Since you came to camp, you have done nothing but prove how ready you are. Don't make me regret this.” Jill clapped her hand against Alex’s shoulder once more before walking off. 

Alex wasn't sure if she should follow her. So she looked at the room door she was stopped in front off. She knocked and heard a faint come in. The moment she entered, she heard a loud cheer of, “surprise!” Being yelled from inside. 

“What is this?” Alex asked, confused. As she registered what was going on, her eyes landed on the four year old boy, who happened to steal her heart and his older sister, who happened to do the same. 

“Hey there, soccer star.” Alex dropped her phone and ran towards the two. Her arms tangled around theirs, engulfing the two in a tight bear hug. 

“You guys are here,” Alex was crying quietly into Tobins neck. “You guys are actually here.” Alex sniffled and cried while Tobin ran her fingers through the brunette locks.

“We wouldn't miss this for the world.” Tobin muttered into the soft silky mane. She planted a gentle kiss before pulling back and removing Alex’s hair from her face. “Come on, beautiful. I know you didn't do all your make up just to cry it off. Which, by the way, I'll never understand how you get it to stay on during games.” 

Alex choked a noise that sounded between a sob and a laugh, “it's part of my special skills.” Alex carefully and precisely wiped away her tears. “How did you get here? You told me you and Jeff were just going to watch the game on tv?”

“Jeff wanted to surprise you. Plus, how could I miss your first game back?”  _ Peace.  _ Alex was finally filled with peace. Tobin lifted her hand up to wipe away the tears of joy with her thumb. She glanced down to see Jeff with a jersey in his hands, “Go ahead, kiddo.” Tobin slightly nudged him. With a massive smile, threatening to rip his face, Jeff bounded forward- hands out and offering. 

“Toby said you were number 13 in the past. Jill said to tell you, ‘This is your redemption’” A new wave of tears started flowing down her cheeks. This was everything she wanted and more. Alex kneeled down and took the jersey from the small hands in front of her. She hung it over her shoulders then reached up to her neatly made ponytail. Alex ran her fingers through her hair until she hit the special pink pre-wrap. 

“Will you wear this for me during today's' game?” Alex carefully pulled the pre-wrap off and untied it. She re-wrapped it around Jeff’s head, adjusting the size so it fit him.

“What is it?” 

“Every game I have played, I always wear pink pre-wrap. Inside the locker room, it is one of the things I always put on. I will go grab another strip to wear during the game. For now, will you wear this while I play? Use it as a reminder to know you guys are on the field with me.” Jeff ran his fingertips along the thin band and nodded wildly. 

“Yes! Thank you, Lex!” Jeffrey dove forward, nearly tackling the forward to the ground. “I will  _ not _ take it off until later and after the game. I promise.”

Alex nodded and squeezed the boy into a tighter hug, “I promise too.”

* * *

 

Fifteen seconds left on the clock. There was a corner kick prepped for the United States. Alex was up near the 18. U.S. was tied with Germany. The game was tied 3-3. Emily Sonnett lifted her hand into the air, signaling that the kick was about to be taken. Alex kept her eye on it the whole time. Seconds later, the ref blew their whistle. Emily ran up, sending the ball towards her teammates in the middle of the goal box. A U.S. head connected with the ball, but it was blocked by the German goalkeeper. 

The force was strong enough for the ball to come up towards the 18, slipping through the bundle of defenders, forwards, and midfielders. A perfect opportunity to score if you were in the right place with the right footing. Alex watched as the ball bounced, once, twice and on the third, she faked out the defender on her tail. 

Alex sprinted for the ball. Just before the ball could bounce again and pass her, Alex lined up her shot. Quick feet gave her the ability to plant her left foot on the ground and pull her right leg back. Her leg lifted up behind her then swung forwards, her foot connecting with the ball at the sweet spot. 

Everything was a blur. All Alex remembered was seeing the ball before the connection, a loud gasp, then the swishing of the ball hitting the back of the net. When she planted her foot on the ball, the crowd went wild. Not even ten seconds later, Alex was being dragged to the floor by her teammates. Alex Morgan has done it. In the last ten second of the game, Alex scored the tiebreaking goal, leaving them with a win as the clock ran out. 

Up in the stands, just above the home benches, Tobin and Jeffrey were screaming and waving their american flags and sign for Alex around. After the whistle was blown, signalling the end of the game, Alex sprinted towards the stands. As she reached the edge, she jumped into the air, gripping the bars and climbing up so she was dangling halfway over the edge. 

“You did it, comeback kid.” The world disappeared so it was just the three of them. Alex grabbed the extra flag from Tobin’s hand and nodded. 

“For you guys, always for you.” Alex placed a kiss on Jeffrey’s head. “You, young man, are my goodluck charm. Never forget that headband okay?” Jeffrey threw a thumbs up at Alex, making her laugh at his cute antics. She cautiously dropped down onto the floor and ran over to her teammates. She held up the American Flag with pride as she stood next to her teammates and bowed for the crowd. 

Some threw flowers onto the field. All were screaming and cheering. To Alex, none of that mattered because in that moment, she was holding eye contact with Tobin and Jeffrey.   
In that moment, Alex finally realized that no matter the amount of fans or how much the adrenaline rush gave her, she would always pick her family over soccer, any day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Once again, forgive me for not updating! I will do my best to update sooner. Maybe with a little bit of smut, who knows. ;) Have a rad chad day, night, evening, life!


	29. Symposium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA, been a long while hasn't it my friends? Sorry I have been so busy. You're all still rad chad. I appreciate you. 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS A HARSH ONE. 
> 
> ENJOY MY FRIENDS.

In what felt like forever, the entire apartment was left empty for the soccer star and her teacher. Jeffrey was taken to breakfast by Ashlyn and Ali at 8:00 AM. The plan was, he goes to breakfast with his aunts then they take him to Ali’s house for a play date with her niece. Jeffrey was excited to get to play with someone his own age. He never gets that at home with Tobin and Alex.

So while he was off having fun, Tobin and Alex lied still and enjoyed the silence of the apartment from their bed. Tobin was spooning Alex, arms wrapped around her tightly. She kept tracing her fingertips down her left arm up to her ring finger. It was such a feather like touch that Alex barely noticed it or felt it. Tobin pushed the top of Alex’s shirt away from her shoulder and began kissing it from her shoulder, trailing her lips up to the under part of her jaw.

“The Symposium.” Tobin whispered against the lightly tanned skin.

“The Symposium?” Alex questioned, eyes shut with a very small smile on her face.

“Do you know the story?” Tobin grazed her lips along her cheek.

“I don’t recall.” Alex sighed happily, feeling Tobin’s lips trace back down her shoulder.

“In Greek Mythological times, Plato created this philosophical text that discussed the nature of love. At this time, men would attend a symposium, a drinking party where they deliver encomiums, or speeches on the topic of love.” Tobin placed one more kiss where her shoulder meets her neck. “There was one man named Aristophanes who gave a speech written by Plato on why people feel whole when they finally meet the love of their life.”

“Tell me about it.” Alex lifted their hands and kissed Tobin’s knuckles.

“According to Plato, people were created double bodied. They had four arms, four legs, two faces, but they were facing away from one another, creatures who were very powerful. There were also three sexes: male, female, and androgynous. Androgynous meant those who obtained both male and female genitalia. Men were children of the sun. Women were children of the earth. Androgynous were children of the moon.” Tobin closed her eyes, pulling Alex tighter against her. “The gods believed they were becoming too prideful and powerful. The humans wanted control of the things the gods had. Zeus wanted to destroy them with lightning bolts but the gods wouldn’t let him. Apparently, humans had some sort of traits or aspects that treated the gods. Instead, Zeus split them in half leaving the navel the only source of their body that connected them.” Alex spun around in Tobin’s arms, staring up at her as she spoke.

“From that point on, people spent their life searching for their other half. Women who were separated look for other women, thus being lesbians. Men who were separated look for other men, thus being gay. Androgynous who were separated looking for the opposite gender, thus being the ones involved in heterosexual love. Plato wrote that some people believed homosexuals were shameless, but to him, Plato admired them. Plato felt and believed they were the bravest, most ‘manly’ of all. He used evidence of most of them becoming politicians while many heterosexuals were often adulterous and unfaithful.” Tobin and Alex giggled at this part of the story. _Her laugh will always be my favorite sound_.

“Aristophanes, the man giving the speech, went on to claim that once a person meets their separate half, they ever want to be separated again. Those who met again were finally connected in some unexplainable way.” Tobin finishes, tracing her fingertips along Alex’s face.

“It’s beautiful.” Alex comments, in a hush tone.

“You know, I learned about this a couple of years ago. I fell in love with the story, but I never understood how it could be true. How is it that we feel this connection so deeply? How can someone make us feel whole? I love the story but I thought it was the stupidest myth ever. I would wonder how people can meet their soulmate, their separate half, and then do things like cheat or bring harm to them? I thought it was dumb because it wasn’t real. That finding someone to spend your life with is just feelings you create and grow and convince yourself to feel, not some instant connection and feeling of knowing right away that they are your literal separate half. I thought, ‘This is ridiculous, people spend their life searching for their soulmate because of some unrealistic connection.’” Tobin smiled, holding Alex’s gaze. “But then you showed up and everything made sense. I despised love. I hated the idea of caring someone/something other than friends or myself. You came along and changed all that. You brought me that unrealistic connection I never thought I would ever experience.”

Tobin rotated and reached over on the night stand next to her side of the bed. She opened the small drawer, felt around for the velvet box and turned back over. She breathed in deeply then stared back at Alex.

“I know it isn’t much. I know it’s not extravagant, but I got you this.” Tobin uses her thumb to flip open the box, turning it towards Alex, “It’s a promise ring. I thought it was time to get you one. I am not really sure how all this relationship stuff works. I am still trying to learn. But if there is anything I do know, you are who I want in the end. With this ring, I promise to never give up on us. I promise to fight for you no matter what. I promise to do everything you deserve. I promise to keep waking you up with breakfast every morning like I do now. I promise to rub your stomach when you get period cramps or stomach aches. I promise to run you a bath and give you a massage whenever you’re tired or sore after a long day of work or training. I promise to laugh at how badly you suck at dance central. I promise to race you home like we’re kids every time we go on runs. I promise to destroy you at every nerf gun war we have with Jeffrey. I promise to prank you twice for every time you prank me once.” Tobin grazed Alex’s right hand, slipping the ring on her opposite ring finger.

“Most of all, I promise, in the future, to raise Jeffrey to know that even though his biological mom may no longer be with us, he has his sister and another mother right here waiting to love and cherish him.” Alex was full blown crying now. Tobin wiped away the tears with her thumb, kissing her forehead like she promised. “You don’t have to promise me anything yet. I just wanted you to know I’m as devoted to this as you are. Maybe more.”

“Tobin Powell Heath,” Alex slid her hands up, holding both sides of Tobin’s neck. “I am so in love with you. You have helped heal every wound I ever had. Ever since college, after I lost the baby I felt this hole grow. It opened little by little every day. Ever since you walked into my life, you helped me move on. You did nothing but cherish me, flaws and scars and all. You look at me like I put the stars and planets in the sky and created this universe myself. I could only hope I do the same for you because I promise all those things and more. You are my separate half.”

Tobin’s small smile transformed into a face ripping grin. She wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist, pulling her impossibly closer than she already was. Tobin guided their lips together into a passionate and gentle kiss. Emotions coursing and transferring from one person to the other. Tears streamed down the faces of both women. This ring wasn’t an engagement by any means. It was still too early for that and they were still so young. This was a promise that they are ready for whatever curve ball life throws at them and they are ready to face it together.

* * *

  _Do you know that saying, “All good things must come to an end?” Isn’t it sad how there are some things in life where that saying is just destined to come true? You walk this earth trying to do your best. You walk this earth trying to take care of those you love and care about but sometimes… it’s just never enough. That’s the worst… when you try harder than ever and it’s never enough._

_It is almost like asking what the point is, you know? But you try because trying is the only thing giving you hope. You try because you know that as long as you tried, you can say you never gave up. And that’s what matters, not giving up. You don’t give up because trying, even if you fail, makes you stronger and makes you a better person._

_The absolute worst is when you care even though you don’t want to. You care because you just can’t help it. You care because that’s you as a person or because you are connected to whatever you care about in some sort of way. Caring is good because you’re letting people know that they’re not alone, that you’re willing to fight for them, that you care about how they are mentally and physically._

_I guess what I am trying to say is… it sucks when you try because you care then it doesn’t work and you’re stuck still caring because you love whatever or whoever it is._

* * *

 Tobin was at the gym, pushing her body to levels she didn’t know she could reach. She increased her cardio time from half an hour to 45 minutes. She did extra kick boxing training, throwing new combos and moves into her practice. Now she is powerlifting weights almost 20 pounds heavier than she last lifted. Tobin definitely didn’t expect to be able to do this. Maybe she was gaining more muscle mass or maybe it was the adrenaline.

She couldn’t decipher the difference.

Either way, she was in too much pain to even care. So what if she hurt herself. Why should it matter to her? Because no matter what happens, nothing can bring back her mom. She tried to take care of her. She tried to spend time with her. Tobin fell back into her old Christian ways, praying and reading her bible daily. But it wasn’t enough. Tobin didn’t blame God for this. No, she never could, she just wished God gave her more time to prepare. She wished she had more time to learn about how her mom changed.

Nonetheless, she was thankful for the better memories she now held near and dear to her heart before her mom passed.

Tobin didn’t know why she was here. She should be at home. She should be under the roof of the apartment that covers both her girlfriend and her little brother. Deep down Tobin knows she is needed at home, not only to be with Alex but to take care of her little brother.

Instead, Tobin is at the gym late on a school night, shunning everyone out.

Cindy passed away two days ago. Tobin has begun shunning out, Alex, her sisters, Jeffrey, and all of her best friends, two days ago. She has spent most of her time practicing for soccer or at the gym. She hasn’t wanted to come home. Once she left the hospital, she gave all responsibility to her older sisters for the funeral. She didn’t mourn with them. She mourned by herself, crying in her mom’s arms as she lied limp then wiped her tears before leaving the hospital almost immediately after she passed.

For the past two days, Tobin ignored all phone calls from her sisters and family. She ignored Alex’s texts and even ignored her best friends’ texts. She went completely AWOL, only showing up at the apartment to sleep and then wake up so early that she was out of the place before anyone woke up.

Right now, Tobin was doing the exact same thing. She was ending her day with a solid two-hour gym session. Since it was a little past 11:00, no one was in the 24-hour gym. She carried a long bar on her shoulders as she squatted low, grunting and groaning as she used all her leg power to push herself up again. Music was blasting through her earbuds, drowning out her thoughts and sounds of the world. When she finished her reps, she dropped the weights and exhaled.

Tobin stared at appearance in the mirror, oblivious to the figure standing near her. All she could think about was how everything about her, was a major mess. Bags took home underneath her eyes. She hadn’t smiled in days. Her hair was frizzy and messy. She was sweaty and smelled like she hasn’t showered in days.

“Pretty sure this gym smells better than you.” Hope spoke up, waving in the mirror so Tobin could notice her reflection. Tobin pulled out her earbuds, jumping at the movement in the corner of her eye.

“Why are you here, Hope?” Tobin sighed, draping the chord around her neck. She got in position under the bar, setting herself to do more squats.

“I came here to check on you. You’re never home anymore. If you’re not at home, you’re on the pitch. When you’re not on the pitch, you’re in the gym. I figured it was too late for you to be at school so I came here. Bingo.” Hope walked up behind Tobin, stepping up to spot her.

“Good job you found me. Want a treat or something?” Tobin bit out, grunting as she finished her third squat for this set.

“Don’t give me some shit response, Tobs.” Hope clenched her jaw, watching over the midfielder as she continued.

“Just go home, Hope. I work out to find some peace, not be bothered by annoying douche bags.” Tobin snapped, finishing the rest of her reps for this set. She racked the bar back on the holders then moved from underneath it.

She wished she hadn’t though, because Hope immediately gripped her shirt then pushed her chest.

“The only one being a douche bag is you.” Hope’s voice had a bit of sass and anger attached to it.

“Don’t push me.” Tobin recovered only to shove her best friend back.

“Wow, I knew you could be a dick but I never would have thought you would be able to shove your head this far up your ass.” Hope growled, shoving her harder and further away from her.

“Leave me alone, Hope! Did you come here just to bitch at me?” Tobin snapped, taking her weight lifting gloves off.

“Not everything is about you, Tobin! Breaking news, you have a girlfriend at home who, by the way, is taking care of your little brother! Let me remind you, he is only four and lost his mom too!” Hope grabbed Tobin’s phone off the floor after it fell when she was shoved.

“They don’t need some basket case around them right now.” Tobin responded. She looked down, clenching her jaw.

“How could you be such an idiot?” Hope groaned, rubbing her temples. “God damn it Tobin, I love you but you’re being a shithead! How could you possibly think for one second that they don’t need you?!”

“Because I can’t even take care of myself! How am I supposed to take care of them?!” Tobin pointed to herself, “I have been avoiding them like the plague because I am too scared to go face them!”

“Why, Tobin? Tell me why! I wish you’d just talk to us! Ashlyn and I can help you! We’re your best friends!” Hope yelled at her, shaking her head.

“I just can’t face them.” Tobin muttered.

“So tell us why! Why are you so scared to see them?”

“Because every time I look at Jeffrey I see her face! I see my mother’s face in his because he is a spitting image of her! I can’t face Alex because every time I see her, all I think about is how much I want to marry her one day, but then I think about how my mom won’t be there to see it because she’s head! I think about how within that short amount of time, my mom somehow already became another mom to Alex!” Tobin was crying now. Tears were pouring out her eyes as she confessed her thoughts and feelings.

“My mom is dead Hope! Every fucking time I see the two most important people in my life, every time I think of them, every time I get near them, all that comes to mind is what could have been but will no longer be because she is gone! My mom is gone and she is never coming back! How do I compose myself around the two people I love most so that I can take care of them?!” Hope wrapped her arms around her best friend, holding her as Tobin sobbed into her neck.

“You don’t have to be cool, calm, and collected 24/7.” Hope whispered.

“I feel like I’m going insane. I don’t even know how to fix myself so how do I fix them?” Tobin had a death grip on the back of Hope’s shirt. Her sobbing wasn’t slowing down.

“You need to go home. You need to go back and apologize then you hold them. You wipe there tears away. You comfort them. While you do so, you let them do the same thing back to you.” Hope rubbed Tobin’s back, trying to calm her. “You aren’t alone, Tobs. You’ll never be alone.”

Tobin shuddered as she tried to breath. She unwrapped herself from Hope, wiping her eyes and nose on her gym shirt. “You’re right. You’re right. I’m being a dick. I need to go home.” She grabbed her gym bag off the floor. “Do you think they’ll be mad?”

“Most likely, but they won’t be any more if you go over and apologize.” Tobin nodded, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

“Thank you for coming here. I’m sorry for shoving you.”

“I’m sorry for shoving you too. I didn’t know what else to do.”

“You did everything right. I’ll see you at home.” Tobin hugged Hope tightly one last time before letting go and running to her car.

She has to fix things.

* * *

 Quiet sobs were muffled by her old college shirt. It’s been two hours since Alex has been cradling Jeffrey in her arms. Their room was silent besides the crying coming from the tiny boy. Alex was pissed beyond belief at Tobin. The high school senior left her with damage control for the four-year-old ever since their mom died. Alex will never forget the look or the sounds that came from the four-year-old after she had to explain to him that his mom died. He was a lot smarter than she expected and caught on quickly to what she was telling him.

For the last two days, Alex called in sick to work saying there was a family emergency. She didn’t leave an explanation for her students or boss other than a family emergency. Alex had no energy to go back to work as she was busy using her energy to take care of the boy in her arms. In such little time, Alex grew to love Jeffrey like her own. She would do anything for the boy that reminded her so much of Tobin.

Alex was so deep in her thoughts, the soundtrack of her mind was the boys’ cries, she didn’t hear the room door opening then closing. She barely registered the dip in the bed until she felt a hand run down her bicep. Alex tensed, she knew that touch more than she knew anything else.

It was quiet for a few moments, Alex waited for Tobin to speak up first.

“Am I too late?” Tobin whispered into the space between the blue eyed woman’s’ shoulder blades. Alex shivered at the feeling of warm air against her spine. She missed the close proximity from Tobin.

“Don’t ask me, ask him.” Alex kissed the top of Jeffrey’s head. Her heart shattered at the whimper that escaped his lips as he slept. The bed rose to its normal shape when Tobin got up. She walked around to the other side, kneeling at the side of the bed.

Tobin lightly placed her hand on her brothers shoulder, shaking him slightly to wake him up. “Jeff, wake up buddy.” Jeffrey whimpered, moving his shoulder away from his sister’s hand. “Come on, bud. I need you to wake up.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Jeffrey mumbled, turning away from her and burying himself into Alex’s arms again.

“Jeff, please. Please, I am begging you.” Tobin voice was cracking. She didn’t want to cry in front of him. “Will you look at me?”

“I said I don’t want to talk to you.” Jeffrey responded; however, he rolled onto his right side, facing his sister.  _Baby steps,_ Tobin thought.

“Look at those big brown eyes.” Tobin smiled for the first time in days and moved his hair away from his face.

“What do you want, Toby?” Jeffrey whispered, looking away from his sister.

“Will you let me apologize? I know I haven’t been the best big sister ever. I am so sorry for leaving you alone this past couple of days.” Tobin apologized, running a hand through his hair.

“So why did you?” Jeffrey asked, furrowing his brows when he looked back at his sister. “You left us.” A stray tear fell from his eyes. Tobin quickly wiped it away with her knuckle.

“I know I did, buddy. I know and I am so sorry. I wish I could go back in time and do it all over again but I can’t. I should have never forced Alex to tell you something so important. I should have never forced you two to go through these past couple of days alone.”

“You promised you would never leave.” Jeffrey was crying, his voice breaking in between each deep breath. Tobin glanced over to Alex. You could see the tears shining from the candles in the room.

“I did and I feel like crap for breaking my promise. But I am here now and I pinky promise, cross my heart, that I will _never ever_ leave you two alone again. I made a mistake, Jeff.” Tobin used her thumbs to wipe away his tears. They kept flowing down his cheeks, no sign of stopping.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked, his eyes glistening in the small amount of light. “Did we do something wrong?”

“No, oh God, no.” Tobin was on the bed now, pulling Alex and Jeffrey closer to her. She shimmied one arm underneath the both of them then draped her other arm over them. “You two could never do anything wrong.”

“So why did you go?” Jeffrey cried into his sister’s chest, trying to calm down to the feeling of Alex rubbing his back.

“Because I am stupid and I am hurting too. I was afraid I wasn’t going to be able to comfort or take care of you guys. I didn’t want to mess up or hurt you even more. I thought the best thing for you guys was to give you space. I have been a mess, little dude. I didn’t want you to see me like that.” Tobin answered, holding her brother tighter to her body.

“W-we’re supposed to be in this together.” Jeffrey’s cries turned to sobs. Tobin closed her eyes, her heart breaking as she began to cry. She never meant to make him feel this way.

“Will you forgive me, Jeff?” Tobin kissed the top of his head, resting her forehead where her lips left.

“Only if you promise not to leave again. We need you.” Jeffrey moved so he was lying on his back.

“I promise you that I will never leave you guys again. You are my home. We are in this together.” Tobin and Alex moved closer together. Tobin kept her arm draped over her brother and her girlfriend, holding them protectively and possessively. Alex ran her fingers through Jeff’s hair, willing him to fall asleep.

“I love you so much, Alex.” Tobin muttered into the tense air.

“If you ever leave us again,” Alex started.

“I’m not. I won’t.” Tobin interrupted.

“You better not.” Alex bit back. Tobin nodded quickly, reaching forward and wiped Alex’s tears away.

“No words will ever be capable of describing how much I love you.” Tobin leaned closer, kissing Alex’s forehead, leaving her lips there.

Alex closed her eyes, relishing in the affection, “We don’t need you to fix us. We just you need you here so we can be one while we all fix ourselves.”

“I am 1000% here and I promise I am never leaving again. I broke too many promises. I left too much weight on your shoulders. I put that promise ring on your finger because I want you to know I meant every word I said. I don’t want to do this with anyone else. You two are my world now. I need you just as much as you guys need me.”

“I love you, Toby.”

“I love you, Alex. So, so much.” Tobin lifted Alex’s head by her chin, kissing her gently. They kissed slowly, softly, and quietly for a few minutes before pulling away. They put their foreheads against one another, breathing the same air.

“We can do this together.” Alex whispered, her droopy eyes finally shutting.

Tobin smiled, falling asleep last. Her arms still holding the two people she loved most.

_We can do this together_ , she repeated to herself one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it, my dudes? Hope you did. I got some ideas for future chapters so hopefully I can get them posted soon!! Have a wonderful life. I will update as soon as possible! 
> 
> Let me know what ya think.


	30. The Only Way is Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO!!! Oh geez, it has been a long while my friends. A lot has changed within the past few months. I moved to Oregon for school, but I might be moving back to California within the next year. I fell in love... again. I am struggling to find myself again but also realizing a lot of things I wouldn't have if I was still in Cali. Nonetheless, besides all of that, I finally was able to finish off this chapter. I know it isn't too long but it's what I got right now with my busy schedule. 
> 
> So please enjoy, comment if you feel like talking or need to talk or just express your thoughts and emotions. I am sending nothing but good juju and peace your way. 
> 
> Less Human More Being, my friends.

Today is a rough for the Heath clan. It was the funeral for their mother and it was going to be the hardest thing they have ever had to deal with. In the end, Tobin eventually called her sisters and apologized, telling them she wanted to help plan the funeral. She was still extremely hesitant and almost backed down, but one glare from one particular little four-year-old toddler scared her into asking and insisting.

Jeffrey had been running around the apartment all morning after coming back from riding his bike with Alex. Tobin hadn’t been sleeping well the last two days leading up to the funeral. To save her the trouble, Alex took their second child (Lulu), a troublesome but adorable pup and the first child, (Jeffrey) a troublesome but adorable kid for a walk and playtime in the park. Alex had to keep a close eye on Jeffrey, afraid he was going to go running into the corner of the counter as he tried ignoring the nervousness that was building up inside him.

Jeffrey wasn’t opening up to Tobin or Alex and quite frankly, it was worrying them immensely. Weirdly enough though, he would often drag Hope, Ashlyn, Ali, or Kelley to a separate room for a “confession session.” It would be a lie to say that Tobin and Alex weren’t at least a little bit frustrated; nor were they at least a little bit ticked when none of the four would tell them what Jeffrey was saying.

Jeffrey deserves his privacy though and both Alex and Tobin wanted to respect that.

The seven residents of the small 3 bedroom apartment were trying to leave half an hour early to get to the funeral. Jeffrey was adamant about not behaving beforehand unfortunately. Alex was trying to fix his tie while he kept moving around, fussing and stomping his feet, clearly  upset he needed to get dressed instead of play. As Alex opened her mouth in attempt to talk to the young boy, Tobin placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a certain “look.”

“I got this.” Tobin mouthed to the older woman. Alex stopped her movements and stood to her feet. She kissed Tobin’s cheek before whispering, “take it easy on him.” Tobin nodded in reassurance.

“Can I go play?” Jeffrey tugged on the bottom of Alex’s dress, trying to get her attention.

“What do you say?” Alex asked, quirking an eyebrow and crossing her arms at the boy.

“Excuse me Lexi, can I go play please?” Jeffrey corrected himself, holding a thumbs up in question. Alex gave him a thumbs up back but still shook her head no.

“Good job; however, my answer is no. You still need to get ready, J.” Alex leaned down, kissing his forehead.

“Can I play after?” Jeffrey asked, giving his best puppy dog eyes and pouty lip.

Alex stared into his big eyes, trying not to fall for his tactics. “We have to leave after buddy. How about you bring some toys along with you so you can play during the car ride, ok?” Alex recommended.

Jeffrey dropped his head and nodded, “Fiiine,” He dragged out. “Can we bring Lulu too?” He asked, looking back up at Alex.

“Sure. You’re we bathed and groomed her.” Alex smiled, running a hand through his hair. She turned to Tobin and nodded once. Tobin kissed her once for encouragement before kneeling in front of the boy.

“Want me to show you how to tie a tie?” Tobin asked, Jeffrey nodded enthusiastically.

For the next few minutes, Tobin spent explaining to the young boy, step by step, on how to tie a tie. The process was trial and error.

“TOBY I CAN’T DO IT!” Jeffrey whines, stomping his feet.

“Hey!” Tobin snaps. Jeffrey immediately stops, pouting with his arms crossed over his chest. “Knock it off.” Tobin demands. Jeffrey complies as he uncrossed his arms to drape them at his sides. “Try again, buddy. Just because you couldn’t get it the first couple of times doesn’t mean you give up. Us in the Heath clan do not give up.”

Jeffrey nodded determinedly and picks up the pieces of the tie. He crosses and loops and pulls exactly like Tobin explained, finally getting the Double Windsor Knot easily.

“I did it!” Jeffrey cheered, tightening his tie to his preferred length and tightness.

“I told you that you could do it! High five.” Tobin holds her hand up for the small boy as he eagerly high fives his older sister.

“Knuckles!” Jeffrey switches to a fist so Tobin can bump it.

“Shaka, brah!” They yell simultaneously, throwing up the shaka sign and laughing once they’re done shaking their hand.

“Alright now pal, we got to have a serious talk. Can you do that for me?” Jeffrey smiles in response. “You know that today is a very tough day. We put a lot into planning nothing but the best for ma. You know that because you helped.” Tobin places her hands on his shoulders. “I know you’re still very young but you’re extremely smart, Jeff. If you’re not feeling ok, let me know and I will do my best help. You’re my main man, remember? I will always do everything in my being and ability to take care of you and to protect you and to make sure that you’re 1000% okay.” Tobin begins to stand, kissing her brothers’ forehead on the way up. “Come on, buddy.”

Tobin was walking to the door, thinking her brother was following behind. As she reaches for the door knob, she hears a very faint call of her name. When she turns around she sees her brother, his back still to her.

“Toby?” He whispers in a near silent tone.

“Yeah pal?” Tobin is staring at the back of his head, so intensively that it feels like she’s burning holes. Jeffrey turns on his heels, head still down as he plays with his tiny fingers.

“I don’t feel okay.” He mutters, tears streaming down his cheek. Tobin rushes over and wraps her arms around him so tight that it’s bone crushing.

“Me too, bud. Me too.” Tobin holds his head with one hand, scratching his scalp to relax him. “Look at me.” Tobin urges, lifting Jeffrey’s head by his chin. “Mom may not physically be here, but she is still here.”

“How?” Jeffrey whimpers, sniffling and breathing hard.

“Right here.” Tobin taps on his heart. “We will never forget the love and memories we have with mom; the moments and the bad moments. She will never leave, papa. She’s still with us in our hearts and if you hold her near and dear to you, she’s never gone.” Tobin hugs Jeffrey one last time before standing up.

“Will you hold my hand when we go see her?” Jeffrey asks, looking up at Tobin.

“Always. I will never leave you behind my dude.”

“Thank you dude.” Jeffrey slips his hand into his sisters.

“I will always have your back, J.”

* * *

 

The funeral took place at the St. John’s cemetery, the nearest one to the family and in the town, they grew up in. The sisters were able to get their mothers pastor to speak and give a sermon.  They prayed over their mother and thanked God for the life she was blessed to live. There were gallons of tears that were shed. The Heath clan stood side by side, arms and hands intertwined as they listened in depth and watched closely. They cried in each other’s arms when they watched their mother be lowered. Individually they gave a small speech in remembrance of Cindy.

After the funeral, they went around and thanked everyone who came for showing up. Some they knew, some they didn’t; however, any friend of their mothers was a friend of theirs.

The reception was at a beautiful house in the woods so that the friends and family could unite in solidarity within nature. The Heath clan was venturing around, talking to friends of their mother or family members they haven’t seen in years or have yet to meet. Each condolence they took to heart and deeply appreciated. Every story and memory they heard about their mother made them happy and only fueled the fire of gratitude they had inside for their mom.

Meanwhile, amongst all the peaceful chaos the Heath’s were dealing with, the soccer team was walking around and about, appreciating the beauty of outdoors and the decorations of inside. Ashlyn was standing in front of a glass window, a glass of champagne in her left hand while her right hand was inside her suit pant pocket. Nothing but thoughts of what was to come were racing through her mind. She was so distracted she didn’t hear the gentle whisper in her ear.

“Hi there, gorgeous.” Ali greeted, only slightly scaring Ashlyn.

“Good afternoon, beautiful. Enjoying yourself?” Ashlyn asked, not pulling her eyes away from the trees and mountains outside.

“Very much so. What are you doing over here like a lone ranger?” Ali wrapped her arm around Ashlyn’s arm to cuddle into her side.

“Appreciating the views.” Ashlyn finally turned her head away to kiss Ali on the top of hers.

“I can hear the gears shifting from out here. What is racing through your pretty little head?”

“We’re going to two different schools after high school, Ali.”

“And?”

“And do you believe we are going to make this work? Do you believe we will be able to fight through this?”

“1000% without a doubt, I believe we can do this. We lasted four years in the same location, not taking a risk. I’m not going to let this be some senior year fling. I love you so much more just to let you slip through my fingers.” Ali states as she wraps her arms around Ashlyn’s waist to pull her closer. “There is no one else I would rather have by my side through rough times.”

“You’re the one for me, princess.” Ashlyn slings her arm around Ali’s shoulders, returning her focus back onto the outdoors. Her mind still plagued with questions but at least they’re finally answered with finality; the two of them are going to work out.

From a distance, Kelley and Hope are standing watch, staring at the second goalkeeper and defender. The pair is watching with curiosity, wondering if the couple is okay or not. Kelley breaks the silence, turning her entire body to face the intimidating goalkeeper.

“To us,” She says with finality, raising her own glass of champagne.

“For what?” Hope questions, dazed and confused.

“For sticking this out. For all the risks, we were willing to take. For the commitment, we have for one another. For everything we fight through even when somethings are unexplainable and unchangeable. For the love we hold to one another.” Hope stared at Kelley, stunned and dazed and even more in love.

“To all of that and more,” They clinked glasses, holding their gaze until one of them broke it with a giggle.

* * *

 

By the end of the night, Tobin, Jeffrey, and their sisters had bid a farewell to ever attendee and thanked them for coming to the funeral. Once all of the main food and memorial set up was cleaned to its best ability, the teens and young boy left to go back home.

When they got back, each couple had said goodnight and made their way back into their designated bedrooms. Tobin was rubbing the back belonging to the small child in her arms. Alex kissed the sleeping boy’s forehead, whispering a gentle goodnight in his ear before Tobin left to lay him in bed.

As she tried her best to gently lay him down without awaking, Jeffrey slowly moved around in his sleep, waking up by the second. Tobin whispered goodnight, turning to leave the room but stopped when she felt a small hand wrap around her wrist.

“Are you going to be here when I wake up?” Jeffrey mumbled in a sleepy voice.

“Always, bud.” Tobin smiled and looked down at him.

“Good night, Toby.” His lips twitched into a sleepy smile as he let go of her wrist and laid back down.

“It’s only up from here, kid. I promise.” Tobin leaned down to give a goodnight kiss then finally made her way out of the room. The moment she crossed through the doorway, she felt the weight of the world lift of her shoulders and a different mood shifted in the air. As Tobin walked down the hallway, hands deep in her suit pockets, she thought about what might be to come and how she would get through it.

A sliver of  doubt racked her bones but when she leaned against the wall, watching her girlfriend with a gentle smile, swaying to light music, she knew nothing would be impossible with Alex, Jeffrey, and her best friends by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed even if it was only a little. Again, feel free to comment if you need or feel like talking. Spread love and peace to whoever you see. Pay it forward, always. Less Human More Being, my dudes. Always here if you need a friend!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, i'll try to update as much as possible.


End file.
